Dark Blessings
by Lucied
Summary: Updated Chapter 36: The Beginning and the End The end has come as the fight comes to a close. What befalls Gohan? What befalls Videl? How do the Z Fighters react when all is said and done? Is it really the end? Or is it just the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 1**

It was done; Cell was finally gone from the world for good. Unfortunately, so were Son Goku and Son Gohan. They all stood on the lookout staring at the seven glowing dragonballs and looked at Bulma. Bulma took this as a sign to start and cleared her throat. "I call upon the dragon Shenron!" They all watched as Shenron came forth from the dragonballs and the sky grew dark. Lightning flashed, making Shenron's appearance even more interesting.

** "Why have you awakened me?"**

"We wish that Son Goku was brought back to life!"

** "It cannot be done for--"**

Before he could start with his explanation of Goku's non-return to life, Goku interrupted him with a loud "HI GUYS!!!" Shenron growled and began muttering about how he never got any respect from anyone anymore and how they should all be grateful that he was granting their stupid wishes when he could just go back into his dragonballs and sleep for a few months until they found him again. Vegeta raised an eyebrow since he was the only one who heard him.

"I don't want you to wish me back since all the bad guys are usually looking for me so if I stay in Otherworld Earth can be safe! Oh! Gohan take care of Chichi okay? All of you take care! See you soon! Bye!"

With that Goku was gone and as Shenron growled a finally and Vegeta snorted in laughter. But before he could begin again the Z Fighters burst into frenzy about Goku's decision to stay in Otherworld. Vegeta looked at Shenron in amusement as the dragon let out a multitude of harsh curses about humans, annoying dead saiya-jins, and going to sleep for years if they don't shut up and say their wishes. Shenron's eye twitched slightly.

** "Would you just get to your last f-ing wish already bitch?! I've wasted enough of my damn sleep time with you pathetic humans and your wishes of "good and prosperity". Now say your last f-ing wish dammit!"**

The Z Senshi stared in shock at Shenron while Vegeta was roaring with laughter in the background. Piccolo shot Dende, the one who upgraded Shenlong into this form that he called Shenron, a look and Dende waved his hands infront of him innocently. Though in the back of his mind he was secretly wondering how much daiquiris, tequilas, and margaritas he had consumed during the time he upgraded Shenlong.

"We wish that—Dende, Gohan isn't alive either!"

** "No shit Sherlock."**

Bulma glared at Shenron and Vegeta burst into another fit of laughter. Immediately they huddled together and Shenron started muttering and cursing about them wasting his time. "We could always just wish the Earth's population back first and then wish Gohan back after a few months. Then he can hang out with Goku and train for a while until the dragonballs are ready again!" Everyone agreed on the idea and Bulma turned back to Shenron.

"We wish that everyone who died by the hands of Cell be brought back to life!"

** "It's about time." **(eyes flash)** "Your wish has been granted, good riddance."**

Shenron went back into his dragonballs singing songs of how he was going to sleep good and long before some idiot found him again while the others sweat dropped. Piccolo just shot a look at Dende who whistled and looked around. "Well we'll meet up in a few months to wish Gohan back, see you guys later!" Soon the Z Fighters departed to their homes, hoping that nothing would come destroy their peace.

**_Meanwhile in HFIL…_**

Gohan was thrust into the cell and he kicked the bars angrily and scowled at his surroundings. "Well if it isn't Gohan/the son of Kakarrott!" Cell, Frieza, Cooler, Raditz and the Ginyu Force walked out from the shadows. Gohan used his ki to burn a dark line from the bars to the wall of the cell. The line was practically showing ¼ of the room. "Everything after that line is mine, meaning I get ¾ of the cell." He said with a glare.

"Hell no! You're not getting more than I am!" They shouted and charged at him. Gohan smirked and got into a stance. "Let the games begin…" he sneered. The evil forces soon found themselves huddling behind the ¼'s line, afraid that their breath would disturb Gohan if it went past it. Gohan had beaten them crazy for 3 weeks straight. The thing in HFIL was that you couldn't get hungry; meaning all Gohan could do was train.

The evil doers had gained a little respect for the young saiya-jin whose human cells were slowly deteriorating. Gohan sat in a meditating pose (cross legged with arms over his chest and eyes closed) on his side of the room while the evil aliens glared at him and his wide space. They had been sitting crushed together for 2 months already while Gohan had been sitting in the same spot meditating for those 2 months.

"I've had it; I'm going to fight for some space!" Cell growled and went in to attack. Immediately Gohan's eyes snapped open and he blocked Cell's kick. 5 minutes later a very beaten Cell was sitting in his cramped part of the small rectangular part of the Cell they were confined to and the others who thought of doing what Cell did just had their plans pushed back. Gohan smirked as he sat meditating again, they never learn.

**_As the years went by…_**__

As the months went by everyone eventually forgot about finding the dragonballs and wishing Gohan back from death. Even Piccolo, the man who forgot nothing, had forgotten that important fact. Dende had been too drunk and busy messing up everyone's lives to remember and when Chichi was found to be pregnant, all thoughts of Gohan just melted away. Soon Goten was born and everyone's thoughts were thought on him and Goku.

Years passed and Goten had become seven, living with his mother alone in the house without any worries. He was about to go speeding down the hallway for breakfast when he hit the bookshelf. His eyes widened and he frantically went everywhere to catch the books. As soon as he placed the last book down with a wide grin and V sign, an album hit him on the head and fell on the floor, opening.

He rubbed his head furiously and glared at the old photo album that fell from the top of the bookshelf. He began forming a ki ball and was about to destroy it when he saw something interesting in the picture. He grabbed the book and brought it to Chichi. "Mom what's this?" Chichi placed a dish on the rack and glanced at the book as she dropped a plate, making it crash to the floor.

The photo album was an old one but had many pictures that she had taken before Cell. The one Goten was holding up was the one they took before the Cell Tournament, but after Gohan had gotten out of the hyperbolic time chamber and spent time at home. Goten spun in circles then crashed to the floor with swirly eyes as Chichi rushed to the phone in saiya-jin-like speed and dialed Bulma's number. Bulma answered it and Chichi screamed, "WE FORGOT TO WISH BACK GOHAN!!!"

**_A few hours later…_**

Everyone stood at the lookout, waiting for the dragonball search team to return with the dragonballs. Vegeta scowled as he leaned against a pillar. "You made me leave the GR to do this onna?! I could be training right now!" Bulma scowled at her mate and turned to see Krillin and Yamcha returning with the seven dragonballs in a sack. They placed them on the ground and Bulma summoned Shenron.

**"Why have you—oh it's you guys again. Don't other people look for me?"**

Bulma scowled at the dragon. "We wish that Gohan was brought back to life!"

Shenlong stared at them in disbelief. His mouth gaped slightly and the Z Fighters stared at him in confusion. Wasn't he supposed to just grant the wish? They didn't hear Gohan protesting about not coming back. They did feel guilty though since they forgot him for 7 years. They just hoped he was having fun with Goku.

**"This…this is a joke right? You can't possibly want…"**

"Of course this isn't a joke! I'm serious! We want to wish Gohan back to life!"

**"Do you people have a death wish or something?!"**

Everyone blinked and stared at the growling Shenron. Bulma placed her hands on her hips, her eye twitching and a low growl coming from her. As her anger rose, Shenron began mumbling something that sounded like the "destruction of the world" and "we're all going to die" with a word that sounded like "Armageddon" as the end.

"And how, pray tell, is wishing Gohan back a death wish?!"

**"Well,--"**

Shenron was unable to finish because of a familiar yet annoying voice that interrupted him yet again. While the others were happy to hear from Goku, with the exception of Vegeta who only wanted to watch Shenron curse the world and train, and Shenron who was ready to just go back into his dragonballs…but curse the Z Fighters and a certain dead Saiya-jin first.

"Hi guys! Guess what? I'm coming back for the tournament, isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful Goku!" Krillin exclaimed, "How's Gohan doing Goku? Is he coming back too because we're having a hard time bringing him back to life."

"What do you mean? Isn't he on Earth with you?"

LOOOONG SILENCE

"WHERE'S MY BABY?!" Chichi screamed and fainted. Yamcha caught her and Shenron rolled his eyes…well he would've rolled his eyes if he could but even if he could you wouldn't see it since his eyes were pure red.

**"He's in--"**

"It doesn't matter where Gohan is!" Bulma yelled. "We wish that Gohan was brought back to--"

**"WAAAIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!"** Shenron roared.

Immediately the whole Earth was practically silent. The wind stopped blowing; the birds that flew under the lookout or hung onto the ladder chirping were unusually and creepily silent. The clouds even stopped flashing lightning and the thunder stopped entirely. The Z Senshi sweat dropped while in Otherworld Goku and King Kai blinked.

**"I'd like you to make a little wish come true for me. Before you wish back someone who will be the destruction of Earth, I'd like to say a few things."**

Piccolo glanced at Dende who was sweat dropping. He laughed nervously at Piccolo while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I could've sworn I was sober the day I upgraded Shenlong! Well…maybe I did have a few tequilas before I began upgrading and now that I think of it I remember spilling one of my favorite margaritas onto Shenron's statue after I upgraded Shenlong…" Piccolo rolled his eyes.

**"When Earth is destroyed—which I'm sure will happen eventually—I wish that my spirit aka my very being was transported to Namek in the dragonballs that will appear there on the day of Earth's destruction. The dragonballs' stars will be black to differentiate between the Namek dragonballs and my dragonballs. In the even that Earth is brought back, I will be restored to my former glory on Earth."**

Everyone turned to stare at the maker of Shenron, aka "Shenlong's upgrader". Dende coughed and hid behind Piccolo who noticed the stares at him and stepped to the side. Dende sweat dropped and everyone stared at him some more while Vegeta was laughing at the proclamation Shenron made.

"And why should I wish THAT?"

**"Hey! Just because I'm a soulless dragon doesn't mean I don't have feelings and I can't be selfish a few times in my life. Plus, I've never asked for anything before, why can't I get what I want now?!"**

"Hey Dende, I like this dragon!" Vegeta said with a smirk while Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I wish for…uh…everything you said to happen and that Gohan was brought back to life and appeared here on the lookout."

Shenron's eyes glowed and everyone could've sworn that he was grinning. Everyone stared at the tall and handsome spiky black haired saiya-jin who was in the middle of a punch. He put down his arm and blinked as looked around at everyone. He stared up at the dragon and his eyes widened in horror. Chichi was giggling in happiness and Shenron was celebrating as he went into his dragonballs and they went to different parts of the world.

"You're back to life!" Chichi said and hugged Gohan in a death grip. Gohan's mouth gaped and he stared at her in horror.

"B-B-Back to L-Life!? N-No Raditz? No Frieza? No Cell? No Ginyu Force? ABSOLUTELY NO EVIL VILLAINS?!" Chichi smiled and squeezed harder. Up above Goku smiled in Otherworld and said, "Yup son! No more evil villains!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone stared at Gohan. "I HAVE to be dreaming! This is a nightmare! It HAS to be a NIGHTMARE! I can't beat up evil villains in HFIL into a bloody pulp anymore!!! I can't wander about in the new mist areas that we have instead of cells now! MY LIFE IS RUINED BY A BLACK HAIRED WOMAN WHO IS SUFFACATING ME! Which reminds me, GET OFF ME WOMAN!!!"

Vegeta was roaring with laughter and everyone was looking at Gohan like he was crazy. Gohan yelled at the dragonballs as they flew away and glared at Chichi who was still hugging him around the waist. "Get off me woman!" He yelled and immediately Chichi swung her pan…only to hit air. Gohan's training had saved him though Chichi only missed by a few centimeters. "What was that for woman?!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that young man! I know I raised you better!" Gohan scowled and crossed his arms. "Whatever woman but now that you…people have brought me back, what am I supposed to train with? Everyone here is weak! Well except King Vegeta's look-alike over there, he's not THAT weak." Vegeta scowled at him and he shook his head. "My life is ruined…" Then an evil thought crossed Gohan's mind and he smirked. "Then again…"

**_Meanwhile in HFIL…_**

Frieza whimpered as…uh…he I guess raised his arms up to TRY and block the punch coming. Gohan for some reason had some weird training schedule of beating EVERYONE in HFIL into a bloody near-again-death pulp four times a week. He blinked and looked up as the blow never came. Gohan's afterimage was still there though and he didn't have those horns they gave him after gaining a record in HFIL that made Cell look like a saint.

His surprised wide mouth become a smile, then a chuckle, then a full out laughter. Everyone flew over to see what the hell was wrong with Frieza who looked like a cackling bumpy lump. "Gohan's been brought back to life!" Frieza said happily. Everyone muttered and Cell smirked. "Some idiot brought the devil back to life? Hit it!" Raditz hit the play button on a cd player they somehow had and the speakers blasted as they partied in HFIL.

**Gohan: Dear Dende…I died, Shenron's gone crazy AND I went to HFIL?!**

**Lucied: (blinks) What's wrong with that?**

**Gohan: Everything's messed up! But besides that, I'M EVIL NOW!**

**Lucied: (shrugs) I don't see the problem.**

**Gohan: (throws hands in air) I'll never be able to get with Videl if I'm EVIL!**

**Lucied: (rolls eyes) Stop complaining before I make Videl go with Sharpner or something…**

**Gohan: (smirks) Videl wouldn't go with Sharpner in a million years.**

**Lucied: Yeah but she MIGHT go with the evil villain.**

**Gohan: (Stares in horror and runs off to find Videl)**

**Lucied: (sweat drops) As smart as he is you'd think he'd realize that he IS the evil villain…oh well, remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Wow! I never knew so many people liked this though I did have some idea. To think I was debating to put this on or not…oh well. To answer one of your questions I guess I made Gohan die from wounds or something. I don't remember what it was cuz I kinda forgot. To answer your second question there IS a reason why Gohan was sent to HFIL…but I'm not telling! You'll find out eventually though! This should be Romance/HUMOR/Action/Adventure but I could only put two so…yeah…just wanted you to know though it WAS kinda obvious. I'm gonna change it though so…uh…yeah…**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 2**

Gohan's smirking was starting to unnerve them because he looked downright creepy doing it. Chichi was crying and complaining to Bulma about how her Gohan had turned evil and how he was never going to call her 'mom' anymore. Most of the Z Senshi were whispering to each other about Gohan's behavior, mainly wondering where the real Gohan was and if this was some kind of trick from Shenron.

Vegeta just snorted at him and was about to turn away when he noticed something long, furry, and swishing from side to side near Gohan's legs. "BRAT!!!" Complete silence covered the lookout and Vegeta stomped his way to a scowling Gohan. "WHAT IS THAT?!" he yelled, pointing a white gloved finger at Gohan's black tail. Gohan rolled his eyes and whacked Vegeta's hand down with ease using his tail.

"It's a tail stupid, unless you forgot what I looks like. But then again that would make sense since you don't have one anymore." He ended his comment with a smirk and Vegeta growled at him. "That's not the point brat! It's black!" Gohan yawned and glanced at his black tail. "Of course it's black, what color did you think it would be? Purple?" Vegeta scowled at him and punched.

Gohan easily grabbed his fist in mid-punch and flipped Vegeta over his shoulder as easily as tossing paper over your shoulder. Vegeta flew into the lookout and crashed through a ton of walls before crumpling into an unconscious heap infront of the door of the HTC (hyperbolic time chamber). Bulma rushed to find her mate while the others stared in shock at the smirking Gohan who was admiring his handiwork.

"COOL!!!"

Everyone turned to stare at Trunks and Goten who practically screamed that to the world. "Your brother's so cool Goten!" Goten just nodded as they gaped at Gohan as if he was some sort of Greek God. "What's HFIL like?" Trunks asked, hopping up and down. "YEAH!" Goten cried, copying Trunks in his enthusiastic jumping and smiling. Before Gohan could answer Bulma answered for him as she dragged Vegeta.

"It's a horrible place and you better not do anything to go there."

A chorus of "Aww" erupted from the two chibis and Gohan scowled at Bulma. "It's not horrible. Its great training. Plus you get to meet interesting people. It's like a field trip." Chichi hmphed at that. "An evil field trip." After a few seconds she burst into tears once again and cried on the nearest person…which happened to be Piccolo. "My baby's turned evil and is working for Cell!"

Piccolo sweat dropped and gave Chichi a few pats before trying to edge away from her. She followed him as he edged away and after a few steps she hit him with her frying pan. Poor Piccolo didn't know what hit him as he crumpled to the ground unconscious. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO GET SOME COMFORT?!" she screamed, waving her frying pan in the air and hitting Piccolo a few times to get her point across.

Everyone sweat dropped while Gohan snickered. After Bulma dragged Chichi away from Piccolo and tried to calm her down, Krillin went to check on him. "Out like a light." The Z Senshi shook their heads. "Never knew what hit him." Yamcha said sadly. Gohan just rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "weakling." He looked down when he felt a tug at his gi pants to see Trunks and Goten.

"Do you really work for Cell?" Goten said innocently and Gohan scowled. "Don't listen to that woman-er that weak earthling you call your mom. Cell works for me. So does everyone else in HFIL. **I** am the **King **of HFIL." Trunks and Goten stared at him in awe. "Can we be your workers on Earth?!" Gohan stared at them for a minute, weighing the pros and cons of saying yes to them.

**Pro:** He'd have servants and young brains to twist and put ideas in for future use.

**Con:** He'd have brats following him all day long.

**Pro:** He'd have two half saiya-jins on his team.

**Con:** Wasn't too sure if they'd do EVERYTHING he wanted them to.

**Pro:** They should know everything that changed during his absence.

**Con:** They were 7 and 8 and not very strong.

"Sure." He said with a shrug. "Yeah!" the two chibis hi-fived each other and Marron walked meekly up to Gohan. She tugged on his pants and Gohan looked down at her. "Can I work for you too?" Krillin was staring at his daughter with his mouth wide open, his face clearly saying "what the hell?" while 18 was giving Gohan a look that said "say no and die". "Whatever." Marron giggled and hugged Gohan's leg. "Thank you Mr. Gohan."

"Can we leave this stupid floating thing now? I'm hungry and I need to train." At the mention of training Vegeta's head snapped up from his unconscious state. "You, me, in the GR!" he yelled then grabbed Bulma who screamed and flew off with his ears ringing. Goten left reluctantly, having to go with his mother or else get the frying pan. Krillin grabbed Marron, in fear of having her turn evil by standing next to Gohan too long.

"Why didn't you stop Marron?" 18 shrugged indifferently. "She needs to have fun too." Then she gave Krillin a cold glare. "Don't you dare mess up her fun." Krillin gulped and Gohan snickered. "Yes dear." He replied meekly. With that they flew off home to tell Roshi the news about Gohan being brought back to life. The others began leaving and soon it was just Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan at the lookout.

Dende and Mr. Popo had gone a while earlier to find a way to fix the lookout and stay away from Gohan. Piccolo was still on the ground as an unconscious heap and would probably stay there for a while. Trunks had found a stick from god-knows-where and began poking Piccolo with it to see if he was still alive. Gohan on the other hand blinked and asked no one in particular, "What's a GR?"

**_Meanwhile in HFIL…_**

"PAAARRRTTTAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, YEAH!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!"

"GO FRIEZA! GO FRIEZA! GO FRIEZA! GO! GO!"

(A/N: Anyone know what Frieza's doing? )

**_Umm…never mind. A few hours later back on Earth…_**

Gohan patted his stomach as he lay out in the grass far outside the Son household. Goten, Trunks, and Marron had a VERY long argument over the three way phone on which house he was staying at. Actually it wasn't a VERY long argument but it was very…amusing. Gohan sort of sat back and listened with his exceptional saiya-jin hearing. It amazed him how much those kids amused him.

**_Flashback_**

"Sooo…who's house is he staying at?" Trunks began.

"Mine because he's my brother!" Goten chirped happily. You could practically hear Marron and Trunks' scowl on their sides of the phone.

"No way! He's staying at my house!" Marron yelled. Trunks snorted. "He doesn't want to stay at a girl's house." Marron scowled.

"Yeah!" Goten yelled. "You already have a lot of people at the house already anyway!"

"SO!" Marron countered, "He doesn't want to be around tons of people! You saw the way he acted around everyone at the lookout! My house is in the middle of the ocean, therefore not many people around, end of story."

"She does have a point Trunks." Goten said almost submissively. "Giving up Goten?" Trunks sneered. "NEVER!" Goten screamed and Chichi just rolled her eyes at him.

"My house has much more room, plus he can train in the GR." Trunks said smugly. "We have tons of room outside! He can train there!" Goten argued.

"Well we all know Trunks' mom can't cook anyway." Marron said and both her and Goten snickered.

"…"

"Yes! Trunks is out!" Goten cheered and Trunks fumed on his side of the phone. "Oh yeah? Gohan hates Chichi!" Trunks screamed in comeback, trying to regain some of the lead to get Gohan.

"…"

Trunks and Marron smirked on their sides of the phone. "He has to stay at my house because my mom can cook AND we have space."

Frantic, Goten thought (A/N: OMG Goten is thinking!) fast. "Yeah but you have the pervert!" he all but screamed to the world.

"…"

'SCORE!' Goten and Trunks thought with a smirk.

"He HAS to stay at MY house because we have space, NO perverts, VERY few people, AND my mom can cook WAY better than BOTH of your moms!" He was answered with the dial tone as Trunks and Marron hung up to find out how to get Gohan to stay at their house some other way.

**_End Flashback_**

So here he was, lying by Chichi's house after a good meal just staring up in the sky wondering how he was going to rule the world and then later the universe. Goten had informed him of some barbecue they were going to have to celebrate Goku's soon return and his return as well of course.

Gohan wanted no part of it but he decided to take advantage of the party to have a meeting with his new servants. He decided it was the only way to have a meeting to talk over things…and see this GR thing Vegeta talked about. He still remembered his training with Vegeta, aka beat Veggie into a pulp.

He sighed as he closed his eyes to enjoy the silence and peacefulness of this "mud ball of a planet" as he liked to call it sometimes. He had heard versions of Earth from Cell, Raditz, and Cooler. You know, the one's who've actually been to Earth at least once. But they had never told him about how peaceful it was.

In HFIL it was silent but the villains were there of course so he trained practically every day. Either beating up the villains in groups since they didn't really stand much of a chance, or alone. He never had a moment to himself since the villains were always bickering and he had to stop them. Now that he had it he was going to enjoy every second…for now.

**_On a planet in a galaxy far, far, FAR away…_**

"Sir are you sure it was a good idea to do that?" The shorter purple one looked up at the taller red one. "Of course it was a good idea! I am THE Supreme Kai. It will work out Kibito, trust me." Kibito stared into the crystal ball with a worried expression. "But are you SURE it was a good—"

Shin stared at him with a bored expression. "Kibito we've been over this at least a THOUSAND times! EVERYTHING will work out FINE." Kibito started again but Shin sent him a sharp look. There was silence and Shin cleared his throat. "Well at least I HOPE everything will work out fine." Kibito stared at him with wide eyes as Shin laughed nervously.

**Gohan: Do they hate me in HFIL that much?**

**Lucied: Gohan I know you're a little naïve but you're not stupid.**

**Gohan: Well I didn't know they hated me THAT much.**

**Lucied: Whatever Gohan.**

**Gohan: Sooo…what are Shin and Kibito talking about?**

**Lucied: (smirks) Wouldn't you like to know.**

**Gohan: Um…why am I so evil?**

**Lucied (rolls eyes) Gohan, you're hopeless.**

**Gohan: (blinks) What'd I do?**

**Lucied: Gohan…just forget it.**

**Gohan: Uh Ok. Sooo…what's going to happen next?**

**Lucied: (smiles happily) Stuff.**

**Gohan: (raises eyebrow) What kind of stuff?**

**Lucied: (whistles)**

**Gohan: (looks scared) I don't like the sound of that.**

**Lucied: (smirks) Nothing bad is going to happen…to you anyway. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucied: WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!**

**Gohan: (restrains Lucied) Calm down Lucied!**

**Lucied: (struggles) I refuse to calm down! How could that person say that to me?!**

**Gohan: (sweat drops) You don't have to go overboard on it!**

**Lucied: All my hard work and something pops up like THAT?!**

**Gohan: It can't be that bad!**

**Lucied: (glares at Gohan) Would YOU like it if someone told YOU that the way this was going it can't be a GV fic?!**

**Gohan: (blinks) "…"**

**Lucied: (scowls and crosses arms) Thought so. To answer you're…response I'd like to say I'm kinda disappointed by it but I'll forgive you. You now who you are so no reason for me to shout you out. Plus I'm not like that. This WILL be a GV fic but I don't automatically just shove them together. Life doesn't work that way. As for other questions they'll be answered by the characters that I don't own.**

**Gohan: (blinks and looks at Lucied) This isn't going to be a GV fic?**

**Chichi: NO!!! MY GRANDBABIES!!!!!**

**Lucied: (blinks at Chichi then throws hands up in exasperation and leaves)**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 3**

Gohan, finally done stuffing his face with as much food as possible, retreated to the far end of the dome for some silence. "Mr. Gohan!" Scratch that. To meet with his lackeys. Marron was in the lead as Trunks and Goten followed behind her, arguing about some video game or something. They sat down infront of him and he sat indian-style, arms crossed over his chest and staring at them in an intimidating way.

"First of all what is a GR?" Trunks raised his hand and he nodded his hand towards him. "The GR, or Gravity Room, is a place where you can train while raising the gravity over Earth's. My dad can do 200 now." Gohan raised an eyebrow, obviously interested. He made note to go to the GR soon. "I see…so, which one of you can tell me how to find out what I've missed in the last seven years."

No one raised a hand or said anything. Just then Marron raised her hand happily. He nodded towards her. "You could go to school!" Gohan blinked. "School? What am I supposed to do at school? I've already learned enough to get into college at an early age." Trunks raised a hand and Gohan rolled his eyes. "You don't have to raise your hand, just say it." He put it down quickly and cleared his throat.

"Well I've heard that at school they gossip and if you go to school and listen to all the gossip you might learn what you missed." Gohan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. So these kids were pretty smart after all. "I guess I can do that. Plus that harpy had been yelling at me yesterday to go somewhere and learn social skills. I don't see what's wrong with the ones I have already. Do you see something wrong?" The three chibis shook their head.

"Parents are weird sometimes." Marron said matter-factly and the two chibi boys nodded. "Oh! I know something you missed!" They all looked at Goten. "Hercule said that he defeated Cell and now he's the world champion!" Gohan's eye twitched. "I…see…" Marron leaned in towards him. "Are you going to beat him up Mr. Gohan?" Trunks smirked. "Are you gonna punch his face in?" Goten smiled. "Are you going to pull pranks on him?"

The three stared at Goten. "Great Dende…Goten grew a brain…" Trunks said in awe. Suddenly the three chibis' watches beeped. They stared at it and screamed "GAME TIME!!! SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE!!!" Everyone in the barbecue turned and stared at the three chibis who were pumping their fists in the air. They were halfway to the door when they turned and ran back to Gohan. "Are we finished sir?" Gohan nodded.

In a flash they were gone. "I wish I had that much control over Trunks/Goten." Bulma and Chichi said with a sigh. "That teenaged brat is corrupting my little princess!" Krillin yelled and 18 rolled her eyes. "Please Krillin; Marron has been hanging out with Trunks of all people. Her mind is ALREADY corrupted." Krillin kept mumbling about evil psychotic Gohan's and how he's going to corrupt the world. "You sound like the dragon." Vegeta snorted.

Gohan overheard what Vegeta said and snickered as he remembered how strangely the dragon acted from what the chibis had told him. He kept it to himself that the chibis were continuously cursing so that they could match the dragon's attitude after much begging and pleading. Besides, he didn't want to have the harpy aka Chichi chasing after him and swinging wildly with that Frying Pan of Doom.

"Harpy, I have decided to go to school to learn more about everything I've missed. According to my advisors, school has gossip and I can learn much more from that than from all of you other people." Vegeta raised a curious eyebrow at his statement and the others didn't know what to say. Well…then again… "HARPY?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING—my baby's going to SCHOOL?! There's hope after all!!!" The two saiya-jins covered their ears.

Gohan scowled. "Whatever harpy." Chichi stared at him with tears in her eyes. She waved her pan around frantically. Everyone else ducked, in fear of the pan hitting them. Piccolo wasn't as lucky as he was talking to Dende with his back turned. If Dende was taller Piccolo's hit would've caused a chain reaction. Yet the fortunate Kami of Earth was short and therefore when Piccolo turned around he was hit again by the frying pan.

Chichi began her rant about getting grandchildren and planning a wedding, all the while talking about how Gohan was going to be a scholar over at a bench with Bulma. The unfortunate Piccolo was on the ground with swirly eyes and a round pan indent on his face. The Z Fighters shook their heads at his bad luck while Vegeta and Gohan felt a teensy weensy itty bitty teeny tiny minuscule amount of pity for the Namek…for like a second.

After the second had passed they floated off, Gohan following Vegeta into the GR for some training and to see the extent of his skills. "You know, Gohan's acting a little weird." Yamcha inquired as they watched Vegeta and Gohan leave. "He seems more…saiya-jin. It doesn't make sense. Gohan is half human respectively even if he is saiya-jin. What happened to the go-lucky Gohan we once knew?"

"It probably has to do with his stay in HFIL." Dende said calmly as he stepped on Piccolo on his way towards them. Piccolo let out a weird sound when Dende stepped on his stomach and face. "It's hard to tell what happened to him without examining him and I'm pretty sure Master Gohan wouldn't even think about complying to that." Krillin and Yamcha raised an eyebrow. "MASTER Gohan? You, Kami of Earth, calling him MASTER Gohan?!"

Dende rubbed the back of his neck while he laughed nervously. "Well I kinda joined the Black Tails." He took out a small handheld flag and showed it to them. It was red with a black fuzzy G on it that was probably Gohan's black tail. It was connected to a black plastic stick so that you could wave it. Yamcha, Krillin, and 18—who had just walked over—raised their eyebrows. "The Black Tails?" They said in disbelief.

"You should join! It's a great plan! We get protection, are allowed to live, and get these customary flags, t-shirts, and hats." They turned to Korin who had said that happily. He had a hat on that was half black and half red. The G was either red or black, depending on which side of the hate it was on. The visor was either red or black, opposite of the color it was touching. There were cut outs on it to let out his cat ears.

The t-shirt was the same except around the G were the names of Trunks, Marron, and Goten, sort of in a Y position with the G in the middle of the Y. Their eyes widened as Dende pulled his out of nowhere and put it on. His hat had small circles cut to let out his antennas. They stood next to each other, waving their flags and smiling as everyone in the room prat fell. "Just talk to Goten, Trunks, and Marron, they're his advisors." Korin exclaimed.

"They let us join in after acceptance from Master Gohan since we're important figures. Yajerobi tried but he got rejected." They turned to Yajerobi who was sitting at a table with crossed arms, sulking. "Something about being too weak, fat, and non-important." Dende blinked. "I thought they said it was because he was just a waste of Master Gohan's time including the fat, weak and non-important." Korin rubbed his chin. "Yeah that's it!"

"THANK YOU FOR THE REMINDER!" Yajerobi yelled and stomped out of the room, muttering things about how he was going to die an early death. "I'd say he took the rejection better than I thought." Dende said calmly and Korin agreed. The whole room fell over. Well except 18 of course who had a reputation to protect though she was laughing madly right now. Everyone stared at her as if she was insane. Piccolo lay forgotten on the floor.

**_Meanwhile in the Capsule Corps living room…_**

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!" (Marron)

"I DON'T CARE HOW SMART HE IS, I AM THE BEST AT THIS!!!" (Trunks)

"I LOST AGAIN?! HOW?!?!?!" (Goten)

"AND I WIN AGAIN!!! WOOHOO!!! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF KIRBY!" (Gohan)

Gohan and Vegeta had finished training in the GR. Well, more like Gohan finished beating Vegeta to a pulp in the GR. The Prince swore to defeat him and then stumbled to the regeneration tanks. All in all it only lasted about 10 minutes so Gohan was bored again since they destroyed the GR. He had wandered about Capsule Corp in a bored daze until he heard shouts coming from the living room and decided to investigate.

To make the long story short he found another way to train. Well, the chibis had to convince Gohan that pushing four buttons on a controller was VERY strenuous training. They had explained that Super Smash Bros Melee was a GREAT way to train your mind and reflexes…as well as shove your victory into the others face. Gohan took to the game like a fish swimming in water and the chibis were not very happy at their losses.

_Kirby wins!_ Trunks, Marron, and even Goten scowled at the screen. That made another win for Gohan and another loss for them. So far he was unbeatable. Well except for that one time they caught him off guard when deciding to attack 3 on 1. Other than that Gohan had destroyed each of them unmercifully…and was enjoying it immensely. "This is better than beating up all of HFIL!" _Kirby wins!_

Trunks growled and threw his controller at the huge plasma flat screen tv only for it to bounce off. As for Capsule Corp getting nice equipment, Bulma had also saiya-jin proofed the entire house after Vegeta had got angry at the weather alert that cut into his soaps. Yes you heard me. Soaps. "This is stupid, let's play another game." Marron pulled out Mario Cart Double Dash. "Loser has to eat Bulma's cooking for a month." They shivered and began.

As the barbecue finished everyone went into the living room to either gather their kid or just for pure curiosity. The big badass Gohan had Marron on his shoulders and they were celebrating while Goten and Trunks were staring at the screen in horror. Their faces had the color drained out of it as they had finished the last race for All Cup Tour and saw the score. They had lost by 2 points. They looked at Bulma and fainted.

"What's wrong with me? Is it what I'm wearing?" Bulma examined herself, turning around and looking at herself. "Oh it's nothing wrong with what you're wearing." Gohan sneered as he glanced at them. "They just overloaded their brains with playing too many races." Marron snickered and Krillin flew up and got Marron. "Time to go home Marron." Marron scowled. "I wanna spend the night!"

"Why do you want to spend the night?" Krillin said, blinking. 18 rolled her eyes. "Because Gohan is staying here so he can be closer to school." Goten and Trunks immediately woke up. "I wanna spend the night too momma!" Goten said, tugging on Chichi's pants leg. "Yeah! Let them stay mom!" Trunks yelled and Chichi nodded with stars in her eyes. "Well then I'm staying as well. I want my babies to have a good breakfast in the morning."

Goten and Trunks covered their mouths at the mention of breakfast in the morning and nearly fainted again. "Hello? Advisors? I'd like to join the Black Tails!" Roshi said and immediately Goten, Marron and Trunks were in business mode. They flipped out their clipboards and the Z Senshi sweat dropped. "Hmm…Master Roshi, occupation: Master of the Turtle Hermit style…" Marron tapped her pen on her clipboard. "Don't forget pervert!"

18 smiled at Marron's business skills as they finally accepted Master Roshi with Gohan's permission. They gave him his customary things and Dende, Roshi, and Korin were given Gohan's magazine: Evil Weekly. After much said goodbyes the Z Senshi left, leaving the ones who wanted or had to stay. "Bulma, I suggest you fix the GR." Bulma's eye twitched. "Vegeta broke…the GR…AGAIN?!" She threw her hands up in exasperation and left.

"HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU AT LEAST CALLING ME BY MY NAME?!" Chichi screamed and all of them covered their ears. "PIPE DOWN HARPY!!!" Gohan and a now healed Vegeta screamed at the same time. The chibis ran upstairs to play and to get away from the argument. "VEGETA!!!" Everyone stood in silence. "YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!!!" Vegeta cursed and Gohan snickered. "Guess she saw the GR."

**_On a planet in a galaxy far, far, FAR away…_**

"Umm…sir…about Gohan's attitude…" Shin put up his hand for silence. "To tell you the truth Kibito I don't know. I think his stay in HFIL pushed his human side and memories away. He probably remembers important things like who his mother is seeing how he remembers how important Master Roshi, Dende, and Korin are. Hanging around with the saiya-jins in HFIL probably didn't help with his human side. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put him there…"

"Does that mean we're doomed? He might destroy the Earth since he doesn't remember it. You heard what he was thinking about Earth being a nice planet. If his human side doesn't surface anytime soon…" Shin nodded. "I just hope he remembers. Hopefully there's someone down there that might bring out his human side more. If there isn't, then when Babidi makes his move we might not be able to stop him."

**Lucied: Next chapter Gohan goes to school!**

**Gohan: YES!**

**Lucied: (snickers) A little excited aren't we Gohan?**

**Gohan: (blushes)**

**Lucied: (laughs) Well about my rant earlier up there…I apologize for that. I got carried away in the moment. Anyway, next chapter's coming soon so don't forget to review! It may help me out on my next chapter. I am sooo changing the clothes though. No way is the Gohan in this fic going to be caught dead in those nerdy clothes (shivers).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucied: For the anonymous person I freaked out on I apologize, I just get all worked up during my natural sugar highs!**

**Gohan: (raises an eyebrow) Does a natural sugar high even EXIST?**

**Lucied: (nods enthusiastically) Hell yeah! I had one today! It's the side affects of eating a certain type of jellybeans.**

**Gohan: (confused) Jellybeans? How can you get a natural sugar high on jellybeans?**

**Lucied: (smirks) Simple. Just eat Jolly Rancher Jellybeans until you don't have anymore. After a while the after affects kick in.**

**Gohan: (stares) After affects?**

**Lucied: (nods) The white, yet flavored, jellybean has a sort of dyed shell around it that is PURE sugar! I swear! Then the jellybean has a little sugar coating to it! (starry eyes) After a while you start to laugh at the stupidest things and make a big deal out of it; those are the after affects. Hadn't had one for months but the after affects are still alive and kickin'! My family won't let me get near a bag anymore though…**

**Gohan: (mumbles) Thank Kami…**

**Lucied: (growls dangerously—almost saiya-jin-like) What was that?!**

**Gohan: (cowers) NOTHING!!!**

**Lucied: (grumbles) Anyway sorry about the paragraphs. I'll fix that later.**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 4**

Gohan yawned and scratched the back of his head as he got up out of bed. (A/N: look it rhymed! (coughs) Uh…back to the story) He had only gotten about three or four hours of sleep since the chibis had him playing Grand Theft III (A/N: great game btw!) all night long. Not that he hadn't enjoyed running from every single law enforcement known to man, killing people (something he couldn't FULLY do in HFIL), and jacking sweet cars.

When he got out of the shower he felt somewhat refreshed. He hadn't had a good shower since…well; he hadn't had one in a LONG time. Holding his towel around his waist, he stared at the clothes the harp—Chichi had place on his desk the night before. He saw it last night and didn't pay any attention since he was tired but now that he got a good look…he stared at it as if it was pure evil.

Red slacks, a white long sleeved t-shirt, and a black vest with an Orange Star High badge on it. Yes, the figment of pure evil has arrived in his room. Muttering about how there was no way in hell he was going to wear that, he ki blasted the entire uniform. The fortunate desk was made out of Vegemek—Bulma's saiya-jin proof steel that worked wonders against Vegeta's angry rages—and would live to see another day.

Chichi stared at her son from HFIL, who Vegeta nicknamed "Lucifer", and glared at him at his choice of clothes: semi-baggy jeans, a black shirt, a leather jacket, a silver chain necklace, and one ear pierced with a dragon fang on it (A/N: props to Phantom Demon!). His tail was in his pants and flicked at his shoes now and then. Though it was somewhat early, the three chibis and Bulma sat at the table while Chichi placed food on it. Just as Gohan sat down there was a loud BOOM coming farther inside the house.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Gohan snickered as he began piling food on his plate and they turned to see Vegeta stomping angrily towards them. His whole body was neon green. The only thing not neon green was his hair which was a strangely glowing hot pink. "Kami…" Bulma said as she stared at him, mouth slightly agape. The three chibis were cracking up while Chichi dropped a bowl of rice she was going to place on the table.

Vegeta had a HUGE vein throbbing on his forehead and his eyes seemed to have an angry fire raging in them. "What…what happened to you Vegeta?" Bulma finally said and Vegeta growled, his eyes flashing green. Gohan thought they seemed to match his new color. "Lucifer and his demons sabotaged my GR!!! The moment I pressed the button to change the gravity I was…they were…ARGH!!! I can't even think straight!!!"

Gohan took a few quick pictures with his flash-less camera and pocketed it just as Vegeta turned his fiery glare towards him. "What was THAT?!" Gohan stared at him innocently. "What was what?" Vegeta eyed the food and sat down at the end of the table, away from Gohan who was smirking at him as he ate. Finally finished eating, Gohan took the capsules Bulma gave him and started to leave as Chichi ranted about grandchildren.

"Bye brats, bye harpy, bye woman, bye green bean." Gohan said with a smirk as he went out the door. He heard byes from the chibis, protests from Bulma and Chichi as they yelled at him for calling them that, and Vegeta's "I AM NOT A GREAN BEAN!!!" He took to the air and began his bored flight towards the school wondering if this was worth the information when he heard scream and gunshots.

He stopped his flight in interest of a fight and flew over to survey the scene. It wasn't that interesting, just some idiots robbing a bank. Usually he wouldn't care about these things but the promise of a fight drew him towards them. "Hello brainless idiots. How's your crappy day?" The leader snorted at him and flexed his muscles as he began pulling out his gun. "Hurry up a—" That was as far as he got before Gohan knocked them all out in a flash.

The cops didn't see a thing except the robber's eyes rolling into the back of their heads and falling unconscious to the ground. Gohan appeared in an alley and spit on the ground. "Humans are so weak." He muttered and threw off his badge before walking off. A helicopter landed soon and a girl with pig tails hopped out, ready to fight. "Oh hey Videl!" the chief of cops said as he munched his donut.

"So where are the crooks Chief? I'm ready to—" The Chief waved his hands to stop her. "Sorry Videl but it's already taken care of." Videl raised an eyebrow. The police definitely weren't capable of stopping a few crooks from robbing a bank. They couldn't even get a cat out of a tree without freaking out. After the old granny robbed the jewel store Videl took action. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S TAKEN CARE OF?!"

The Chief of Police cowered. "A gold blur just knocked them all out. It was amazing!" Videl scowled. "A gold fighter huh?" The Chief nodded his head quickly. "He dropped this though. Well, we think he threw it back since it crashed through one of our windows and imbedded itself into the side of one of our police cars." Videl took it from the Chief and got into her copter. It was a bent and dirty black badge with an orange star in it.

"So it goes to our school…" Videl pocketed the piece of evidence and flew off in her jet copter towards school since she was late. Gohan walked down the halls boredly with his hands in his pockets. "YOU!!!" Gohan turned to see…a hall monitor. (A/N: hehe weren't expecting that huh?) "What are you doing in the hall without a pass?!" Gohan stared boredly at the bald man that was shorter than him and wore a brown suit that matched his hair.

**_Meanwhile at _****_Orange_****_ Star High…_**

"Do you have a hall pass?" The monitor stood at him with wide eyes and started to stutter. "Thought so." Gohan continued past him to the office and the monitor turned around and stood infront of him again. "That's beside the point! I'm allowed to walk in the halls without one!" he yelled and Gohan rolled his eyes. "Then I can too." The monitor stared blankly at him, absorbing it while Gohan walked into the office.

"Na—wow a hottie! Name?!" Gohan gave and odd look to the woman that was probably three times his age if not more. "Son, Gohan." The woman smiled flirtily at him and handed him his schedule. "Come back real soon sweetie!" Gohan left the office and the secretary, wondering if he could use this to his advantage. As he turned the corner, deep in thought (using secretary, destroying school, LOST, etc.) he bumped into someone.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" Gohan covered his ears and glared at the girl on the ground. She had black hair put into two pigtails, a baggy white shirt, and black shorts with green boots and fighting gloves. "COULD YOU YELL ANY LOUDER? THOSE WIMPS IN HFIL DIDN'T HEAR YOU!!!" They glared at each other, then scowled, then glared again. Videl stood up and dusting off her clothes before walking off with a scowl on her face.

"Damn screaming cute banshee…" He muttered absent mindedly as he walked off. He didn't get to class until 10 minutes later. Not that he was lost; he just didn't feel like going to class that early. Plus since he was new he didn't think they'd really care if he DID get to class on time or not. Without even bothering to knock, he just walked into the classroom and slammed the door for kicks.

The teacher jumped and at the sound and tripped over her chair leg and hit the trashcan before getting up and trying to play it off. The class burst into laughter and she stifled most of them with a harsh glare. "You must be the new kid. Get lost?" Gohan just snorted and handed her the paper he got from the principal the day before. Her eyes widened. "Perfect scores? Aren't we the smart teen. I'm Mrs. Kirato your English teacher."

"Yoo-hoo! Mrs. Kirato! I have a seat here for him!" Mrs. Kirato eyed Gohan. "Gohan Son." He said with a tone that clearly said 'don't mess with me' and she motioned towards Erasa who was waving wildly. Gohan just walked up to his seat and glanced at Videl before snorting. "So the banshee is in this class too I see." Videl jumped up from her seat with a shaking fist, glaring at him. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"MRS. SATAN!!!" Videl stared wide-eyed at Mrs. Kirato. "DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS?!" Videl quickly shook her head no and shot a glare at the snickering Gohan before sitting down in her seat. "Hi! My name's Erasa!" Gohan snorted. "So I see." Videl glared at him and Erasa ignored the comment. "That's Sharpner and next to me, well, you know who SHE is."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. If he wanted to get caught up on the 7 years he missed he had to get some answers. Before he could say anything Sharpner butt in. "Dude do you have a death wish or something? Don't you even know who she is?" Gohan snorted. "Why is she important?" The three were silent and staring at him like he was crazy. "Yeah she's important! She could kick your ass to the hell and back!"

"MR. PENCIL!!!" Sharpner froze in his seat and the class sat so silent you could hear a pin drop in HFIL. "JUST FOR YOUR OUTBURST THE CLASS GETS EXTRA HOMEWORK!!!" The class groaned and glared at the shrinking Sharpner. "AND FOR YOUR LANGUAGE YOU GET A WEEK'S DETENTION!!! Now open your pages to p.34—38. That is your extra homework and p.39—45 is your homework. NOW START!!!"

The class stared at their ever mood changing teacher and began. Gohan looked at this stuff and snorted. TOO easy. He was done in minutes and muttering things about how 'she could go ahead and try'. She put it as an answer to Sharpner's outburst and snorted. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Gohan scowled. "The same thing that shoved that stick up your ass." They glared at each other and turned back to whatever they were doing.

Lunch was like a blessing to Gohan. "HEY GOHAN!" Gohan's eye twitched and he took another gulp out of the aluminum canteen of Bulma's latest experiment: Saiya-jin Lunch in a Bottle. "HEY GOHAN!" Gohan glared at the blonde standing next to him as he leaned on the lunch chair. "Could you yell any louder? I couldn't hear you!" Erasa blushed and sat down. "So Gohan…want to come sit with us?"

"Let me think about it…" He looked over to see Videl and Sharpner. "No." Erasa's face fell slightly. "Why not?" Gohan just grunted and finished off his container, then threw it into the trashcan and paused as he walked off. "Maybe some other time." Erasa just nodded. "Did Brains chicken out?" Erasa rolled her eyes at Sharpner. "No Sharpie he didn't chicken out. Well I don't think he did…anyway he just walked off. He didn't want to sit with us."

"Good." Videl said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Gohan as he walked out the cafeteria doors. "I don't want trash like him sitting around me. I take people with his attitude to jail." Sharpner grinned. "That's why you should stay with me Vid-baby; I'll keep the men off your back." Videl took his arm softly…then threw him across the cafeteria and into a wall, creating a Sharpner imprint.

The cafeteria was silent as they watched Sharpner fall off the wall and hit the ground. Gohan had walked in at that moment and snickered at him but muttered "amateur" as he walked by Videl. Videl growled at him and Erasa just blinked at the entire thing. The ringing of the bell broke everyone out of their muses and they began piling out to class. "Aren't we going to help Sharpner, Videl?" Videl took one look at Sharpner, snorted, and left, Erasa tailing her.

Gohan looked around cautiously before doing a few things to Sharpner. After he was done he grinned evilly and took a few pictures. Seeing Sharpner stir, he snickered evilly and quickly went to class. Sharpner awoke and looked around dazed. He rubbed his head and smiled dazedly. "I just love how she shows her affection." (A/N: I can't believe I just wrote that…) Wondering why his clothes felt heavy and airy, he sauntered off dazedly to class.

"And if you take the square root of…" Videl tried to keep her eyes open and glanced at Erasa. She was furiously sending messages on her T-Mobile. 'Probably gossiping.' Videl thought and looked at Gohan. He was wide awake and seemed to be writing something in strange letters. He noticed her look and gave her a 'what the hell are you looking at?' look before going back to whatever he was doing. Videl was about to doze off when…

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Kosaka, Videl flung me into a wall and…" as he droned on about his excuse the whole class was staring at him, even Mr. Kosaka. Their mouths were slightly gaped at the scene before them. Videl glanced at Gohan when she heard a laugh come from him. He was on the point of tears and was covering his mouth while holding his side. Videl knew for a fact that he had something to do with this.

Sharpner was wearing a bright pink, sparkly ballroom dress. He had red lipstick, blush, and mascara on his face and his nails were painted a bright pink to match his dress. His hair was in two pigtails and tied at the ends with a pink ribbon. To top it all off he had fake breasts. Sharpner blinked and gave all of them a confused look. "What?" Gohan couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. The class just sat there stunned and silent.

"Hey Sharpner if there's anything you need to talk about…what I mean is if there's anything you need to discuss…" Gohan couldn't get it out straight because he was laughing so much. He took a few quick pictures as he laughed. Sharpner blinked and noticed (A/N: duh) that they were staring oddly at him and looked down. He screamed—which Gohan laughed more at because it was girly—when he noticed himself for the first time.

"What happened to me?!" THUMP The class looked at Gohan who had fallen out of his chair and was holding his sides with tears in his eyes, rolling around on the ground laughing like a madman. "Sh-Sharpner…I suggest you…go to the bathroom and change or something…we're having free time for the rest of the day…" Mr. Kosaka stuttered. The class just watched as Sharpner flew out the door and heard him scream down the hall.

"Looks like Gay-Garrett found him!" Gohan said with a huge smirk. Gay-Garrett was the student hall monitor for the period and as his name proclaimed him, he was gay. EVERYONE knew he had a crush on Sharpner…except for Sharpner. When Gohan came he thrived for Gohan's attention but focused more on Sharpner then on Gohan. Mostly because Gohan promised to hook him up with Sharpner.

After the disturbing image of Sharpner and the screams of "GET AWAY!!!" and "Don't fight it my little Sharpie!" in the hall, the door was closed by Mr. Kosaka who refused to open it once Sharpner banged on it continuously, screaming and pleading to be let in before 'he' catches up. "OH MY GOSH!!! Marker got passes to Club Royal!!! Videl we HAVE to go!!!" Videl scowled. "Fine." Erasa shrieked and stared at Gohan who wondered how they got passes.

"Hmph." Deciding that that was the best answer she would get, she babbled on. The rest of the school day was less exciting though Sharpner still couldn't get out of the dress. Gohan had made sure it was tight and fitting. Plus it was Capsule Corp material; he couldn't rip that stuff off. When he got back to Capsule Corp or 'home' he smiled and looked at the clock. He had until 9. That's when Vegeta's club opened. Smirking, he went to the GR.

**Lucied: (on the floor cracking up)**

**Gohan: (smirking) Somehow I don't feel like pitying Sharpner.**

**Sharpner: THAT was NOT funny!!!**

**Lucied and Gohan look at each other then laugh. Sharpner throws his hands up in exasperation and walks out. **

**Lucied: (wipes tears) Hahaha! That was great! Anyway more Videl and Gohan on the way! Don't worry though; they're just in denial right now. (smiles) Their anger shows their true feelings.**

**Videl and Gohan: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**

**Lucied: (sweat drops) Uh…well would you look at the time I'm late for…uh…bye!**

**Runs off with Gohan and Videl chasing after her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay if there's on thing I can't stand anymore it's the question of "How did Gohan end up in HFIL?" Now pay CLOSE attention. If you read the second to last paragraph where Shin is talking to Kibito in Chapter 3 it will clearly state that HE placed Gohan in HFIL. Does that answer your questions now? WHY he put Gohan in HFIL is for later. Plus about the last chapter…I don't know what came over me. I just…wrote. Guess I was bored or something…or maybe it was the sugar kicking in. I DID consume a lot of sugar that day after all…oh well. About those sugar highs though, that IS actually true. That stuff should have a Surgeon General Warning or something…**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 5**

He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't even know why he was doing it. He was completely and utterly confused. Videl had begrudgingly been forced to go dancing with Erasa and co. He couldn't stand the girl that ALMOST matched him in insults, pestered him about everything, and kept staring at him as if he was some sort of demon in disguise.

He despised her yet here he was thinking about her. No matter how many times he reminded himself that he was the King of HFIL and shouldn't be wasting his time on a weak and pathetic earthling he couldn't get her off of his mind. If he closed his eyes he could see her dancing in the club without a care in the world. Blaming it on hormones he went to sleep.

Gohan grumbled as he looked at his clock and realized that it was Saturday which meant he didn't have to go to that hell on earth aka school. He had been going to school for 11 days so far (11 school days to be exact) and he wondered why he ever started it in the first place. Trying to get information about the last seven years was mingled into gossip.

He scratched the back of his head and yawned as he walked out of his room in only black drawstring pants. He was definitely going to have a little meeting with his demon brats soon. He ate some food from the fridge and walked into the living room to see Vegeta yelling at the tv.

"Damn judges don't know what their saying! Can't they see she is OBVIOUSLY better than that baka?! What the hell are earthlings thinking today?! They wouldn't know anything about looks if it came up and ki blasted them in the face!" He raised an eyebrow, thinking that Vegeta was watching a bathing suit contest or something and was surprised by what he saw.

Vegeta was watching a dog show and was yelling insults and obscenities about the poodle who won over the golden retriever. Gohan rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, changing the channel. After realizing that his show was changed he turned to glare at him. "What the hell do you think you're—oh I didn't realize I was missing my soaps."

"Vegeta by what I'm hearing from up here you better not be watching a bathing suit contest!" Bulma yelled from the top of the stairs and the two saiya-jins—well saiya-jin and demi-saiya-jin (as much as he hates to admit it)—ignored her. "I swear, that man…" she muttered as Trunks rushed past her.

Bulma had finally gotten Goten, Marron, and Chichi out of the house a few days ago and she was trying to enjoy the peace while it lasted. "Hey brat why are you acting like some baka earthling at school?" Their eyes never left the tv. "I missed 11 years of my life so I spent 11 days trying to make it all up." Vegeta just nodded and they stared at the tv.

_**"I can't be with a man who will lie and cheat on me!"**_

Vegeta snorted. "He wasn't cheating on you, he was getting a good lay."

_**"Alright I did cheat on you, I told the truth, are you satisfied?"**_

"No." Gohan answered for her. "Now you need to give her a good lay." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. "Brat there may be some hope for you yet." Soon enough the harmless PG soap became a rated R soap. Trunks sat on the seat between them and looked at them. "What are you watching?" They didn't even glance at him. "Mating." Vegeta said.

"Sit down brat and watch, you might learn something." Gohan snorted and Vegeta eyed him and shrugged. At least he had someone to blame this time. The last time he told Trunks that he was sleeping on the couch for a month. "What are you the mating expert now?" Gohan scowled. "I know about mating!"

"What'd you do? Practice on Frieza?" Gohan growled and the two men stood up, glaring back and forth, electricity forming between their eyes. "I'll kill you for saying something as disgusting as that!" Vegeta growled. "Bring it on!" The glare fight began. "Down in front!" Trunks cried, trying to push them apart, "I can't see the mating going on!"

Bulma almost fell the rest of the way down when she heard that come out of Trunks' mouth. Vegeta she would understand, he was a pervert in his own silent way. Gohan she'd guess she'd understand as well. She didn't really have the guts to tell him not to watch that anyway, Vegeta would probably back him up. But _Trunks_?!

"VEGETA!!!" The saiya-jins covered their ears and broke apart from each other. Trunks saw the screen for a minute and then the tv was quickly cut off by Bulma. "WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING OUR SON?!" The two saiya-jin males pointed at each other. "He did it!" they yelled in unison and as they received their lecture Trunks made his getaway.

As he entered his room the phone rang and by the screeching, screaming, growling, and yelling he could clearly hear from his room Gohan and his dad were getting an earful and then some. You have reached two private numbers. If you would like to reach Capsule Corp please press 1. If you would like to reach the Black Tails please press 2.

Trunks listened tentatively at his voice then at the beeping sound. The Black Tails had their own special hotline. The phone was black and had Black Tails written at the top of it in red fuzzy tail letters. On the back of the phone were the letters HFIL in red. It looked like a normal office phone but it was more hi-tech than that.

Next to it was the Black Tail laptop Bulma had created for them as well, mainly because the three chibis wouldn't stop bothering her for it. It was black as well and had Black Tails in red going down the sides. It was thin like a VAIO but had MUCH more memory and instead of VAIO it said HFIL in red letters.

You have pressed 2 and are now calling the Black Tails, please wait a few minutes as we connect you. "…" Thank you for calling the Black Tails. If you would like to have someone done in press 1. If you would like to reach the Black Tails' personal hotline press 2. _**Beep**_ You have pressed 2. Please wait a minute while we connect you. 

The black phone rang and Trunks hopped onto the large black swivel chair at his desk to answer it. "This is the Black Tail hotline how may I help you?" On the other side on a speaker phone Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner glanced at each other. They looked at the number in the school book and wondered if this was Gohan's idea of a joke.

Trunks' eye twitched at the silence. "Hello! I know you didn't get this number by accident because it isn't listed!" he said in a sing-song voice and was met by silence he was about to hang up when a female's voice said, "…Is Gohan there?" Trunks rolled his eyes. 'Ah!' he thought sarcastedly. 'She speaks!' He cleared his throat and tried to act business-like.

"Do you have an appointment?" He almost jumped at the growl from the other side of the phone. "Why the hell do I need an appointment?! I'm Videl Satan for crying out loud!" Trunks tapped a thoughtful finger to his chin. "I know I've heard that name from somewhere…" he muttered and there were gasps as he opened a schedule on the laptop.

"I'm sorry but he doesn't have a Videl Satan on his appointment—wait a minute you're that brainless weak earthling's daughter aren't you?!" Videl frowned then smirked. "It's about time you realized that!" Trunks scowled. "Well in that case wherever you got that number I suggest you burn it. 'All Satans must be banned.' Section J, Page 12—please hold."

Trunks pressed the blinking button and cleared his voice. "This is Black Tail hotline how may I—oh hi Dende. I see that you've received the letter about the new Black Tails base and telephone number. Wait let me check for a second…" _**Click, click, click, chink** _"Ah yes, Dende you're meeting with him in five days around noon-ish. Have a horrible day."

Trunks clicked the other button and tried to put his feet up. He ended up almost falling off the chair and banging his head on the desk. If it wasn't for his saiya-jin reflexes he probably would've hit the desk. He thought no one saw him when he heard chuckling behind him. He turned to see Gohan smirking at him and scowled before clearing his throat.

Gohan cleared his throat and when he had Trunks' attention he mouthed speaker phone. Trunks gave him a sarcastic bow and pressed the button for speaker phone before placing the phone back on its cradle. "Now where was I?" Trunks said with a blank look. "Oh, you were telling us why the Satans—ow Videl did you hafta hit so hard?!"

Gohan snickered at Sharpner's cries of help and walked towards Trunks. "Trunks go tend to that pathetic saiya-jin you call DAD. I'll take care of it from here." Trunks gave him an odd look but saluted and left, wondering what state his father was in. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the spawn of Satan herself."

"Ha-ha very funny Gohan." Videl growled into the speaker phone. "Now why did you call me? I have hundreds of plans to concoct today. I already wasted 11 days relieving my childhood and I have to start the beginning of my plans. Now speak earthling before I pull out your vocal chords for not answering quick enough."

There was a loud "No Erasa, that's the—!" before he heard the dial tone. He blinked and shrugged before turning off the speaker phone and glancing at the trashcan. He had been…practicing on Vegeta awhile ago after they had been lectured for what seemed YEARS by Bulma and realized he was getting really good at it.

He didn't even have to move his hand anymore. He stared at the trashcan and it lifted, flew about in the air then crushed itself in seconds into a metal ball. He caught it in his hand, examined it for a bit then tossed it back towards the corner. Using quick reflexes he stopped the metal ball from hitting the wall then uncurled it before placing it into its corner again.

Piccolo the great mentally fit Namekian eat your heart out. You didn't think Gohan learned nothing but fighting and insulting the evil guys' pride during his stay in HFIL do you? He had been training his mental capacities with King Piccolo on the side of fighting and insulting the evil guys' pride. He could take on an army of Piccolos in his sleep.

He turned to the laptop and entered a code, accessing a file that he needed for his dominance for the earth…if no one tried to foil his plans that is. He examined the diagram and printed it out so he could add more. He closed the file and grabbed the nearest writing utensil near him. He then began probing his brain and sketching furiously.

"If I use my energy and raise it high enough I should be able to use my mental capacity to bend the raw energy to my will and use it to create a hole large enough for even the biggest villain in HFIL to get out and long enough for all of them to stop staring at the hole stupidly then realize they have to go THROUGH the hole." He muttered to himself.

"But if I'm not able to contain the dark raw energy then I'll probably kill myself and then there's the whole issue of the velocity, diameter, and length of time I'd be able to pull this hole off with. Then there's always the fact if I have enough energy to even TRY and pull this off once. Oh well. If I die I'm sure those brats and green bean would resurrect me."

He folded the papers and left the room, not even bothering to check for any ki signals or even look around for that matter. He headed straight to his room and slammed to door—meaning open at your own risk. Trunks came out from where he was hiding and stared. "He has dark energy and is going to open up HFIL…COOL!!!" and off he went, not knowing that with what he heard he could've stopped the chaos Gohan would cause later on.

**_Monday at _****_Orange_****_ Star High—6th period…_**

****

****Gohan droned out the blabbering teacher who was teaching something he learned when he was five. He had figured out during the weekend—and after a few tests (that almost blew up everything in a 5 mile radius)—that he would need a certain amount of energy to connect the two worlds by himself. Meaning he would need to use a huge amount of energy without using his.

He had figured that if he used his energy then he'd either blow up earth before he got the chance or it would work and he would be too weak to defend himself against the villains he had beaten up in HFIL. To tell the truth he missed them by like a fraction of a centimeter. He missed beating them up on a daily basis and listening to them beg and whine for mercy. It was what made his day a whole lot better.

He rubbed his temples and groaned, muttering obscenities about the school, the teachers, the "damn people who brought me back to life", etc. Some people were starting to stare at him either in fright or confusion. Confusion because they had no idea what the hell he was talking about and the others in fright since they could only hear muttering and thought he was making some sort of chant to destroy them.

The teacher cleared her throat LOUDLY and even Gohan stopped to look at her. "As you all know the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament is coming up and I hope that all of you are there to see it. Hercule wanted to come in today (Gohan started to glare) but he said he was sick." Gohan smirked. Maybe he shouldn't of threatened Hercule THAT badly.

Then it hit him. The 22nd Martial Arts Tournament would be a great way to manipulate the energies of every person there and use it—along with his—to open up the portal between earth and HFIL. He grinned maliciously at his plan and some of the students started to edge away from him. Then his mind flipped over to Videl. He didn't know HOW that happened but it did. As the teacher began to blab again he was lost in thought.

Videl was strong and if he trained her a little then she would be stronger—therefore he would get more energy. Yeah that's it! That was his excu—I mean plan. Then once he got HFIL opened and his soon to be faithful servants loose he would take over the earth and mate with—he slapped his face to get rid of the thought. "Mr. Son do you have anything to share with the class?!" He glared at her and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the bell.

It's probably safe to say that the teacher got lucky THIS time. He continued to glare at her as he left the class then locked onto Videl's ki signature and headed over there. Videl walked up the stairs to the roof, getting the feeling that she was being followed. Before she could toss out her capsule someone grab her wrist and she turned to see Gohan. Before she could say anything he said in a serious tone, "Do you want to learn how to fly?"

**Sorry for not updating quick enough, school is hell. They're already driving me crazy over there. Luckily I don't have THAT much homework YET. I believe it's only a matter of time though before they just pile it all on me. I'll update when I can though so don't think I'm abandoning this story—or my other one. Once I finish these two then I'll probably place two more on here. Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man how long has it been since I've updated? (looks at calendar and eyes widen) Oh… Well I guess I need to try and persuade my teachers to stop giving out so much damn homework. Like it would work…oh well I updated right now so you should be happy for awhile. Now I have two more story updating to go. Hurray for me. (sighs)**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 6**

"Wha-wha-what?!" Gohan rolled his eyes at Videl and let go of her wrist. "You can't possibly be that stupid! Then again you ARE the child of Hercule so I guess that is a natural thing for you." Videl growled at him while he smirked. "That means you can—" Gohan interrupted her with a little demonstration of his own.

"I can fly," he floated off the ground and stayed there, "I can shoot ki blasts," he fired off a random shot, blowing up a building and said "Oops, my bad" but Videl was sure he didn't mean it. "Plus I can turn Super Saiya-jin," he turned super then turned back. "Now that we are finished with the introduction give me the damn answer, you have 5 seconds."

"Sure!" Videl yelled quickly. "Well that didn't take long did it?" He said sarcastedly and Videl glared at him again. "Meet me in the 439 area sometime whenever, specifically before the Tenkachi Bodukai. As much as I detest the harpy and her annoying whining she is the only one with a large amount of space. Later."

**_5 days later…_**

Gohan yawned and scratched the back of his neck, looking out his top floor window to see who was yelling. Gohan forced them to upgrade the house so that he could have his own room—to the disappointment of Goten—and at least one indoor bathroom. He saw Chichi and Videl going at it and just closed his window to get ready.

When he got downstairs Goten had already eaten breakfast and rushed outside to play. Videl and Chichi were glaring daggers at each other from across the table. Gohan rolled his eyes and grabbed a whole bunch of food off the counter. "I thought that letting my son stay here wouldn't mean he would bring prostitutes into the house!"

"Who are you calling prostitute old maid?!" Videl yelled, standing up. "OLD MAID?!" Chichi stood up as well and both growled, electricity sparking between their eyes. Gohan looked at his watch and grabbed Videl, dragging her out. After he thought he was far enough he dropped Videl onto the ground and floated down gracefully.

"Show off…" She muttered and looked him over. He was wearing a black gi with red boots and red wristbands. It didn't have an undershirt like she had seen others wear so most of his muscles were in plain view. She glared suspiciously at the black furry belt around his waist. "Hi big brother! Are you starting the flying lessons yet?"

Gohan glanced at his perfect-image-Goku brother and could only hope he didn't turn out just like his father. "No. Videl has to find her ki. Go play and recruit members or something." Goten gave him a broad grin and saluted. "Yes Sir!" Videl stared in disbelief as he ran off happily. "Kami, someone actually looks up to you?"

"You'd be surprised." He said stoically and sat down on the grass Indian style. "Sit your ass down and pay attention Videl." She scowled and mimicked him. He formed a temple with his hands and in seconds a small blue ball of light appeared. Curious, Videl leant in closer and tried to touch it. Before she could it disappeared.

"That is ki. Everything has ki, including you weak pathetic earthlings." Videl glared. "You're an earthling too!" she retaliated. Gohan just grunted and ignored her. "Only trained warriors have what it takes to use it. You MIGHT be one of those people if you would shut up and listen to me instead of making smart comments."

"Well I wouldn't make smart comments if I didn't dislike you so much asshole." He snorted and crossed his arms. "Yes I feel the love." He said sarcastedly and glanced at her. "If this was HFIL I'd kill you but you can't even fight back so it'd just be a waste of my time." Videl growled. "Now put your damn hands in a temple and concentrate."

Videl reluctantly but obediently obeyed and closed her eyes, concentrating. "Look deep inside yourself and find your ki. Once you find it, pull it out." She tensed up a bit. "Make sure to relax too." He said after glancing at her and she relaxed, but only for 10 minutes. After that she tensed up again.

**_1 hour later…_**

"ARGH! I can't do it!" Videl shrieked loudly, causing birds to fly away and two demi saiya-jins to cover their ears. Goten had come back after an hour, trying to make Videl hurry up. "Kami Videl, could you yell any damn louder?! He growled and Goten nodded quickly with an annoyed look on his face. "Yeah! Kami Videl, could you yell any da—"

Gohan covered Goten's mouth quickly and Videl stared at the young saiya-jin with wide eyes. "Hush Goten! Don't say that word! You know that the harpy has spies and cameras set up to spy on me!" He hissed and looked around cautiously. 'I wouldn't put it past her…' Videl thought and was beginning to question Chichi's sanity.

'I wouldn't put it past her either weak earthling.'

'What are you doing in my head Gohan?!'

'Wait…we're talking telepathically? Kami no…'

Goten watched in confusion as Gohan and Videl stared at each other in silence, their faces changing as if they were having a conversation… Realization dawned on Goten. "Gohan you're bo—!" Gohan clapped a hand onto Goten's mouth and saw a shiny object in the grass. He smirked at it and picked it up "Game over." He said, then crushed it.

**_In the Son household…_**

"NOOOO!!!!!!!" Chichi screamed as the screen turned blank and the connection cut off. In frustration she pounded her fist onto the table, creating a dent. Then her mind wandered to the part where Goten was going to say something and Gohan stopped him. Finally it dawned on her. "GRANBABIES!!!"

**_Back to Gohan, Videl, and Goten…_**

****

_"Granbabies!!!"_ echoed towards them and they looked around. "Did you guys hear that?" Goten asked, scratching his head. Videl didn't know what to say and Gohan ignored him. "Now Videl stop tensing up and you'll get it." Videl glared at him. "Exactly how did you learn how to fly huh?" Goten shrugged after awhile and seeing that they weren't done yet ran off.

"My Sensei threw me at a mountain a few times when I was five I think…would you like me to try that with you?" Videl couldn't tell if he was joking or serious and just started practicing again. Gohan shrugged and lay down on the grass, staring up at the cloudless eternity of blue. "This is going to be a VERY long day…"

**_5 hours later…_**

Gohan sighed for the fiftieth time that day as Videl screamed in frustration for the hundredth time. He had blocked off his thoughts from Videl but since she didn't know how he found her rather colorful thoughts amusing…as well as her past. He had found hundreds of things he could use against Hercule when the time came.

"I envy them…all of them…" he murmured as he stared into the endless ocean above him, his eyes growing a little soft. "They're all so happy…and I'm so…alone…" He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Videl squealed in happiness. He turned to see her with a purplish light inside the pyramid of her hands. His eyes immediately hardened.

"Well it's about time." She scowled at him and plopped onto the grass. "Great, now you're tired." He walked over to her and nudged her with his foot. "I told you not to strain yourself and relax." She muttered things like 'slave driver' and 'workaholic' under her breath as she got up. He just rolled his eyes and called for Goten.

"Now that Videl knows how to FINALLY use ki all you have to do is push your ki under you and use it to lift you up." Goten got the hang of it and was flying around the air screaming "Goten is a birdie! Goten is a birdie!" Gohan turned away from his so called 'brother' and looked at Videl. She was concentrating hard and floating like a foot off the ground.

"After all this time you can only go a foot off the ground?" Gohan said in disbelief and Videl opened one eye to glare at him. "It's taking everything just for me to float this far up the ground so be quiet!" Gohan crossed his arms. "Get used to it." She finally plopped to the ground, glaring at him, and got out her jet copter.

"Hey Videl." Videl turned around and crossed her arms "What?!" she hissed. He almost felt scared…ALMOST that is. "You should cut your hair…that way it doesn't get into your face." Videl stared at him with mouth slightly agape. This was the man who wanted nothing to do with 'weak pathetic earthlings', yet here he was caring about her hair.

She gave him an odd look and picked up one of her pigtails, examining it closely. "Do you like girls with short hair?" Gohan froze; he didn't know what to say. He knew he had to think of something quick. "Girl? What girl?" Videl gave him a chilling glare that he just stared stoically at. "You jerk, go to hell!" she screamed and jumped into her copter, flying off in a huff.

Gohan blinked for a bit then shrugged. "Been there done that." He said boredly and his stomach rumbled. He looked at the direction Videl flew off in, hearing her anger, insults, and curses through their beginning bond. Giving his first smile (though small) since he had been brought back to life, he began walking back to the house.

(A/N: Because I don't want to ruin the nice little moment I put there I'll just clue you in on what's happening in HFIL. Not that you all probably CARE but hey, why not? A little peek into HFIL wouldn't hurt anyone…)

**_Meanwhile in HFIL…_**

Red plastic cups, plates, and alcohol bottles lay scattered over the expanse of HFIL. They had finally ended the party last night. They would've continued but they were so drunk they couldn't move. The entire HFIL was trashed. They had fallen asleep where they had dropped and since they were dead no one had alcohol poisoning. Raditz was the first to awaken.

He groaned and rubbed his throbbing head. It felt like he was doing carpentry, only he was the nail and someone was the hammer. "What happened?" he murmured and looked around dazedly, staggering past snoring bodies and slipping on the food, plastic cups, and plates. He stopped dead and wondered if he was drunk as he stood and stared. "Holy HFIL…"

He stared a bit more then slowly backed away and ran around waking people up. King Vegeta growled and shoved Raditz away to stop him from shaking him. He sat up, rubbing his throbbing head and glared at him. "What the hell, Raditz? What do you want?" Raditz opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

King Vegeta stared at him oddly. "Raditz as your King I command you to say what you need to say and let me sleep! Oh my poor head…I knew I shouldn't have had that 237th bottle of tequila…" Now it was Raditz's turn to give him an odd look. He tried speaking it again but only came up with squeaks which King Vegeta didn't understand. He gave up and pointed.

King Vegeta followed his finger and squinted. He stood up and went to get a closer look. When he saw it he went speechless too. He tried to say something but his voice only came out in squeaks. King Vegeta grabbed Raditz and they proceeded to wake up the entirety of HFIL to see this amazing spectacle.

One by one the villains of HFIL got up, shouted a bit, were pointed in the direction of the spectacle, got up to go see what the hell was going on, lost their ability to speak, then ran off to wake up someone to start the process all over again. In less than two hours the entirety of HFIL stood standing, floating, or sitting near the spectacle just…staring.

Cell slowly woke up, rubbing his head from where he lay. He opened his eyes to see the entirety of HFIL staring at him. "What the hell do you think you're staring at?" Silence. He raised an eyebrow then felt something move beside him. He turned and saw Frieza clinging to his arm grinning. "That was the best night of my life!" His eyes widened in horror.

**_In a galaxy far, far, FAR away…_**

"Hah! Royal Flush!" Kibito groaned as Shin won for the thousandth time. Grinning uncontrollably, Shin pulled all the cash towards him and shoved it into a sack, tying off the top with rope. Then, as if in a sudden yet random occurrence, the Kai planet shook uncontrollably and a loud piercing yet clear manly scream came out of nowhere.

Kibito, clinging for dear life on the Z Sword, looked over at Shin who had his legs wrapped around the Z Sword but his hands clutching his money sack for dear life. If Kibito wasn't so scared he would've rolled his eyes. Shin's hold on the money sack started to slacken and soon the tied up bag began flying off. "NOOO!!!" he screamed and let go.

"MASTER SHIN!!!" Kibito yelled and tried to grab onto Shin's boot but missed. Shin finally caught up to his money and glomped the sack for dear life. With a huge smile he yelled "MONEYMONEYMONEYMONEY!!!" as he was blown away. Kibito sweat dropped. Finally the winds died down, the planet stopped shaking uncontrollably, and the scream faded away.

Kibito let go of the Z Sword when he was sure it was safe and began searching for Shin. He found him imbedded into a mountain with swirly eyes, money sack held with a death grip. Rolling his eyes he pried the Supreme Kai out of the rock. Soon they stood with disheveled clothes and outrageous wind hair which they began trying to fix.

"What the HELL was that?" Kibito stared at him with gaping mouth. "MASTER!!!" Shin looked up at him innocently. "What?" Kibito just shook his head and rubbed his temples. "Never mind." Shin shrugged and tried fixing his Mohawk again. "It sounded like a scream." Kibito blanched then paled ghostly white.

"Do you think it was the scream of the universe dying because Gohan was destroying it at this very moment?!" Shin gave him an odd look and made a note to not tell him about his plans anymore. "Kibito we just checked on Gohan two minutes ago. I'm sure if he was destroying the universe he'd need more time than that." Kibito immediately calmed down.

"It was probably the scream of the universe dying because Majin Buu and Babidi were destroying it at this very moment." Kibito shrugged and crossed his arms. "Oh so that was what that was? Guess I was overreacting." Shin smirked and pulled out another pack of cards. "You ready for another beating?" Kibito growled. "Bring it on!" They sat down and began.

**Sorry this chapter is so short…if it is short or feels short or something…I don't know what I'm talking about. Anyway I hope you enjoy it at least, that's all I ask. Well I ask to review too but I'm sure you already knew that. Right? Hopefully school will let down a bit and let me update more. (looks up at sky hopefully for a few minutes then rolls eyes) Like that would ever happen. REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**For anyone reading this I would like to state one fact: I DO HAVE HOMEWORK AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE STILL HAVE SUMMER?! Since I live in GA (not that I had any choice in the moving matter) we get out early but come back earlier than anyone else because of it. (sigh) Anyway enjoy.**

**Whoever is reading this I want you to do me a little favor. Tell someone about my story. It's pretty simple in concept and easy to do. If you like this story you should tell someone, that way more people will read it. I know, I know, it's good enough that you're at least REVIEWING my story but hey, do a writer a favor. PLEASE!!!**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 7**

The doorbell rang and Vegeta grumbled as he turned up the food channel. The doorbell rang again and Vegeta growled and turned up the tv again. "WOMAN GO ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!!!" All he got was complete and utter silence. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "HELLO?!" No answer. Then Gohan walked down the stairs, looking at him oddly.

"Don't you remember Vegeta? Bulma told us about some special smart-earthling convention or something and that she'd be gone for a week. She took Trunks with her so we wouldn't "ruin him with our bad habits". Personally I think he's already ruined." Vegeta snorted, waving him away. "I'm watching the food channel and you aren't doing anything so go get the door."

"As a matter of fact I was meditating in my room when your screeching disrupted me. I don't even know why I came back here." Gohan replied calmly and began walking towards the door. "I was not screeching!" Gohan flung open the door and looked around. A tug of his pants made him look down and see a short demon-imp thing holding out a scroll.

"Special delivery from HFIL to a Lord Gohan, is he in?" The demon-imp's voice was in the mix of a person who had sucked out of a helium balloon and a chipmunk. "I am him." The demon-imp blinked its baseball-size eyes. "Well here you go. Thank you for using HFIL-ex, have a horrible day."

With that the demon-imp began flapping its tiny wings and going steadily into the air. Gohan had no idea how that thing did that if its wings were smaller than its body and a huge mail backpack full of scrolls and packages was on his back. After flying a ways away the demon-imp disappeared into thing air. Gohan shrugged and unrolled the scroll.

**Dear Lord Gohan,**

**In the recent events that have occurred in HFIL we would like to announce the wedding of Cell Sel and Freiza Ice. We—not they since Cell isn't FULLY cooperating yet—have yet to set a date and hope that you would help us with the wedding. Please write us back soon.**

**Hoping that you rule the universe,**

**King Cold**

The corner of Gohan's mouth twitched, then he smirked, and soon he was in full blown laughter. Vegeta gave him an odd look as Gohan tossed the scroll at him. Loud sounds of "HAHAHAHA!!!!" rang out through the entire neighborhood. Scared out of their wits, the people wisely went into their homes, waiting for it to pass.

**_Months later in school..._**

The students stared at Gohan, most of them sitting on one side of the auditorium while he sat by himself on the other side. They leaned to the side away from him and kept giving him odd glances at him from time to time. He had been smiling for the past few days. Even Videl noticed it and had trouble trying to get into their "first stage of bonding" as Gohan called it.

It's hard to find out what the person is thinking when they know how to block you out. She did feel things though, such as how eerily happy he was feeling at the moment. She could only hope it was because the tournament was tomorrow. There was something else she felt but he hid it so expertly, it felt like trying to dig through a concrete wall with a wooden chopstick.

Hercule cleared his throat and looked at Gohan nervously but Gohan wasn't paying attention. He was still having thoughts. Surprisingly they weren't about ruling the universe or how he was going to open the portal to HFIL, but about Freiza and Cell's wedding. He could only wish that he was there to see the look on Cell's face when that happened.

"YEAH!!! IT'S THE GREAT HERCULE!!! SAVIOR OF THE WORLD!!!" The students cheered which snapped Gohan out of his thoughts and caused Videl to scowl at her so called father. "YEAH THE TOURNAMENT'S TOMORROW AND I KNOW YOU'LL BE THERE TO CHEER ME ON!!!" They cheered again and Gohan glared at the glory stealer while Videl rolled her eyes.

Hercule said some more stupid stuff and speeches that made no sense but had the other students cheering just because he was their so called "World Savior" and left. Gohan, still wearing his creepy smile, began walking up the long stairs to the roof so he could fly off. "Gohan!" He didn't even falter as Videl ran up the long stairs.

"Thank Kami it's Friday...so what are you doing for the tournament Gohan? I know you're going to be there. You wouldn't have been training if you weren't going...which reminds me, why did you train me in the first place? Everyone knows you're a cold hearted bastard." Gohan snorted. "I'll take that as a compliment Videl. As for the training...you'll find out."

"I better find out when we get to the tournament Gohan." She said, glaring at him. He just smirked at her. "Oh believe me, you'll find out soon...maybe even sooner than you think." With that he began flying off. Videl gave him a suspicious look before flying off as well. As he flew Gohan stopped at Oxford Street. He needed a suit for the wedding after all.

_**Meanwhile in HFIL...**_

Cell stared with wide eyes into space; he still couldn't believe what happened a few months ago or what was going on now. "Cellie-poo we're going to get married soon isn't that wonderful?!" Frieza said happily, hugging Cell who stiffened at both the hug and idea. "Yes, isn't that right Cellie-poo?" Cooler taunted. "NOOO!!!!" Cell screamed.

"YOU WILL BE MARRYING MY SON-ER DAUGHTER-ER...YOUNGEST CHILD!!!" King Cold yelled. Everyone in a one mile radius turned and stared. King Cold coughed and composed himself. "Besides, Lord Gohan will be attending. I had sent a letter already." Cell smirked. "Yes but it won't arrive for years if it is just sent."

It was King Cold's turn to smirk. "One word, HFIL-ex." Everyone had to cover their ears at Cell's scream. It wasn't as loud and dramatic as the one a few months ago but it was pretty loud. Luckily it was only loud enough for the people of HFIL to hear. As for the people outside of HFIL they were spared...this time.

_**Day 1 of the Bodukai...**_

Gohan silently pulled on his black boots and looked at himself in the mirror. He was basically wearing the same thing as he did when training Videl, except this time he had a red belt around his waist and let his tail hang down. After staring at himself in the mirror for awhile, he grabbed a black cloak and put it on gracefully to hide his hanging black tail for the time being.

Grabbing his army-like bag, he tightened up the drawstring and swung it over his shoulder, holding the string casually but strongly. Giving the room a sweeping look to make sure he didn't forget about anything, he walked outside to Bulma's plane where Yajerobi was packing the luggage. "I'll take that for you." Gohan glared and Yajerobi cringed. "Or not..."

Without another glance Gohan got onto the plane and sat down near the window. Everyone except him and Vegeta looked excited. "Ready to go?" Bulma called and everyone—except Vegeta and Gohan of course—nodded their heads yes. The plane started up with a jerk but then continued to travel smoothly after that.

Once they landed there wasn't much to do but sign up and wait for Goku to arrive. They all got in line (the fighters) and began saying their names. The monk signed them up one by one until it came to Gohan's turn. He told the others he'd catch up and stared down the little monk who gulped and stared wide eyed at the looming figure, feeling like a tiny mouse.

"Hurry up brat it doesn't take that long to say your name!" Gohan glared at Vegeta who was, though far away, closer than he wanted. "Xavier..." he muttered quietly and the man gave him an odd look, shrugged, and wrote down the name. He was halfway to the others when Goku appeared in the midst of them. "GOKU!!!" Gohan glared at him and stepped into the shadows.

"Hey man how've ya been?" Krillin said happily. Goku put his hand behind his head and gave the Son smile that Gohan loathed. "Fine Krillin, Otherworld is great! We have all this training and the food's not bad either! Plus—hey is that me?" Chichi smiled and pushed Goten forward. He looked up at Goku with wide eyes and finger in his mouth. "Meet your father Goten."

Goku's eyes began widening. "My son? Wow! He looks just like me! Come here little guy!" Goten obviously lost his shyness as he leapt into his father's arms and began to get twirled around like an airplane. In the shadows Gohan's eyes burned with jealousy and hatred. Unfortunately Vegeta noticed him standing there.

"Oi Gohan, aren't you going to meet with your baka of a father?" Everyone turned to look around for Gohan, finding him in the shadows. "I would rather marry Frieza than even look at that disgusting man any longer!" Gohan spat and left, cape flowing behind him. "But Frieza's dead already, how can Gotan marry him?" Goku said with a blank look on his face.

"It's Gohan baka." Vegeta replied, giving Goku an odd look. Goku did his famous Son smile. "Oh yeah, right, Gehon, I got it now, thanks Vegeta!" He placed Goten on his shoulders and walked off with the rest, chattering away with all of them. "Baka can't even remember his first brat's name..." Vegeta muttered. Looking in the direction Gohan had gone, he left as well.

Gohan shoved people out of the way as he headed towards the hotel. He burst in, making the man at the counter jump. The girl that was standing infront of the counter jumped as well, but when she saw who made the "grand entrance" she rolled her eyes. "Well if it isn't the great Gohan himself." Gohan snorted and shoved her out of the way. "Hi Videl."

Videl was surprised. "What no 'harpy get out of my way'? No 'shut up banshee'? No death threats or anything?!" Gohan ignored her and turned to the man at the counter. "I'd like a room." The man, Joseph, nodded and got him a key, handing it to him. He was about to write the name Videl said earlier, Gohan, when he stopped him.

"My name is NOT Gohan in this duration of the tournament, got that? So write down Xavier." Joseph nodded and wrote it down nervously. As if on second thought Gohan grabbed Joseph by the collar and pulled him halfway over the counter, staring at him eye to eye. Videl was shocked and the man was about to pee in his pants.

"If anyone, I mean ANYONE looks for someone with even the color of my eyes you tell them that he hasn't signed in yet, GOT THAT?! If you so much as even HINT what my room number is or where my room is located, death will be the least of your problems. Believe me; you don't want to die young."

Joseph nodded in fear and Gohan threw him roughly back behind the counter. "Good, we have reached an understanding. As long as you continue to serve me nothing will happen to you. Disobey and all hell will break loose, comprende amigo?" Joseph nodded with dinner plate eyes.

"I can't believe you just threatened that poor man like that!" Videl yelled at him, pointing at Joseph who was now praying and making the signum crucis. Gohan shrugged and hearing voices of his family and friends began pressing the Floor 11 button. Videl got in quickly and sighed in frustration. "You know...you look cute when you're angry..." Videl stared at him.

**Oh yeah I have Freiza and Cell's wedding already going through my mind (chuckles evilly). I don't know what chapter it'll come in but it should be sometime between chapter 8-10. That's all that I can guarantee. **

**Anyway I updated faster than the last one so you all should be happy and stuff and...yeah... Well I wasn't going to even do all this stuff but my brain kinda took over. The result: a wedding is approaching!**

**To tell you the truth I didn't think this story was such a hit but now...I'm just like WOW everytime I read the reviews, which are great by the way. My other DBZ fic is going great as well but not as great as this one. **

**You should go check out the other one if you haven't already. I heard it's not that bad by the reviews I'm getting. It's called "Only One Shot." An AU thought of by me, the brilliant Lucied! Okay maybe I wouldn't go too far...**

**Well now that you have heard all the rambling you can bear, or if you just want me to shut up and start writing those other chapters and weddings, go review! I read those reviews yesterday and boom, I wrote this chapter in one day. With your review I may even update 2 chapters for this story. You never know. REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No hard feelings about the homework thing. I understand how most writers say they have a writers block and just stop writing for months at a time. I was reading a certain fic I've almost given up on because the person isn't didn't updating! It's not a DBZ fic though, it's a Witch Hunter Robin fic called "The Burning Truth". Really good fic by the way and I recommend it…even though it hasn't been updated for a while. **

**GOOD NEWS!!! Because of the GREAT amount of reviews I have received in such a SHORT (and when I say short I mean SHORT) amount of time, I have updated not one but TWO chapters of this fic and I did it all for you guys so sit back in that computer chair, relax, and have fun!**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 8**

"WHAT is THAT?" Yamcha stopped infront of the door and shrugged for a bit. He was about to continue down the hallway when—

"What does it look like?" He stopped and stared at the door. A voice that he clearly recognized as Gohan's came from the room. Yamcha could almost see the smirk on Gohan's face. _Gohan's in there with a girl? The KING of HFIL got a GIRL to go into his ROOM?!_

"Do they all look like that?" His eyes widened at the thoughts that came from those words running through his head.

"What did you think they'd look like Videl?" He pondered for a bit on the name and recognized it. _Videl? Oh yeah, Hercule's daughter…wait he's doing THAT with HERCULE'S DAUGHTER?!_

"Well I never thought it'd look like that!"

"You act like you've never seen one before."

"Not on guys no!" Yamcha blanked. _What do they think they're doing in there?!_

"That's obvious enough."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"You don't have to yell."

"Whatever…how did you get it?"

"I was born with it stupid how else do you think I got it?" Yamcha had to admit that even though her ki was pretty strong Hercule's hereditary stupidness was probably a little stronger. _Poor girl…_

"Well sorry." There was a long silence and he kept his ki low as well as didn't dare move incase it might cause attention.

"Soo…can I touch it?" Yamcha's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I just want to know what it feels like that's all!" Yamcha gaped at the door.

"Well…"

"Ah come on Gohan!" Videl whined. Yamcha placed an ear at the door.

"Alright…but don't tell anyone about this. I have a rep to keep."

"Yay!"

Yamcha fell over in shock, hitting the door hard with his head. Once he realized that they most likely heard that, he sprinted as fast as he could down the hall. Yamcha ran as if his life depended on it…which it probably did. Yamcha didn't stop running until he got to his room and bolted as many locks as he could.

Gohan flung open the door and his slanted eyes moved side to side. "Hmm…" He sniffed a bit, recognizing Yamcha's scent. He shrugged and went back into the room. Whatever Yamcha was doing in this hall he was sure Yamcha wouldn't tell…if he valued his life that is and Gohan was pretty sure he did. If they knew he had a girl in the room…

Gohan sat down at the far end of the bed and turned his head as he extended his tail towards Videl who stared at it in wonder. She took hold of it and squeezed it slightly to see if it was real. It curled around her hand and Gohan watched her out of the corner of his eye in curiosity. She started petting it and Gohan's eyes widened.

He tried to pull his tail back but his tail wouldn't respond. His eyes slowly became half closed and dazed. A goofy smile appeared on his face and he fell back onto the bed in bliss. Videl stared at him with wide eyes and because from what she could see he was…purring. "Gohan? Are you ok?" Gohan smiled waaay too brightly for Videl's taste. She was used to his frown.

"Near you? Who wouldn't?!" Videl didn't know how to respond to that. "You're really beautiful Videl, always makes me wonder if you're real! Sometimes I'm afraid that this is all a dream and when I wake up I'll be in HFIL again! If this is really a dream I hope I never wake up!" Videl blushed. "If you need anything Vid just ask me, I'll do anything for you!"

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Anything?" Gohan nodded with a un-Gohan happy smile. _OMG he's smiling!_ Videl thought in a panic and confusion, trying to figure out what was happening to the usually grumpy scowling Gohan. As Gohan lay on the bed with a smile and Videl was panicking, a loud knock sounded on the door.

Videl jumped, the knock surprising her, and let go of Gohan's tail. As soon as she did Gohan sat up and blinked. "Did I fall asleep?" Videl just stared at him. The knock disrupted them again and Gohan flung open to door to reveal a scared Yamcha and frantic Goku. "Come on Gahen, we can't eat until you get downstairs!"

He reached out to grab Gohan's arm and Gohan dodged it. "Don't touch me!" he hissed and glanced at Yamcha who flinched. Goku yelled something about dying if he didn't get any food in him and ran down the hall to the open elevator. Yamcha gulped and slowly edged away from Gohan. Soon Videl, Yamcha, and Gohan were standing in an elevator to themselves.

Videl didn't dare to think about the creepy Gohan events, aware that Gohan would know by seeing her thoughts in his mind. Yamcha stood in the back corner of the elevator, practically pressing against the wall so he could stay away from Gohan. He was glad he didn't sign up for the tournament this year.

(=bond=)

=Videl, why are you saying 'don't think it' over and over again?=

=Uh…bored?= Gohan gave her a suspicious glance.

=What exactly happened in the room Videl?=

=Uh...nothing...=

=Videl! I demand to know what happened in the-- =

The doors opened and Videl rushed out, followed by Yamcha who didn't want to stay in the elevator with Gohan. Gohan's eye twitched and he growled in frustration before following after them. They finally were shown the direction of the table where the entire Z Gang sat. The saiya-jins and demi-saiya-jins were shoveling in food like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Gohan!" Krillin said a bit nervously at Gohan's frustrated face. "There's a seat here for the three of you if you want to sit here." Yamcha gladly sat down and grabbed as much as he could before the saiya-jins ate it all. Gohan glared at Goku and turned his head. "No thanks cueball, I'll sit alone." Videl, not knowing what to do, followed after Gohan.

"Werf's Gehan gooff-ing?" Goku asked with a mouth load of food. "Chew then talk Goku!" Chichi yelled. Goku swallowed his food then rubbed the back of his neck, giving the Son smile. "Sorry Chi!" Vegeta gulped down his food, beat his chest to help it get down, then began piling up more on his plate. "It's Gohan and the brat's going away from you, you first class baka."

Goku gave him a blank look. "Why?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? 'Cause he wants to." He shoveled more food in his mouth and Goku still sat with that blank look. "Why?" The others looked at Vegeta as well. In return he gave them an I'm-not-telling-you-anything look and continued eating.

=You're impossible Vegeta= Bulma thought, glaring at her mate from across the table with arms crossed over her chest. He smirked.

=Damn straight=

**_Somewhere at some other table…_**

Videl stared at Gohan with her food halfway to her mouth. Gohan wasn't eating as sloppily as the saiya-jins, he had a sort of refine quality to it, but he was still eating the same amount or more. Gohan on the other hand was thinking as he ate. He wanted to destroy Goku outside of the ring but he needed his energy for the opening for HFIL.

"DAMMIT!" he pounded the now foodless table hard, making the table split cleanly in two. The dishes fell to the ground and the only thing that didn't fall off the table and onto the ground was Videl's plate. She was lucky enough to catch it before it fell along with the others. Videl's mouth gaped at the poor table.

Its legs were shattered into splinters and the table was as said before split cleanly in two, one side bearing a fist print into it. The whole room was quiet at his outburst. He turned and gave a death glared directly at Goku, making a shiver go up Goku's spine. Baring his teeth—Videl noticing he had canines—and growling, he stood up and left the room.

Videl decided that this time she wouldn't follow him. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to live through that experience. _I think I'll just let him cool down for a bit…wonder what my dad's doing… _She placed her plate on top of the broken pile of dishes and was about to leave when the chef stopped her. Before he could say anything she shoved 200 yen into him and left.

He blinked at her retreating figure, at the money, then back at her as she walked out the door and out of view. "But I was only going to say they didn't have to pay for anything…" Raising an eyebrow at the money he smirked. "Oh well." He turned and went back into the kitchen whistling while the monks complained about unstable fighters as they cleaned the mess.

**_An hour or two later…_**

Goku stretched and patted his stomach with a goofy smile on his face. "Boy that was good!" Vegeta snorted and the Z Fighters behind him smiled. They walked down the little pathway only to see Gohan talking to a purple man with a white mohawk and a red man with shoulder length white hair. Well, it was more like the purple man was examining him.

"Look at him Kibito! Everything worked! He grew up exactly like was intended during his 7 year stay in HFIL after everyone forgot to wish him back!" The Z Fighters stared as Shin literally bounced around a frowning Gohan, examining him from head to toe, while Kibito rolled his eyes. "Sir, please…" Kibito mumbled.

"Yes it's nice to see you again too now get out of my way Shin." Gohan shoved past Shin who did nothing but smile at him. "You will show him the respect he deserves!" Kibito growled and Gohan hmphed. "Show respect to the one who sentenced me to HFIL? Hmm…maybe later since I did have fun there after all." With that Gohan left, his cape floating behind him.

"Gohan you better come back here and apologize to the man!" Gohan ignored Chichi and kept on walking. Chichi was about to yell again but Shin waved it away. "Don't worry about it; I just ignore it since he IS unstable in a way. Well I hope to see all of you in the ring. Good day." Shin nodded at them with a smile and left with Kibito.

Goku blinked at their retreating backs. "What just happened?" Vegeta threw his hands up in the air. "Kami I give UP! I've had better SILENCE with Gohan! I'd rather join the Black Tails than listen to this first class baka any longer!" They watched with wide eyes as Vegeta stomped off. Goku blinked again. "What just happened?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

**ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEW QUESTIONS**

**Make sure you guys read this. Sometimes it's nothing but junk but most of the time I answer your questions. It might be good to read from time to time.**

**Where is GA you ask? ****Well****GA**** is ****Georgia**** which I believe is probably the most boring place in the world but then again that IS my opinion. **

**With that "weddings" thing I actually meant to just say wedding but who knows, maybe I'll do another wedding just for the heck of it.**

**To answer someone else's review I'm not sure what HFIL is…I've made up tons of names to answer the mysterious "HFIL" such as "Hell For Insane Losers" and stuff but that's just me. I believe though that it's hell of course but since it airs on Toonami little kids watch it and therefore HFIL was born. Don't want to teach those little kids bad things and get sued right? **

**As for Freiza…to tell you the truth I believed when I first saw him-er…her-um…Frieza on DBZ I swear I thought s/he was a girl. I don't know whether Frieza's gay or if s/he is in actuality straight. But hey, I've read tons of fics putting Frieza and Cell together so I thought, why not? Besides, it's entertaining right? That is an interesting question though. I think Frieza's supposed to be a he but s/he just seems so…girlish…oh well. Stopping before I get confused.**

**Alright I am saying this ONE LAST TIME because as patient as I have been and as nice as I have been a certain question is REALLY wearing it down. Some reviewers have been asking me "How did Gohan get placed in HFIL?" I would just tell you like I did last time and say "Go to chapter 3 and read the 2nd to last paragraph" but that obviously didn't work out so I'm going to be kind enough to post it here for you. I even made the part where Shin says it bold to make sure you didn't miss it. Hopefully that'll stop most of the Qs. **

"Umm…sir…about Gohan's attitude…" **Shin** put up his hand for silence. "To tell you the truth Kibito I don't know. I think his stay in HFIL pushed his human side and memories away. He probably remembers important things like who his mother is seeing how he remembers how important Master Roshi, Dende, and Korin are. Hanging around with the saiya-jins in HFIL probably didn't help with his human side. **Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put him there**…"

**And there you have it. SHIN placed Gohan in HFIL. As for WHY he got placed down there…hehe that's for me to know and you to ponder about for a while! And that's all of the questions…hopefully. Until next time! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm in a crisis right now! What would look better when being used to color a picture?**

**1) ****oil pastel**

**2) ****colored pencils**

**It would help me out if you just picked one whether you care or not. PUH-LEEZE!!! I need it for my project but I have no idea which one to pick. Even if you could care less what I do in my life just type either 1 or 2 somewhere in your review and I'll be happy. I mean here I am updating two chaps at the same time. You could help me out with this right? (looks around) Right?**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 9**

"WELCOME TO THE 22nd MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!!!"

The crowd cheered loudly and the announcer guy's glasses shined in the light. Outside of the dome were the older fighters who were all patiently waiting for the line to move so they could punch the bag and beat Hercule's score 125. Well all were patient except Gohan who was furious at having to punch some stupid red bag.

"We have recently found that someone has pulled a prank with 3 pigs that have numbers painted on the side of them. We have searched for 5 hours and found pig #2 and pig #3. If anyone sees #1 please inform the closest official." In line Gohan snickered and infront of him Videl raised an eyebrow. At her inquiring look he smirked.

=There is no #1= He said through their bond and Videl had to cover her mouth to control herself from laughing.

=Kami Gohan you're evil. Making those poor monks run around for 5 hours looking for a non-existent pig!= Gohan snorted. =They deserve it for making me punch some stupid red bag=

"Well know that is over I'd like to welcome the start of the Youth Division!" The crowd cheered and Gohan rolled his eyes. "It's just some brat tournament. The only good fight will be when Goten and Trunks fight but by the way this stupid line's going I won't be able to fight in the Adult Division."

"AND SHUYIN WINS!!! THE SEMI-FINALS WILL START SOON!!!"

Gohan leaned to the side and looked to see that all the Z Fighters, except him, Videl, and Vegeta, had gone already. His eye twitched. "Get out of my way. I refuse to stand in this f-ing line any longer." Gohan shoved people out of the way and got up to the front. Vegeta had stepped to the side and was watching with an amused look.

"Hey, watcha think you're doin' punk?!" Gohan glared at him. "Are you talkin' to me?" The huge muscle man cowered at Gohan's glare that could probably open up the portal to HFIL if he wanted to. "No-no of c-course not! I was…uh…talkin' to the man right there! Yeah!" Gohan just glared at him. The muscle man gulped and slowly moved away.

"Weak earthlings…" He and Vegeta muttered at the same time. Gohan observed the machine and punched it as softly as he could…which in reality wasn't very soft. The machine burst into pieces and flew away from him before he even got to touch it. Practically the entire crowd of fighters ran off in fright. Gohan smirked and walked off.

The monks stared in disbelief. "Hey, earthlings! Just write down Xavier, Vegeta, and Hercule's brat over there so we can get ready for our division!" Videl glared at Vegeta. "Hey! I have a name you know!" The monks cowered under Vegeta and quickly wrote down their names. Vegeta hmphed and walked off. Videl glared at him and followed.

**_Finals of the Youth Division…_**

****

"AND NOW WE'RE HERE IN THE YOUTH DIVISION FINALS!!! TRUNKS VS GOTEN!!! GOOD LUCK BOYS, BEGIN!!!"

Far up on the balcony Goku, 18, Piccolo, and Vegeta watched silently. Using his great "negotiation skills" Gohan got to watch from behind the white screen where the Youth Division was only supposed to enter for now. The two boys got into a stance and sat there with smiles on their faces, not making a move. The breeze swept through the silence.

Gohan looked at the both of them, judging them by their stances. _Trunks is going to win this by a slim margin. Goten is going to give him a good fight though. Might as well meditate this one._ Gohan watched as the two boys suddenly inched towards each other then attacked. He stared for a while then closed his eyes to meditate.

(A/N: As much as I love the little guys I'm not describing this battle. There are other important battles to go through…but I will tell you what the parents of these kids are arguing about while they fight. It's the least I can give you as compensation for not showing the battle!)

"My baby's gonna win!" Chichi said with huge hearts in her eyes the same time Bulma said it, except Bulma had stars instead of hearts. They blinked and turned, staring at each other. Their blank expressions quickly turned into hatred. "MY BABY'S GONNA WIN!" They blinked again. "NO HE'S NOT!!!"

Trunks and Goten did practice shots with ki blasts, Trunks obviously controlling his while Goten wasn't. "At least MY baby can shoot ki blasts. Your brat couldn't hit a house if it sat right infront of him." Chichi saw red. "Oh yeah? Then why is my BABY beating up YOUR BRAT? Trunks wouldn't be able to do anything if it wasn't for Goten!"

The Z Fighters who were going to fight in the tournament stared at them from the balcony with a sweat drop on each of their faces. Their sweat drops got bigger as the two women growled and launched themselves at each other. Krillin was able to get away with Marron in tow but Yamcha wasn't so lucky. He was stuck inside the dust cloud.

"YOUR BABY'S GONNA BE LIKE GOKU WHEN HE GETS OLDER!!!"

"OH YEAH? WELL YOUR BABY'S GOING TO BE LIKE VEGETA WHEN HE GETS OLDER!!!"

"MY BABY'S SMARTER THAN THAT LITTLE BRAINLESS BRAT YOU HAVE!!!"

"MY BABY'S CUTER THAN THAT DEMON SPAWN YOU CREATED!!!"

In between the two women Yamcha was in an upright fetal position, holding his head for safety. The two women were punching whatever was closest to them, mostly Yamcha since he was in between them. Yamcha whimpered as another dozen punches and kicks came from both sides. "Please, stop fighting!"

"NO!!!"

Yamcha cowered and then was hit hard in the jewels by both of their kicks at the same time. He squeaked, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and fell over unconscious. Chichi and Bulma were oblivious about Yamcha and continued fighting about who had the better child. Krillin managed to pull Yamcha out of harm's way and shook his head at the swirly-eyed man.

At the end of the match Trunks won—as Gohan had predicted—after a hard battle with Goten and beat up Hercule. Bulma was grinning like a mad ma-er woman and Chichi was fuming behind her smile. Goten pouted as he came up to his mom. Chichi patted him comfortingly on the back. "Don't worry Goten, you'll get him next time, and I mean next time."

Chichi shot a look at Bulma who retaliated with hers. Trunks and Goten looked up at their mothers and then looked at each other. "Wanna go get some ice-cream and find Master Gohan?" Goten shrugged. "Sure." They walked off, leaving Chichi and Bulma standing there shooting daggers at each other.

"Thank you for watching our Youth Division, now get ready for the Adult Di—" Thunder rumbled and the clear sky started to get dark. "I'm sorry but due to the rain the Adult Division will be held after it. Please go back home or to your hotels until tomorrow. Thank you!"

Gohan glared up at the sky as a drop of water hit him in the face. "Master Gohan, Master Gohan! Did you see us fight?!" Gohan nodded at the two hyperactive boys holding a vanilla and chocolate ice-cream. They were only able to get two scoops because of the storm. "Yeah I saw you fight. Goten you need to work on controlling your ki blasts but you both did well."

Despite how he said it in his stoic voice the boys puffed up with pride. "Thanks Master Gohan! Oh you should really go inside the hotel before it starts raining. I think they're giving out free food tonight!" Gohan noticed two suspicious figures whispering to each other, one holding some kind of lamp and the other holding some weird compass.

"Alright you brats lets go before the harpy starts complaining about her baby getting sick and shit." Trunks snickered as Goten blushed. "Oh my baby might is sick! Come here baby and let mommy hug it away!" Trunks laughed at his high voice and barely dodged Goten's punch. Rolling his eyes, Gohan gave the figures one last glance before following the chibis.

**_Babidi's space ship thing…_**

****

"Soon…you will have enough energy to be able to break out of your confinement and become my slave, helping me rule this pathetic mud ball of a planet! Soon my pet, soon! Muhahahaha!" Babidi stopped and took another deep breath before pulling his head back and starting again. "Muhahahaha!—Muha—Muhahahaha!—Muhaha—!"

_Ding!_

"Oh my popcorn is ready. Well you took your sweet time you pathetic contraption." Babidi (after a few punches, kicks, and magic tricks) took out his popcorn bag, glaring at the microwave. Ripping it open he sat down on his red sofa and leaned back, propping his feet up. As he turned on the giant monitor tv the two figures landed by him. "Sir we got the—"

"SHHH!!!!" The two figures stepped back with wide eyes. "Can't you see Spongebob Squarepants is on? DIDN'T I GIVE YOU TWO NUMBSKULLS A RULE BOOK THAT SAID NOT TO DISTURB ME WHILE SPONGEBOB IS ON?!" The two men looked at each other and pulled a thin paperback book out of their back pockets.

Once they found it their eyes widened and they stared at each other before staring at Babidi who was laughing at the tv and shoving popcorn into his mouth. "We're…we're sorry Master Babidi sir…" Babidi waved them away. "Whatever, just go put the energy in Majin Buu or something." The two figures nodded and shoved the lamp into the pink ball thing.

Babidi looked at his half empty bowl. "And get me some more popcorn, I'm running out." The two men looked at each other. "And a drink. I want to 'Do the Dew' as those earthlings say." The men raised an eyebrow at Babidi and went to go get him a drink out of his newly built fridge as Babidi continued to laugh at the tv and stuff his face with popcorn.

**_Back at the hotel…_**

Gohan locked his door and sat down on his bed. Pulling his bag towards him he opened it slowly, as if he was afraid someone would see him do this. He reached his hand in and pulled out the first dragonball. He smirked at it and his reflection smirked back. He pulled them out one by one and laid them on the bell, letting them flash next to each other.

"This will be much easier to do than using up MY energy to do it. I still need the earthling's energies to do it but with the dragon's enormous power I won't have to add mine to the mix." He picked up the glowing gold balls and placed them carefully back into his bag. He shoved it under his bed, making sure none of the balls would come out, and lay on his bed.

_It will be torturous to lay here and wait for the next day and the start of the tournament. How I wish it would've started today so I could use my powers and manipulate the ballet in my favor. No one will be the first to fight Goku but __me___ Gohan held his tail in his hand, eyes hardening and gripping his tail unconsciously.

After doing basic necessities, he stood in the dark staring out of the window in nothing but black boxers. After a while he stepped out onto the balcony and held his face towards the falling rain. _The rain…it's like being reborn…but pay the price by remembering memories…horrible memories…_

Flashes of his past before Cell caused Gohan to go on his knees, cursing Goku with each painful breath of remembrance he took. He still held his tail in his hand, lessening his grip slightly then gripping it harder. There he sat with head bowed and on his knees for hours with his memories, wanting the rain to wash them all away.

**(sniffs and wipes tear from eye) Oh it's so sad! Well to me anyway if no one else thinks it. Seems good ol bad ass Gohan has his sad moments too. I've been watching the show for a really long time (I've practically given up on GT since "I" think it's a little screwed up) and I've noticed something in it that I'm going to add into the story. It's very interesting too… **

**In case anyone's wondering about Gohan's black tail there IS a reason for it and Goku is part of that reason. That's why Gohan hates him so much as you WILL see-er read later. **

**The wedding's going to be in Chapter 10…I think…but it's coming up. It might be in Chapter 11 but I never go back on my word when I said it would be in either chapters 8, 9, or 10 so it will be in Chapter 10. To tell you the truth I've been waiting for it too. I have the entire wedding planned out, including what the people will say. Believe me, you won't be disappointed! **

**Please help me out on the little art thing though it's not that important to you its important to me and I can't figure out what to do so all I can ask are you guys. HELP ME!!!! Oh yes, and as always, REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all of you who helped me out on my art project. For those who didn't (glares). Thanks for telling me what HFIL was too. Anyway the moment has arrived. After much thinking and wondering how I'm going to put this chapter together it has finally come. It's… (drum roll) FREIZA AND CELL'S WEDDING!!! YEAH!!! WOOHOO!!!! I bet all of you are excited huh? I know I am and I'm the one writing the chapter! Well what are you waiting for? Start reading!!!**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 10**

Gohan looked around bored as the committee was cleaning the wet grounds and getting everything set up for the Adult Division. He was starting to get impatient. He had gotten Goten, Trunks, and Marron front row seats so that they could toss the bag with the dragonballs in it to him when he finished kicking Goku's ass.

"Hey Gohan!" Sharpner and Erasa ran up to him—well Erasa ran up to him dragging Sharpner with her—and skid to a halt infront of him. "Good luck in the tournament! I'm rooting for you!" Gohan took a step back, disturbed at her heart shaped eyes. "You'll need more than luck when Videl starts kicking your—OW!!!"

Erasa kicked Sharpner in the shins and smiled at Gohan who just looked at them stoically. "Will the Adult Division fighters please report in the waiting area." Gohan nodded towards them, Erasa and Sharpner started arguing about her kicking him in the shins and who was going to win, and left.

When he finally got to the waiting room his eyes locked onto Shin's. The room seemed gone as they stared at each other until the announcer's voice broke them out of their mental contest. "Alright everyone please come forward and pick a number when I call your name. Starting first…"

As he called them one by one Gohan stood in the corner of the room and glared at Goku. When Goku was called his eyes flicked to Vegeta who was giving him a warning glare not to mess with the number balls. Gohan grunted and nodded his head slightly. Vegeta grunted at him back and they watched impatiently as Goku fiddled around and chose a ball.

"…Vegetable Briefs." Gohan snorted in laughter and Vegeta's eye twitched. "I AM NOT A VEGETABLE DAMMIT!!! IT'S VEGETA!!! SAY VEGETA!!!" The announcer cowered. "V-VEGETA, VEGETA!!!" Vegeta smirked and pulled out his number. His smirk grew into a broad grin as he showed Gohan his number. Gohan scowled. Vegeta was going to fight Goku first.

"…Xavier." All the Z Fighters looked around to see who that was except Vegeta who already knew. Shin glanced at Kibito. "Who's Xavier?" Kibito shrugged. "I think that was the name of Gohan's mentor in HFIL. Personally they look like father and son." Shin looked interested as Gohan walked up for his number and scowled at it.

Soon everyone was done and while the Z Fighters talked about how they would meet each other in the ring Gohan, Vegeta, Shin, and Kibito stared suspiciously at the two men. Both had black Ms on their foreheads. "They look suspicious…" Shin muttered. The two saiya-jins grunted. "I think we should…play a game of cards." The saiya-jins gave him odd looks and Kibito muttered something that sounded like "Not again…"

**_Twenty card games and lots of wins later…_**

Shin glared at Gohan, fuming as he watched the demi-saiya-jin picked up the money and began counting it. Vegeta couldn't play seeing that he had a match to fight. Gohan refused to watch it, knowing Goku was going to win it anyway. Kibito was relieved that someone besides Shin was winning this time.

"And Goku wins! (cheers) Videl vs. Spopavich next!" Vegeta stumbled into the waiting room, furious that he lost to his rival. He scowled at Gohan's I-told-you-so look. "Shut up brat." Gohan smirked and left with his money. Shin gave his old money teary eyes as Gohan left with it and looked like he was going to burst into tears any second.

"My money…" Shin sniffed and Kibito rolled his eyes. "Take good care of it!" Shin cried and Gohan rolled his eyes as he walked near the ring to watch the next match. People gave Shin odd looks and Kibito inched away from him. Shin looked at his practically empty money bag with tears in his eyes and hugged it close to him.

Kibito inched away from him more and people began following his example, giving Shin disturbed looks and keeping their distance. Gohan shoved Goku out of the way to get a better look at the fight. Goku raised an eyebrow at his son and looked him up and down. "What was that for son?" Gohan glared at him. "Don't call me that Son."

Goku blinked and Gohan turned his attention to the beginning of the fight. "Ready for the next fight?" The crowd cheered as Videl stretched and Spopavich cracked his knuckles, sneering at her. "Well here it is, Videl vs. Spopavich! Ready…begin!" Videl launched at her opponent who punched towards her. Videl quickly moved out of the way and swept his legs from under him.

Gohan watched carefully, complimenting her many times on her skill and moves. In fact this was the only fight he actually wanted to see. Videl versus someone else. He didn't quite understand WHY but he knew he wanted to watch her fight and that's all he cared about. He stood surprised when he realized he was worried when Spopavich punched her.

He wasn't very happy when Spopavich started getting the upper hand. His anger began making his energy rise, an incredible sight to see that made the human population of the fighters wet their pants. His eyes flashed red and black energy swirled around him as the room chilled and the wind picked up.

When he snarled at Spopavich saving Videl his canines showed and his eyes flashed red again. The human fighter population fainted. In the corner of the room the man's energy compass spun around uncontrollably and exploded in his face. He stared in awe and ran off to get Spopavich before things got out of control.

Gohan was about to jump into the fight when the other man (A/N: I don't know what his name is; I'll just call him Majin since that's the first thing that came to my head) called out to Spopavich. "Stop Spopavich, it's time to go. We found who we needed." Spopavich smirked then tossed Videl out of the ring. Dusting off his hands he flew off with Majin.

Gohan calmed himself and watched as the crowd grew into pandemonium while Videl was carried off by the monks in a stretcher. "Uh…we're going to have a quick break and come back with the status of Videl!" the announcer said nervously as a riot began to ensue. Gohan closed his blood red eyes. When he opened them they were black. He turned heel and left the room.

He shoved everyone out of the way, stopping infront of the infirmary. He opened the door and stepped inside to see a nervous doctor and a frantic Hercule. He glared at the doctor who got the message and meekly shuffled out. Hercule was less fortunate as Gohan grabbed him by his collar and tossed him out of the room and into the wall.

Ignoring everyone's gasps of surprise and the flashing of cameras, he slammed the door and locked it. He walked over to Videl and examined her pitiful state. She had bruises everywhere and looked like a broken rag doll. He sighed and pulled out a sensu bean from under his red belt. He sat Videl up and shoved the bean inside her mouth.

"Chew." He ordered and Videl reluctantly complied. The bruises and blood began to disappear and Videl's eyes snapped open. She stared at Gohan who swept his cloak around her to cover the slashes on her clothes. She blushed and hugged it around her, giving him a meek thank you. He just nodded and seemed to be struggling with something.

"What did you give me?" He crossed his arms and glanced at her. "It's called a sensu bean. It heals you at an abnormally fast pace as you can see." Videl nodded and they sat in silence for awhile, Gohan's tail wrapping around Videl's ankle. Videl raised an eyebrow at it and Gohan glared at the tail, it had a mind of its own sometimes.

"Gohan—" he cut her off. "I suggest we go back, the crowd is starting to riot. Maybe if we're lucky we'll be able to sit back and watch the women toss off their shirts and burn their bras in protest." Videl threw a playful slap his way and he dodged. "If we're REALLY lucky we might be able to watch the drunkards streak."

"GOHAN!!!" Gohan gave her an innocent look. "What?" Videl rolled her eyes and got off the doctor bed. You're horrible Gohan Gohan snorted as they walked down the hall. You don't know what horrible is until I show you Videl gave him an odd look but he refused to say or think anything else. She growled in frustration.

When they returned the stadium was settling down with the exception of a few monks trying to get a few women to stop burning their bras and put back on their shirts, as well as the occasional drunk streaker running through the stands they had to catch. All and all it was pretty much back to normal.

When they entered the waiting room everyone turned and stared at them. Even with Gohan's cloak Videl still felt uncomfortable with her ripped shirt and Gohan could feel it through their bond. "Next fight, Xavier vs. Kibito!" Gohan couldn't believe he was doing this and took off his black non-sleeve gi top, handing it to Videl and showing his muscular chest to the world.

Videl stared at him in shock and Gohan smirked as he placed the shirt on her head to cover her eyes. Like what you see? Videl scowled under the shirt and took it off her head. When I die He leaned over and Videl blushed as she felt his hot breath near her ear. "That can be arranged." Videl turned a deeper shade of red and Vegeta snickered.

"Good one brat!" Vegeta said proudly as Gohan walked away smirking, Videl both blushing and fuming. As he walked out with Kibito the entire stadium (the entire female population of the stadium) burst into loud whistling, screams, and half burnt bras being thrown at him. He just brushed them off and got into the ring. The announcer man put his hand up.

"Ready…begin!" Gohan relaxed, getting ready for anything that might and probably will happen. In fact he was counting on it. "Mr. Gohan we are sorry for this." Gohan's eyes widened in shock as his body froze and a blue light kept him from moving. Staying calm he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"What are you doing to him?!" Videl yelled at Shin who shook his head at the other Z Fighter's shocked looks. "It has to be done." Majin and Spopavich came out of nowhere and while Spopavich held onto Gohan to keep him from moving Majin shoved the lamp into his side. Gohan's eyes turned blood red and his bad ass side arose from its dark abyss.

He broke easily out of Shin's barrier—to the shock of Shin and Kibito—by grabbing Spopavich's neck with his arms and turning it with a sickening crack. Majin stared in horror and wasn't successful in his escape as Gohan then took the dead body of Spopavich and swung him over his shoulder and into Majin like a baseball bat, letting them both crash into the brick wall.

Gohan sent a black energy blast into the two and with a huge explosion their bodies disintegrated. The stadium stared in shock as Gohan motioned for the chibis to bring him his bag. They hopped the wall and climbed into the ring, handing him his bag. To the Z Fighter's shock he dumped the dragonballs out of the bag and into the ring.

"He's got the dragonballs!" Bulma cried.

"We have to stop him, he might create Armageddon like the dragon said!" Yamcha whined.

"I told you Gohan was evil!" Chichi shouted at them.

Goku flew to stop him but ran smack dab into an invisible barrier. He slid down the side of it into the grass with swirly eyes and a goofy grin. "Hmm…fight…Chichi…naked…FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!" They stared at Goku for a while then turned their attention to Gohan who was smirking. "Arise Eternal Dragon!"

The skies turned black and lighting thundered. The humans of Earth screamed and tried to get out of the stadium but Gohan's mental powers locked the doors and kept anyone from leaving. The dragonballs glowed and the Eternal Dragon Shenron erupted from them…wearing a black tails hat backwards, a black tails t-shirt, and reading Evil Weekly.

**_Meanwhile at the Lookout…_**

The entire Lookout was deserted. It looked like no one had been here for weeks. Even the birds and butterflies refused to come up there, as if someone told them not to. The entire place was clean though, despite its emptiness and echoing walls. But lo and behold, a sign was placed on a nail on the side of a palm tree saying:

_Dear anyone who is reading this. Foresaw Armageddon, Ragnarock, Apocalypse, End of the world…whatever you want to call it. On vacation until Earth is once again habitable…which we hope will be soon. –Mr. Popo and Dende_

**_Back at the Bodukai…_**

The entire stadium was silent. Both parties—the earthlings and the Z Fighters—were in a state of shock for two different reasons. The earthlings were in shock because they had never seen a huge, long dragon erupt from seven small orange balls. The Z Fighters were in shock because Shenron was reading Evil Weekly and wearing the Black Tails merchandise.

**"Hmm…LJAS…an assassination service…maybe I could use this to kill that annoying monkey Goku…damn monkey always interrupts my job…I swear I don't get paid enough to do this…then to top it all off no dental plan or anything…I should just quit somehow and—"**

Gohan cleared his throat, getting the dragon's attention. Shenron's eyes widened at the sight of him and he gulped, making Evil Weekly disappear and a Black Tails flag appear in its place. Gohan rolled his eyes as Shenron waved the flag nervously, saying "I come in peace!" over and over again. "Shenron I need you to grant me a wish." Shenron sighed in relief.

**"Of course, of course! What can I do for you? Need someone to die? Have the need to rule the world? Or better yet the universe?"**

**_Standing by an unconscious Goku…_**

The Z Fighters were in panic while Vegeta and 18 yawned and Videl wanted to know what the hell was going on. "Maybe if we make the wishes before him then we'll be able to stop the wishes he wants to grant!" Krillin suggested and the others shrugged, it was worth a try at the least.

**_At the ring…_**

Gohan put a thoughtful finger to his chin with a thoughtful look. "Yes those things would be nice but—" Shenron rubbed his claws (all his claws) together and sent a toothy grin down on Gohan, cutting him off with his willing-to-help-as-long-as-you-don't-hurt-me attitude. His voice obviously showed his willingness to help.

**"Alright, one universe and someone dieing coming right up!"**

"That's not what I wanted!" Gohan growled and Shenron silently said a prayer, flinching at the tone of his voice. "We wish that Gohan and the crowd were unconscious and when the crowd woke up they won't remember anything except that Gohan had won the fight against Kibito!" Krillin yelled and both Gohan and Shenron stared at him.

**"Do you actually think I'm going to grant that?"**

"Uhh…yeah?"

**"Uhh…no. Did I SAY I was going to grant you any wishes today? No. For Kami's sake haven't you Z Fighters bothered me enough?!"**

The Z Fighters blinked and Gohan, Vegeta, and the chibis were snickering.

**"I was hoping that the first time I did this you would've gotten the idea but NOO you just HAD to wake me up again! So, unless you are the Almighty, All-Powerful, All-Knowing—**(Gohan clears his throat)** sorry, hehe, the Great Magnificent Gohan f-ck off!"**

Gohan, the chibis, and the Saiya-jin Prince himself began laughing at the Z Fighter's blank looks at their once beloved dragon and now a pain in the neck. "Now Shenron, I would like to make my wish." Everyone turned to Gohan expectantly, both curious (Vegeta and Videl) and frightened (everyone else) at what he was going to wish.

"I wish that in one pathetic earth week a portal opened up in the sky near wherever I am at that time; letting the villains of HFIL escape onto the earth I will soon rule!"

**Ok so that didn't work out as planned. Guess Frieza and Cell's wedding is going to be in Chapter 11. Man I feel like I failed you. I was hoping I could fit it in here somehow but you know…I think the chapter's pretty long already and adding another page or three might make it a LITTLE too long. So that is my decision and that decision stands, Chapter 11: The Wedding that will go down in history, Cell Sel and Frieza Ice. If anyone really wants to know the Pastor/Reverend/Priest: Gohan. (snickers) REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**122 REVIEWS!!!! WOOHOO!!! Man I was SOO happy to see all those wonderful reviews! I want to thank everyone who reviewed for reviewing! Makes me want to cry! (sniffles) I love you guys. Anyway here, FINALLY, is the wedding of Cell and Frieza. It didn't work out the last chapter but oh it is coming now, no longer how long this chapter is. Man I'm evil towards Cell…sorry Cell!**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 11**

Gohan smirked as he sat on one side of the room while the Z Fighters sat on the other with the Shin and Kibito. They were whispering, obviously trying to figure out what the hell happened. The ones on Gohan's aka 'The Black Tail's' side were Marron, Trunks, Goten (of course), Korin, Dende, Master Roshi, and surprisingly Vegeta.

Vegeta had joined soon after the wish, saying he wanted to go on Gohan's side; he just hadn't voiced it yet. The Z Fighters were in a panic as he said that and both Chichi and Bulma were furious that their two sons had joined the 'corrupt' Gohan. Erasa, Sharpner, and (much to his disappointment) Videl sat in the middle, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Gohan was pleased with his new wish. To his disappointment the tournament was cancelled because of it but he wasn't worried since he had gotten his wish. Vegeta didn't really care. The only downside Gohan thought was Videl hadn't asked him about ANYTHING yet and it was starting to get on his nerves.

He got up, gaining the attention from everyone in the room, and dragged Videl out. "Hey where are we going?!" Videl yelled and Gohan snorted. "Somewhere were we can talk privately." He dragged her to his hotel room and locked the door for precaution, sitting on one end of his bed as Videl sat at the other.

"Alright start asking, I know you have questions." Videl blinked. "Okay…why are you doing this exactly? Don't tell me this is a saiya-jin thing, I had enough talking about that during my flying lessons those long months." Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm doing this…because I want to." Now it was Videl's turn to raise an eyebrow, he said the last part rather quickly.

"There has to be more of a reason than that, especially since you dismissed it pretty quick…" Gohan growled at her. "There is no other reason!" Videl looked shocked at his raised voice and quieted down a bit. Gohan blinked and cursed as he realized what he did—he made Videl scared and nervous.

"Sorry…" he muttered, giving her a glance. Videl just nodded and stared at the floor in deep thought. Gohan sighed and laid his head on her lap, catching her off guard and astonishing her at the same time. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Vid, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

If he had his eyes opened he would've seen the look Videl gave him. "Who are you and what have you done with my Gohan?" He opened his eyes to give her an annoyed look. "I'm trying to be sincere here, you're ruining the moment. Plus…when did I become _your_ Gohan hm?" She blushed and he yawned.

He took off his and her shoes. "Gohan what are you doing?!" He placed her next to him and placed the covers over them. "Sleeping. All these events have made me tired." He wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him. "Gohan let me go!" she struggled a bit and he growled, making her stop and give a growl in frustration.

As she settled down and lay there for a while she realized with a blush that his bare chest was on her back, only being blocked by Gohan's thin GI top. Gohan had placed his head on hers and she could tell by his breathing that he was surprisingly peacefully asleep. Sighing she got comfortable and went to sleep as well.

**_One week later…_**

(A/N: No, Gohan and Videl did NOT sleep the entire week)

The Z Fighters and the Black Tails stood on top of the Lookout with both nervousness and curiosity. "What time is it?" Gohan growled and Dende flinched. "Uh it's 11:59." Gohan paced and on 12:00 on the dot a black hole appeared in the sky. Gohan rubbed his hands greedily and they waited. Nothing.

After nearly half an hour of waiting Gohan grumbled and flew up to investigate. When he got into HFIL he took in a deep breath and examined the surroundings he missed. "HELLO!!!" Cell peeked out from behind a rock and looked around nervously. When he saw the hole he flew through it and yelled "Freedom!" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

Thundering sounded and Gohan raised another eyebrow. "There he is, he went down the black hole, quick after him!" Cold yelled and led the chase for Cell. Gohan blinked as they came thundering towards him with no intention of stopping. In shock and surprise, he flew back down the black hole to ask Cell what was going on.

Everyone was sweat dropping when Gohan landed and Cell immediately went behind him. "Hide me Lord Gohan!" he whined, staring in horror as the members of HFIL came raining down. "Freiza's looking for me!" Goku blinked. "Why would Frieza be looking for you?" Everyone ignored the question.

"Cellie-poo!" Cell gave out a manly scream and ran for his life. He didn't get very far when Frieza glomped him, making them crash to the ground. "You're not going anywhere Cell until you marry my…youngest child Freiza!" Cold yelled, shaking his fist angrily at the crying Cell as he stomped towards them.

"Cellie-poo? Marry? Cell and Freiza?" Vegeta processed that for a second then burst out laughing, rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes. "F-Freiza and Cell? MARRIED?!" Goku whispered and the Z Fighters fainted one by one. 18 kind of blinked and started laughing with Vegeta. Videl just stared in confusion.

"Oh yes, I'm pretty sure I told you Vegeta but I didn't tell anyone else. Cell and Freiza are getting married and it is mandatory that you are there to be witness to this incredible event. I have everything for it, we just have to go to the church and get ready. You have one hour to get a dress or suit and head to the Married Against Your Will Baptist Church."

"Hear that Cellie-poo, Lord Gohan has everything ready for us! Isn't he the best King of HFIL ever?" Cell just gave out a whimper. "Freiza and Cell come with me, the rest go find yourselves some suits and for Otherworld's sake take a bath. You saiya-jins smell like a bunch of gorillas." Gohan commented, scrunching up his nose. The saiya-jins grumbled.

The saiya-jins went with Vegeta, Cell, Freiza, and Videl went with Gohan, and the rest went with the Z Fighters. "If you can't fit in a suit get a tie!" The King of HFIL yelled and motioned for his small group to follow him directly to the church. "Hurry up and don't lag behind." Vegeta growled and flew off, the saiya-jins following him.

"So its just us and the other bad guys huh…" Trunks scowled. "This is bull; I wanted to go with Master Gohan!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "You can't get everything you want now watch your language. Anyway hurry up; we need to get some cheap suits and ties. My budget won't pay for anything expensive. The rest of you have your own money." With a few grumbles they left.

**_15 minutes before the wedding…_**

Frieza hummed as…uh…oh what the hell, she asked Gohan to get her for the wedding. As Frieza examined 'herself' in the mirror 'she' thought the purple wig looked good on 'her'. "Cellie-poo I've waited forever…okay maybe not FOREVER but I waited so long for this!" Videl rolled her eyes as she entered the room. "Here's the bouquet Frieza."

"Thank you darling!" Freiza chirped and snatched it from her to see how good she looked in the mirror with it. Videl would've rolled her eyes again if King Cold and Cooler hadn't entered the room. "Congratulations…uh…sibling." Frieza ignored him. "Sibling?!" Cold whispered and Cooler glared and whispered back. "I didn't see you coming up with anything better!"

They turned as Trunks poked his head through the door. "How do you think I look sweetie?! Do I look beautiful?" Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Do you seriously—" He stopped from the glares he got from Cooler and Cold. "—think anyone could look any better?" Videl snorted back her laugh, Frieza squealed, and the two alien men smiled.

Trunks sweat dropped, his life couldn't get any weirder. "Uh…right…anyway 2 minutes people. The wedding is about to start soon and everyone is seated so hurry up. Master Gohan wants everything to be on time." Videl and Cooler nodded, and then left. "Are you ready Frieza?" Cold asked with a smile. Frieza smiled back and he led Freiza out.

**_A surprise guest…_**

"Sir, why are we here again?" Majin commented as he glanced warily at Gohan near the altar, telling Cell what would happen if he was to say "I don't". Babidi straightened his suit and tie, and then motioned for his two lackeys to follow him. "Yeah boss, shouldn't we be getting energy for Majin Buu?" Spopavich commented, unconsciously straightening his tie.

"Shut up!" Babidi whispered harshly as he sat down in the front pew on Cell's side. "We'd be crazy to miss the wedding of the century!" Majin and Spopavich blinked when Babidi pulled out his camera. He handed them their own cameras. "Besides," he said, taking a picture of the whimpering Cell, "We'd be stupid to attack with Gohan right now. We have to make a plan."

**_(drum roll…) The wedding begins!!!_**

The huge churched fit miraculously fit everyone, only a few standing on the sides. Gohan stood at the altar with priest robes on and a smirk. Cell was shivering by him at the horror that was to come. The music began and Cold led Frieza down the altar. Cell looked up and prayed that some almighty god would help him get out of this disaster.

Cell had to admit though, the long purple hair wig made Frieza look a little better. When they reached the altar Cooler, Gohan, and Cold placed controlled ki balls near Cell's head. The Z Fighters, Supreme Kai, and Kibito sweat dropped while the Black Tails and HFIL people snickered. Up front Majin and Spopavich rolled eyes as Babidi frantically took pictures.

"Dearly hated, we have congested in this godforsaken place today for the forced and un-divorceable marriage of Cell Sel and Frieza Ice." Cell whimpered but stopped as the floating ki balls moved closer to his head. The people whispered to each other and Gohan's eye flinched. "SHUT UP SO I CAN FINISH!!!" They quickly quieted down with wide eyes.

He cleared his throat and began again. "Freiza Ice do you take this whimpering, sniveling, coward Cell Sel to annoy and glomp, to make his life a living hell and, for only god-knows-why, cherish?" Freiza shook her/his head rapidly. "I do, I do, I do, I do!" Krillin swore he sat tears of anguish in Cell's eyes. "Poor Cell…" he said and blinked as everyone shushed him.

"Now for the whimpering, sniveling, coward. You complaining baby Cell Sel do you take this strange alien, non gender, weak, pathetic, incomparable ugliness, creature of HFIL Frieza Ice to fear and to run away from, to wish you were dead and wonder how the hell you got caught up with…Freiza in marriage in the first place?"

The ki balls moved dangerously close to Cell's head and he whimpered before gulping. Everyone could see the sweat that dripped from Cell's head and the entire room was silent except for the click of Babidi's camera. Everyone was waiting quietly to see what Cell was going to say. The ki balls moved one centimeter from his head and he yelped.

"I do, I do, I freakin do! Now move these things from my head!" Cooler, Cold, and Gohan smirked in satisfaction and removed the ki balls from his head. Cell sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from his head. "Good. Now if anyone believes that these two should not be married speak now and I'll help you hold your peace."

Everyone sweat dropped as Gohan glared at each one of them with a huge ki ball ready to be blasted onto the first person who says anything. The doors burst open and a alien similar to Freiza walked in with flowers. "ST—" before he could say "stop the wedding!" Gohan's blast turned him into ashes. Everyone just stared in silence.

Gohan smirked and blew the smoke from his hand. "Hehe, looks like someone had the balls to try and stop this wedding after all. Now, are there anymore that want to test their luck and say something?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Good. I know pronounce you…alien and alien I guess. Cell and Freiza Sel. You may now kiss the…alien bride."

At that Cell fainted. "Cellie-poo was so shocked that we were married that he fainted!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Freiza. It turned out that Cell was carried to the limo Gohan had 'borrowed' (cough-threatened man-cough) and the driver, a working demon that worked in HFIL, started the car. "Wait!" The car window went down as Frieza looked out at Gohan.

"Got you a great wedding present." He gave them a proud smile as he whipped off the cover on the cage. Everyone gasped or laughed. Goku was inside a saiya-jin proof cell wearing a monkey costume glued to his body. The only thing missing was a real tail. Gohan compensated by hooking up a mechanical tail to make it look real.

"I know you've always wanted a pet monkey named Goku." Vegeta roared with laughter in the background and Freiza placed his/her hands on his/her cheeks with tears. "You're such a great Master, Lord Gohan!" Gohan shrugged as he shoved the cage with a protesting Goku into the limo. "What can I say, I try." They waved and Chichi screamed at Gohan as the limo drove off.

"Well that was fun." Vegeta commented, walking towards Gohan with a wide grin. "Cell peed in his pants at least 5 times." Gohan laughed as he remembered the dark spot that was on the place Cell had been standing at until Freiza carried him away. He had knocked Chichi out earlier since she was getting on his nerves.

"Well now that THAT is over I want every person from HFIL or Black Tails to head up to the lookout immediately. Our plans to take over the world begin soon. You don't have to wear your suits and ties so I'll give you an hour to find some new clothes and locate my ki." The ones in that category saluted and flew off.

"Gohan that was the weirdest wedding I have and will probably ever go to." Gohan shrugged at Videl. "You haven't see weird yet." Videl scowled. "Plus what is this about you taking over the world?!" Gohan snorted. "Exactly as how it sounds. I'm taking over this pathetic mud ball of a planet, renaming it HFIL…and making you my queen."

"Wha-What! Did I hear right? Why the hell am I going to be your queen?!" Gohan waved a finger at her. "Temper, temper Vid! You're great for the category! Besides," he moved closer to her and sniffed her neck. "You smell really good…" Luckily for probably the both of them everyone was gone already.

"Wha-What do you mean I smell really good?" Gohan backed her up against a wall and placed his hands on either side of her, sniffing her neck again. "You just smell really good…its flowery kind of…really smells good…" His lips were a centimeter or two away from her, how he did that so fast she didn't know.

"Smell like jasmine…and your regular scent…and something else that smells really good. Almost like you're in…" Gohan leaned in and kissed her. Suddenly Gohan's drowsy snapped back into attention when he realized something about her. He backed up a bit and stared at her. "You're in…I gotta go!" Videl touched her lips as Gohan flew away. "I'm in what?"

**And another chapter has been done. I don't know if that was how I originally thought the wedding should be but hey, if figured it out somehow. Now, the issue of Videl being the Queen and Gohan the King, that is going to get them into some…situations later. Starts with that scene above this. I won't tell you what happens of course but I'll let you come up with your own ideas. **

**I know it's kinda short but Ivan is really getting on my nerves with this on and off of electricity and my comp flashed a bit so I'm afraid it'll turn off again. I lost some of my wedding stuff that way sort of. I'll make the next chapter long. Finally Gohan's plans are coming into action! Boy do I love this story. I have so much fun writing it just as much as you have fun reading it! Okay I'll stop babbling now, go review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I read all the reviews today right after I got home and I was like (0.0). Am I really that good of a writer? I always hoped I was but I never really believed too much into it…anyway I loved the reviews! I'm glad that someone figured out what Videl was in! Gohan's going to have a hard time because of it though. Hehe…anyway this chap will be filled with surprises, crazy people from who knows where, explanations, and laughs. Enjoy!**

**BTW about Gohan's age factor. I know that people can't age in HFIL or Otherworld but I had already explained WHY Gohan DID age in an earlier chapter. Instead of spewing forth fire at the people who aren't really paying attention to some of the reading I'll just be patient (since I'm in a REALLY, and I mean REALLY in a good hyper mood right now) and get that question answered by placing it into the story.**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 12**

Gohan, distressed, paced up and down the hall. _Great Videl's in heat…what am I supposed to do? Maybe I could make a move…no that probably wouldn't work out…but maybe…_ As he paced about in the Lookout hallway members had already arrived and were checking the place out. He was on his way to Kami's throne chair when…

( $ "Go" $ # "Han" # #$ "Both" #$)

$ "Just go nail her man! $

Gohan blinked and looked around for the strange voice. "Who's there?" he looked around, expecting one of his bumbling HFIL lackeys. He was surprised to see no one there. His eyes slanted. "This better not be a joke!" he yelled, only to hear his voice echo in the empty hallway.

# "We can't joke with you man, we ARE you!" #

"What the hell are you talking about?!" In seconds two little figures popped up on his shoulders, both rubbing their hands. On his left was a miniature Gohan devil with a spade tail, demon horns, bat wings and red pitchfork. On his right was a miniature Gohan 'angel' with white gown, demon horns, bat wings, tilted halo, and flaming sword.

$ "**I** am Go, your devil side!" $

# "And I am Han, your corrupted angel side!" #

#$ "And we say…GO GET HER TIGER!!!" #$ Both pumped their weapons in the air.

Gohan blinked in confusion. He had two little miniature Gohans on his shoulder, one a devil and the other a corrupted angel. _What has the world come too…_He thought with a grimace. _Maybe I'm just really stressed out…_Go and Han cleared their throats, gaining Gohan's attention. "Yes?"

$ "What are you waiting for? Go get her! I mean she's in _heat_, that's a good enough reason to get it on! Think of it! Her…naked…it's a fantasy come true!" $ Go's eyes turned into hearts and he began to drool. If one would look into his mind it would say "Out of Order".

# "You're such a perv Go." # Han waved his flaming sword in a 'tsk, tsk' motion at Go who scowled at the corrupted angel.

$ "Look who's talking Mr. Perfect! I know you have fantasies too!" $

Han blanked. # "Am I that bad of a person?" # Han sniffled and Go went over to him, patting him on the shoulder. $ "Don't get all worked up about it Han, it happens to the best of us. I can't blame you though, Videl is one hot chick!" $

Gohan cleared his throat, breaking up their chants of Videl and gaining their attention. "Isn't there supposed to be an angel and a devil on my shoulders? What is this about a corrupted angel and a devil?" Go and Han looked at each other before doubling over in laughter, rolling around in the air by his shoulders.

# "That wimp? He's a little…tied up at the moment." # Go snickered at Han's explanation.

$ "Since you have two sides to you, a goody-two-shoes and a great saiya-jin, you have your devil and your angels. While I am a devil for both sides, you have to have two different angels to keep up with your personalities." $ Go said matter-of-factly and Gohan just nodded.

"So what's his name? If you're Go, and you're Han, what's his name, Son?" The two miniature Gohans nodded. #$ "Yup." #$

$ "Enough about your wimpy angel side, let's keep on talking about Videl! She can kick ass, looks hot, and man what I wouldn't give to see her wet!" $ Both Go and Han shuddered. $ "All I have to do is feel her ki and I'm ready for that long cold shower!" $

"You think I have a chance with Videl? I mean…not that I'm _scared_ or anything it's just…this is a big step. I still have to rule the world…"

Raditz stopped infront of Gohan, staring at him as he talked to himself. Gohan stared back and motioned to his shoulders. "Can you see them?" Han shot a bird at Raditz while Go mooned him. Raditz raised an eyebrow at Gohan as he quickly walked off disturbed, muttering about Gohan losing his sanity. Gohan shrugged. "Guess not." Suddenly Go's watch went off.

$ "Shit! Sorry Gohan my man but Han and I need to get going!" $

"Why?"

# "To worship the Great One of course! Where have you been?" #

Gohan blinked. "The Great One? Who's that?"

$ "The Great Miroku of course! No one can forget his mighty words!" $ Both Go and Han sighed and placed a hand over their hearts, looking upward. #$ "Will you bear my child." #$ Gohan just stared at them while starting to question his own sanity. # "Well we gotta go, I heard they were showing porn flicks today!" # Han immediately disappeared.

$ "See ya Gohan, don't forget to nail Videl for us!" $ In seconds Go disappeared after Han. Gohan looked at the spots they had stood on his shoulders and shook his head. He placed a hand on his forehead, testing his temperature. His tail moved infront of him and he looked at it. "Must be Videl's heat affecting me…" he said to it and walked off.

(A/N: I couldn't forget about them now could I?)

**_On a beach in Kawaii…_**

Freiza sighed as s/he lay on a towel wearing a bathing suit and _trying_ to get a tan. Cell grumbled next to him/her wearing—reluctantly—a pair of black swim trunks. Cell was beginning to wonder WHY he had decided to come to the beach in the first place. "Here are your drinks…" Goku muttered as he came over to them, still in his monkey suit.

Cell smirked, now he remembered. "Why thank you monkey-boy!" Cell said, his voice syrupy sweet. Goku just grumbled at him as he shoved their drinks towards them. They had found out soon enough that the monkey suit that Gohan had placed on Goku actually took away his abilities, leaving him completely mortal and completely in Cell and Freiza's control.

When Goku found out he was pissed beyond belief and said he was going to murder Gohan when the honeymoon was over and the spell finished. Cell and Frieza just laughed and told him that if HFIL couldn't kill him, no one could. On the plus side Goku was able to be alive for the time being. On the negative side when the spell finished the countdown began again.

"Yeah, thanks monkey-boy, now go get us some snacks, I'm getting hungry." Freiza said with a wave of the hand and placed the shades on. Goku grumbled something intelligible and stomped off on the hot sand. "Make sure you get a lot of sandwiches and chips!" Cell yelled after him. Goku stopped, his eye twitched, then he continued on to get their requests.

Cell lay on his own blanket by Frieza (as far away as he could get it) and placed on his shades. "Isn't the gift Lord Gohan gave us splendid? Now we won't have to get up and do anything!" Cell snorted at Frieza's cheerful comment. "Don't you mean so that I won't have to get up and get things for you…" he muttered.

"You say something Cellie-poo?"

"Nope. Not a word."

**_At Capsule Corp…_**

(A/N: the only people at CC are Yamcha, Yajerobi, Chichi, Bulma, Krillin, Piccolo, 18, Puar, Oolong, Shin, and Kibito. Master Roshi, Korin, and Vegeta are on the Lookout. Videl is at home and of course Dende and Mr. Popo are on vacation for now but will eventually be brought to the Lookout by Gohan courtesy of Shenron who will eventually be at the Lookout. Did I forget anyone?)

"So…how are we going to stop Gohan?" Yamcha asked, looking around at everyone. Chichi scowled at the ground. "We could ask the Eternal Dragon if only it would listen to us." She growled and Piccolo decided to move away, FAR away from Chichi before he would meet two new friends of his, the ground and the Frying Pan of Doom.

"He'd be a lot easier to handle if he was 11…which reminds me, how DID Gohan age in HFIL?" Krillin asked no one in particular. Kibito shoved Shin forward and he glared at Kibito before coughing. He shuffled his feet a bit as everyone stared at him. "I believe that would be my fault…I took off the immortality and allowed him to age. Didn't think it would work…"

Bulma hmphed. "Guess we figured out how that turned out." Everyone stared accusingly at Shin who sweat dropped. "I didn't think he'd be so rebellious after all these years!" Everyone gave him a disbelieving look and at their stares Shin gave out a nervous laugh. "Well…maybe the thought DID cross my mind…" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Why don't we just get the dragonballs on Namek?" Puar suggested and Yajerobi shook his head. "We'd need Goku's new found instant transmission to get there and back in time before Gohan reclaims the world and turns it into a replica of HFIL. Then again **I **wouldn't have been worried about it if they had let me join the Black Tails in the first place."

"Too bad you were too fat and a waste of his time…" Oolong muttered. Yajerobi glared suspiciously at him and Oolong gave him an innocent look. The few that heard snickered. "Yeah and Goku's working for Cell and Frieza until the spell works off so that'll be a while to wait." Shin commented.

"Yes and Gohan would've already taken over Earth by then." Piccolo added from his spot in the farthest corner of the room away from Chichi and her Frying Pan of Doom. (A/N: hey that rhymed! (coughs) Um returning to the story…) Everyone stood in silence for a while until 18 finally spoke up. "Why don't we use Videl?" They turned and stared at her.

"Why?" 18 shrugged. "Gohan seems attached to her somehow and tolerates her being around him. I also overheard from their chat after the wedding that Gohan wants to make her his queen." Bulma's eyes lit up. "So you mean you want us to make her as some sort of spy?" 18 shrugged again.

"Knowing Gohan he probably won't watch her. Even if he does its worth a try shot." Shin nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we'll never know if we don't try!" BONG! Shin crumpled to the ground as the Z Fighters backed away and Piccolo gave Shin his sympathy. Kibito's eyes were wide as he backed off as well.

"WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS PREDICAMENT IF YOU HADN'T PUT HIM IN HFIL IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" Chichi screeched at the unconscious Supreme Kai. "Now I know why Vegeta and Gohan call her harpy…" Oolong whispered to Puar who giggled then paled as the Frying Pan of Doom smashed onto Oolong's head. "I HEARD THAT!!!"

Puar stared with wide eyes at the crumpled heap of Oolong. "Now I know where Gohan gets his evil side…" Yajerobi muttered to Krillin who snickered, then paled like Puar as the Frying Pan of Doom smashed on Yajerobi's head. Yajerobi crumpled to the ground and Shin, Yajerobi, and Oolong had unconscious swirly eyes. "I HEARD THAT TOO!!!"

Back in his little corner of the room Piccolo rubbed his head in remembrance of the pain. If Chichi hit them as hard as he thought she did, they would have trouble thinking for months. He still couldn't remember what 22 was. The saiya-jins told him it was 7 but he knew they were hit in the head many times, so he wisely concluded that it was 5.

As Piccolo dragged their unconscious bodies someplace to rest, the remainder of the Z Fighters stayed away from Chichi as they talked about Videl. "Gohan'll never suspect that Videl is spying on him!" A loud snort brought their attention to the door. "They're bonding onna, OF COURSE he'll know if she's spying on him."

"What are you doing here Vegeta?" Bulma hissed and Vegeta hmphed. "I have come to collect my many saiya-jin outfits for my loyal subjects onna." Then as an afterthought he decided to add, "Oh and let that Videl girl go to the Lookout anyway. It might be interesting." Chichi gazed suspiciously at him. "Why?" Vegeta smirked. "Why? Because Videl is in heat."

**Hopefully that answers most of your questions as you decided to delve deeper into the mystery that is Gohan. Personally I have no idea where I got the idea of Miroku being the Great One. Spur of the moment I guess…that includes Go, Han, and Son who will eventually show himself later on. Maybe it's just the sugar high… 17 will eventually appear and some cut scenes of Babidi, Goku, Cell and Frieza will be in the next chapter as well.**

**Anyway Videl being in heat will prove to be a VERY interesting topic in the next chapter as Videl lands on the lookout. I mean she IS the only female up there that's ALIVE and who knows how many saiya-jin males Gohan has up there. Gohan himself is going to have a hard time keeping them away from her and an even harder time of staying away from Videl at the same time. Ahh the power of heat. REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Though chapter 12 wasn't my best chapter I'd say it wasn't that bad and that was all I could think of at that time, couldn't really think of anything else. THIS ONE should be totally different though with a bit of more thought into it. The last one was more like things shoved together…oh well. Anyway i've always heard of 13 being an unlucky number and believe me when I say Gohan's going to be a very unlucky person this chapter. Hehe…get ready, get set, GO!!!**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 13**

Videl decided to go to the lookout, mainly because she wanted to know what would happen to the people of earth. Gohan was already working his mojo on his so called "New HFIL". He already had the entire planet paying taxes and tribute to him 5 days a week, off on weekends and holidays unless specified otherwise. She left before the Z Fighter's got there.

She flew through the air, feeling out Gohan's ki to land smoothly on the lookout. She wasn't prepared for what happened though. Practically EVERY male head that had enough nose power to know snapped their heads towards her, eyes filled with lust. She stared wide-eyed at them, blinking in confusion and taking a step back. _Why are they staring at me?_

Almost as quick as she thought that Gohan appeared near her, giving the males suspicious glares as they whistled and looked around at every other thing besides Videl. He cleared his throat and dragged Videl to the side to have a little 'talk' about her presence on the lookout. "Videl what are you doing here?" he hissed and she scowled at him.

"I came to talk to you; I didn't come to get stared at by the male populace." She glanced at Gohan suspiciously. "By the way, why WERE they staring at me hm?" Gohan smartly skirted around the question by changing the subject. "Talk to me? Does that mean you have finally decided to become my queen?"

Videl gave him and odd look. Had she just heard—Kami forbid—hope in his voice? "I want to know what happens to the people of earth since you're obviously ruling it." Gohan smirked. "Simple, they do what every little subject does, worship and exalt me or else I'll give them the real meaning of ashes to ashes and dust to dust." Videl glared at him.

"You know what I meant Gohan." Gohan chuckled nervously as her scent began to affect his brain as well as his uh…minime. _I've been around her too long… _He turned around with his hands behind his back, glancing at her. "We'll talk about this later I have a few…uh…things to take care of. You may wander but stay away from any testosterone driven males."

Videl snorted and watched him run off. "Does that mean you too?" Sighing, she decided to check the place out. She hadn't gotten far when Raditz appeared out of nowhere, trying to slick back his hair and lean against the pillar with arms crossed. "Oh look my hero." Videl said sarcastedly and walked past him while he smiled and turned her around. _Get a clue idiot…_

"Hey, Videl right? How about we go out—and find Gohan, what do ya say hm?" Videl blinked and looked behind her. Gohan was glaring furiously at Raditz and Videl, who was usually used to his glares, couldn't suppress a shiver. "Raditz." He said calmly but on the thin line of crossing over and announcing Raditz's death. "What are you doing by Videl hm?"

Raditz panicked. "I was just showing her—and I was asking her—we were going to find you and—Videl wanted to—she said—then you were here…" Gohan was still giving Raditz his steady glare and his uncle gulped and pointed behind him. "I'll go get the monkey suit." Gohan nodded with his face still set in a glare and didn't stop till Raditz was out of sight.

"The monkey suit?" Videl said in confusion and Gohan nodded, not meeting her gaze. Out of all the things he had done forced he wanted her to come willingly to him, not the other way around. He hated how he can make the villains of HFIL flock willingly towards him by the hundreds but he can't get one human girl to become the queen of New HFIL.

_She just HAS to be the one that's difficult doesn't she?_ Raditz finally walked-er walked in on all fours like a monkey with an angry face. His tail lashed out and his cheeks had a red hue of embarrassment. Gohan smirked at him in satisfaction while Videl was laughing at him. His hair looked ridiculous with that monkey costume.

"Since you seem SOO attached to my queen, you are her new pet. Say hi to your new master Mr. Chimps." Raditz grumbled and crossed his arms as Gohan snapped a collar on him. "Or would you rather become MY new pet?" Raditz clung to Videl and shoved the leash in her hand nervously at the evil twinkle in Gohan's eye. Videl glared at Gohan.

"When did I become your queen?" Gohan didn't answer and walked off still smirking as his 'loyal' followers all but threw themselves out of the way. "I swear that man…" She grumbled and looked at Raditz who was sitting on the floor and picking at his monkey costume in disdain, not liking the feeling of being a powerless human. "I feel like My saiya-jin hood is being threatened…"

"Well come on…um…Mr. Chimps. I'm going to go find some food or something." Raditz glared at her. "It's Ra—ight this way Queen Videl!" He fixed quickly as he saw Gohan's head poke out from the corner glaring at him. "My own nephew…" he muttered as he led Videl like a monkey to the kitchen. "I hate my life…"

Gohan whistled as he walked down the hall and towards the throne room. The villains of HFIL that stayed on the lookout (unlike the fortunate ones who got to make sure the people in towns abided by what they called "Gohan's Law") gave him odd looks and as he passed them slowly and steadily went into their room to hide. "I'm bored…"

**_Hours later…_**

Raditz crossed his arms as he sat next to Videl's chair. He was SOO glad he had the monkey suit now; he didn't get to participate in Gohan's little form of entertainment which he called torture. Gohan got bored since everyone was being really careful around him and so he decided to 'reward' them with a little play and dance…they would do for him.

As much as he felt that their saiya-jin pride was almost stripped from them he couldn't help but find it hilarious. A few of the saiya-jins—including Bardock, King Vegeta, Brolly, King Cold, Cooler and Nappa—were wearing monkey costumes…except these were included with a monkey suit bikini. He shook his head and watched for what would happen next.

One half of the lookout was filled with sitting spectators and the other half had a stage set up for entertainment. Both Videl and Gohan were in their own box that was fitted into the bleachers Gohan had some saiya-jins take from Orange Star High's gym. He gave them a paper to leave on the floor. It read: IOU

Gohan motioned for the music to be played and two saiya-jins nodded happily, eagerly pressing the button on the stereo system. Petey Pablo's Freak a Leak came on and the saiya-jins on stage gave Gohan that clearly said never-in-a-million-years. Before Gohan could begin his "just" punishment for their actions a voice that EVERYONE knew was heard.

"Look Cellie-poo, Lord Gohan has some entertainment set up! Find us a seat!" All heads turned to see the ones who landed on the lookout, returning from their month vacation. Goku looked especially happy, seeing as he was about to gain his freedom. Gohan frowned at them for interrupting his fun but at the sight of Goku something in his eye twinkled.

"Cell, Freiza, right on time." He smirked and both Cell and Frieza got uncomfortable. Goku wasn't paying attention since his one track mind simply…well…went one track. Goku's mind: freedom-freedom-freedom-freedom-freedom-freedom-free—uh well you get the idea. "Come on Cellie-poo we have to stay on Lord Gohan's good side, remember what we talked about!"

Freiza shoved Cell forward and he glared at his 'wife' before humbly (haha, Cell, humble…okay back to story) handing a duffel bag to a spectator. The duffel bag was handed up until it reached Gohan and Videl's box where Gohan opened it. His eye literally twinkled and Videl gave him a strange look.

"Cell, Freiza, very good work. I am pleased. Come sit in the box here with us, we have room." Freiza gleefully flew over to them while the now non-caring Cell followed like a lost puppy. "You, Goku," Goku looked around and pointed at himself. Everyone rolled their eyes at his stupidity…or denseness; they didn't know which one but they figured who cares right?

"Is there any OTHER Goku on this Lookout?!" Goku shook his head. "Now that we have established and HOPEFULLY gotten that fact through that Fort Knox head of yours I want you on the stage on the double if you want your freedom!" Goku hopped onto the stage, waving at the other saiya-jins as a few saiya-jin females placed the monkey bikini on him.

"Now that everyone is ready and the video camera set to play this all over the world is set," Gohan looked at his camera crews who cowered at his glare. If they didn't get it right he'd kill them, bring them back through the vortex, then repeat the process until he got tired…or bored. Whichever came first. The chicken or the egg. Okay now I'm straying off topic…

Ahem…Gohan's camera crews nodded and he turned his attention back to the stage. "If you want to ever stay in a world without ME I suggest you dance. Do this and you get to go on vacation for a month and Goku you get your damn freedom." Goku and the saiya-jins yelled at the music crew to "press the damn button already!" Gohan nodded with a smirk and it began.

**_Meanwhile at Capsule Corp…_**

"I love you Serena!"

Krillin rolled his eyes.

"I love you too Darien!"

18 rolled her eyes.

Just as they were about to kiss the screen switched and Marron frowned. Ever since Gohan had began his rule on the world Goten, Trunks, and Marron were forced to come home and spend some time with their family…well that's what they said at least. In reality they wanted to hang out with their parents and friends besides villains from HFIL for once.

A saiya-jin on the tv cleared his throat and shuffled his papers. He seemed to get another one of Gohan's telepathic messages because he smirked evilly and that only happened when something EXTREMELY bad was going to happen. 18 raised her eyebrow at the screen, Marron leaned forward, and Krillin tensed.

"We interrupt this pathetically _disgusting_ program with a VERY special announcement!" he said gleefully. "I'd tell you it but its better to show than to tell right?" In moments the tv switched to something that even shocked 18, which really meant something. Marron's eyes grew as wide as saucers before she screamed for everyone to come downstairs and see.

They stared in disbelief at the big huge plasma wall tv screen. Vegeta was there still so he, Goten, Trunks, and Marron were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. The bikini monkey saiya-jins were dancing on the screen to Petey Pablo's Freak a Leak and were (somehow) doing the dance the women did in the music video.

"Oh my great Kami, GOKU!!!" Chichi yelled at the sight of Goku dancing on the tv screen. "That's King Cold!" Krillin yelled. "And that's Cooler!" Yamcha added. "This is horrible!" Oolong ranted. "Despicable!" Puar commented. "KICKASS!!!" Trunks yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "TRUNKS!!!" Bulma screamed and Vegeta smirked. "Good boy son." Bulma glared at him.

**_Somewhere in _****_West_********_City_****_…_**

**Would'ja do it from the front?**

17 was doubled up in laughter at the sight of Goku and the other saiya-jins shaking their water balloon breasts at the tv. How they didn't pop and squirt out water was a mystery but it was hilarious nonetheless. They were red like the bikini tops so you couldn't really tell unless you looked carefully. 17 also noticed the make up on each of their faces.

**Would'ja do it from the back?**

He completely lost it when they turned and shook their monkey bikini asses on worldwide tv EXACTLY like the women on the music video. He didn't want to dwell on how they did that but he was 'guessing' that Lord Gohan 'helped' them learn in a VERY short time. If anything he would bet an hour. Gohan wasn't one to be patient and wait days unless it was important.

**_Babidi's space ship thing…_**

**And break it down like that!**

As soon as that part came on Majin and Spopavich had to leave their card game four floors down and hook Babidi onto an oxygen tank because he was running out of air the way he was laughing. When they looked onto the tv screen they immediately knew why and began laughing themselves. One by one the inhabitants of the alien ship came up and laughed.

Freiza had gotten hold of some water balloons and had apparently shoved them into the bikini s/he now wore. Freiza had jumped onto stage and began dancing with all her/his energy. The water balloons made Freiza's non-existence bust bounce up and down vigorously. Freiza was obviously having fun.

Freiza soon joined up with the saiya-jins and in seconds they were dancing in sync. It was an incredible and beyond strange thing to see, depending on who you were. "Kami Gohan!" Babidi gasped as he took a DEEP breath from the oxygen tank. He bowed to the screen, still trying to breathe straight.

"You are a worthy rival for the art of torture and for control of the universe! I am honored to wait till you are defeated till I take over the universe and continue in my best ability your great works!" The ones who had somewhat recovered and heard him rolled their eyes. Babidi was putting too much mountain dew into his alien bloodstream.

**_At the broadcasting station…_**

The saiya-jin came back on tv once the crowd started getting rowdy and Gohan ordered for it to be turned off. The saiya-jin smirked at the tv and everyone wondered what the hell he was waiting for. "You're back on stupid!" The saiya-jin blinked and coughed into his hand, muttering an "I knew that…" before shuffling his papers.

"Well folks that's all for right now. We will cut into your next daily broadcast in…" He looked at his wrist, "About twenty minutes or so. So take this time to make some popcorn, hook up the oxygen tank for someone, or get settled in. Freiza will be performing, followed by a play called "The Lion King" by Lord Gohan. Don't miss it! This is Asperas signing out."

**I hope I haven't disappointed you. I haven't had much to think about and this is the first thing that came to mind when I sat down to write so…tell me what you think alright? Plus what happened to my reviews? They're all slowing down…its scaring me… (shivers) While all of you review I'm going to take advantage of this quick break to quickly write the rest of the chapter for Only One Shot.**

**After I update Only One Shot then I'm going to finish some of my drawings before I start writing some chapters again. It won't take long I promise. Plus making money out of drawing for other people is good business and I can't disappoint them anymore than I can disappoint you right? Anyway, REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I come back and I looked at the reviews with a wow and an added "ahh man". I was hoping to break 200. Well hopefully ONE of these chapters will do that for me and after that will be my 200 special! Come to think of it I never did a 100 special…hmm…guess this one will make up for it then or maybe I could do both. It all depends on you reviewers.**

**After you're done reading this chapter don't be shy, review!!! Hope you guys like this one too. I had to think long and hard for this chapter so no flames. (looks around) Just kidding. You can flame me if you want but don't do it unless you're REALLY flaming me. Why you'd flame me I'd have no clue though. I haven't had a flame in like…wait did I ever have a flame? I think I did once upon a time…amazing isn't it? A story so loved by many had a flame once. Surprising no?**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 14**

"Alright people you have 10 minutes, I repeat, 10 minutes before the next show! Let's get moving!" Creatures of all kinds rushed back and forth on the lookout trying to set up everything for the next show. Frieza had gone somewhere to change and both King Cold and Cooler were trying to recover from the latest display of HFIL News.

Meanwhile Vegeta had finally come back to the Lookout and was 'insulting' Gohan. "That show you had put on the air worldwide was disgusting, vile, disrespecting, degrading, insulting, belittling, and all around saiya-jin-like." Gohan grew a little disturbed as Vegeta wiped a TRUE tear from his eye. "You made me proud to be a saiya-jin. Good job Gohan!"

"Um…thanks Vegeta." He said uncertainly, shifting a bit on his throne. "Stick around for the next one I'm sure you'll enjoy it every minute. After that I must continue my world torture with something I'm sure you'd especially like since it has to do with something…personal." Vegeta raised a curious eyebrow.

"What do you have in that vile saiya-jin mind of yours brat?" Gohan smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now, let's get back to work shall we? We have a show to run." Vegeta, still curious as to what Gohan was planning in that evil saiya-jin mastermind genius brain of his, followed quickly after him.

**_Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp…_******

Goku grumbled as he slammed the door to Capsule Corp and headed towards the others. They sat in the room discussing what Gohan might be planning but sat silent at Goku's arrival. He was still wearing that monkey bikini suit combo complete with water balloon bust since he wanted to get out of there before anything else happened to him.

"Hey dad," Goku looked in Goten's direction. The chibis pressed a button and Freak-a-leak began to play. They danced to it, copying Goku's movements and wearing costumes to look like Goku, Frieza, and King Vegeta. The chibis fell laughing as they did this and Goku fumed with anger. He all but ki blasted the chibis out of the room.

Goku sat frustrated at the table after FINALLY getting out of the monkey suit and taking a nice LONG shower. "We need to do something about Gohan." He said matter-of-factly and everyone nodded except 18. "He's not doing anything bad besides taking over earth. Plus his power level is FAR beyond anyone in the universe."

Shin nervously shifted his feet, moving away from Chichi and holding his head. "I think we should…" he thought a bit, trying to remember what he thought, if a tropical storm was a storm that was tropical, and if he needed oxygen to breathe; stupid stuff like that. Kibito stepped forward.

"I think what the Supreme Kai is TRYING to say is that we should use the powers of the dragonballs to stop Gohan from causing anymore destruction." Yamcha snorted. "The dragon from earth, Shenron, won't grant us ANY wishes remember?" Goku smirked. "That's why we go to Namek and speak to Porunga."

"That's a great idea Goku! He's too far away to hear about the Black Tails so he won't be joining them anytime soon and we'll be able to have our wish!" Krillin said excitedly and Bulma tapped a thoughtful finger on her chin. "But can't he just use the eternal dragon to wish that we can't get any wishes from Porunga?"

"You of all people should know that even Shenron's powers are limited. There are things he can and can not do. For example, he can only bring you back to life so many times before you're not able to come back anymore." Piccolo said sternly. "I should tell Dende to change that…which reminds me, where is the little cretin supposed god of earth?"

Piccolo looked at everyone and they just shrugged or shook their heads. No one had seen Dende ever since Gohan had made his wish at the Tournament Finale for the HFIL portal to be opened. "So when are we going?" Chichi pointed to the snoring Goku. "As soon as he is rested up and well fed—lazy husband of mine—we will leave for Namek."

**_Back at the Lookout…_**

Raditz muttered obscenities about Gohan under his breath as he used a claw to pick at the itchy red-brown costume. Gohan had noticed his hair looked like Scar's mane so he was 'chosen' to be Scar. Then who better to play Scar's nephew than Raditz's REAL nephew, Goten who was chosen to play Simba to his great joy.

After much begging Marron got to be Nala and much to Trunks' joy he got to be Zazu. Right now he was somewhere ruffling his feathers while everyone laughed at him. Vegeta got to be Timon while Nappa had to be Pumba. Bardock was Mufasa while his wife was Serabi (I'm too lazy to think of a name). Gohan was working on getting the hyenas.

"Alright people come on we have only 5 more minutes! WHERE IS FRIEZA?!" King Vegeta aka manager yelled in frustration, shaking his clipboard about. "Frieza where are you you're almost on!" He grabbed a passing alien-creature-thing by the neck of his costume and shook him. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE FREIZA IS?!" The alien shook its head with wide eyes.

"FRIEZA!!!" King Vegeta yelled as he dropped the alien to the ground and stomped off waving his clipboard. The alien shook its head and blinked with wide eyes, then got up and dusted its wildebeest costume. Wildebeests walked up to him and soon the rest of the herd sat staring at the angry Saiya-jin King. "Should we call anger management?" They all shook their heads yes.

**_In the back of the Lookout (which is not there in reality)…_**

Gohan waited patiently as Shenron appeared, this time without all the wind, electricity, and darkness. He was reading the latest issue of Evil Weekly and wearing the new Black Tails clothing that just came out. At Gohan's curious glance at the not so grand entrance Shenron chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

**I forgot to pay the bill so they cut me off.**

Gohan rolled his eyes and Videl peeked up unnoticed behind a pillar. Gohan noticed her there and guessed she forgot he could smell her, especially since she was still in heat and it was driving him crazy. He had been avoiding her the entire day and now she was right there just waiting… Gohan shook his head and looked up at Shenron.

"I have some wishes."

**Name 'em and I'll grant 'em!**

"I know that those Z Fighter goodie-goodies will find out something to ruin my plans so my first wish is that Dende and Mr. Popo are summoned right here infront of me. Kami knows I've been looking for them."

**Your wish is my command!**

In a flash of eyes and mere second Dende and Mr. Popo appeared. Both stared wide-eyed at Gohan and grabbed each other. "I'm too young to die!" Dende yelled and clung to Mr. Popo like he was a life-line. Gohan rolled his eyes. "Dende, Mr. Popo, got see King Vegeta and he'll give you a costume, hurry up you're going to be one of the hyenas with Korin." They ran.

**Your second wish?**

"That they can't wish for my tail to go away." Gohan said matter-of-factly and Shenron granted it, wondering why he was wishing for something like that. _If that were me I'd wish that my powers wouldn't be taken away, not my tail._ Gohan felt a slight rush go through his body and then it was gone. He smirked in satisfaction.

**Your next wish?**

"How many wishes do I get?"

**As many as you want.**

Gohan glanced over at Videl and shook his head no. "I think I'll save those for another time. Why don't you use your huge body to look over the lookout and watch the entertainment, should give you something to do besides read my magazines and sleep." Shenron did just that and Gohan, after much contemplating, phased behind Videl.

**_Back at Capsule Corp…_**

Bulma and Chichi sat with apprehension, staring at the tv while the others sat with them waiting for the next interruption. Oolong rolled his eyes at the ridiculous soap opera on tv. Vegeta had arrived a few moments ago so he wouldn't miss his soap. Yamcha stared just as obsessed with the soap while everyone wondered how they could watch something like this.

_I have some bad news Cathy…_

_What is it James?_

_The doctor said…that I have dandruff!_

_(Cathy stands shocked while James puts on sad face. She walks over to him and pats his shoulder comfortingly, giving him a soft smile.)_

_Don't worry James they have shampoos for that now._

_(James smiles at her and they both hug)_

As Chichi, Yamcha, Bulma and surprisingly VEGETA cried at the great news the Z Fighters stared at them in shock and backed away, giving them odd looks. They almost cheered at the sight of the saiya-jin news anchor man Asperas getting his papers together on tv. The ones who had been watching the soap passed around Kleenex.

"Hi everyone! We interrupt this disturbing soap opera to give you a special song by Frieza Sel. What it is we're keeping that a secret but it seems that we have some bad news. It seems that Freiza is nowhere to be found and without Frieza we can't do the play!" The Z Fighters booed and Chichi yelled at them for liking the 'disgusting' shows Gohan placed on tv.

A paper was handed to Asperas and he stared at it with shock and glee. "Well it seems like we have some good news!" he said gleefully and they stared expectantly at the screen. "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching Gieco!" Out of nowhere a clipboard flew at Asperas head, giving him a huge bump on his head.

"Shut up stupid and continue with the newscast! No one cares about your damn convertible!" Asperas flicked the camera man off with a sneer and received a chair and another bump for it. Glaring and muttering to himself he shuffled his papers. "We now go to Carra for this special newsbreak on the Lookout." A female saiya-jin appeared on the screen fixing her hair.

"Carra here on the Lookout seeing what is probably the worst thing to happen since Lord Gohan left, the entertainment is gone! As you can see pandemonium has broke out and everyone is running around in panic looking for Freiza who seems to be missing." The camera showed the many villains in animal costumes running about, some even in circles.

Carra burst into laughter as one villain ran from King Vegeta looking over his shoulder, then when it turned around it smacked into a pillar, sliding to the ground unconscious. "Where is Freiza? No one knows. I have with me here Freiza's husband, Cell Sel who might be able to shed some light on the situation."

Cell waved at the tv screen and yelled "Hi mom!" The Z Fighters merely rolled their eyes. "Tell me Mr. Sel do you have any idea where your wife could be at this moment?" Cell snorted, smirking at the tv screen. "Well hopefully for all of us Freiza's dead and I'm single. Hear that girls? I'M SINGLE!!!"

Carra looked around in confusion as girl cheers were heard. Muttering about hearing things she looked at Cell who was blowing kisses at the screen. "The funeral will be held in some guy's backyard. We'll be having a barbeque—of course—and girls are invited! Oh yes and please, be courteous and bring some popsicle sticks for a crucifix. Last rites you know?"

Carra cleared her throat. "Umm yes…thank you for your…good news Cell. No—" King Vegeta came out of nowhere and grabbed Carra by the scruff of her shirt. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!! WE'RE LIVE!!!" she screamed and he shook her, waving around his clipboard. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE FREIZA IS?!"

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE KING VEGETA NO ONE KNOWS WHERE FREIZA IS!!!" She screamed as King Vegeta threw her off the Lookout. His eyes flitted over to Cell who gulped and ran. "COME BACK HERE YOU, I KNOW FREIZA HANGS AROUND YOU ALL THE TIME!!!" The camera followed the screaming Cell and yelling King Vegeta as they ran about the Lookout.

Carra landed infront of the camera grumbling something and dusting off her clothes. "I swear," she muttered, "That…that…MAN!!!" she growled and Cell squealed and squirmed as King Vegeta caught up to him. "Can anyone say anger management?!" she hissed. "Back to you Asperas!" she growled and gave a war cry as she attacked King Vegeta.

It turned back to Asperas and on the screen he was looking at behind him was none other than Cell, Carra, and King Vegeta. Cell was moaning in agony on the ground as he tried to recover from the beating he got, dragging himself away while King Vegeta was distracted by the vengeful Carra who was on his back.

Carra was giving out war cries as she banged King Vegeta on the head repeatedly with her microphone and King Vegeta tried fending her off with his clipboard. They didn't notice Freiza crying over the wounded Cell near them. King Vegeta tried to toss Carra off his back only for both of them to tumble on the ground and begin fighting in a dust cloud.

In the news room Asperas sweat dropped and you could even see the sweat drop on everyone else's face in the world when a stray punch hit some villain and a massacre of fighting occurred. Asperas blinked for a bit, not knowing what to say and cleared his throat. "Uh…we now return you to your regularly scheduled program."

**Sorry if its short but I swear I couldn't write anything else, plus I still have a ton of artwork to finish and I'm surprised I was able to write this chapter. I think it was to get some stress out of my life. Freiza is came back and where Freiza was…well I'll let you think on that for now. Anyway I couldn't make it any longer without giving away a lot and I want to keep you wondering what will happen next if you get my drift. **

**I still have completely no idea how that play is going to go but if you get me over 200 reviews I'll give you two special chapters. The 100 chapter special for not giving one out AND the 200 chapter special. I have some good ideas for those too, hehe but I'm not giving those out. You'll just have to review a bunch of times until I get 200 to find out. Here's some support: **

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

**QUESTION!!!******

**This is probably a stupid question but it's really been nagging me. Do you reviewer-people think I'm a boy or girl or something? I REALLY want to know what you think. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to but it'll REALLY put my mind at rest if you do so…PLEASE HELP ME RETAIN MY SANITY!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Man I am so depressed and pissed off…one of those at least. (sighs) Well I haven't been updating, I know that at least, so you're probably getting those torches and pitchforks right now to storm my house. I had those stupid 9 weeks test crap in like every class their trying to give us, some stupid "no child left behind" crap. I swear their just trying to fail us…anyway here's the next chapter. I also noticed a I didn't do a ton of stuff I initially PLANNED to do. **

**Guess I derailed my train of thought…well my train is railed again (as much as it can anyway) and I have to make Gohan all evil-like again since I lost a bit of that those last few chapters that I didn't know what to write. I'm still lost about how I'm going to do that 200 thing…**

**Thanks for the 200 reviews by the way as well as hi to the person I talked to on the IM thing. Sorry that I sound all depressing-like but…well…here's the next chapter. I need to go drink some coke or something to get my spirits back up… Why do I have the feeling my depression is somehow going to be in here…**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 15**

Gohan sighed as he sat on his throne. He didn't bother with stopping the villains' scuffle in the front of the lookout. Videl was pissed at him since he had been avoiding her but the week was almost over so he could annoy her again. He looked up at the dragon who had taken off the top dome of the lookout so Gohan could see him incase he wanted some wishes done.

"Shenron?" The dragon put away his newspaper and lowered his shades. "Do you think I…" Gohan looked around. "Lost my evil-ness?" Shenron was a bit scared and thought frantically about what he was going to say. After all one wrong thing and Dende may be making a new dragon of earth.

**Well you've been a great evil Lord, Lord Gohan, but I think the villains from HFIL are pulling you down…**

Gohan raised an eyebrow in pure curiosity. "How much?" Shenron fidgeted a bit and Gohan's eye twitched. Shenron cleared his throat a bit and said nothing. Gohan glared at the dragon who was starting to sweat and began fanning out his t-shirt. "Shenron hurry up and answer truthfully or I'll blast you into 7 MILLION dragonballs."

**Well…on a scale of one to ten, with one being the least and ten being the most…I'd have to pick ten.**

Gohan cursed and rubbed his temples. He muttered something and Shenron began getting very uncomfortable. The demi-saiya-jin glanced at the eternal dragon with an angry curious look. "Shenron…what would you do if you were some evil maniacal lord who wants to mate with Videl and destroy the world?" Shenron stared in surprise.

**Well if you want my opinion if Videl was a dragon we'd already be mated, and as for the world…I'd just prepare.**

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Prepare?" Shenron nodded.

**Well I AM the eternal dragon after all and I KNOW what's happening. My sources tell me that Goku and Z Senshi, most of them anyway, are already on Namek looking for the dragonballs with a kidnapped Dende, and as strong as I am I can't reach them with my powers so I'd just prepare for the worst. Last rites if you know what I mean. Then again you could just sit here and wait for them to wish you out of existence. You are the boss.**

Gohan considered his options, weighing the pros and cons. "Knowing the Z Senshi that pathetic excuse for a saiya-jin Goku will wish for my human side. Pretty ridiculous wish since my human side is already coming out because I've been messing around with these HFIL dimwits and they will erase everyone's memory…" Rubbing his chin he looked at the dragon.

"I wish that Videl…and Vegeta will remember everything that has happened here and that Porunga cannot destroy any of her memories of this time." Gohan thought a bit and looked at the dragon again. "I also wish that they are not able to change you in any way either if you get my drift." Shenron smiled in undisputable happiness. His eyes glowed and he was done.

**Your wishes have been granted Lord Gohan! Though I'm not completely sure if Porunga will be able to override them or not. At least it was worth a shot.**

Sighing, the demi-saiya-jin stood from his throne one last time. "If they make the wish Shenron to change you just play along with it. I need to go talk to Videl. I have nothing for you to do so you can return to your dragonballs if you wish." Shenron just nodded at Gohan. "Also prepare for my arrival Shenron because believe me when I say this, I WILL return."

Gohan left the room and Shenron wiped a tear from his eye, opening a book and writing the last paragraph in his story, The Saiya-jin Lord from HFIL.

_Thus he commanded his ever faithful dragon to grant his last wishes as to prepare for what he knew was to come. The great Lord had already accepted his inevitable fate. Standing from his throne for the last time he stopped before the double doors and said his last words to his only true loyal servant. "Prepare for my arrival Shenron, thou believest when I say to thee, I WILL return." Thus left the greatest, though evil, saiya-jin this world has and will ever know._

**_Somewhere on the Lookout…_**

**__**

Videl muttered as turned the page of her magazine. Gohan had been avoiding her like a plague and she STILL didn't know why. "Curse Gohan and his little insecurities anyway," she muttered vehemently to herself. "He's all big and bad when it comes to everything else but when it's me he just can't talk. What am I, ugly?"

"Of course not Videl, don't ever think of yourself like that. You're as beautiful as the sunset gracing its presence on this ghastly mud ball mistake of a child." Videl jumped, falling off the bed as Gohan chuckled. "How did you get in here?" she hissed with a glare and then looked at him confused. "Aren't you supposed to be avoiding me or something?"

He sat down next to her and leaned against the wall. "On the contrary Videl it was for good reason. If you are patient and understanding I will explain the reason, if you're not then I will just have to leave." Videl muttered something and scooted closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"Well I'm neither patient nor understanding but I haven't talked to you for a week so let's have it. Give me your 'good' reason for avoiding me this past weak." He cleared his throat a bit. "Well for the past week you were in heat and as a saiya-jin it tells us that you are ready to mate." She blushed crimson and jumped away from him. "Are you serious?!"

"You know as well as I do that I don't lie…" Videl raised an eyebrow. "About such things. Truthfully Videl, if I was not a saiya-jin of such great caliber I would've jumped you a long time ago." Videl blushed a bit harder and scooted away from him to lean against the bed. "You're still in heat but it's not enough to drive me crazy."

He moved from the wall over to Videl who backed away a bit. She pressed up against a wall, staring at him as if he was going to do something she DEFINITELY didn't want happening at this moment. Gohan could feel she wanted him too despite her warning signals, but he knew now was NOT the time. Sighing he placed his head on her lap.

Surprised at his gesture, they just sat in silence for a while. Gohan sighed and turned his head a bit to smell Videl's leg. She stared at him. "WHY are you smelling me Gohan?" He closed his eyes contentedly. "It takes away tension." He sniffed a bit more before she started to give him a massage. Purring contentedly, much to Videl's surprise, he did something unexpected.

"It began when I was a young baby." Videl stopped in surprise and he growled in protest until she began massaging his shoulders again. "My father never held me when I was a child, never really cared for me that much in general. He just wanted to fight, just wanted someone to grow up so he could train with them." Gohan sighed and looked at the floor.

"Once when I was two my mother and father took me in a stroller down some path for a walk. My father reluctantly pushed the stroller, but only because he was promised food by my mother. They were on top of a hill when my mother pointed out something. My father took his hand off the stroller to look and down my stroller went." Videl shook her head.

"My mother screamed at my father to get me and he did. I don't know whether he was stupid, dense, or didn't care as much as my mother did, but he ran after the stroller, knowing perfectly well he could've just flown after it." Gohan spat. "Idiot. Anyway my stroller picked up speed and suddenly hit a rock, tossing me out of it and straight towards a tree."

Videl gasped as Gohan growled the memory. "My dense father FINALLY realized he should fly after me and when he did it was practically too late anyway. Then something triggered inside of me and the ultimate power within me protected me, allowing me to blast right through the tree where I landed safely on the grass on the other side." Gohan smirked.

"My father was so surprised he almost ran into the tree himself. After that I stared to see something in his eyes, I don't know whether it was jealousy or fear, but I knew it was there. After that it seemed he didn't want to do anything with me besides train. I didn't see it for a while of course, my mother had me hooked to studies. Something about being a scholar."

Videl rolled her eyes. _Probably why he's so smart…_ Gohan chuckled inwardly at her thought. "Soon we had to go to Namek to defeat Frieza, and before you say anything yes the Frieza who is married to Cell as of now." Videl closed her mouth. "Not much happened her except that I strived to fight so that my father could at least say he was proud of me."

He snorted. "Well the Freiza fight wasn't all that important anyway, what mattered was the fight against Cell." Videl's eyes widened at the revelation. "You were the one who fought Cell?!" Gohan rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was the great delivery boy." He said sarcastedly and Videl smacked him on the shoulder.

"Anyway in that fight I gave it all I had to win. I began losing and could only watch helpless as my father and friends were beat up by his 'mini-mes'. I got mad and the power I had only used when I was a child and a bit to beat up Freiza arrived and I ascended to super saiya-jin 2, which I had already explained to you about ascensions before." Videl nodded.

"Vegeta was soo jealous!" Gohan said with a smirk and cleared his throat to continue. "Anyway, I kicked the crap out of Cell, making him spit out Android 18, who is now married to that bald weakling Krillin…oh wait he has hair now, nevermind. I was cocky and Cell got all fat so he could blow up the world." Gohan began to look angry and sad at the same time.

"I was crushed by the fact that my father had to sacrifice his life AGAIN to help us. Either way Cell exploded wherever he took them and Cell unfortunately came back. Being the idiot Vegeta is sometimes he tried to beat up Cell who punched him then fired a blast at him; I took the hit in the arm of course, being the little goody-goody I had been." Videl remembered this from tv.

"So with an unusable arm and with almost NO power left, I began my standoff against Cell, Cell's strong Kamehameha wave vs. my weak Kamehameha wave. My father talked to me from Otherworld, encouraging me to defeat Cell, telling me he believed in me…" In his anger Gohan shot off a blast that went through all the walls towards the front of the lookout.

**_Front of the Lookout…_**

The villains watched in complete silence as the blast tore through the wall effortlessly then shot up towards the sky, exploding in a blaze of fireworks. They turned to look at the huge black vortex, waiting for someone to come out, but no one came. Raditz's eyes widened. "Maybe if we get killed here we won't come back to life since we're dead already!"

Panic rose through the villains and they ran around screaming, eventually fighting over the corners where they surmised Gohan's blast wouldn't come anywhere near if he was angry enough to shoot more. They stared at the wall, huddling together in silence, waiting for more blasts but none came. Breathing a sigh of relief they went back to whatever they were doing.

**_Back to Gohan and Videl…_**

Gohan sat up, shaking his fist angrily infront of him while Videl looked a bit scared behind him. "I believe in you son! I'm proud of you son! He never meant any of those words!" The demi-saiya-jin yelled. "He always made me train, never helped me get out of studying! His friends only cared about me because I was Goku's son! They could ALWAYS depend on Goku!"

Gohan hit the bed with his fist and it smashed through the floors all the way to Korin's tower, and then continued on towards earth. In an act to stop his angry tirade Videl flung her arms around his neck, hugged him, and whispered his name in his ear. Like magic he immediately stopped and sunk, defeated, in Videl's arms.

Droplets hit her arm as his shoulder's shook a bit and she realized with a start that he was crying. She just hugged him tighter. "You're a good boy Gohan, you're a good fighter Gohan, you're going to be a scholar one day Gohan!" he sobbed. "I had been so angry the day I died, because even then no one ever told me that they loved me!"

Videl was ready to cry herself. She knew she could never forgive her father if he never told her that he loved her, luckily he told her plenty of times. "I guess that anger manifested itself with my powers and created my black tail." He held her arms around his neck with a sniff. "Just once I'd like to hear someone say they love me and mean it." Videl smiled slightly.

"I love you Gohan." She whispered into his ear and he froze. She feared she said the wrong thing until he turned around and they sat nose to nose. She blushed but didn't move. He looked into her eyes searchingly to make sure she wasn't lying. "Promise me Videl that you won't forget me." She looked at him confused. "Gohan…"

She stopped as she looked in his eyes. He was close enough for her to see that he was desperate to hear her answer. His eyes had a look of loneliness as well as hints of hurt and pain over the years when she dared to look close enough. "You know I won't Gohan." His eyes lit up. Searching her eyes one last time he kissed her.

**_On Namek…_**

**__**

Bulma, Goku, Chichi, Krillin (notice it's the people who didn't like him to begin with?) and a threatened Dende, stood infront of the impatient Porunga with determination. The only way to wish this was to come all the way to Namek since Shenron refused to grant wishes unless it was Gohan granting them.

**Tell me your wishes impudent humans…**

"We wish that all the inhabitants of HFIL (except Gohan) be sent back to HFIL!" Bulma all but yelled and they all shoved Dende forward to translate it. He shuffled a bit and looked at them nervously, then flinched. With the death glares they gave Dende he had no choice but to translate it into Namekian.

**What is your next wish?**

Porunga's eyes shined a fierce red and after a while it went out. Porunga gave a growl of impatience until they finally told him their final wish… "We wish that Gohan's state of mind was the carefree way it used to be before the Cell games!" Porunga's eyes glowed again as he concentrated.

**It is done. What is your last wish?**

"We wish that everything on earth was back to the way it was before Gohan went to school! That includes erasing people's minds from everything that has happened before then!" Dende translated it and Porunga began his erasing of minds. Unfortunately when he got to Shenron's mind it had little Shenron's putting a 'v' sign up at him. Porunga scowled at the mind virus.

He growled at the little misfortune, he didn't have enough power to erase Shenron's mind of everything happening. He did think of joining the Black Tails for the heck of it though. Looking at the Z Senshi he guessed he'd let them think he erased it. When he got to Videl's mind he was able to erase most of it. He guessed he'd let them think he erased hers too.

**It…uh…has been done. **_I wonder if it's too late to join the black tails… _He thought. _Guess I'll talk to Shenron at the next dragon Bacchanalia._

**_Back on Earth on Kame's Lookout…_**

Gohan sighed in satisfaction, patting his belly as Mr. Popo quickly gathered the dishes from the table. The entirety of HFIL sat on the lookout eating outside on long wooden tables Gohan had Dende put up. He heard some of them talking about Videl and went over, punching their lights out.

"I don't want anyone even _thinking_ about Videl the wrong way, understand?! She's MINE!" Cell smirked at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're getting soft Gohan." Gohan glared at him, making Cell take a step back at the ferocity. Unknown to Gohan his eyes were flashing a crimson red. "Want to test that statement Cell?"

"Oh Cellie-poo leave Lord Gohan and the little girlie alone, you know I'll be the one satisfying your needs!" Cell shuddered at the thought and stiffened when Frieza clung to his arm with a smirk. "Besides, you're—AAAHHH!!!!" Everyone turned and stared at Frieza in silence with confused eyes.

Frieza screamed a shrill girl scream as um…it disappeared. Cell stared in absolute disbelief. "YES!!! THAT THING IS GONE!!!" The other HFIL members started disappearing as well while Cell sang. "Oh happy day! (oh happy day) Oh happy day! (oh happy day) When Freiza's gone! (when Frieza's gone) When Frieza's—NO!!!!!

To everyone's (well…who was still there) surprise Cell burst into tears and screamed "WHY?!" as he disappeared into nothingness. Gohan looked around frantically as his HFIL warriors began disappearing. Videl came out from the lookout after hearing the screams in time to see them disappearing. After a while she felt dizzy and blacked out.

He doubled in pain and went on his knees, clutching his head in agony. It felt as if the entirety of HFIL and Otherworld were drilling his head apart. _"I didn't think it would hurt this much!"_ Gohan thought as he staggered about. Seeing Videl and Mr. Popo collapsed already on the ground. He cursed as another wave of pain hit him.

His vision faded in and out as he finally collapsed onto the floor half-conscious with his special black tail disappearing from its place of honor. Inside his mind part of the true saiya-jin identity of himself that he had began using was locked in a room in the darkest abyss of his mind. He thought one last thing before it was locked away.

_"You haven't seen the last of me! Mark my words Son Goku, I WILL get my revenge and I WILL return!"_

**_Meanwhile in HFIL…_**

Cell gulped as he looked around in the area he was placed in. From what he could see he was in the G Quadrant and absolutely alone. He leaned against a jutting rock, wiping his forehead with relief. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, turning to face the perpetrator. He almost died again when he saw who it was.

"Aww I scared you Cellie-poo? It must've been fate that we found each other!" Cell's gulp got stuck in his throat as he took a step backward, Frieza taking a step forward. "We're not on Earth but at least we can still be together forever!" Freiza glomped Cell happily who in return had burst into tears at Frieza's statement.

"Aww Cellie-poo I didn't know you were so happy you could cry! I bet we could get a house down here sometime soon and live in it together! Maybe we'll even have kids somehow!" Cell just cried harder. Raditz, who was watching the scene three feet away, shook his head at Cell's predicament and walked off to find somewhere quiet to sleep.

**Wow this chapter is long… Well that's it. A combination of some romance and some humor…hopefully anyway. Don't worry; this story is FAR from over. I'm still depressed though. (sigh) My mom didn't come back home with my drink (mumbles). Now I got to write my next chapter for Only One Shot. I think all those who are reading it should be happy with if you know what I mean. **

**What you are asking for WILL arrive next chapter. Definitely. Anyway…life will return back to normal…sort of anyway. In a fit of rage Babidi will come to earth and Majin Buu will take its course, as well as other interesting things that will ruin EVERYTHING if I say anything. I'm also not offended by anything if you think I'm either a boy or girl. It's actually really funny to read. Though I do like to remain anonymous, loving the mystery of it all, I'll tell you what I am if you want. Not like I care that much. **

**Currently as of now I'm a depressed girl that had a ton of bad stuff happen yesterday. I love romance AND gore but I'm not sure how that goes together… Say the word though and I'll make a gore fic. It'll probably be fun. Like how in Underworld that girl vamp cut the Lord Vamp's head diagonally, then it stayed for a moment before sliding off and you could see his brain...that was SOO cool…ahem. Anyway I'm going to drown myself in coke and the pillows so ja ne.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm over my depression now…kinda…since my daddy is home () Well that and because I had a whole bunch of coke. I'm actually surprised my mom bought it…oh and Fwee, Underworld is the best and I wouldn't brush off anyone. I love all my reviews even if they are a flame…kind of. Plus they make me feel a helluva lot better once I read them. All of you are so entertaining sometimes…**

**Don't worry faithful reviewers, EG (Evil Gohan) is coming back soon, especially since Babidi (who had made Gohan his idol) is pissed about everything that happened to him. Videl still remembers many of her important memories of Gohan so she's not letting him go anytime soon, plus Gohan feels like something is different somehow, as well as the Z Fighters acting…wait why am I telling you all of this? You should just go read the story.**

**Damn you guys are just going so fast for me I can't think of anything for any specials anymore…how about I write a whole new story just for all of you? Give me some ideas and I'll try to make a story out of it. That should be good, right?**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 16**

The sun crept through the window with all of its golden glory, the birds chirped, the bees buzzed…and in the dark recesses of a demi-saiya-jin's mind a scowl formed at all of it. **_Hey! Weaker idiotic dorky human side of me, WAKE UP!!! _**Gohan shot straight up and blinked. He could've sworn he heard something. **_You're going to be late for school idiot!_**

Gohan scratched his head, shrugged, and got out of bed. He couldn't believe that his mind was calling him an idiot. Thinking he was still half-asleep he trudged into the shower. After getting out of the shower he took a look at his regular school clothes. **_I thought I destroyed those already?!_** Gohan blinked again and shook his head, putting on his clothes.

When he entered the kitchen everything seemed to stop as they looked at him, and then continued what they were doing. For Gohan everything seemed…out of place for some reason. The Z Fighters were nervous around him, stuttering here and there, Vegeta kept looking at him as if he was waiting for something, and the dragonballs were nowhere to be found.

Gohan was used to his mother and father's attitude whenever he walked into a room. Yet lately it was starting to get to him… "Gohan! Eat your food so you can go to school and get me some grandbabies!" Gohan blushed and somewhere inside his mind he heard someone scoff. "Mom, please! Videl and I are just friends!"

Chichi's eye twitched and she swung around, pan in hand, not paying attention to the food she was cooking flying off of it. Goku grabbed the food and screamed "HOT, HOT, HOT!!!" and dropped it onto his plate. "DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR THAT…THAT…THING!!!" Gohan blinked with wide eyes. Quickly inhaling his daily morning nutrients he flew off to school.

**_Meanwhile in Babidi's evil spaceship thing on Earth…_**

Crashes were heard as Spopavich, Majin, and their new recruit Yamu (?) walked into the room. "Babidi's throwing another one of his 'Lord Gohan is gone' temper tantrums again…" Majin muttered and the other two nodded. Babidi glared at them and waved a vase around. "I HEARD THAT!" he yelled. "Papatapapa!"

Spopavich and Yamu's eyes widened as they stared at Majin who shrunk into a rabbit. Rabbit Majin stared wide-eyed up at them in shock. "What happened to me!" he squeaked and looked at himself. "I'm a rabbit! A stinking, cute, fuzzy RABBIT!!!" he squeaked and pulled on his ears while hopping in one place while tears streamed out from his eyes like faucets.

They heard a loud click and Rabbit Majin froze, looking up at Babidi who stood on a table with a large shotgun. Spopavich and Yamu's eyes were like dinner plates as they jumped to the side when he fired. Rabbit Majin closed his eyes and looked up at the smoke trailing near his head, a HUGE hole in the wall.

He stared at the crazed Babidi who cocked the shotgun, sending two spent shells onto the floor. "WABBIT SEASON!!!" he shouted and fired another shot. Rabbit Majin jumped and sprinted out of the room as fast as his rabbit legs could carry him; Babidi gave chase. "Let's go gather energy…outside…quietly…" Yamu nodded and the two left, still in shock.

(A/N: No rabbits were harmed in the making of this chapter)

**_At _****_Orange_****_ Star High…_**

Videl sighed as the teacher droned on about SOMETHING. She wasn't exactly paying attention. She was thinking about Gohan. Not the weird naïve Gohan the Z Fighters had transformed him into but the saiya-jin side of Gohan. Despite what everyone said Gohan was a nice person…when the mood suited him of course.

Everything just seemed weird and…boring over the last month. Yeah so Gohan was a nice person despite his naïve-ness and dorky nature sometimes but he seemed better being just…Gohan. She seemed to be forgetting some things about him though and that was unnerving her. _I need to talk to Shenron when I get home…_

"Videl what is the answer to the question?!" Videl blinked and sat up. "Uh…3?" The teacher looked at her suspiciously. "Yes that is the correct answer. Now how you get that is by…" She sighed in relief and continued racking her brain for the spots missing in her memories. "Videl what is the name of the bestseller book currently in stores?!"

Videl blinked and said, "The Saiya-jin Lord from HFIL?" The teacher blinked and looked at the book. "Uh…yes, that is the correct answer." Muttering to herself she decided to pick on someone else who seemed to not be paying attention. _Yes the sleeping one over there! _"Arthur!" The sleeping boy snorted and rubbed his eyes. "What is the name of…"

**_Wow not bad for a teacher. Well, not bad for a human teacher. Take notes dorky, you might learn something. That way I can leave this…place. What is this place exactly?_** Gohan blinked and vaguely wondered if he was losing it. "Gohan! What is the name of the Japanese rock band I listen to?!" Gohan said the first thing that came to mind. "The Pillows?"

The teacher threw her papers up in the air in frustration and left the room, slamming the door behind her. It was quiet for a moment as a picture fell off the wall and onto the floor. "Free period!" Someone yelled and everyone burst into talk. "Hey Videl what's wrong with you?" Erasa said worriedly.

"She's sad because she's not going out with me." Sharpner said arrogantly, tilting his chair back and crossing his arms behind his head. Videl tapped the leg of his chair, HARD. Sharpner fell off his chair and the class burst into laughter. Sharpner, rubbing his head, muttered as he set up his chair again and sat on it right.

The rest of the day was uneventful; except for Sharpner hitting on Videl every chance he got and Gohan getting the feeling that he wanted to tear Sharpner into little pieces just for thinking about it. "Welcome home Ms. Videl!" the maid chirped as Videl stomped towards her room. She gave her a one fingered salute, shocking the nurse, before slamming her door.

Mumbling to herself she turned on the radio and flopped onto her bed, content on just laying there for the moment. She looked at the sack at the corner of the room and rolled off her bed to look inside it. The dragonballs lay there ready for use, except the color was grey, meaning Shenron wasn't there for the moment.

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Caught up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

If Videl had the energy to throw one of Shenron's 'precious' dragonballs she'd destroy her radio for reminding her of the 'ending' Gohan and she received. _Life is so cruel…_ she thought to herself as she tied up the sack. Shenron vaguely mentioned some 'Dragon Bacchanalia' thing and gallivanted off, telling her to watch his dragonballs.

_You were all the things I thought of you_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All that they talk about_

_All the shit that you do—_

Videl walked over and shut off the radio. "Thank you for reminding me of last month." She muttered and plopped onto her bed. Sure she didn't want Gohan to come and take over the world like last time and she hoped she could convince him not to, but she just wanted him to come back, even if it was for a day. _Come back Gohan…_

**_On a planet no one else can go to if they tried…_**

"And then he…!" The dragons laughed at Shenron's story and gulped down the grape wine in their magic golden goblets that refilled when empty. "Hey Shenron is it too late to join the Black Tails? I mean Go-_Lord_ Gohan is gone 'cuz of my wish." Porunga slurred and the other dragons looked expectantly at the Dragon of Earth.

"Well Lord Gohan told me he was coming back soon and since I am the only loyal member left everyone can be in the Black Tails!" The dragons cheered. "Here's to Lord Gohan and the Black Tails!" Tendou, Dragon of Otherworld, said, raising his goblet. Goblets clinked and they drunk the rest, and then let it refill.

"Hey," Deus, Dragon of the Kai Planets, commented, "Whoozat? Can't only eternal dragons come here?" All dragon heads turned to look at the black hooded figure sitting at the far end of them, sipping at his drink. "Oh thas Nox, he'za dragon of this planet called Neronia. It was destroyed a long time ago like my planet." Kahlua, Dragon of Planet Vegeta, slurred.

"My planet is none of your concern fellow eternal dragons," Nox said calmly, sipping at his drink. "My race saved me yes, but I would have rather saved my race instead of my race saving me. That is why I have destroyed my dragonballs, so that I could help the others, unlike the cowardly Kahlua over here." Everyone looked at Kahlua who growled.

"It's not my fault that the saiya-jin race was destroyed! I did what I could for them but it was inevitable! At least my saiya-jin race of brown tails died more valiantly than your black tails!" Nox turned into his dragon form and the dragons cowered. Kahlua valiantly tried to stand his ground but was failing miserably. Nox far overshadowed the tallest of them.

"Your Lord Gohan is of my race so it would be wise to hold your insolent tongue if you want him back!" Shenron looked at him, obviously interested. "You can unlock Gohan?" Nox scoffed. "I am an Anasazi fool, an ancient dragon. I wouldn't be one if I couldn't!" Shenron wrapped an arm around Nox's shoulder. "Welcome to the Black Tail's friend!" Nox glared at him. "Don't touch me." Shenron jumped off and laughed nervously. "Sorry."

**_At the Son Household…_**

Gohan walked into his home and looked at something green, reminding him of Cell. _What the hell? Why am I remembering Cell? _He looked at the picture Goten had his mother post on the fridge; it had something purple and white on it. _And why am I remembering Freiza?_ Goku sauntered into the kitchen with a grin on his face.

Saying a quick hello to Gohan, he raided the fridge and made a huge sandwich. He sat at the table and was about to take another bite when Gohan asked his question, "Dad why do I remember Cell and Frieza all of a sudden?" Goku choked on his 'bite' of the sandwich and Chichi ran into the room to help him. Gohan just stood there lost.

"Uh…Frieza and Cell where resurrected somehow and they knocked you out, probably why you don't remember anything." Chichi said quickly and Gohan eyed his parents as his father pounded his chest. "Right…" he muttered, slowly moving towards the living room. "Knocked out…" **_Don't listen to them!!! It's all a lie! Lies I tell you, lies!!!_**

****

Gohan shook the thoughts out of his head and flopped onto the couch, turning on the tv. "Maybe some tv will make me feel less weird about everything…" (_'The Lion King' brought to you by Ouji and GS Corporations.) _Gohan raised an amused eyebrow at the heading and settled down to watch a bit…shocking him for the first hour of the movie.

_Great Kami on high I'm a lion!_ Gohan thought frantically with wide eyes. _In a movie!_ His eyes got larger. _With Raditz as Scar, my dad as Mufasa, and Goten as Simba! _Gohan almost died laughing when Hakuna Matata came on. Vegeta was dressed in a Timon outfit while Nappa was in a Pumba one. Both were drunk and singing their own version of the song.

"Cell and Freiza," They began singing, leaning against each other with goblets of some alcoholic substance sloshing out while Goten did the moonwalk across the screen, "What a wonderful pair! Cell and Freiza, try not to stand there and stare!" Vegeta then slid on his knees infront of the camera and Gohan tried hard to keep a straight face.

"It means they're a couple for the rest of their days!" Gohan's face turned a bright red as he bit his lip, trying VERY HARD to contain his laughter as he was sure if he didn't VEGETA would have no trouble hearing it. "Yeah sing it Vegeta!" Nappa yelled and they leaned against each other again to sing the next verse. "Cell will never be problem free!"

"And Goku will always be their pet monkey!" Goten added with a huge grin, placing a 'V' sign infront of the screen in his lion suit. "Cell and Freiza!" they sang in, to Gohan's amazement, perfect harmony to end the song. _I wonder if this is coming out on DVD…_ Gohan thought absentmindedly, turning the channel to MTV since his gut couldn't take anymore.

After one look on the tv screen Gohan's laughter could be heard for miles. Everyone wandered in to see what the hell was going on and Goten soon burst into laughter too. Chichi's eyes widened at the screen and Goku's face was a dark crimson red due to his blush. On the tv was a music video of Freak a leak with Goku and the other saiya-jins wearing their 'costumes'.

Goku quickly turned off the tv and coughed. "Uh…darn Vegeta and his CC privileges on making movies…" he muttered and exited the room before anyone could attempt to question him. Chichi had to drag a still laughing Goten out of the room and outside to give him air. Gohan was amused and confused at the same time. _Something's up and I'm going to find out!_

**Is this a quick update? I hope it is. Anyway I'm leaving you with a short author's message. My b-day was yesterday so I want to bask in the no-school day of today and possibly think of more to write on my Only One Shot and of course Dark Blessings. As a matter of fact let me write my Only One Shot one now before I lose all the good ideas I have… ****E. Gohan****'s coming back soon so don't fret! Remember to review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back after a LOOOONG intermission. Or was it actually that long? I think so. I had to do my stupid science project then all of a sudden everyone just randomly wants to pile homework and give tests on the same day. Then I got grounded _for doing my homework_. Unbelievable. ****Me.**** Grounded. Wasn't my fault I was tired the next morning from doing it. Then I had a fight with my parents. Stupid. Life is stupid. Ahem…anyway now that I'm 1 done on explaining the complexities of my life I'm going to let you read the new (and really long) chapter.**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 17**

Gohan tapped his pencil on his desk in his room. His radio was turned on low and his cheek rested on his held up palm. He stared at the wall blankly, eyes half open and already finished homework forgotten. The room was dark except for the lamp at his desk that cast shadows on the dark walls. He was the epitome of boredom.

His eyes wandered over to his shadow on the wall after staring at the wall for almost two hours straight and he almost fell out of his seat at what he saw. His muscles seemed slightly bigger and more defined, his spiky hair seemed a bit spikier, and his _tail_ was moving boredly back and forth in the air.

He took a quick check and realized that nothing happened to him, as well as his tail was nowhere to be found. Yet when looking at his shadow his tail was there for all to see. He slowly reached down and gripped around the spot he surmised his tail was and his eyes widened as he felt something there…yet wasn't.

_This is…weird… _Gohan brushed the fur up the wrong way and shivered with a grimace. _Yup it's there. _He brushed the fur back and let go, making it move in the shadows as he stared at it in thought. _I wonder…_ He carefully grabbed his tail, placing both hands around it, and closed his eyes tight as he gripped hard.

After a while he stopped and stared at it in wonder. _I don't feel a thing! What kind of tail is this? _"GOHAN, DIN—GOKU GET AWAY FROM THE FOOD RIGHT NOW WHAT DID I TELL YOU—!!!" A loud sound of a pan hitting Goku's head resounded, for what Gohan surmised, throughout the entire valley until it finally stopped. Gohan rolled his eyes and got up to eat.

"Hi honey, you finish your homework?" Chichi said sweetly, the words almost dripping with honey as she gripped the amazingly unbroken frying pan in her hand. Goten eye's were beach ball size as he stared at their father who's hand was twitching in a vain attempt to get out of a hole in the kitchen floor. _Ah the power of pan…_

Gohan just nodded and ignored the weirdness around him. "That's good, now let's all sit down and eat dinner shall we?" Chichi calmly stepped on Goku's hand that had finally made its way to grip the edge of the Goku-shaped hole. There was a slight crunch, Goku's tearful yell (as Chichi rubbed her toe into it), then silence.

Goten was eating as if he had never eaten in days while Chichi ate her food calmly, ignoring Goku's cries of pain and help. Gohan guessed they had a fight earlier that day and she was still giving him the cold shoulder. Gohan glanced at his mother, then at his brother, where his attention stayed at his younger brother's odd t-shirt.

Chichi noticed his gaze and her eyes glanced at her younger son who was happily eating down his food. She looked back at her older son who was still staring at Goten then looked at her younger son again, her gaze slowly down from his face to his… Chichi grabbed her pan, bringing it abruptly on Goten's head hard and scaring the shit out of both demi-saiya-jins.

Goten sat there frozen, eyes the size of his bowl or more, chopsticks halfway to his mouth which was gaping wide open, and still holding his rice bowl. Suddenly he tipped over, as if it was some sort of delayed reaction. "GOTEN SON!!!" Gohan winced, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WEARING **THAT** T-SHIRT?!"

Suddenly Goten jumped up from his seat howling, bawling, and clutching his head, running circles around Goku's hole. His rice bowl and chopsticks fell into the Goku-sized hole where a faint "Yay!" was heard but ignored. "But mom!" Goten whined, moving up and down from where he stood, still clutching his head, "It's a cool t-shirt!"

The shirt that Goten was wearing was none other than the Black Tails t-shirt. Chichi noticed Gohan staring at it and was afraid that Goten's t-shirt would trigger Gohan's supposedly erased memories and she didn't want to take that chance, even if Porunga _was_ an eternal dragon. _I thought I destroyed all those shirts…_ Chichi clenched her teeth together.

"DON'T BUT ME YOUNG MAN!" Chichi yelled, causing all saiya-jins to wince. "GO CHANGE YOUR T-SHIRT NOW AND YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!" Goten gaped at her. "WHAT?! FOR HOW LONG?!" Chichi glared at him, fire behind her and her hand clenching and unclenching her frying pan. Goten gulped. "Uh…bye!"

Chichi's whole demeanor changed as soon as Goten left the room. Her syrupy sweet smile came back and she sat calmly at the table, smiling at Gohan before beginning to eat her food again. Gohan just stared at her for a moment in total confusion before slowly continuing to eat his food. _Kami my family is weird…all this over a t-shirt…a familiar t-shirt…_

"Hey mom, about that…" Gohan gulped and decided to change his question about the t-shirt to something else as Chichi seemed to tell him to continue with her glaring eyes while clenching and unclenching her pan. "…pie sitting next to you!" Chichi smiled. "Oh here you go Gohan! I made it especially for you!" Gohan chomped it down and excused himself from the table.

"Something's missing around here…" Gohan muttered as he came out of his new bathroom, which he didn't remember being there, wearing only black boxers and rubbing his damp spiky hair with a towel to dry it off. He turned off the light and turned on his lamp, studying his shadow and tail, then turned off the lamp and got into bed.

_Dream Sequence, Gohan's POV_

_I looked around in the strange place I was in. It was a white hallway with doors on both sides, equally white, so white it was almost blinding. I continued walking down the hallway, trying the doors as I went by only to see memories of things both good and bad. I soon realized the pattern, good memories were on the right, bad were on the left._

_Soon I could look down the blinding white hallway to see the end of it, and at the end a big black door. I bypassed the other doors, jogging towards the black door, contrasting fiercely against the white. It had a frightening and powerful red dragon reflecting off of it instead of my reflection in the black marble of the door._

_Gold letters that I couldn't understand were etched into the black marble door, seeming to shine at me as if on fire. A black stone snake was made as the door handle, seeming to hiss at me, daring me to open the door. I looked at the letters again and noticed some Vegetian, but not much. Thanks to Vegeta's teaching I could make out a few words from the top._

_"Abandon all hope…beyond these doors…banished for all eternity…living inside…never to see the light…none can match…Lord of…cannot die…saiya-jins cannot…blood moon… Okay this is really strange. I wish I knew what this stupid thing said." My voice echoed in the halls and I gulped as I slowly reached for the handle…_

_End Dream Sequence and Gohan's POV_

RING, RIINNGG, RIIINNNGGG!!!

Gohan jumped at the sound of his loud alarm clock and fell off the bed, covers and all. One hand reached up and turned off the alarm clock before plopping onto the ground with the rest of its fellow body parts. "I was so close again…" Gohan muttered into his pillow. "But no the damn alarm clock from hell had to wake me up…"

It had been weeks since Gohan had heard from his 'inner mind' as he liked to call it, the one who loved to talk about _everything_ that he did. It had been increasingly silent and it was beginning to unnerve Gohan. In fact everything was unnerving him. Everyone seemed to know something he didn't; everyone was staring at him like he was going to do something.

_Everyone's staring at me like their afraid of me, everyone except Videl and Vegeta. Everyone knows something but their not telling me? Why? Then the harpy—why the hell am I saying 'the harpy'? And when did I start swearing?! _Gohan scratched his head and shrugged, pulling the shirt over his head. He looked at his clock and headed downstairs.

_Why are Bulma and the harpy keeping me away from Vegeta and Videl? What do they know that everyone else doesn't want me to know? _On his way to the kitchen he bumped into Goten who looked up at him with wide eyes. "Gohan are you up? I need you to come and help me fix din—GOKU GET AWAY FROM THAT HAM RIGHT NOW!!!"

Gohan rolled his eyes and was about to head to the kitchen when Goten stopped him, pleading silently and glancing in direction of the kitchen for him not to go there. "GOHAN?!" Gohan raised his eyebrow, looking at his younger brother quizzically. "Coming mom!" Goten grabbed Gohan's leg as he tried to pass him, shaking his head no.

The younger demi-saiya-jin mouthed something and Gohan raised hid eyebrow. Goten obviously didn't want his mother to hear whatever he was trying to say. "What?" He whispered and Goten rolled his eyes. "Go see Videl!" he whispered for only Gohan's saiya-jin ears to hear but still looked around, as if someone was listening on them.

"Why?" he whispered back and Goten rolled his eyes again, resisting the urge to yell at him. "I know you know what you want to ask her!" he whispered harshly, almost in a normal tone. "GOHAN WHAT IS KEEP—ah Goten, what are you doing?" Chichi eyed them suspiciously and Goten stared wide-eyed at his mother.

"Goten just asked me if I could help him on this problem in one of his books." Chichi clicked her tongue and smiled at Goten. "I see…well then I guess I can handle dinner today, go help your brother Gohan. Then hurry up so you can eat." She walked off smartly and the two brothers looked at each other before heading to Goten's room.

"Thanks bro, if mom found out she'd have one less mouth to feed." Gohan chuckled and sat down on Goten's bed while Goten sat beside him. "Everyone's driving me nuts, it was better before. More shows on tv to watch. Now everything's banned 'cause of mom and Bulma." Gohan stared, confused. "What do you mean 'before'?"

"I can't tell you…" Goten muttered, eyes shifting about his room, "I think mom's monitoring me…" Gohan looked at Goten amused, but it quickly faltered at Goten's serious expression as he stared untrustingly at everything in his room. "Why's mom monitoring you?" he said in Vegetian and Goten just shook his head.

"You'll know why when you go see Videl." Gohan grunted. "Mom won't let me out of the house without dad following." Goten rolled his eyes. "Gohan you know dad's dense, it'll be easy to ditch him, all Trunks and I have to do is distract him with food! While—" Gohan raised an eyebrow, amused, as he cut him off. "While I go see Videl."

Goten smiled brightly. "Exactly!" The older demi-saiya-jin ruffled his brother's hair with a smirk. "When did you become so smart?" Goten looked up at him with a sad smile. "When you were a Black Tail." Gohan stared at him confusedly as Goten ran out of the room screaming, "GOHAN'S TAKING TRUNKS AND I OUT FOR ICE CREAM!!!"

Chichi smiled at her younger son. "That's nice Goten. I want you two back soon. GOKU GET YOUR AAAaaahhh—" Goten stared up at her innocently and expectantly. "—empty head OVER HERE THIS INSTANT AND TAKE YOUR SONS OUT FOR ICE CREAM!!!" Goten and Gohan gave knowing glances at each other. That was code for watch your sons. They ate dinner and left.

"ICE CREAAAM!!!!!" Goku whooped and all but skipped outside with his sons trailing behind. They picked up Trunks who had Vegeta lingering behind because Bulma yelled at him to follow her son (but mostly because he wanted ice cream as well) and headed to Ivan's Ice Cream. Vegeta and Trunks shared knowing looks with Goten and Gohan as Goku hummed ahead.

They slowed down a bit and stared at the dimwit leading on as if they were following, thoughts of ice cream running through his head stopping all other thoughts of watching his sons. "Let us deal with the dimwitted sorry excuse for a saiya-jin and you talk to the human Videl." Vegeta muttered and Gohan nodded, slowing up until he was walking backwards.

To his surprise a robot look-alike of himself with an earring emitting a strange glow came out of nowhere and walked beside them. Feeling the robot's energy it had the same amount as him, yet when looking deeper than that it had none. Realizing that the earring had more of a purpose than just to glow, he lowered his ki to nonexistent and rushed to find Videl.

**_In her room bored…_**

Videl rolled over in her bed to stare at the place where the dragonballs sat in the 'special bag' as Shenron called it, while said dragon floated transparently over it scratching something while muttering into a blank paged book that was steadily filling. "So what is this 'grand' plan you keep talking about to return Gohan back to what he was again?"

She growled low, surprising herself, when Shenron didn't answer and continued to lean over on his writings. "SHENRON!!!" The dragon yelped, startled, and dropped the book and pen he was holding. "Uh yes…the plan…yes…" He cleared his throat and glanced at the corner of the room at the black robed figure. "Uh…Nero will fill you in on that…"

Videl rolled her eyes and glanced at Shenron's scapegoat who snorted from where he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "The plan is simple to say, yet not to do." He glanced at Videl who stared at him impatiently. "There is a door inside Gohan, a door that has been inside his ancestors for centuries." He began.

"I-uh his ancestor had hidden a secret so powerful, so deadly, so _destructive_ inside himself that it carried on through generations. The power was trapped deep within his mind that could not be taken out even by the eternal dragons themselves. Now Gohan's ancestor was an evil man, something that is strange, but he was a very clever saiya-jin.

"When sealing away the power the one who could open it had a choice. They could use that power for good, use it for evil, or experiment both sides by staying neutral. Thus he placed in the farthest corners of his mind a black shiny marble door that reflected the ferocity of a red dragon, only a glimpse of the immense power inside.

"One can only open it if you can read the letters fixated on the door. If you cannot read it then you cannot open it, simple as that. Because of this the damn door hasn't been opened for centuries. Though I don't blame Kahlua for his hate on the black tailed race, they had always haunted the brown tails, almost ending their existence and all." He ended, a smirk on his face.

"So you're saying that all Gohan has to do is read some words and open a door…simple enough." Videl commented then glared at him. "What's the catch?" Nero looked over to her, a smirk of amusement on his face since she could only see the bottom half. "If Gohan cannot read the door before the blood moon ends then he will die."

**_Somewhere near Videl's room…_**

Gohan flashed from area to area, taking care to stay away from the manyand I mean _many_ surveillance cams that were literally placed on just about everything they _could_ place it on. Trees, fountains, underneath the flowers on the ground, and even some waterproof ones on the koi in the pond. _Talk about protective… _

Somehow he was able to make it past the surveillance cams, sound detectors, motion detectors guards, Dobermans, agents, a variety of traps, lasers, some razor disks that came out of nowhere that _almost_ neutered him, and make it to the balcony of Videl's room. He peered over to see a transparent Shenron, Videl, and a man dressed in a black cloak.

Frowning at the man in her room conversating with her and confused by the small transparent Shenron who seemed to be muttering something as he wrote in a book, he slowly broke off a few pebble sized concrete pieces from her balcony and tossed them, ever so lightly that the slightest wind would blow them miles away, to have them tap on her glass door.

**_In Videl's room…_**

Shenron and Videl stared at Nero in shock as he stayed cool, calm, and collected leaning against the wall. "How-How can you say that so calmly!" Shenron yelled, his book and pen disappearing as he threw his hands in the air. "I thought we were bringing Gohan back _safely_, not killing him in the process!"

Nero snorted. "Why do you think Gohan wants to mate with Videl so badly?" Videl blushed a deep crimson while Shenron began counting off his fingers. "Cause she's smart, hot, irresistible, understanding, kind, loyal, trustworthy, reliable—" Nero rolled his eyes. "No stupid because it's instinct, _ancient_ instinct. If he doesn't make it then maybe his child will instinct."

"Woah, woah, WOAH!!! Hold your horses!" Videl yelled, waving her hands about to gain their attention. She sweat dropped as they turned to stare at her. "Uh…is there any way we can help Gohan crack the code?" Nero frowned. "It's not a code, it's a _safe proof lock._" Videl rolled her eyes. "Alright, can we help Gohan crack the _safe proof lock._"

"Well we could…" Nero began and both Shenron and Videl hi-fived each other. "If we could get into his dreams and know what it looked like." The two glared at him for getting their hopes up and he just stared back indifferently. They turned their heads to the balcony as something tapped against the glass door and the two dragons watched as Videl went to get it.

**_On the balcony…_**

Gohan was sweating bullets as he hung for dear life at the edge of Videl's balcony. He glanced down and his eyes widened when he saw how high he was. He heard the sliding door open and then saw Videl staring with wide eyes at him. "Gohan," she hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing down there? Get up here before someone sees you!"

Gohan just pleaded at her with his eyes and glanced at something. Videl rolled her eyes. "Gohan get your ass up here!" Gohan pleaded silently again and glanced at something once more. Confused she looked to see what he was looking at and almost laughed. Right below his chin at the ledge he was hanging on was a motion detector.

He glared at her amused look and she couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. She leaned against the marble wall of her balcony, looking up at the moon. "You know this reminds me of Romeo and Juliet." She said thoughtfully. Gohan gave her an amused look. "The balcony scene, act 2 scene 2, was so romantic…" she sighed, cradling her cheek in her hand.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Videl is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off." Videl stared at him in shock.

"It is my lady! O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!" Videl's eyes widened as she stared at Gohan. "She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return.

"What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

Videl gaped at him. "Wow Gohan…that was…wow…" Gohan smirked. "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze at him. When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Videl smirked. _Alright Gohan, I'll play this game with you. _"O Gohan, Gohan! Wherefore art thou Gohan? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt no, be but sworn by my love, and I'll no longer be a Satan." They looked at each other for a moment before laughing at their actions. Videl cut off the motion detector and helped Gohan onto the balcony.

"You know this would remind me of Romeo and Juliet too," Gohan began and Videl raised an eyebrow at him. "Except Romeo had trees to climb and didn't almost get castrated by flying disks in Juliet's yard." Videl couldn't help but blush and let out a faint giggle behind her hand as Gohan tried to cover the large slash that cut his fly in half and showed his boxers.

"So how'd you get here? I thought you weren't aloud to see me?" The demi-saiya-jin shrugged. "Snuck off like the Romeo I am. Plus Goten said to ask you questions since only you, it would seem, can and will answer them. Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten are distracting my father while I snuck off to talk to you."

"I see…well I have some things to say to you anyway. It's really important but we can start by going inside." They walked through the glass door Videl left open only to see Erasa smirking as she lay on her stomach looking at them. "Well at least I know who to choose if we ever decided to have the play 'Romeo and Juliet'."

Videl glared at her best friend. "How and _when_ did you get in here?" Supporting her face with her hands and elbows she smirked even wider at them. "I went in through the front door and got here just in time to see you walk out onto your balcony and replay most of the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet." Erasa gave Gohan a smug look.

"Gohan you sly dog you, reciting romance from Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet', who knew you were such a romantic person! I have never seen a guy go through the yard of death just to see Videl, you have the honor of being the first." She gave the two of them a sly look. "So are you going to confess your undying love to each other and make love all day and night?"

Both blushed a deep crimson red. "Erasa!" Videl yelled, "We are _not_ going to confess our undying love to each other and make love all day and night!" Erasa tapped a thoughtful finger against her lips and looked upwards. "Oh yeah…that's because you already confessed your undying love for each other through Shakespeare!"

"Erasa!" Videl said, a deep red gracing her face, "Can you please leave? I have to talk to Gohan about something important." Erasa gave them suspicious glances. "Riigghhhttt…talk…mhmm…" She went over to Videl's ear and whispered so low that even Gohan couldn't pick it up, "Can you tell if he's good and how big he is tomorrow?"

Videl's face turned so red that she swore she was glowing in the dark. "ERASA!!!" The blonde laughed as she went out the door. Seeing Videl creating a new shade of red and the blonde laughing as she left was definitely not a good sign to Gohan. "Uh Videl…what did she say?" Videl just shook her head, face still burning red. "You don't want to know."

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I'm trying to get my priorities all straightened out at the moment and its taking a while, especially if I want to raise my grades and keep myself from failing Bio. Well know you all know of Gohan's predicament and believe me there's still more to come. **

**Buu will actually be resurrected so you can see the chaos he brings forth and the effects of his chaos bring the inevitability of Gohan's secret power. Anyway I think I'm telling you too much. I need to go work on my other story right now and wonder if I'm ever going to write a good WHR fic. Argh it's so hard to figure out what to write for them. I got a good idea but I don't know whether or not I'll act upon it.**

**About the balcony scene…dunno that one just popped into my head. It wasn't intentional or anything, just popped in right when I was making Gohan climb up to Videl's balcony. Well it's not like Gohan was going to just going to walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. **

**Old man Satan isn't letting _any_ boys in his house. Plus he's' not supposed to be even _looking_ at her because of his mother. Erasa I just added in there for some fun. Oh and if anyone even cares, Shenron and Nero disappeared when she came into the room. Anyway I need to get to work. Ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 18

**After LOOONG contemplating on what was going to happen to Gohan I _finally _figured out what I should do with him, as well as fix up a few mistakes I did in the other chapters…or is this the wrong story? Hm…anyway go read the story.**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 18**

Gohan lay comfortably on Videl's bed with his head in her lap and her hands running through his hair. "So I actually acted like that? That was totally out of character for me." Videl just laughed. "Yeah well it wasn't as bad as it seems." She smirked. "It was great though when you made the villains dance to Freak a Leak, I don't think I've laughed that hard in years."

He moved his head slightly to look up at her face. "When was the last time you laughed that hard?" She moved her head slightly and a tear went down her face as she looked at the picture on her nightstand. "When my mother was alive…" She replied meekly. Feeling her sadness in waves through their bond he sat up and licked the tear off.

She stared at him, blushing madly while holding the cheek he licked. Gohan sat up, blushing as well, and placed a hand behind his head to smile at her with a nervous laugh. "Haha sorry Videl, saiya-jin instinct I guess." She smiled and shook her head. "It's okay." They both jumped as the door slammed open. "VIDEL!!!"

Panicking, Gohan looked around quickly before rolling his eyes and floating up to lay flat on the ceiling, looking down. Hercule shot in and looked around the room suspiciously. "Where's the boy?!" He growled and sniffed around the room like an animal, even checking the balcony. "I'm sorry Videl!!!" Erasa yelled as she ran in behind him. "I told him about—where'd he go?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Dad, cool it. The only boy in this room is Seph over there." They turned their attention to the tan hamster with black arches on his legs and sides of his cheeks. He looked up at them with black eyes before returning to running in his wheel. From where he lay against the ceiling Gohan raised an eyebrow. _Who would've thought, _he mused, _a hamster._

Grumbling, Hercule left the room, eying it one last time. Erasa trailed after him, confused yet relieved, and closed the door behind her. Gohan and Videl sighed in relief as he floated safely to the floor. "That was close." Gohan agreed and gave her a mischievous smirk. "A hamster?" Videl smirked back. "Jealous?"

She walked over to the cage, making sure to swing her hips seductively as she knew Gohan was watching her intently, which he was. Seph ran up expectantly to the cage door and she pulled him out, making their noses rub together. She placed him on her shoulder, stroking his fur softly. Gohan's eye twitched and Videl noticed it out of the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong Gohan, jealous because it's not your tail?" Grumbling he crossed his arms and hmphed, turning his head. "Of course not." He said stiffly and Videl giggled. "You need to get back anyway; I bet the ice-cream trio is wondering what's taking you so long." Gohan paled. "Kami, if they find out…" He rushed towards the balcony but stopped and came back to Videl.

"Now that I know what I need to do and what I have been doing…I need my good bye kiss." Videl raised her eyebrow. "Are you serious?" Gohan nodded, pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright." Gohan smiled triumphantly and leaned in…only for something to jump at him.

He stumbled back a bit to avoid the hamster. Not able to get a good grip on his shirt, Seph fell. Gohan cupped his hands and caught him, only for Seph to bit his finger, HARD. Gohan bit his lip with a fang to keep him from screaming and bringing Hercule back upstairs. He dropped Seph who fell towards the carpet only to flip over and land safely and gracefully on all fours.

Videl scooped up Seph in surprise and Gohan took in a DEEP breath as tears sat at the corner of his eyes and his finger throbbed. "I guess you should've asked Seph first." Videl giggled and Gohan gave her a glaring look. How would know that _thing_ was going to attack me?! he said through their bond and Videl sighed a bit, she hadn't used the bond for months.

"Aww poor baby." She said teasingly as Gohan fumed, glaring at the hamster who just stared back with his own black eyes. She gave him a peck on the lips and the demi-saiya-jin calmed down a bit. "Now go home before Seph attacks again, remember, he's trained to kill." Gohan rolled his eyes and went out onto the balcony, flying off.

**_Meanwhile at Ivan's Ice Cream…_**

"And then I turned super saiya-jin and…" Goku droned on happily, licking his thousandth ice cream. Goten's head was bobbing up and down as he tried to stay awake, his ice cream melting in his hand. He was starting to wish he never asked him about Otherworld. Both Trunks and Vegeta had their heads back, snoring loudly and drooling, ice cream forgotten.

_Dad is so DENSE! Kami, the freakin robot short circuited after an hour of his stupid and unbelievably BORING story and he didn't even notice! Is that hereditary? OMG I'm doomed to be dense! _Goten was wide awake as the horror of becoming his father raced through his head. Unnoticed to the two Gohan was immediately at the table, the broken robot out of the way.

Gohan glanced at the two Briefs who were slumping in their chairs, head hanging back, mouths wide open as they snored loudly and drooled, their hands hanging down holding on to soggy cones as the ice cream was either on the floor or a melted puddle on the floor. The janitor came over to them, mumbling about uncaring customers as he cleaned the mess.

As Goku _still_ droned on about his adventures in Otherworld even Gohan was started to get drowsy, even though he heard only 15 minutes of it. _I'd blow up Earth if it meant that I wouldn't hear him talk anymore… _The elder Son yawned. _If he doesn't stop soon I'm _going_ to blow up the world. _"Uh dad I think we should be getting back now, mom may worry."

Goku didn't hear him and continued rambling. Gohan rolled his eyes and poked both Vegeta and Trunks in the stomach. They snorted a bit before blinking dazedly and wiping the drool off their mouths. "Let's go plot." Gohan said clearly to everyone who was near as he stood up and left the ice creamery. _Before I die of boredom…_

"It's about damn time…" Vegeta muttered as he followed, the chibis behind him every step of the way. As they flew home (after paying for their share of ice cream eaten with Vegeta's credit card of course) Goku was left behind, still sitting at the same table talking and eating away. The only thing he had for company being the broken robot sitting in a seat.

After about an hour or two of plotting against the Z Fighters and thoughts of resurrecting the Black Tails (Dende of course included in the meeting by telepathy) Goten and Gohan went home. Luckily they got home just as their father landed and didn't get in trouble for ditching him as he seemed pretty happy about _something._

The two demi-saiya-jins glanced at each other and shrugged. He was probably so hyped on sugar and having a total brain freeze that he forgot his sons were supposed to be with him and kept an eye on. Chichi greeted them warmly and allowed them dinner as Goku talked about their "uneventful" trip to Ivan's Ice Cream.

After dinner and a nice shower Gohan plopped onto his bed tiredly. _Okay…how to translate door with no materials, no way of getting the letters out, and doing all of it before the new moon…I'm so screwed. _Yawning, he looked at the shadow of his invisible tail for a while before turning off the light and going to sleep.

**_In Babidi's spaceship thing…_**

Babidi sipped on his margarita, eyeing the shivering rabbit inside a cage in the corner of his room. "Sir, Majin Buu is almost complete. We only need a few more pints of energy and it'll be complete." Babidi nodded and eyed the two of them. Spopavich and Yamu glanced at each other, getting a feeling that they knew what he was thinking.

They turned to run only to freeze in place. "Now, now, now, where do you think you're going?" Babidi sneered evilly and cackled as he neared them with the energy-stealing-lamp. The two stared with wide eyes and for once the shivering bunny that was once Majin was glad that he was a rabbit at the moment.

**_In Gohan's dream aka reality…_**

Gohan sat infront of the door, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and staring at it. The words on the door escaped him except for about five words which were in Vegetian. "How about I assist you Xavier?" The demi-saiya-jin turned to see Nox holding out two books, a silver pen, and a pad of paper. "How did you get in here?"

"**I** am a dragon boy I can do whatever I want." Gohan took the books, pen, and paper, question still in his eyes. "You won't be waking up in the real world for a while if you know what I mean. Don't worry about eating or anything else, just hurry and translate those words. You're body will be in a safe place, completely undisturbed."

Nox turned to leave when Gohan grabbed the hem of his cloak. The hood fell off and Gohan stared at Nox's face in shock. It had a stern yet gentle look to it. His eyes held immense sorrow and anguish, and held the look of a warrior. He had spiky hair similar to Gohan's and a stringed crown of entwined diamond, ruby, and emerald was around his head.

"Who are you exactly?" Nox smiled gently. "You'll remember soon enough Xavier. For now I suggest you hurry, you only have a week before the new moon arrives and it's almost morning." Without another word Nox pulled back up his hood and disappeared. Shrugging, Gohan opened up a book that said 'Neronian-to-Saiya-jin' and began reading.

**_At a dragon gathering in some place far Far FAR away…_**

Shenron appeared on the planet and glanced around at the other dragons. "Am I late for the Bacchanalia?" The dragons just stared at him for a moment before sipping from their golden goblets. Muttering to himself the Eternal Dragon of Earth went to get himself a goblet. "Hey Shenron!" Shenron turned with his cup to see Porunga.

"Yeah Porunga, what's up?" Porunga looked around a bit before leaning in a bit closer to Shenron. "A few dragons think that we shouldn't be helping Lord Gohan with his world domination." Shenron stared in shock. "Who is it?" He whispered back. "Well it's—" Porunga was cut off by Kahlua.

"Well, well, well, look what the human dragged in, a dragon away from its dragonballs." Kahlua sneered and both Porunga and Shenron glared. "The boys and I think that it's against the Eternal Law that a dragon should aid someone or something that we _know_ is going to destroy the Earth _without_ a wish, Page 2879 Section 378 Paragraph 389 Line 22."

"It's also against the rules to be as stupid as you are, Page 2345 Section 289 Paragraph 346 Line 35." Most of the dragons laughed while the others glared as Nox appeared out of nowhere in his human-like form. "You can help the Z Fighters if you want but all you can do is inform them. If you want to do anything else they'd have to wish it, but you can't tell them _that_."

Kahlua snorted at him, sipping out of his goblet. "Why not?" Nox rolled his eyes under his hood. "Didn't you read the Eternal Law? Page 892 Section 23 Paragraph 79 Line 14 you idiot." Grumbling, Kahlua apparated a huge thick book, making it float in thin air as he flipped through it, glancing at the smirking Nox.

His eyes widened and he glared at Nox as he went back to his rebel group. "If you look up that stupid comment you'll find it as well!" Nox called and Kahlua slapped one of his fellow dragons in the head as he cracked up with the others. "For all of you who want to know or even _care_, your precious Lord is placed in a safe place trying to find himself."

Shouts of "That's great!" and "Lord Gohan is coming back!" came from the Black Tails as the Anti-Gohan fact 'The Rebels' murmured to each other and scowled at their happiness. "Gohan will destroy the world!" Stella, Dragon of the Stars yelled at them. An argument broke out as the Bacchanalia turned into a dragon fight. Nox just smirked to himself.

_Will you savior or Earth Gohan? Defeating evil and bringing hope to the masses as they praise the ground you walk on. Will you be the destroyer of Earth Gohan? Crushing the hopes of others and destroying the forces of good as you command the legions of evil. Or will you be in-between? A wolf in sheep's clothing, only obeying your laws of what is good and what is evil. An Angel of Heaven, a Demon of Hell, or an indifferent combination of both._

_What will you be?_

**Wow that was intense…to me anyway. I mean, _I_ had to write that. Sorry it's short though, couldn't think of anything else and didn't want to hold it up for that reason since you all are so patiently waiting. That hamster was based on my hamster pal Trixie, the only person that understood me or I could talk to. Rest in peace Trix.**

**I found I actually _did_ screw up. I mixed up his name in the 16th and 17th chapters. His name is supposed to be _Nox_ not _Nero_. (bows) I apologize for the confusion if anyone recognized my mistake. **

**I feel like I have a million things to do. (sighs) I need to go make a chapter before Tuesday 'cuz that's when I leave for NC. Well I need to stop rambling about and go write my chapters. Here are a few things I need to clarify though. Ja ne.**

**Bacchanalia: **a drinking party in honor of the god of wine

**About the text Gohan is deciphering:** it's going to be shown in the next chapter. Anyone who can figure out what it is gets…well just ask for something. It could do with this story, my other story, or even writing you—yes just for you—a new story. Just about anything you want I guess. Remember though, **JUST** about anything.


	19. Chapter 19

**Because of all your great reviews cough-threats-cough I decided to update a little faster than normal…though I'm pretty sure I have tests or SOMETHING to do I dropped it just for you! Feel special. Especially since I dropped my plotting of how I was going to take over the world to write this for you. Grumbles…uh I mean what a great choice I made. **

**Hehe…ahem, okay just go read. If anyone CARED I COULD tell you how I was going to take over the world but you know…I don't want those who don't to somehow find my address (somehow) and stand outside my house with torches and pitchforks…so…yeah…nevermind my babbling just go read your next chapter.**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 19**

Gohan yawned as he scribbled down a few words under the symbols he was translating. "Okay so the A is a Y and the K is a G. Hm…then that must be a name and…" he muttered to himself as he flipped through the book. "I think you should read the history too." Gohan jumped as Nox's voice came from behind him.

He turned to glare at the smirking dragon who sat down next to him. "I hate when you do that, popping out of nowhere and scaring people." Nox ignored him and looked at how much Gohan translated.

"You're doing a good job with the translating you know. The others took twice as long and you're practically half done."

"Wait a minute…_others_?"

Nox rolled his eyes. "Don't think that you're the only one. He _had_ a lineage you know. We don't know _how_ that happened but it happened. Tragic story is what it is. If you read the history book you'll know what happened. Almost like a Romeo and Juliet story except way better."

"Yeah but it's all in Neronian!" Gohan whined and Nox muttered something intelligible. All Gohan could hear were things in Neronian.

"Wait a minute, you know Neronian?! Why don't you just help me with translating?"

The dragon snorted and merely said, "Rules." This time it was Gohan's turn to mutter something intelligible.

They sat in silence for a bit, the only sound being the book's pages and Gohan's mutterings as he wrote something down.

"Fryd yna oui tuehk?" (1) Nox asked, glancing at the young demi-saiya-jin.

"E's dnyhcmydehk (A/N: wow what a long word) drec clnebd oui eteud." (2) Gohan answered back absentmindedly and then froze in shock while Nox grinned and disappeared.

**_At the Kame House…_**

"Why did you call this meeting, Goku?" Krillin yawned as he sat lazily on the couch. The Z Fighters were all sitting around, all accounted for, even Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks were there.

"This better be good," Dende grumbled, "I was messing with people's lives and was on a roll until you disrupted me for this stupid meeting."

Everyone just stared at the young Kami for a while, edging slowly away from him. Goku just laughed nervously, giving them his usual grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hehe right…good for you Dende…well I called this meeting because…well…"

Where he sat in the room, Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh for Kami's sake, Gohan's missing and the baka sorry excuse for a saiya-jin over there is afraid he's plotting to blow up the world right now which I hope he is so I can join him and destroy all of you for making me MISS MY SOAPS!!!"

The room was quiet for a while, then after a few minutes the Z Fighters began edging from Vegeta.

"O…k…" Goku began again and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Uh well thank you Vegeta for bringing that up. Piccolo also says that there are strange cases of people losing their energy and he suspects Cell and Freiza since they are mysteriously here all of a sudden living somewhere in West City."

"I know that lady at the bar looked familiar…" Yamcha said absentmindedly while everyone stared at him. "She looked kind of hot though…"

Even Puar moved away from Yamcha while Vegeta was trying to contain his laughter.

"Right…anyway we have a person here that may know the whereabouts of Gohan." Goku turned to Chichi. "Bring in the prisoner."

Chichi cackled evilly, scaring even Vegeta, and disappeared into the back. A few minutes later she came back dragging behind her a tied up Videl. Vegeta looked on, finally interested and amused. Videl just glared in his direction as she thrashed about screaming curses at them, muffled by the tape on her mouth which Goku ripped off.

"OW!!!" She yelled and glared at all of them. "If you don't untie me and leave me alone Gohan's gonna kick your ass!" Videl then turned to Chichi. "And you, why are you freakin stalking me? Are you freakin bi or something? For Kami's sake I've never seen anyone stalk me for 9 freakin months straight!" Everyone stared at Chi who whistled innocently.

"Hey!" Goku protested. "I'm asking the questions here!"

He cowered under the glare that Videl sent him and Vegeta crossed his arms with a smirk. _That's Gohan's mate all right._ "THEN ASK YOUR FREAKIN QUESTIONS SO I CAN GO HOME!!!" Goku peered over from where he hid behind a scared Tien.

"Yes ma'am." He whimpered.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal an annoyed Kibito and a smiling Shin. They just stared at the Supreme Kai. He wore a white t-shirt with black swim trunks that came to his knees and had blue Hawaiian flowers on it. Around his neck was a lei and he wore sandals. Kibito was holding onto a large black surf board that said _Black Tails_ in slashed red letters.

His eyes lit up as he saw Videl and he ran over to her, obviously excited about something. Kibito muttered to himself and leaned the surf board against the house before entering. Shin was practically bouncing up and down when he stopped infront of Videl. The Z Fighters just glanced at each other, wondering what was so exciting.

"Oh Videl you won't believe the things I've done in Kawaii! The surf there is radical dude! You should've seen the gnarly waves I got to ride! I got to drink from coconut cups, go to luaus, eat poi, and even hang out with hot hula girls! I even got new tropical fish for my fish tank! I wanted to thank Lord Gohan for suggesting the vacation and—wait why are you tied up?"

"You know…I was starting to wonder why she was tied up too…" Goku commented and everyone rolled their eyes while Goten muttered something about 'dense' and 'hereditary'.

"Forget this!" Vegeta yelled and stomped into the other room. They heard the tv turn on, a moment of silence, and a loud yell of "NO!!!!"

Curiosity getting the better of them, they went to see what was wrong with Vegeta while Shin began untying Videl. It seemed that Vegeta had seen about 10 seconds of his soap when King Kai had appeared on the tv screen. "Goku we've got a big problem!"

Vegeta growled menacingly at the Kai. "You bet you're going to have problems when I get my hands on you!"

Goku shoved Vegeta out of the way who stared at him like he was crazy. "What happened?"

They had never seen Goku so serious before.

Trunks leaned over and whispered, "Why is he serious when it comes to fights and stupid around us?"

Goten shrugged. "Don't ask me, ask him." He said, pointing to Goku, "I'm still trying to figure out if it's hereditary or not."

"Your brother turned out alright."

Goten rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…I guess…but what if it just skipped over him?"

Trunks stood silent for a bit before placing a hand on Goten's shoulder with a solemn expression. "Good luck Goten."

Goten scowled. "Gosh Trunks, thanks for all your support."

The purple-haired boy smirked at his sarcastic tone. "Your welcome."

"Majin Buu is about to awaken!" The Kai said frantically. "You have to stop him! I know for a fact that he's on Earth and if you want to survive you're going to have to train as fast as you can! You only have five days!"

The Z Fighters all gasped except for Vegeta who 'hmphed'. "This would NEVER of happened if Gohan hadn't of been locked away."

"Oh shut it you overgrown monkey prick!" Chichi yelled and Bulma automatically went to Chichi's face to defend her husband. "Who are you calling an overgrown monkey prick you harpy from hell!" With a battle cry the two ladies launched at each other, fighting in a cloud of dust. Some of the Z Fighters tried to stop them while others watched amused.

**_In the other room…_**

Shin finished untying Videl and tossed the ropes over at Kibito who was hit in the face with them. Grumbling something and glaring at the back of Shin's head with ropes in hand he eventually tossed them to the side. "So Videl, why are you tied up and where's Lord Gohan?" Videl gave him an odd look. "You missed out Shin."

Shin crossed his arms rebelliously. "Enlighten me."

Videl tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Where to begin…well to sum it up when you went on your little 'vacation' they destroyed just about all of Gohan's memories so he was…well…normal per se. Luckily he had bits and pieces still in his mind so he came and saw me. I filled him in and he's trying to open this door in his mind."

Shin raised an eyebrow. "Door in his mind?"

The young girl nodded. "Yeah, something about unlocking a power that hasn't been open for centuries. Nox said there were side effects about all this stuff but I can't remember them. Something about opening the door before the new moon." Shin and Kibito stared at her with dropped jaws. Videl was confused. "What?"

"You spoke to Nox?" Shin stuttered. "_The_ Nox?!" Videl gave him an odd look and said slowly, "Yeah…why?" There was a loud thud and they looked to see that Kibito fainted. Both of them sweat dropped then turned back to the matter at hand. "Do you even KNOW who he IS?!"

Videl thought a bit and said, "An eternal dragon?"

Shin stared at her like she was stupid. Videl growled. "Hey I know that look so you BETTER get it off your face if you know what's good for you!" Shin gulped and squeaked out a yes ma'am. Videl smirked triumphantly. _She's scarier than Shenron when he's drunk and high at the same time…how exactly does he stay alive doing that anyway?_

Shin stared at nothing with a confused-thoughtful expression. Worried about his mentality, Videl waved a hand over his face. When that didn't work she knocked on his head.

"Hello, earth to Shin, anyone home?"

Shin blinked and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that, now," He cleared his throat. "Let me tell you the story about Xavier Nox, King of Neronia."

**_In the depths of Gohan's mind…_**

**__**

Gohan sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he decided to stop translating for a while. He eyed the books Nox had dropped off for him to read, saying he needed to learn new techniques and history. So far he had only read the ones on different techniques. Gohan wasn't sure how long he had been in his mind but he had learned every one of them.

"This is so boring…" he muttered and lay back only to hit a stack of books. They landed on his leg and he groaned at the uncomfortable position. An image of Videl flashed through his head. "Videl…" he sighed and sat up to stack up the books when he noticed a strange black book that had fallen out of its hidden spot inside a thick paged history book.

He picked up the supposedly thick paged history book and noticed that whoever owned it cut the most of the inside pages in the shape of a rectangle and placed the thin black book in it. He tossed the history book aside and picked up the book. Opening it he began to read the title page with pure curiosity.

Biography of Gohan Xavier Nox

By: Nero Theone

Gohan raised an eyebrow at it. _Nero Theone? Gohan Xavier No—GOHAN XAVIER NOX?! _Gohan blanked for a second or ten and stared into space. He finally snapped out of it and stared at the title page again before turning to the second page and reading what the man named Nero Theone wrote. What he read made his eyes widen.

Whoever is reading this my name is Nero Theone, Ambassador of Neronia. Before you question yourselves yes, my name is part of the planet's name; my parent's thought it would be funny if they did that. Anyway, I am the best friend of Gohan and since he is my only best friend as well as my hero I decided to write this biography about him. I'm not sure if he will ever read this or not but it is to my hope that someone in the universe will find it and tell others about what a great man Gohan was and will always and forever be.

Nero Theone

_Thanks interesting…_ Gohan mused, _This Nero Theone must really think that I-I mean Gohan is his hero. He must've believed in him to write a biography like this about him. I wish I had someone who admired me as much. All Shenron did was make some crazy remake of what I don't remember I did. It was a big hit though…_ Shrugging, he continued reading.

Gohan was born on October 17 B.D. 1988 in the capital of Neronia, Qui Xing. His mother died after he was born, but lived long enough to call out his full name. Gohan Xavier Nox. Xavier was his grandfather's name. Xavier was a very honorable and powerful warrior but died fifty years ago at the sage age of 2099. No one was sure why she called him Gohan. The planet was saddened by Queen Hanako's death but gladdened that her son was able to live. 

He was a legend during that time, the first saiya-jin to be born with a black tail instead of it turning black later on. King Avon went to the Eternal Dragon of Neronia, Thoran, and asked him to bless Gohan. Instead he gave a prophecy. Gohan was to save the planet Neronia from a terrible foe, more powerful than any could imagine, then die before the new moon. The King begged Thoran to change his prophecy and bless Gohan but Thoran would not sway from his words. The King returned to the castle with a heavy heart.

As a year passed King Avon protected his planet ruthlessly, and so did his soldiers, none wanted Gohan to face any foe. The saiya-jins trained everyday to protect the planet but none could keep up with the ever increasing power of King Avon. For three years Gohan was watched over by a bodyguard and trained physically as well as mentally. He was four years old when he met his best friend. His name was Nero Theone, son of Ambassador Balkon who was returning from his mission at Planet Vegeta.

Nero and Gohan were closer than a saiya-jin with his food. The saiya-jins in Neronia used to say that they were brothers. They did just about everything together. Pranks, especially, were their forte. Years passed and the two would train together, prank others together, and share information with each other. Gohan would teach Nero new techniques while Nero would teach Gohan about the other planets he would visit with his father. Nothing could distract them. That is until that one fateful day that changed everything. Gohan…met a girl.

**_Kame House…_**

"So this Xavier guy met a girl?"

Shin nodded with a smile then gave her a sly smirk. "I heard she was hot."

**SMACK!**

Shin yelped and held his throbbing head. Kibito began to scold him for saying such things and Videl just watched with amusement. When she noticed they seemed to be finished she continued with her questioning.

"So, was Nero jealous or something?"

"What? Oh no of course not, Nero was Xavier's best friend. He'd never be jealous of anything Xavier had or earned. Plus he already had a girlfriend of his own, her name was Aurora."

Videl made an 'o' with her mouth. Shin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't remember what her name was though…but Xavier had the hots for her."

"Alright…so we know that Xavier had the hots for a girl and Nero wasn't jealous…so why did him meeting this girl change everything?"

Shin shrugged. "Dunno."

Videl's eye twitched and she grabbed Shin by his shirt, bringing him to eye level. Shin felt he was 1 inch tall as he stared wide-eyed at the angry Videl. Kibito watched with an amused look.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

Shin began to panic in fear for his life. "I-I don't know anymore than that!" the purple kai stuttered. "All the kais know is that he was a hero! Someone who defeated something even more powerful than an army of Majin Buu's! That's all I know I swear! It was before my time!"

_Some all powerful Supreme Kai…_ Kibito snorted. _I need a new job…with a dental plan…yeah…dental plan…are my teeth white?_

The Z Fighters were met with the strangest scene. Videl was shaking a swirly eyed Shin, yelling at him, while Kibito was checking his teeth with a mirror. Slowly and quietly the Z Fighters backed out of the room.

**Tada! I updated! Woohoo! Go me, go me! Even though I am mad because my computer was being stupid and wouldn't upload the page so I can put out my prototype story…grumbles… Anyway can anyone guess what Nox and Gohan were speaking? Hm? Here's a recap and a translation.**

"Fryd yna oui tuehk?" (1)

"E's dnyhcmydehk drec clnebd oui eteud." (2)

(1) "What are you doing?"

(2) "I'm translating this script you idiot."

**Do you know what it is? Hm? Well if not find out! It's actually pretty simple if you've seen it before. It's really easy to recognize.**

**Question about Eternal Dragons:**

**The Eternal Dragons were made because I though that if there was a dragon on Earth and a dragon on Namek wouldn't there be dragons elsewhere too? So I made some up. Like Kahlua who is actually an alcoholic drink, made because of the episode in tribute of Bardock the saiya-jins were partying and drinking, and Tendou means Heaven, the main reason he is the dragon of Otherworld. Those are just two examples though so don't put too much thought into it.**

**The dragons were once together but then split apart, Kahlua leading the Anti-Gohan fact or Rebels while Nox leads the dragon part of the Black Tails. Basically their fighting over whether they should help the Z Fighters or the Black Tails. **

**Also, to clear something else up, the reason why the dragons have Bacchanalias and other parties all the time is because I'm giving them something to do beside stay in their dragonballs all the time. I mean they're in there for months, no one can sleep that long. Wouldn't they get bored just sitting there waiting to be found? Plus all they do is grant wishes all the time so I'm giving them a bigger role besides that and giving them personalities. If anyone has a problem then kiss my a-a-a-pple tree. Yes…apple tree…**

**Oh yeah, since I updated quick I expect reviews to pour in so if you have friends who have friends who have friends that are waiting for this to update then I suggest you tell them that I updated and to review. POWER TO THE REVIEWERS!!! Maybe if I get enough I'll make a special or something. I'm thinking of dedicating a whole chapter to Cell and Frieza and why they are mysteriously on Earth. Hm…might be interesting…are you interested? THEN REVIEW!!! I expect over 300 when I come back from NC. (Narrows eyes at computer, staring at review count) I'm waiting…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gomen (Bows low) I meant for this fic to be Humor/Romance but the humor came out more so…yeah… Anyway I'm going to try to cut down no the sweets so that I can cut down on the humor and stuff. Well when Gohan gets back to what he is the romance will ensue and the humor will go down…a little. **

**Give it up for the people who knew it was Al Bhed!**

**(flips switch: confetti, cheers, and balloons come out of nowhere; machine short circuits and explodes)**

**baby blonde**

**shadowman827**

**Sk8er-kitty888**

**jsky **

**It's not Latin, which I am taking right now for my 3rd year but it'll do. Plus my brain is on the fritz with all this Latin and homework buzzing around me. I don't know why I'm skipping my critical paper to write these chapters. Probably cause it's more fun and interesting than some boring critical paper. Blah. Hate critical papers. Anyway if you're reading this you might want to tell me what you want in your review, and remember I AM limited. Maybe a new story based on some of your ideas hint, hint.**

**Just one more thing before I begin this new chapter of DB, the biography (sorry about the bibliography thing I was typing WAY too fast and forgot to check it) by Nero kinda explains some things such as why Nox is a dragon instead of a saiya-jin and what type of power Gohan has inside of him.**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 20**

Gohan raised an eyebrow at the sentence in the book. _A girl huh? Hm…this is starting to get a little weird…oh well. Better turn the page and read more._ He turned the page and got comfortable as he began reading again. He felt a tinge of pain at his side but he ignored it in favor of the book.

This girl was a saiya-jin, a brown tail, from Vegeta-sai. She was so beautiful that the sun burned above her in jealousy and the moon tried to shine bright to compete with her radiating beauty. Gohan was a lucky man to get such a beauty like her. Her father was an King from his own planet given to him by King Vegeta III and an ass. He was very famous warrior and loved to gloat about his exploits (some of which I don't think anyone believes are true).

The moment Gohan saw her he was completely head over heels. It was so entertaining to see such a calm man go nervous everytime she was even mentioned. Her father was King Hercules Abyer. She was Princess Videl Marianne Abyer, heir to Planet Satana. 

Gohan stared at the book for a moment, his mouth agape. "Hercules Abyer?! PRINCESS VIDEL MARIANNE ABYER?!" he yelled and began reading on again to figure out what was going on exactly. _This better not be some sick joke or something…no it can't be a joke…_

Gohan treated Videl like a loyal servant treated his wonderful Queen and despite the pampering she received from him she never changed. She was always the saiya-jin woman that everyone knew and admired. Videl was strong and beautiful, a package complete with an angel's voice, and a saint's heart.

It was easy to see that Videl and Gohan were in love, even to the two Kings. King Avon gave Videl and Gohan his blessing, happy to see the two so happy and in love. King Hercules though was furious. He forbade the marriage and cursed them, vowing that no Abyer would marry a Nox.

This declaration caused King Avon to become furious and the two Kings fought and argued. On the third day of arguing, one week before the new moon, a creature was born from the hatred the two Kings formed against each other. 

It was black and demonic, with a long whip-like tail and three-fingered white glove-like skin on his hand and up half of his arm. His eyes were red and a red orb was embedded, half showing in his muscled chest. Two black horns on the sides of his head jutted backwards and pearl-white fanged teeth smirked at everything it saw.

They named it Dante after the Demon King Dante that the great warrior King Xavier killed many years ago. Dante Maleficus. Translated as Dante the Evil Doer.

**_Kame House…_**

"Dante Maleficus?" Videl questioned.

"Yup." Shin confirmed, rubbing his sore neck. "Legend has it that Dante killed the two Kings at the same time and began terrorizing Neronia."

"So what did this Xavier guy do?" Videl asked excitedly, like a little girl wanting to hear what happened next in the very good fairy tale.

"Well…" Shin trailed off, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Since he was now officially King, Xavier had the survivors begin to evacuate the planet while he kept it busy so they could take off and head to Satana. The thing was his girlfriend didn't want him to be fighting alone so she went to go help him. That was when it happened."

Videl and even Kibito leaned in to hear what was going to happen next. Little did they know, the Z Fighters were leaning as far as they could by the door without getting detected, wanting to know what was going to happen as well.

**_In the depths of Gohan's mind…_**

I remember this day like it was yesterday. This day haunts me everyday and terrorizes me in my dreams at night. Aurora and I were the last ones to leave when Videl insisted that we help Gohan. We told her that he'd be fine and return to her but only if she went to the planet so he didn't have to worry about protecting anyone.

Videl adamantly refused and flew off to help her one and only love. Aurora did not want to leave her alone and flew off after her. I, of course, not knowing what to do decided to go as well. Gohan was fighting Dante when we arrived and obviously losing. I will tell everything as it happened and try not to ruin this book with my tears.

Gohan had been punched towards the ground and with a smirk Dante sent a ki blast towards him. Videl tore off towards Gohan to stop the blast from hitting him, pushing him out of the way to sacrifice herself for his life. 

Suddenly Aurora came out of nowhere and pushed Videl out of the way at the last minute and the blast took her out instead. She coughed a bit, blood covering her and a hole in her stomach from where the blast had gone through her. She smiled one last time at me with such a serene and angelic face that it will haunt my dreams for all eternity.

"Nero…" She whispered one last time before her knees gave out and she fell towards the ground. I flew quickly towards her and caught her before she fell to the ground. I looked into her eyes and she caressed my cheek with a bloody hand. "I love you Nero…" she whispered as tears came down my cheeks unchecked. 

"I love you too Aurora." Finally her eyes fluttered closed and her ki had gone. All that remained was the smile on her beautiful face. I cried harder and held her close, rocking back and forth, begging her to come back to me and to not leave me alone. Videl came towards us, tears in her own eyes as she tried to comfort me. Gohan just quaked in rage.

**_Kame House…_**

"Xavier was pissed; he was ready to kill for revenge." Shin commented.

They had finally decided to just let the Z Fighters sit down for a little story time from Shin while Kibito kept him in check and staying on the story. All were completely interested in the story and decided to save training till later, when the story was finished of course. It was like a preschool class at story time.

"His energy started to rise a bit more, way over this super saiya-jin 2 thing you have, and he was about to attack when unfortunately his girlfriend attacked before him." Shin continued. "He flew off after her and they began to fight him two against two. Nothing could beat those two when fighting together and even Dante knew that so he did a cheap shot, he fired a ki blast large enough to kill five super saiya-jin's at Nero."

"Xavier didn't see it but his girlfriend did and she flew infront of it just in time to take the attack for the still sobbing Nero." Kibito cut in, making the Supreme Kai mutter a few choice words under his breath. "Nero was shocked out of his mind and Xavier…there are no words that I know of that could explain the feelings that he could have felt at that moment."

Outside listening by the window Gohan Xavier Nox sighed under his hood. He could remember the pain that he felt that day, the horror, the shock, the desperation. He didn't believe anything could feel the way he did…and he hoped no one would have to. Unbidden to him memories came to his mind, causing tears to flow unchecked down his cheeks.

**Flashback**

(A/N: Yeah! Flashback! Man I need to get this legend over soon, all these images coming to my head and the pain I am writing on this is starting to make me all sad and depressed. Believe me; if you try hard enough you'll start to feel a broken heart and it really hurts)

_Gohan saw everything in slow motion. Videl leaving his side, appearing in front of a large ki ball that she kept back as long as she could, the falling of her body on the rocky ground, the shock on Nero's face and the glee on Dante's. He was soon in shock. The world around him seemed to freeze as the same scene of Videl falling on the ground replayed in his mind._

_He didn't seem to hear anything as he floated slowly down to his fallen love. She was still alive but barely. She stared up at Gohan with no tears in her eyes. Gohan felt a strange peace radiating from her as she shakily raised her arm, dripping in her own blood, and wrote something on his forehead._

_She smiled a bit at her handiwork then reached inside her clothes to hand him a scroll once white now covered in blood. She tried to say something to him, her lips moving, but no sound came out. Her lips soon stopped moving as she realized she wasn't saying anything to him. Smiling up at him she caressed his cheek then tugged down on his neck weakly._

_He complied and the two lovers shared their last kiss. When Gohan ended the kiss and looked down at his fallen love she slowly closed her eyes, her face in an ultimate serenity with a smile similar to Aurora's and her bloody hand fell from his cheek, landing on the end of his tail and tainting it, making it look as if it had been dipped in red ink._

_Suddenly Neronia was quiet, not even the wind was blowing. Then Gohan stood up, clenching his fists, and turned to face Dante who was screaming and clutching his forehead. Nero could now clearly see what Videl had written. The scarlet V seemed to be tattooed proudly onto his head but when Dante had moved his hand a crimson V snake burned._

_Suddenly the sky darkened and bolts of black energy came from Gohan, his power level rising faster than a lightning bolt. His body changed, black fur grew on his chest and arms. His shirt was destroyed and his gi pants changed to a red color with a black dragon going up the side, his gi boots changing to black. _

_His red eyes glowed angrily at Dante who stepped back in horror as lightning flashed behind Gohan. Nero shivered at the crackling of power that rose incredibly high then all of a sudden disappeared. Yet though you couldn't feel Gohan's ki you could sense it hadn't gone anywhere. The V on his forehead glowed as Neronia became dark and Dante became scared._

**End Flashback**

Xavier shook his head and tried to keep his mind off such things by listening to how Shin and Kibito were telling it. Yet he could still taste the power he had gained at the tip of his tongue and was glad that it had been sealed away like it was or he'd be tempted to use it. Even _he_ couldn't fully control the power inside of him, it was like it was going to fight then reject him.

"So this guy transformed into an oozaru?" Krillin asked confusedly.

Shin slapped a hand to his forehead, shaking his head and muttering about how he never mentioned such a thing. "No you idiot he just _transformed_. I don't know what it was, I wasn't _there_ remember and I am obviously not _him_."

Krillin grumbled about grumpy Supreme Kais and Shin's eye twitched as he heard him. No one said anything for a while then Kibito decided to continue.

"Well no one is sure how the battle came out but we know for certain that Lord Xavier had won the battle, defeating Dante Maleficus for good." Kibito said firmly. Shin agreed to that.

"The only part we aren't sure about is the ending. There are rumors that once he had defeated Dante he had gone to Thoran and begged him to come back to life and bring his girlfriend back to life. Thoran, though, had been stone for nearly 10 years when the Kami had been turned to stone by an enemy attack." Shin continued.

"Then an amazing thing happened, Thoran's eyes grew red and he cracked out of his stone encasement. He took one look at Xavier and then looked up. Since the temple had been destroyed by Dante he was able to see that there was a new moon in the sky. He then looked at Xavier's dead girlfriend and began to pity him." Kibito finished.

Shin growled. "Stop finishing what I'm telling!"

"Wait, so a dragon who's supposed to be encased because of the stone Kami made some sort of deal with Xavier?" Videl said in surprise and Shin nodded.

**_In the depths of Gohan's mind…_**

Once Gohan had seen that Thoran had come back to life he begged him with all his heart to bring his only love back but Thoran would not, could not do it. I was rejected in the same way. Instead he gave Gohan a prophecy, just like he gave a prophecy to King Avon when he brought Gohan to him.

"My son, you have grown strong and you have also grown a broken heart. I would gladly bring your love back to life but my powers are weak without the Namek I had therefore I am only strong enough to tell you this. Hundreds of years from now there will be a boy born on a planet that I will not reveal.

"You will search the planets for this child and teach him the ways before the new moon. If you do this I will free you from your curse, the curse of carrying me in you, giving you immortal life. If you fail to find this child then you will be cursed with bearing the sad loss of your lover for all eternity." Gohan nodded to this.

"But, if you are successful of your find of the child and he opens the door from which I will contain your power before the new moon then I will reunite you with your beloved Videl, though both of your souls will live on in the two children who will become your reincarnates." Gohan's face grew determined and the dragon turned to me.

"I am sorry but I cannot do anything for you as well." I hung my head at this, I felt so useless at that moment, until he gave me a certain job. 

"There will be a book, a book that will reach the heart of the child if found. Worry not about the book for the book will find him. Write an account of everything that has happened, leave nothing out, and then sell the only copy. It will find its way to the child. Once this book is found and read by the child you will be reunited with your long lost love, though you will not have any reincarnates."

I bowed gratefully to the eternal dragon. "Lord Thoran you are truly wise, I am honored that I am allowed to write an account of what happened here. I will wait and pray that I will be reunited with my only love." Thus here is the book I have made that you are reading now Gohan reincarnate. Please, help Gohan and I, help us be reunited with our loves.

Sincerely and with Best Wishes,

Ambassador Nero Theone

October 13 A.D. 1992

(A/N: AD means After Dante, BD means Before Dante)

Gohan closed the book and held it in his hands for a moment before tucking the small book into his pocket. Determined he stared at the snake as the handle of the door. _A representation of Dante,_ he thought, _It must mean that Dante doesn't want you to open it._

He grabbed his pad of paper and pen, ready to finish the translation when he blinked. He had finished it. In total shock he cleared his throat, eyeing the snake as a handle, and opened his mouth to speak the words that would open the door that hadn't been open for hundreds of years ever since its creation.

_Abandon all hope those who enter here. The Right Hand and the Left Hand preside beyond these doors. Both by the great Thoran's decree banished for all eternity. The heart of the Angel living inside of the Devil is never to see the light. His furious power and wrathful might, none can match this brokenhearted's plight. Lord of Lords, King of Kings, none will destroy his vengeful thing. The keeper of the Angel's everlasting love that cannot die, his immortal secrets hidden in his bloody eyes. Saiya-jins cannot disobey the Lord of the Blood Moon's cry. The last tear seen in the crimson V betwixt his eyes. His heart the coldest of all stones, broken never by the devil borne. Rage is all you see in his eyes and feel in his heart, will the Angel's love ever break this cold stone apart?_

The snake hissed and fell onto the ground, twisting and turning in agony before disappearing. The letters that had glowed at each word he translated blinked three times before turning red and causing it to crack and swing open as two doors. Without looking back or any hesitation Gohan entered, the doors closing behind him.

**_Kame House…_**

Some screamed and others grabbed at each other as the Kame House shook and slowly began to split apart. Outside Xavier ran onto the shore, the Z Fighters and such joining him. "Hey, who are you?!" Goku yelled, watching him suspiciously, but Xavier ignored him to stare at the sky that had turned black, lightning grazing across both land and sea.

He pulled down his hood and turned, causing them to gasp at how much he looked like Gohan except older. Slowly taking off his crown he revealed the now glowing V on his forehead. He touched it and it burned, rejecting him completely. Gazing at Videl, the reincarnation of his love, he walked over to her and placed the crown in her hands.

"Give this to him," he pleaded, "And please, Videl, don't do anything that would endanger your life or else this cycle will never end."

Videl nodded, confused, but agreeing to it. "Alright, I promise."

Xavier smiled and they watched as he began to become transparent. He smiled at them and said, "This is how Xavier's story ends, reunited with his love forever more." He gazed at Videl then looked up at the sky, his face peaceful and serene.

"Princess Videl Marianne Abyer," he began, causing the others to gasp, "Wait for your love, wait for Gohan Xavier Nox. I have been alive for so long, too long, now…it is time to come home." At the shocked Z Fighters he winked at them and disappeared.

Suddenly another man appeared. He had short black spiked hair and brilliant violet eyes. They knew now why they thought Nero and Gohan were brothers, the two handsome boys were every bit alike except for the eyes.

"If you ever see Gohan, your Gohan that is, tell him his ancestor says thanks. Thanks for reuniting us with our lost loves…and tell him…" Nero's face saddened but he still had a smile on his face, "Don't make the same mistake we did."

Then he was gone. They saw a cloud open, revealing a paradise none of them had the privilege to go to, showing the four of them standing together, waving at the Z Fighters until they disappeared. Suddenly they heard Xavier's voice drifting to them like a summer breeze:

_And so it begins…_

**Whew, that was long. This chapter is like the turning point of like…hm…everything I guess. Had to get the legend finished because it had EVERY BIT to do with what happens between Gohan and Videl. **

**I don't know about you but I'm proud of my legend. I thought of that entire thing all by myself, names and everything, ESPECIALLY the translation of the door which I actually thought of on the fly. Boy was it hard too. I kept thinking of Edgar Allen Poe and how he wrote The Raven to make that. Most of it anyways.**

**That legend would actually make a nice story too. Hm…thinking about it…anyway I'm gonna go read stories while I wait for some reviews…oh wait I have other stories to update. Better go then, it seems I have tons to do, ja ne!**


	21. Chapter 21

**For the person who was asking it has some stuff to do with Buu too but I'm not going to reveal that…just yet. Now that all of THAT is over I must divert the story from Gohan to Majin Buu and the rest of them. I can see all of you asking "Why?" and "What's going to happen to Gohan then?" Well all that will be revealed as well…later of course.**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 21**

Videl sat bored as the Z Fighters stood around on the lookout waiting for Goku and Vegeta to finish their training in the HTC. Yamcha, Yajerobi, 18, and Master Roshi were playing strip poker and by just looking at the amount of clothes they had on 18 was definitely winning.

Farther off to the side Marron, Goten, Trunks, and Puar were playing Crazy Eights for a _huge_ bag of candy. A ways behind her Korin and Dende were playing Go Fish for the last pot of Mr. Popo's special sake while in the kitchen Chichi was _attempting_ to teach Bulma how to cook.

Everything had been going downhill the last few days as Babidi and Majin Buu terrorized the Earth. They were doing it leisurely of course which was only because Babidi was in charge but as Piccolo had said it was only a matter of time before Buu set out on his own.

Then all of a sudden Babidi and Majin Buu were silent and they had yet to see any of Gohan ever since Xavier and Nero were allowed to finally rest in peace. It was as if the entire world was at a standstill and the silence drove the Z Fighters to do whatever or train less they go mad…which Videl thought was impossible since they already were.

Videl sighed and got up, dusting herself off, before heading towards the edge of the lookout and looking down. The sky was clear and the clouds covered the view of the Earth but Videl could tell that from the height that looking down at that altitude would make you dizzy.

"I'm going to jump off the lookout, not save myself from hitting the ground, and thus kill my self." Videl yelled.

They all turned to stare at her for a moment before turning back to what they were doing. "You've got to be kidding me…" Videl muttered before taking a deep breath and diving off the lookout with arms outstretched.

"Shouldn't we help her?" a curious Goten asked his two comrades as they peeked over the edge of the lookout, Videl fading out of view.

"Nah," Trunks said, waving it off a bit. "She'll save herself; she doesn't have the guts anyway. Besides, she wants to see Gohan again right? She won't kill herself."

"Yeah, Videl won't kill herself." Marin piped up then glanced at Trunks. "Nice to see you using that peanut for once Trunks."

"Hey!" Trunks growled and Goten snickered.

"I wouldn't be laughing Goten," Trunks scowled, "You don't have much in there yourself!"

"Well I'd knock out the rest of the brain cells you have if you _had_ any _left_!" Goten retorted.

Marin rolled her eyes. "Boys…" she muttered as she watched the two wrestle each other inside a dust cloud then got up and walked away to find something to eat.

**_In the clouds…_**

Videl floated lightly through the clouds, using her energy to keep herself from falling so fast so she could enjoy the experience since no one was taking her seriously and coming to save her.

She always wondered how it would feel to 'float in the clouds' and now that it was happening…she had never felt anything so relaxing. It was as if all your worries were floating away with the clouds…

(A/N: well…guess I couldn't leave him out could I?)

"Relaxing isn't it Videl?"

Videl was jolted out of her peaceful thoughts to see Gohan floating alongside her, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Stunned for a moment she finally broke out of it and began studying him.

He looked peaceful and pretty much the same except for the tail wrapped around his waist, the red pants with red dragons going down the sides, black boots, the now back black tail, and the fur covering his arms and parts of his chest.

"I…guess…" she answered back unsurely.

Studying his face she noticed the crimson V between his eyes. It beckoned her to touch it and she swore that if she looked hard enough she could see it glow. Finally, feeling her gaze, Gohan opened his crimson eyes and without moving an inch turned his eyes towards her.

"Are they planning to kill me, knowing what I am?" he questioned with a soft tone, "Knowing what power I hold? Knowing what I can do?"

"Well…" unable to stare into his crimson eyes too long Videl averted her eyes nervously. "Goku and a few of the others want to watch you to see which side you're on and Vegeta and the three squirts strongly oppose it. Bulma's starting to go with the Black Tails and the rest of the Z Fighters are too hung up on Majin Buu's power to do anything else."

"What about you Videl, what will you do?"

Videl turned her head to face him and he was gone. Wondering if she was going mad, she decided to go back onto the lookout and get something to eat.

**_In an abandoned town…_**

Babidi paced back and forth outside the grocery store as Majin Buu raided it. He glanced at the large black oozaru staring into space and narrowed his eyes at it. The moment they stopped at the town the black oozaru sat down and stared. He had been staring for 2 days.

Suddenly the black oozaru shook itself and turned its head to stare at Babidi, making a deep sound in its chest as if questioning the suspicious magician. Eyeing the crimson red M on the oozaru's forehead, Babidi shrugged and waved off the oozaru.

"I-It's nothing. Majin Buu hurry up it's time to go!" Babidi yelled at his newly created monster, frustrated at the time they had wasted.

"Buu coming!" The pink monster hummed its way out of the store carrying food and walked right past Babidi to the sitting oozaru. He lifted up the food, his huge grin at the oozaru. "Lord Gohan want some food?"

The black oozaru snorted, got up, and began walking away without another word. Buu just shrugged and gobbled up the food while Babidi threw another tantrum.

"Lord Gohan come back here right now!" Gohan paused then continued walking.

"Silly Babidi, Lord Gohan listen to no one! Come!" Buu swung Babidi unceremoniously on his back and took off. Babidi screamed at the speed, gripping Buu's cape for dear life until he was deposited on Oozaru Gohan's shoulder.

"OW! Why you little, Buu! What did I tell you about doing that?!" Babidi screeched, shaking his fist at Buu who was flying playfully through the air. His eyes then averted to the Oozaru Gohan's head. "And you, going off without permission again! Then when we have something important to do you stare into space for days! What's wrong with you?"

Gohan turned his head and roared at Babidi, making him grip the black oozaru fur for dear life as wind and spit almost caused him to fly off. After though, Babidi noticed something he hadn't seen before or failed to acknowledge. Gohan's tongue had strange colored spots on it.

Gohan turned his head and began to cough, shaking his large frame violently. He got down on all fours, coughing towards the ground, until a splotch of blood stained the ground. Wiping his mouth the oozaru sat down and wheezed.

"L-Lord Gohan?" Babidi blinked, a bit confused at the dilemma. "Are you…okay?" Oozaru Gohan shuddered a bit and coughed a few times as an answer. Standing up again, Gohan looked around before spotting a nice grassy area.

Growling a bit he made his way over there and then laid on the ground with a large thud. Babidi rolled off him and onto the ground at the impact and rubbed his head violently where it had hit the ground.

Grumbling, he looked at Oozaru Gohan who had closed his eyes and began to lightly snore, coughing once in a while. Concerned at this latest development, Babidi called Majin Buu over to him and gave him a few orders.

"Alright Buu I want you to go into West City and find a doctor, can you do that?"

The pink blob shook his head. "Yes, Buu can do!"

"Good now hurry up! We're taking over this world for Lord Gohan and he can't rule it if he dies of some strange illness, now go!"

Buu comically saluted to Babidi and flew up in the air humming and happily chanting, "Buu get doctor, doctor help Buu! Buu get doctor, doctor help Buu!"

Babidi rolled his eyes and looked over at the black oozaru. "All we can do is count on Buu to come back with a doctor." Babidi slapped a hand to his face. "We're doomed."

**_West_****_City_****_…_**

Buu hummed to himself happily as he flew over West City looking for this 'doctor' Babidi wanted. He noticed a man with black shoulder length hair walking down the street, and orange bandanna around his neck and dark clothes on. Letting out a happy laugh he flew at him.

17 got into a fighting stance the moment Buu landed infront of him and people around screamed "Majin Buu is here!" and ran away. Buu just blinked in confusion and then shrugged. Smiling again, he pointed a yellow gloved finger at 17. "You doctor, you come with me!"

17 stared at Buu like he was crazy. "Doctor? I'm not a doctor."

Buu's face fell. "Not…doctor?" He began jumping from foot to foot, holding his head. "What is Buu to do? Buu know no doctor!"

"Now hold on a minute," 17 said, calming Buu down a bit, "Why do you need a doctor so badly?"

"Babidi sent Buu to get doctor!" Buu yelled happily to the world.

17 rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's nice, but _why_ did he send you to get a doctor?"

Buu grew thoughtful and tapped his foot while tapping a finger on his chin. When Buu's face lit up with a smile 17 swore he saw the light bulb come on above his head.

"Babidi said go get doctor after Lord Gohan go 'cough, cough'!" Buu yelled triumphantly, trying to make the sounds of Gohan's cough.

17 stared at him, a bit stunned. _He's seen Gohan? No way! "_Alright Buu, how about I help you get a doctor?"

"Mmm…OKAY!" the pink blob agreed.

17 motioned for Buu to follow him. "My name is Se—uh Jiro, yeah, Jiro."

"Mr. Jiro help Buu get doctor!" Buu said happily and 17 smirked. _This is too easy!_

17 stopped them at Capsule Corp and punched down the gate. Buu oohed and awwed as 17 steadily destroyed the things sent by the security system. When they made it to the door 17 knocked and it was opened by none other than Mrs. Meredith Briefs.

Meredith oohed at them and smiled warmly. "Hello, can I help you? If you're looking for Bulma she's out with her friends right now. How about you come inside for some tea hm?"

Meredith ushered them inside, closing the door behind them. She had them sit down on the couch across from her and brought in the sweets and tea. Buu licked his chops and rubbed his hands eagerly.

She poured some tea, passed it out, and began to sip hers. 17 began sipping his and Buu watched them a while before sipping his as well, giggling to himself when Meredith gave him a smile of approval. Buu grabbed two cookies and popped them in his mouth for a reward.

"So!" Meredith began, setting her tea down and clapping her hands together. "What brings you two boys here today?"

"We just wanted to see Dr. Briefs, is he in?" 17 asked nicely and Meredith smiled.

"I think so, I'll go check. What are you two boys' names by the way?"

"I'm uh…Jiro and that's—" Buu cut 17 off. "Majin Buu!"

Meredith gasped. "Well, well! That's something to see! Majin Buu in my very own home! How wonderful! And they said that you always destroyed things but we can all see what a good little boy you are!" Meredith cooed as she pinched Buu's cheeks while he giggled at all the attention.

From where he sat 17 rolled his eyes. _Little boy my ass, _he scoffed,_ Buu's bigger than her by width, height, and energy!_

"Oh John!" Meredith called sweetly. "Some friends of yours are here to see you!"

There was a loud bang and an explosion. After a while there were some robots zooming past with parts of some sort of experiment and the sound of shuffling. Dr. Briefs came into view, wiping his black face, his cat on his shoulder.

"Friends? Meredith I don't have any friends coming to see—oh my." Dr. Briefs said in shock as he finished wiping all the black off his face and saw who was sitting on the couch. "Majin Buu and Android 17? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Let's just say…we need your help." 17 said and Buu nodded eagerly. "Help, help!"

Dr. Briefs rubbed his chin thoughtfully and glanced at his cat who just meowed at him. "Well alright…as long as it has nothing to do with world domination or anything of the sort. I will not become your little evil expendable scientist."

"Oh no it's nothing like that," 17 said quickly, hands up in all innocence. "But I suggest you get your doctor equipment."

Dr. Briefs blinked. "Doctor equipment? Why would I need those? Don't you know I'm retired?"

"Lord Gohan sick, Lord Gohan sick! Buu get doctor, Buu must get doctor to help Lord Gohan not be sick!" Buu shouted with a frown.

"Oh my," Dr. Briefs commented, "Gohan is sick? I guess I'll go get my things, wait here."

**_On the grass near an abandoned city …_**

Babidi paced back and forth until he noticed two dots coming his way. He squinted a bit and noticed Majin Buu carrying something as well as someone flying alongside him. When they finally landed he noticed Buu was carrying an old man and the other wasn't entirely human.

Ignoring 17, he stomped over to Buu and the old man. "This better be the doctor Buu," he growled, "Because things are getting worse by the moment."

They looked over where a huge laying mark of an oozaru was to see a man lying in the middle of it. It was none other than Gohan, looking just like Videl had seen him in the clouds except for one change. He had a crimson V for Videl on his forehead and over it was a crimson M for Majin Buu.

**Sorry it took so long, I have internet problems...mainly becauseI have no internet. I have to use my dad's and it took me forever to find a floppy. PlusI have finals to do. The last two are tomorrow andI finally found a floppy so I decided to update and well...here it is! Well I need to go study and finish up the first chapter of Forgotten Memories and everything so see ya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I see a few of you are confused about what happened in the last chapter, but as always I explain the confusing parts in the next chapter. Which I think I did once…but I don't remember…hm…anyway here's the 22nd chapter of Dark Blessings!**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 22**

As Dr. Briefs checked Gohan's heartbeat, 17 glanced at the flea magician next to him. Majin Buu had taken to the skies, not able to stand still so long, and played. They had been waiting for nearly 3 hours for Dr. Briefs' report and both Babidi and 17 were getting anxious.

"So…" 17 began and Babidi glanced at him.

"Figured you'd talk to me, what do you want?" Babidi snapped and 17 glared, but before he could say anything Dr. Briefs rejoined them, all the while shaking his head with worried eyes.

"It seems Gohan has a strange sickness, something I've never seen the likes of. I think we should take him back to my lab and investigate more. There's also this weird 'M' and 'V' figure on his forehead that keeps pulsating."

17 growled and grabbed Babidi, pulling him up to his face, while at the same time scaring Babidi and Dr. Briefs. Even Majin Buu stopped to see what was going on from where he floated in the sky.

"What the hell did you do to Gohan you little fleabag?"

Babidi squirmed in his grasp, gasping for air. "I didn't do anything!"

"Liar!"

17 tightened his grip and while Babidi practically screamed for Majin Buu to help him, the only thing anyone heard was little squeaks. Buu merely shaded his eyes as he peered down for a better look.

"Those 'M' signs could only come from you when you have control over someone, now, answer me, what the hell did you do to Gohan?!"

Babidi finally got out of 17's grasp, an incredible feat for sure, and coughed towards the ground on all fours, holding his throat and gasping for air. 17 growled menacingly as he stared down at Babidi's shaking figure.

"Alright," Babidi gasped, "I'll tell you what happened."

17 smirked in satisfaction and Dr. Briefs sat down, wiping sweat off of his forehead at all the drama he had seen today. Buu, seeing that nothing else was happening, just shrugged and, guessing that Babidi was a little too preoccupied with them, went back to the nearby town for more food. The alien flea magician sat down and glared at the ground as he told his story.

"I had just released Majin Buu and we had finished terrorizing our first major city when this big black swirling hole came out of the sky above us. Buu and I noticed something falling so we went to go see what it was…"

_Flashback_

Babidi shaded his eyes as he noticed something falling from the black portal that closed as quickly as it opened. Buu shaded his eyes too and oohed at the sight of it.

"Buu," Babidi said as he pointed towards the falling figure from Majin Buu's back, "Go fly over there and let's see what's falling!"

Buu did his closed mouth laugh and flew quickly towards the figure that now lay on the ground. When Babidi hopped off of Buu's back and hopped over towards the prone figure, he gasped in wonder at the figure: he was Gohan.

_End Flashback_

"When we found Lord Gohan on the ground he was shivering, obviously in pain, and muttering something quickly in a different language that I didn't understand. He was wearing the exact clothes you see on him now. Buu said that he couldn't sense Lord Gohan's energy so I decided to try and have some power over him…while giving him power at the same time. Of course, as I recall, that didn't work out very well…"

_Flashback_

"Sicd veht…ran…U…Videl…tuh'd…VIDEL!"

Buu and Babidi glanced at each other then looked back at Gohan. He was coughing and grabbing at his throat and chest, still muttering in his language. He stopped muttering, his eyes opening for a split second, before they closed in pain again and the muttering started once more.

"Buu, how much energy does he have left?"

Buu concentrated a bit then shrugged. "Don't know, little man have no power, no power at all, and look! A little letter on his forehead! Lookie, it flickers! Does that mean he has a master too, Master Babidi?"

Babidi was tempted to smack Buu in the head. "Quiet Majin Buu, you will treat him with respect! He is the great Lord Gohan and he is slave to no one and master to all! I'll just give him some energy to get up with and get rid of this foolish V…and maybe use him for a bit without him knowing…hehe…this world will be mine after all!"

"What is little flea muttering to himself?" Buu asked innocently and Babidi growled.

"Silence Majin Buu, and give me more respect! Stupid…annoying…unstable…father…PINK…" Babidi muttered and pulled up his shoulder sleeves to work his magic.

Once he was done Gohan still didn't have a power level and the black 'M' covered parts of the crimson red 'V' letter. Suddenly Gohan cried out and a dark light burst forth. Babidi and Buu shielded their eyes but weren't ready for what happened next.

_End Flashback_

"So after I gave him the 'M' mark he turned into this giant monkey. It was quiet astonishing if I do say so myself to see a giant ape, especially one of saiya-jin quality and full black as well? Let me tell you I've seen only brown ones and Lord Gohan had to be the only black giant monkey I've ever seen. His 'M' and 'V' turned a glowing red though."

"It's all your fault Gohan's sick you stupid sorry excuse of a flea!" 17 yelled.

"It's not like I planned this to happen!" Babidi retorted, "How was I supposed to know that the magic would reverse on me?!"

"That's it!" Dr. Briefs shouted out as he stood up with his finger and arm up, smiling gleefully at what he had figured out. "It must have something to do with the letters on his forehead and this legend Bulma was talking about when she got home from the Kame House!"

"Didn't he just say that?" Babidi whispered to 17 who nodded and made a twirly sign.

Dr. Briefs turned to Babidi who looked more confused than he did when Gohan fell over coughing. "Are you certain Gohan had fallen out of the sky with nothing?"

Babidi racked his brain and rubbed his chin. "As a matter of fact we found this near where he lay groaning like a weakling." Babidi reached in his robe and pulled out a small black book.

**_On the Lookout…_**

Videl was walking to her room when she felt a searing pain run through her head and chest. It felt like her heart was trying to explode yet at the same time trying not to. Panting she fell against the wall holding her heart, then, as soon as it had come, it was gone.

_What just happened?_ Videl thought confused with her hand still over her heart. _It felt like…Gohan…_ She stood up and closed her eyes, concentrating on finding Gohan's ki if she could. She felt a spark of something, but it was gone.

Feeling that something was wrong she began searching out the other Z Fighter's ki's. She felt Goten, Trunks, and Marron together, most likely causing some sort of trouble, while Dende and Korin were together supposedly drunk. Everyone else was together, possibly eating.

She sighed as she opened her eyes again. She felt a bit drained and that a part of her was aching for something, but she didn't know what. She walked into her room and closed the door, locking it behind her.

She slid to the floor against it and curled up, her arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees. Her eyes were a bit glazed and her head was starting to hurt all over again as well as her heart. Breathing deeply in and out she held her heart again. Whispering a faint "Gohan…" she closed her eyes and once again began her futile search for his ki.

**_In Dr. Brief's lab, Capsule Corporation…_**

_"Gohan…"_

Gohan sprang up only to find himself held back by CC© straps. "What the hell? Where am I? What happened to that strange dream I was having?"

He growled and fought against the straps as much as he could but the straps won. He looked around with suspicious crimson eyes, baring his teeth and growling at them.

"Let me go you vile mortal beings!" he snarled viciously, "Release me from these restraints lest I blast you into smithereens!"

His eyes flashed a brighter red and Babidi cringed. "Ok, I vote we let him out and beg for forgiveness!"

Gohan's eyes snapped towards Babidi and if possible, narrowed more. "You!" he growled and began struggling in the restraints. "When I get my hands on you you'll wish you never met the King of HFIL!"

Suddenly there was a sound of something slightly tearing. Trembling, Babidi hid behind 17 whose knees were starting to shake. Only Dr. Briefs was calm, too busy looking through his microscope to notice anything happening. If anything Gohan looked like a wild animal.

Gohan glared at Dr. Briefs as he continued studying Gohan's blood. "You! Scientist! I am not your damn test subject so get these restraints from hell off me!"

He looked at all of them with the promise of hurt in his eyes before giving a few hacking coughs and lying against the cold metal table with a groan. He muttered a few unintelligible words in his tongue before becoming silent.

Dr. Briefs eyed him as he stepped away from the microscope and flipped through the small book. He closed it with a resounding slap, gaining everyone except the once again unconscious Gohan's attention.

"I have read this book front to back and found only one thing wrong with it, well, a lot of things." The odd doctor/scientist began, "Yes it is a detail of the things that are said to happen on this Neronia, but tell me, what ever happened to the dragon Thoran? What happened to Nero? What happened to Nox? As well as the more important question, where did Dante go?"

Babidi and 17 just glanced at each other and shrugged. Buu, from his spot in the corner, just stared at them in confusion before laughing and continuing the consumption of his special prize for not killing the man who knocked down his ice cream from Meredith.

"This book obviously doesn't tell you," Dr. Briefs continued, moving his glasses a bit for emphasis, "And I doubt you were supposed to know. Now, by putting together the facts we know that there was a powerful force locked away in Gohan's mind, what it doesn't tell is if it was in actuality good or evil so we assume it is both, now look at this."

Dr. Briefs pulled down a chart and a stick, pointing to certain things on it and explaining while both Babidi and 17 were wondering how he got everything on it so fast when they had been in the same room together for at least an hour staring at Gohan's blood.

"In my assumption Thoran had let the soul of this Gohan character loose but took his mentality and heart, therefore fulfilling the curse he had placed on him. Yet how can Gohan in all actuality look exactly the same he did thousands of years ago if we didn't know how he looked? The same can be said for Videl, we didn't really know how she looked either."

"And how does this all come together?" 17 said skeptically.

Dr. Briefs smiled. "Simple. The entire thing was made up."

Babidi and 17 gaped at him.

"Bu-But the strange things that happened!" Babidi protested.

"I can explain that. You see, this was all part of a big elaborate plan thousands of years ago to make Gohan into what you see now." Dr. Briefs said proudly.

"How can you be so sure?" 17 said in surprise.

Dr. Briefs smiled widely. "I'm not!"

Both 17 and Babidi face faulted.

"That's it I'm leaving! Buu let's go! We don't need _Gohan_! HA! I said it! Gohan, Gohan, Gohan!" Babidi yelled triumphantly. "I am free from the curse of Lord Gohan!"

Everyone stared at the flea in silence. Babidi finally caught their stares and sweat dropped, then coughed into his fist. "Ahem…let's go Buu…"

Buu looked at Gohan, shrugged, and followed after Babidi. Dr. Briefs looked at his watch, muttered something about a new death ray and Nobel Prize, before shuffling out of the room with his black cat on his shoulder.

"Hey!" 17 protested as he followed after Babidi, "You're not going anywhere until you take that thing off of him! Come back here!"

Once they were gone a supposedly unconscious Gohan opened one crimson eye. When he knew they were gone he opened his other eye and glanced down at the straps. He wiggled down and bit down on the straps only to find he couldn't bite through them.

His eyes flashed a brighter red and he nodded slightly to himself. Concentrating, his hand was encircled by crimson red energy slowly forming into a ki sword. With a smirk and a flick of his wrist the ki sword easily slashed through the CC© restraints.

He sat up, dusting himself off, and began gazing around the room. He found himself looking in a mirror at his reflection. He smirked at his reflection then narrowed his eyes. "Now where are those two…" he muttered, searching for the two ki's he needed and disappeared.

**_Somewhere in _****_Satan_****_City_****_…_**

(A/N: they're back!)

Cell yawned as he flipped through the channels lazily in the living room. His eyes popped open when he came to channel 35. "Ooh…football's on…"

"Are you watching the kids?" Frieza yelled from the kitchen, accompanied by the clanking of the dishes. "They better not be doing anything good!"

Cell rolled his eyes and leaned to the side to see out the window.

Four of the seven Cell Juniors were tackling each other in the yard, fighting over the football. One was running down the sidewalk screaming as the neighbor's rottwieler chased him. Another was tying the mailman to a small red wagon then attaching it to the mailman's truck. He got into the mail truck and the seventh one started it, driving 50 mph down the road, pulling the mail man along as he screamed.

"Total devils…" Cell called back as he became immersed in football.

"Ah, that's good. Dinner will be ready soon." Frieza responded and soon the smell of food could be smelt from the kitchen.

Cell decided that life with Frieza wasn't that bad, except for when he had to make her the Cell Juniors since she was feeling 'lonely with just him' and wanted kids. He also detested the fact that they had to live in Satan City and he had to get a job, but Frieza was a pretty good cook so he did it anyway.

The door opened and the fifth Cell Jr., Quintus, walked in dragging the neighbor's unconscious rottwieler behind him by the tail with a smirk of triumph.

"Mom can I keep the neighbor's dog?" Quintus yelled.

"As long as they don't know you have it!" Frieza yelled back.

"COOL!"

Quintus picked up the dog and rushed into the backyard. Cell grumbled about another mouth to feed when Quintus came back in the house and sat down on the couch next to him.

"What happened to your new dog?"

"He bit me so I fed him to Petey; he was looking a bit hungry anyway."

"Ah…" Cell nodded. _At least I don't have to feed it, damn thing bit my arm off and I had to regenerate a new one…_ Cell thought, shuddering at his experience with Petey the Piranha.

They stared at the tv for a moment watching football when the door was thrust open. The retired evil villain was about to say something when he saw who came through the door and gulped. "L-L-Lord Gohan!"

Gohan glanced at him with crimson eyes, holding the rest of the Cell Juniors by the tail while they talked about how cool he was. Frieza poked a head out of the kitchen, purple wig still in place, and stared at him in surprise.

"Lord Gohan? I better make more food."

Gohan, ignoring Frieza but acknowledging the food, narrowed his eyes at Cell who visibly gulped. "We need to talk."

**Woohoo Gohan's back except in an ultimate badass way! Took me a freaking long time to get him there though.**

**Anyway Cell and Frieza have been reintroduced again and a few more characters will be reintroduced as well. Plus a few new characters will make an appearance, making the next chapter and incredibly evil villain chapter!**

**And if I haven't said so yet I'll say it again, I wanna thank W.V.F. for giving me that, though long review, If I Were An Evil Villain… It was entertaining to read and will also be very useful later on…hehe...**

**Also I wanna thank shadowgamer42003 for all of his advice...so...THANKS! XD**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23: Special Holiday Edition

**Since I NEVER didANY review specials for you I'm giving you one now as well as a Christmas Special (gosh I'm spoiling all of you...)that may or may not be too late…oh well. You got one and that's what counts. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!**

**(If you don't read this strange, weird, and funny Lion King one at least scroll down to read the Christmas Special. I swear on all my dvds of Inuyasha (all 167 episodes and all 3 movies) as well as all that's holy that you will laugh like you've never laughed before! I think…but seriously, if you want a good laugh, read it all!)**

* * *

**Lucied Presents a Dark Blessings DBZ 364 Review Special**

**The Lion King, DBZ style!**

**The cast:**

**King, Queen, Prince, and wife of Prince who will become Future King**

**Mufasa: Bardock**

**Sarabi: Mira**

**Simba (little): Goten**

**Simba (big): Gohan**

**Nala (little): Marron**

**Nala (big): Videl **

**Annoying little bird, wise baboon, and the all famous comic relief**

**Zazu: Trunks **

**Rafiki: Dende**

**Timon: Vegeta**

**Pumba: Nappa**

**Evil brother of Mufasa who wants the rule the world…I mean Pride Rock**

**Scar: Raditz**

**The three stooges…I mean hyenas**

**Shenzi: King Cold**

**Ed: Goku**

**Banzai: King Vegeta**

**(Does anyone see the irony in all of this?)**

King Vegeta: Alright people, places!

Gohan: Is everyone and everything ready Vegeta?

King Vegeta: (bows) yes Lord Gohan of course. CUE MUSIC!

**(Intro music begins and sun rises; animals aka actors in costumes, begin their trek; Cooler steps up to the microphone, clears his throat, and begins to sing.)**

Cooler: From the day I arrived on this planet

Out of the haunting, resting place of HFIL

I saw something that I thought was too beautiful to see

And too beautiful to ever be smelt

(Camera moves to the 'animals' who are staring at Cooler like he is crazy while the smiling Cooler is oblivious to it all)

Cooler: Though there's far too much cheese frozen on there

And more pepperoni than could ever be found

But with the stove put on high

And melted by the heated iron sky

Cooks the delicious, scrumptious thing so round

(Camera centers on Pride Rock where all the animals are gathering, also making twirly signs by their head and pointing to Cooler. Bardock is in his lion suit on Pride Rock rolling his eyes. Camera arcs to Bardock and Trunks who flies up with an annoyed look on his face in his Zazu costume)

Cooler: It's the Pizza of Life

Its smell moves us all

(Trunks in his Zazu costume makes a twirly sign by his head and Bardock nods in agreement)

Cooler: Through its meat and cheese

Through its tons of grease

(Appearance of Dende who is playing the wise Rafiki. He passes between ranks of animals who are staring at his red butt and then climbs Pride Rock to where Bardock is)

Cooler: Till it finds its place

In the pits of my stomach

(Dende and Bardock roll their eyes)

Cooler: It's the Pizza

The Pizza of Life

(Everyone is happy that Cooler is finished with the 'opening song' for the time being and begin to get ready to perform as the flute takes the lead, glancing at their scripts discreetly)

(Dende struggles to hold Goten who is Simba. He gives up and smirks evilly as he throws the juice container on Goten, covering him in sticky juice, and throws the sand all over him so it sticks. Goten grumbles as he is dragged towards the edge of Pride Rock. Bardock and Mira, as Mufasa and Sarabi, follow them. Bardock is snickering and Mira give him a harsh glare, making him stop. Music comes up livelier again as Dende shoves Goten towards the edge for the crowd to view, giving up on trying to pick the resistant demi-saiya-jin up.)

Cooler: It's the Pizza of Life

(Crowd starts howling, stamping, and shouting at Cooler while throwing food at him; Cooler merely dodges and continues singing)

Cooler: Its smell moves us all

Through its meat and cheese

Through its tons of grease

(The fake clouds part and the spotlight shines BRIGHTLY on Dende and Goten, who scream in despair as they are blinded on Pride Rock, almost toppling over the edge.)

Cooler: Till it finds its place

(Crowd bows one by one, muttering to each other how obsessed Cooler was)

Cooler: In the pits of my stomach

(Camera zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the strange presentation)

Cooler: It's the Pizza

The Pizza of Life

(Bass drum hits and immediate switch to black screen with the title "The Lion King (DBZ Style!)" in blood-red caps. Total chaos is heard in the background as the animals attack Cooler for messing up the song, Goten attacks Dende for the juice and sand, Mira tries to break Goten and Dende up, and both Trunks and Bardock are laughing)

**Ok that was a little weird…ahem. Note to everyone, do NOT I repeat do NOT eat or cook pizza while rewriting something or making something funny…you get very strange results…**

* * *

**Lucied Now Presents A DBZ Christmas Special**

**Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer**

**The victims…I mean the cast:**

**Korin**

**Gohan**

**Vegeta**

**Goten**

**Trunks**

**Marron**

**Raditz**

**Goku**

"You CANNOT be serious…" Vegeta muttered in disbelief as he stared at what he was supposed to wear.

"Aww…" Goku whined. "You're so lucky Vegeta, I wanted to be him!"

"THEN TAKE THE DAMN THING!"

Goku pouted. "Sorry, but Chichi said that I HAVE to wear this one or I wouldn't get any food for a year." Goku shuddered at the thought and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Wow!" Goten said happily as he held up his costume. "Look what I get to be!"

"Hey, I get to be one too!" Trunks said happily and with a bit of relief.

"Me three!" Marron said with glee.

"Me four!" Korin shouted happily.

"Well I'm glad you're so happy…" Raditz grumbled. "I have to wear this…this…ABOMINATION."

"Great unmerciful Kami above…" Gohan said in horror, "LOOK AT WHAT I'M WEARING!"

Raditz gave his costume a death glare before turning to Gohan. "Why are you doing this Lord Gohan? I thought you were exempted from all this."

"You'd be surprised at what a furious Videl with a Frying Pan of Doom can do…" he muttered and grabbed his costume to go get changed.

XX

"I wonder what's taking them so long…" Videl said absentmindedly as she brought the popcorn into the room and passed them out.

"Oh don't worry about them," Bulma replied with a smirk on her face as she set up the video camera, "If they know what's good they'll do it."

Everyone sat down excitedly as the lights went out and a spotlight centered on Dende as he came out from behind the curtain wearing his Grinch costume with a smirk. He cleared his throat and Bulma turned on the video camera before jumping into her seat and motioning for him to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all ages and races, I am VERY pleased to bring you a special Christmas Presentation by a few…happy volunteers. Give it up to Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Marron, Korin, Raditz, and Vegeta!"

They clapped and he moved quickly to his seat just and Goten, Trunks, Korin and Marron came out from behind the curtain. The audience awed when they saw them in their reindeer costumes and jingly bell antlers. The four got ready as the music came on and began to sing on the microphones by their mouths, arching from the holding piece on their ears.

You know Gohan and Goten

And Raditz and Marron,

Goku the Stupid

And Trunks and Korin.

But do you recall

The most infamous reindeer of all?

The crowed leaned forward in anticipation and when the red curtain moved to reveal what was behind it on the stage it was priceless. The audience could barely contain their laughter…and that was putting it mildly. The four reindeers joined up with Goku and Gohan who were also reindeer.

Goku was smiling happily in his reindeer costume while Gohan muttered something to his fellow reindeer that smirked evilly and nodded. Raditz was made into a strange Santa and, surprising the audience the most, was the oh-so fortunate Vegeta who got to play Rudolph.

Raditz, though angry about the Santa costume, snickered uncontrollably at Vegeta who was wearing the Rudolph the reindeer costume COMPLETE with a ridiculously large, shiny, and bright red nose.

Vegeta scowled at everyone and crossed his arms over his chest as the reindeer and Santa began to sing…and to his annoyance Gohan, Trunks, Marron, Korin,and Goten shouted something in-between each as they did. Raditz even joined in. Goku just sang regular while Bulma was glad they didn't know she was taping this.

Vegeta the red-nosed reindeer

(Goten: Reindeer!)

Had a very shiny nose

(Trunks: Like a light bulb!)

And if you ever saw it

(Raditz: Saw it!)

You would even say it glows

(Gohan: Like a flash light!)

All of the other reindeer

(Marron: Reindeer!)

Used to laugh and call him names

(All 6: LIKE PINOCCHIO!)

They never let poor Vegeta

(Korin: Vegeta!)

Play in any reindeer games

(Goten: Like monopoly)

Vegeta fumed where he stood, his eye twitching after all the comments. His aura was practically flames and his crimson red face showed he was angry while his eyes promised pain after it was all over. Goku continued to sing with a smile, making people wonder if he was inwardly laughing at Vegeta or just smiling just to smile. Picking the latter they continued to watch the performance.

Then one boring Christmas Eve

Raditz came to say

(Raditz: ho…ho…ho…)

The crowed booed at Raditz's poor Santa impersonation and began to throw vegetables conveniently placed by their sides at him. He blocked them all and growled. "FINE ALREADY! HO, HO, HO! NOW STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!"

The audience, satisfied that Raditz had done a better Santa impersonation as well as put his hands on his stomach and moved it up and down as he said it to appease them, stopped throwing the vegetables to watch the rest of the performance.

Seeing Vegeta still snickering at him, Raditz glared back as his brain concocted a few, ahem, changes in what he was supposed to sing. With a smirk Raditz began.

(Raditz)

Vegeta with your insanely huge forehead so bright,

Why don't you grow a brain cell tonight?

Vegeta growled dangerously at Raditz who smiled widely back while the reindeer snickered. Goku just continued to smile.

Then all the reindeer laughed at him

(Trunks: Laughed at him!)

This song's almost over so they shouted with glee

(All: THANK KAMI!)

Vegeta the red-nosed reindeer

(Raditz: Reindeer!)

You'll go down in history!

(Gohan: Like Cell and Frieza!)

Once the song was over Vegeta turned super saiya-jin 2 and went after Raditz who had taken off right after he said his echo of 'reindeer'. Goku smiled widely and bowed before walking off the stage while Gohan and his fellow reindeer smirked before bursting into song again as Vegeta chased Raditz across the stage again before disappearing off to the side.

(Sung to "Here Comes Santa Claus!)

There goes Raditz!

There goes Raditz!

Running from Vegeta's rage!

Gohan and Trunks and all the other reindeer

Are laughing at his fate!

Raditz is screaming

As Vegeta gives him his beating

With his aura so gold and bright

Call 911 as Raditz blacks out back there

'Cause he's going to the hospital tonight!

They bowed as the audience clapped and cheered at their performance, demanding an encore and throwing roses onto the stage. Goten, feeling generous and creative, smiled as he stepped forward to give them their encore. Gohan had a feeling something bad was going to happen as Trunks, Marron, and Korin raised an eyebrow at the young demi-saiya-jin.

The audience calmed down and stopped the applause and roses when they noticed Goten. The young demi-saiya-jin smiled brightly at them as he cleared his throat and very loudly began to sing something that would be unforgettable.

(Sung to "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus")

I saw Videl kissing Go-ohan

Underneath the covers late last night

They didn't hear the door creak

As I opened it to have a peek

They thought that I was tucked up in Trunks' bedroom fast asleep

Then I saw Videl tickle Go-ohan

On his washboard abs so chiseled and god-like

Oh what a laugh it would have been

If I had my camcorder then

To record Videl kissing Gohan last night!

The audience laughed and cheered as Gohan, blushing, grabbed a smiling and bowing Goten with a well placed hand over his mouth as he carried him off stage before another encore could happen. Videl was blushing a bright crimson red, bright enough to rival Vegeta's nose, as Bulma, Erasa, and Chichi elbowed her and giggled.

Laughing, Korin, Trunks, and Marron made their way backstage as the curtains began to close. Bulma hugged and kissed the side of her camcorder as Dende, smiling like the Grinch that stole Christmas, went onstage.

"That was this years DBZ Christmas Performance!" He said cheerfully, "Thank you for coming to this unforgettable affair and as I go I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"

**Wow…I think I've outdone myself… (scrolls up and reads it again) Wow…anyways Happy Holidays to all reviewers out there who are reading this and PLEASE, in all the spirit of Christmas, REVIEW! Think of it as my present. (gives puppy dog eyes)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello faithful fans! Sorry I've been gone for a while but I have walking pneumonia…don't ask. I don't even know, but hey, what the doctor says goes…for parents anyway. The meds are working…a bit so I decided that I felt strong enough to type up this chapter. I still feel horrible and the headaches aren't helping…but I will do this for you! Besides, I'm too worried about what might happen if I _don't_ update soon…**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 24**

Gohan sat next to Cell, who sat at the head of the table, while Frieza sat at the other end. Cell's entire mini-me children sat at every other seat. Food, surprisingly smelling really good and looking edible, was placed on every inch of the table. Gohan was just surprised the plates and cups could fit on it.

"So," Cell began as he scooped some rice into his bowl, "What brings you here Lord Gohan?"

"Later, eating…" he replied gruffly as he ate, refilled, and ate practically at the speed of light.

Cell just shrugged and continued eating. Unfortunately for Frieza, the Cells (who thought that Gohan was cool but hey, who wouldn't?), began their attempt to mimic him. As Frieza reprimanded them, Cell rolled his eyes while Gohan watched with mild-interest.

"What did I tell you boys about table manners? I swear, children today!" The boys gulped as Frieza's eye started twitching, but were saved by the ringing of the telephone. Frieza glared at them and got up to answer it.

"Tell me Cell," Gohan said with a hint of amusement in his voice as he glanced at the green alien, "Did you make them yourself or are you going to explain to me how a gender-confused man is able to have seven mini-Cells in such a short amount of time with another man?"

Cell turned beet red in embarrassment. "Of course I made them!" he all but yelled, then continued to eat his food, still a bright red.

Of course the mini-Cells ignored their comments and one particular one eyed the untouched meat atop Gohan's bowl of rice. With a tongue out of the corner of his mouth, and the other mini-Cells staring at him, he attempted to get it without getting caught.

Of course he was unlucky as Gohan smacked his hands with his chopsticks, glared at the boy, muttered something about "greedy brats", and ate it in his face with a smirk. The mini-Cells "ooo-ed" like any other kid would do when their comrade was in trouble. The boy glared at his brethren and gave a sympathetic look to his hand.

After a second or two the mini-Cells, after digesting the fact that Gohan was cool and what he did must be cool too, glanced at each others plates and began attacking each other for the food on it. Gohan and Cell just rolled their eyes and resumed eating as Frieza came back in and began trying to break it up.

**_Meanwhile at the Lookout…_**

Piccolo watched, bored out of his mind as Goku showed both Goten and Trunks the moves to the fusion for the hundredth time. He was just glad that Goku's stupid time limit wasn't there and that he just had to learn it not perform it.

Everyone else was kicked out of the inner room and left to their own devices. Goten and Trunks gave wary looks at the ridiculous fusion moves but decided to learn them since they couldn't find Gohan anywhere and someone had to defeat Majin Buu.

"FU—SION—HA!"

"Good, good! Trunks fix your finger a bit. You wouldn't want to mess up a fusion like this. If you have even _one_ thing wrong then the whole fusion is wrong and it could have drastic results." Goku said with his stern-yet happy sounding voice.

_I for one hope they mess up. I want to see these "drastic results" take place…_ Piccolo thought as he stared stoically at them do the fusion moves again.

"Alright boys I think you're ready for a real fusion. Now line your energy up."

He turned and led the boys out of the room, followed closely by Piccolo, and everyone in the courtyard turned to see them march near to the edge. "Alright boys, it's time to see what you're made of!"

"Come on Trunks let me see what that 3rd class saiya-jin taught you so far." Vegeta said with arms crossed over his chest only for Bulma to smack him in the head. The boys nodded at each other before making sure their powers were the same.

"FU—" they moved the first steps of the fusion.

"SION—" they moved the next steps of the fusion.

"HA!!!" the two young demi-saiya-jins placed their fingers together and a bright light enveloped them as their energy melted together.

"They're doing it, they're doing it!" Goku shouted happily as the two golden figures began to merge into each other.

_No way had that baka made them do something right…_ Vegeta thought with a scowl etched on his face. He leaned forward and squinted at the figure to get a better look.

_Screw up, screw up, screw up…_ Piccolo chanted in his mind as he stared with a bit of impatience of what may emerge, almost as impatient as the saiya-jin prince next to him.

Videl moved next to Piccolo and Vegeta, her curiosity peaked. _Wasn't Goten's finger bent when they finished?_

Finally the emitted light began to slowly fade and the energy was finally shaping into a figure. Everyone leaned in even closer, especially Vegeta, Piccolo, and Videl, as the light turned into a person. When the Z Fighters saw him they were shocked, when Vegeta, Piccolo, and Videl saw him they burst out laughing.

He was teenager height and flexing his pudgy muscles. His stomach rivaled that of Mr. Popo's and his clothes were obviously straining to keep in everything, as if he would burst if they failed to do so.

He began to attempt and show his speed by turning and began to run but only got at the most five steps before he was bent over panting for breath. The Z Fighters, who relied on the fusion, were sweat dropping while the Black Tails were howling with laughter.

Goku, who was the one who was supposed to teach them the fusion, sweat dropped at the teen and display. "Um…we'll just wait for 30 minutes till it goes off and try again later…"

**_At the Sel household…_**

Gohan glanced at the clock, it was only six. He felt Trunks and Goten's ki spike up till they were the same then merge together. He was confused and felt like checking up on it to see what was going on but decided that they'd be alright.

"So," Cell began as he sat on the couch next to Gohan, a bit nervous though he didn't show it, "What do you need Lord Gohan?"

Gohan put up his feet and leaned back a bit, glancing at the nervous android. "The dragon balls," he stated plainly, "Where are they? Who has them?"

"Um…well…you see what had happened was…" Cell stuttered. Gohan gave him a dangerous glare that promised pain.

"One of the Z Fighters has them." He blurted out quickly, possibly saving his life.

"I…see…" Gohan muttered, eyeing the nervous alien. "Where is Videl?"

"I think she's with the Z Fighters and I don't know where they went Sir. Images of different dragons have been showing up but they disappear as quickly as they come. I'm not sure what they're doing and I don't think that the Z Fighters see them."

"Tell me Cell, how did you and Frieza escape HFIL?"

Cell rubbed his chin. "Well to tell you the truth even we're not sure. We met up with these two strange saiya-jins. They were dressed up in some kind of evil angel and devil. They claimed that they were your 'conscious' or something. They did something and we ended up on Earth."

"Go and Han?" Gohan said with a raised eyebrow. "Cell if they're my conscious then how did you two see them?"

Cell shrugged. "I dunno."

Gohan sighed and muttered something as he rubbed his head, coughing slightly. "You have an extra room in the back, I need to recover."

Cell nodded. "I'll show you where it is."

Gohan stood up and began to follow him with a fanged smirk. _When I get better you all better watch out because once I recover I'm back. Old Kai I'm coming after you first!_

**_3 hours later at the Lookout…_**

Everyone gathered as the boys were going to try the fusion once again. Videl, Vegeta, and Piccolo were very excited to see the next one and practically had front row seats. The others were nervous about the next one but were hiding it pretty well.

The boys gulped and Goku prayed to Kami (which annoyed Dende because he could hear it in his mind) that it would work.

The boys stood their certain feet apart and glanced at each other, making sure their powers were at the same level, and nodded to each other.

"FU—" Everyone's eyes were trained on the boys.

"SION—" Videl, Vegeta, and Piccolo leaned in expectantly.

"HA!!!" Goku crossed his fingers as the merging began again.

When the two figures finished merging together and the bright light was gone the glob of yellow dissipated, leaving the ending result. What they saw caused Videl, Vegeta, and Piccolo to bust out laughing again while everyone else sighed and sweat dropped.

He looked frail and deathly ill. He was like an old over-wrinkled prune. He tried to flex his muscles only to have them hang down while he grinned, almost all his teeth missing, a peace sign held out as one of his few teeth just dropped out. The Black Tails were even more hysterical as he took three steps and bent over with a 'crack'.

Goku was sweat dropping with the best of them when he realized what the mistake was now: Trunks had overlapped Goten's finger and thus created the weak creature before them. All he could do was shake his head with a sigh.

"We'll just have to wait a while until they separate again." Goku said tiredly.

"Hopefully he won't keel over and die before that time is up." Vegeta said with a smirk and Bulma gasped before smacking him in the head.

Dende and Korin snickered. No one could tell if it was from what Vegeta had replied or because Vegeta got hit by Bulma for saying it. Either way it made Vegeta angry and was chased the entire time by the angry saiya-jin prince.

**_Far off somewhere…_**

"Why did we leave monkey-man?" Buu asked for the thousandth time and frankly Babidi was getting tired of it.

"For the thousandth time Buu, we left 'monkey-man' because he was weak and you are strong. Plus he doesn't have what it takes to take over the world, he's incredibly weak."

Buu just pouted behind Babidi who was leaning from the edge of the cliff, observing a city that he was figuring how to destroy. Gohan usually just stomped through the cities in his way, destroying them, but since he wasn't there to do it Babidi had to use Buu.

"Flea-man?"

Babidi's eye twitched at the disrespect. "What do you want _now_ Buu?"

"Buu hungry and Buu wanna play war with battleships." The pink blob whined like a little two year old child.

Babidi rolled his eyes. "Fine then, go find something to eat and play war with your little battleships. When you come back from destroying those things hurry up and come back so we can destroy this town and be on our way. I'm taking a nap."

Buu cheered and flew off doing spirals, barrel rolls, and flips in the air. Babidi shuddered as he remembered 'Buu Airlines' as he dubbed it and found that flying with Buu was hazardous to your health (as well as your stomach).

With quick work of his magic he made himself a nice tent complete with sleeping bag, teddy bear, campfire kit, flashlight, and camping manual. Getting into the tent and closing it, he snuggled into the sleeping bag clutching the teddy bear, unaware of the creatures closing in.

**_Another 3 hours later on the Lookout…_**

The boys were finally ready to perform the fusion again, which surprised the Z Fighters who thought they'd give up by now and take the day off after those failure-fusions and left Videl, Piccolo, and Vegeta excited and hoping that they messed up again.

The boys did the routine check, nodded at each other, and with concentration and great determination in their eyes, they began the fusion for the third time. Goku was nearly biting his nails in the hopes that it would work.

"FU—" the boys began chanting, everyone leaning in to see what would happen.

"SION—" Goku gulped and leaned in as well.

"HA!!!"

The bodies melded together, something that the Z Fighters were tired of seeing, and they leaned even in pure curiosity as the light faded until it became a figure, finally revealing itself to them. Goku shouted out in joy while the Black Tails frowned at their loss of excitement.

He was teenager-looking with super saiya-jin 2 hair complete with cool clothes and, as they would soon learn, major attitude. They smirked and chuckled evilly in their fused voice, demonstrating their abilities as everyone stared at them astonished until Goku clapped his hands, gaining their attention.

"Alright boys," he smiled, "Now we'll just wait till the time limit is over and try that again so that we have it down to perfection!"

"No way old man," the teen said rebelliously, crossing his arms over his chest similar to an arrogant saiya-jin prince's stance, "I have ultimate power and with all this power I'm going to go defeat Buu!"

"NO!" Goku yelled in disbelief, "You're not ready to fight Majin Buu yet! Goten-Trunks-Got—ugh whatever you are! I forbid you to fight Buu!"

The teen scowled. "You don't control me and the name's Gotenks! Now if you excuse me I have a pink blob to defeat, with or without your permission!"

Gotenks gave a mock bow to Goku as he took off into the sky towards Majin Buu's ki while Goku ran only to the edge of the looking, shouting at him to come back. Everyone just sighed and went back to what they were doing while Videl stared at the direction Gotenks had gone.

"This…" she muttered, "Could be a problem…"

**By the time I finished this chapter I felt a little better. I still didn't know what the heck I was doing though but I'll be alright I guess. The headaches are still here, school is getting extremely boring, and if I don't raise the 'C' I have I will be kicked off the internet, but other than that I should be writing fics closer together now. I'll be fine I guess…once the headaches stop and I get rid of this cough.**

**Well if I didn't say it yet I'll say it to all of you, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!**

**News!**

****

**(cue any news music theme song they use wherever you guys are)**

**Announcer: **We bring to you live from Satan City, Asperas Gus, Tom Ato, and Bana Peel!

Asperas shuffled his papers then looked up with a smile.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Satan Nightly News where we bring you only what you need to know while we hide the rest behind our backs. I'm sure everyone had a crappy holidays but for those of you who didn't…" Asperas glared at them. "Lucky…"

Bana laughed nervously behind a well manicured hand.

"Well that was…an interesting insight Asperas. (clears throat) Recently, the new DBZ fan fiction writer Lucied Libra has decided to create a picture to help people see what her 'Evil Gohan' actually looks like. We have Miss Appa 'Granny' Smith with the details, Appa?"

The three turn to look at the tv which show two females sitting in a room.

(scene shift to Appa)

"Yes Bana, I am here with the new DBZ fan fiction writer Lucied Libra." Appa turned to the girl next to her, microphone in hand. "Ms. Libra, I have been informed of your rising success of the acclaimed 'Dark Blessings' and also of a few things you'd like your reviewers to know as well?" Appa held the microphone over to her so everyone could hear.

"Yes, this is a very interesting announcement actually. This is to shadowgamer who I talk to on AIM, you know who you are, and I to all my reviewers as well. I have changed my mind and may just continue the entire damn thing instead of creating a sequel as I intended which would make Dark Blessings the 'until Buu is dead saga' and the sequel the 'after Buu is dead and Gohan becomes himself saga', but you never know since I am one to change my mind. Any comments in your reviews may help sway me to a certain side." Lucied winked.

Appa put the microphone back to her with a nod. "Also, tell us about this special product you are going to do for your reviewers that only one person (besides us of course) knows about?"

"Ah yes, that. I decided to make a picture aka drawing (may be colored) of what Gohan actually looks like in Dark Blessings (both transformations) then post it on the internet for all of you. It is in the making but so far so good if I do say so myself." Lucied smiled at the camera. "I'll tell you where I posed it after I post it and…well all that other jazz."

"Yes and we have now heard from Ms. Lucied Libra, creator of Dark Blessings. This is Appa 'Granny' Smith signing out." Appa whipped out a notepad and pen once she finished saying that and looked at Lucied with pleading-fan hungry eyes.

"Please can I have your autograph?!" Lucied placed a hand on her neck and laughed nervously.

(scene shift to the station where Asperas, Bana, and Tom are playing cards)

"HELLO" the camera man yelled, getting their attention. "You're on!"

They quickly put away the cards and laughed nervously as they shuffled their papers. Tom cleared his throat and the camera focused on him.

"In other news GS Productions is deciding to create a Lion King DBZ Style I believe they call it which includes irony and laughter galore. I understand it's a humor based fic which was surprisingly not written by anyone in GS Productions but the fan fiction writer Lucied herself!"

"Ooh I heard about that one," Asperas said excitedly. "I saw a preview and—"

Tom narrowed his eyes. "I thought that was actors only…"

Asperas rolled his eyes. "I snuck in idiot. Anyway, it was incredible. The theme song was sung by Cooler Ice himself. The Pizza of Life…so moving…so heartfelt…so—"

"Stupid." Tom added in, sipping his coffee.

"Ridiculous." Bana added as well, fixing her makeup.

"Hilarious!" Carra added from her spot in the tv, making the two stare at her strangely.

"TIME'S UP GUYS! PACK IT UP!" the camera man yelled, making the three jump.

Bana cleared her throat. "Well I guess that's all the time we have today on SNN (Satan Nightly News—only named because they are in Satan City), see you next time, and remember folks…"

Bana, Asperas, and Tom looked at each other then shouted in unison, "REVIEW!"

****

**LOL I'm weird. Anyway that's how I decided to do my own little news thingy. All the news in there is true of course and that IS what I intend to do. I totally need to go update Only One Shot now since I updated these two stories.**

**Those who have something against the making of Lion King DBZ Style into it's own weird, strange fic you can post it on your reviews but I doubt I'll do anything about them so don't waste your typing space. I'm gonna do it anyway but only to appease my unable-to-write-a-fic sister. mutters Crazy girl wants me to do Inuyasha fics…not that Inuyasha is horrible or anything but well…ah enough blabbing. Ja ne.**


	25. Chapter 25

**READ ME!**

**After much much MUCH thinking on my part, which has spanned over (counts fingers) six months, I have decided to finish Dark Blessings despite flamers, confuzzled reviewers, probably losing most if not ALL of my fans for this story and my better judgment. So, in all my insanity and pride, I give to you the return of Dark Blessings! (Revised...slightly)**

**(This is set thinks sometime after Majin Buu turned to Super Buu)**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 25**

Dende sat at the edge of the lookout staring down at the clouds. Everything and nothing made sense anymore. He supposed it would be fine if Gohan continued his reign of terror with his seemingly weird appearance but everything seemed to change once he came out of hibernation from Cell's home.

He was...different. Of course Dende wasn't fooled by Gohan's appearance at all. He knew sometime was up with the demi-saiya-jin ever since he came back to Earth. Gohan certainly wasn't stupid. He knew where he was, he knew who these people where, and he knew what he was doing. He had fooled the world but he had not fooled him.

Most of Earth's population being destroyed, Buu's disappearance, the strange appearance of the black dragon balls, and the strange story about the Neronians. He tapped a finger on his chin. There was something strange about that story now that he thought about it but he didn't know what. He needed to see that book.

"Hey Dende what are you doing?"

Dende yelped and held a hand to his heart. He turned to see the Supreme Kai staring at him with a slightly amused expression on his face. "Dammit Supreme Kai! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Supreme Kai ignored him and sat down. "Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gotenks are going to go fight Gohan."

"What?" Dende spat out in shock. "I thought Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gotenks were in the Black Tails?"

Supreme Kai twiddled his thumbs. "Yeah well all of the ones in the Black Tails decided in a unanimous vote that we stop Gohan since he's destroyed half the planet already...well all except Videl. She obviously is still on his side."

Dende scowled. "Well I for one am going to stay on Gohan's side. He is my friend after all and no matter if he killed me, half the planet, or even half the universe I'm going to stick by him."

"Yeah well if push comes to shove we're going to have to use the dragon balls on Gohan and send him to Shin'en." the Supreme Kai said as he picked his nose while Dende cringed in disgust. The Supreme Kai pulled his finger out and smiled at it. "_Finally!_"

"What's Shin'en?"

Supreme Kai flinched and began making nervous circles on the tile, smearing his newfound treasure on the clean whiteness. "Uh...well... Shin'en is not something you openly talk about."

Dende leaned in. "I'm listening."

He stared at the Namek and couldn't believe he didn't realize what he just said. "Ok fine. Shin'en is the place where we put the most sadistic of villains. Satisfied now? Jeesh you'd think the Kami of Earth would get when I say that it is not something you OPENLY talk about!"

"I was just curious..." Dende muttered and glanced at the Supreme Kai again as they sat in silence. "S_ooo_...what kind of villains again?"

Supreme Kai rolled his eyes. "I swear by the way you talk you just _want_ an Apocalypse to happen. This is where we put people like Brolly okay? If you're not satisfied with that I can just _put_ you there if you're so curious. Damn kids and their damn questions..."

Dende frowned at the word kid and they sat once more in silence. After nearly ten minutes of glancing Dende's curiosity got the best of him. "S_ooo_...any other people besides Brolly?"

"For the love of--!" The highest being of the universe muttered and slapped his hand to his face.

**_One the other side of the lookout..._**

Piccolo looked down at the clouds with Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks. He was in his usual stance, crossed legs and crossed arms. Vegeta leaned against a palm tree with his own arms crossed while the two chibis lay flat on their stomachs. All, however, had a bored expression.

"S_ooo_..." Goten began. "Dad's going to save the world again?"

Piccolo grunted. "Most likely kid."

"Just like every _other_ episode." Trunks added, rolling his eyes.

"Damn..." Goten muttered.

Vegeta scowled. "It wouldn't be like this if **I** was the main character."

"Then we all know what would happen to DBZ then." Piccolo said matter-of-factly, glancing in Vegeta's direction.

"Why you insolent Green Bean!" the Prince of all Saiya-jins spat, "What is that supposed to mean!"

"I agree with Piccolo." Trunks said in a bored tone, tracing a pattern with his finger on the white tile. "I would've never have been born."

"And the whole population of Earth would cease to exist." Goten added, deciding to dangle his legs over the edge. "As well as me being placed in Trunks' position of never being born."

"Yes but none of this would ever of happened." Vegeta pointed out, "And I'm sure you two would have been born eventually since your genes do come from saiya-jins. This world would've been saiya-jin and all of us would be full, Green Bean over there would still be on his planet, and the universe would've been a better place."

Piccolo changed his features into a thinking one. "He does have a point..."

"Yeah..." Trunks muttered, glancing at Goten, "Goten and I would _have_ to be born eventually..."

"Earth would still be here..." Goten thought out loud with a thoughtful expression, "It would just be ruled by saiya-jins but it would still be here nonetheless..."

"So all we have to do..." Vegeta began with a sly look.

"Is get rid of..." Piccolo added, gaining his own sly look.

"Goku..." Trunks and Goten said in unison, rubbing their hands together.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?"

The four jumped and fixed their expressions. They coughed and looked at everything _but_ Goku who stared at them with a confused face. He blinked at them and they cleared their throats, turning their heads every which way and staying away from eye contact less their earlier plans be discovered.

"Well?" Goku pried, "I heard you guys talking about something...what was it?"

"Uh...um...we were...uh..." Trunks stammered.

"THE BIRDS!" Goten blurted out then covered his mouth with wide eyes. All four stared at him.

"The...birds?" Goku questioned.

"Uh yeah you know how they chirp and fly and...stuff..." Goten laughed nervously, "It's pretty cool and stuff how they do that...and...you know...stuff..."

Goku looked at Vegeta who was looking the other direction. "Vegeta?"

For the first time in his life Vegeta looked cornered. "Yes the chirping...um...it...fascinates me?"

Trunks snickered at the answer and earned a discreet kick from his father. "Oomph!" Everyone stared at the young demi-saiya-jin. "Uh yeah...fascinating..."

Goku turned his curious eyes to Piccolo. "Piccolo? You watch birds?"

Piccolo looked just as cornered as Vegeta. "I...uh...the chirping sounds are...uh...interesting...and the...uh...color of their feathers...I...uh...want the same color for my antennas?"

"R_iiiii_ght..." The first tail-less saiya-jin gave them odd looks. "Chichi finished cooking so it's time to eat...are you coming?"

"Uh no I'm ok I'm going to uh..." Goten said nervously.

"Finish watching the birds!" Trunks blurted out for them.

Piccolo nodded reluctantly. "Yes...uh...the birds...I want to finish watching them..."

"Uh yeah I haven't seen if they're going to uh..." Vegeta said, racking his brain for something, "Mate or something..."

If anything Goku gave them odder looks. It was rare for saiya-jins to pass up food. "Um ok I'll tell Chichi you're not coming then. We're going to leave after I finish eating."

"Yeah" Vegeta replied.

"Ok" Piccolo nodded.

"Sure" The two boys said in unison.

Goku just stared and shrugged as he walked off towards the kitchens. All four of them smacked their faces with their hands in unison, shaking their heads.

"If that wasn't the stupidest thing I have ever done..." Trunks muttered.

"I feel like a lowly human..." Piccolo murmured.

"This is to never leave this area you hear!" Vegeta commanded.

"Great kami...it IS hereditary!" Goten cried.

Trunks could only pat his friend on the back and shake his head sadly. "Hopefully you will grow out of it Goten...for your sake and your future relation sake..." he said in comfort.

Goten stared at him then burst into tears. "I'm never going to have children!"

**_A short interlude in the kitchens..._**

"Goku I thought I told you to get the others!"

Goku cowered under his wife's glare. "I did Chi! Dende and Supreme Kai said they were coming, Videl said she refuses to leave her room, everyone else said they were coming, and Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo said they were too busy watching the birds!"

Chichi and Bulma blinked. "Watching the birds?"

Goku nodded and began to eat at his own custom table since everyone else would sit at the other. "Mhm the birds. They were talking about how they fly, chirp, and do stuff. Goten said it was pretty cool how they did that. Vegeta on the other hand was just plain fascinated by them, and Trunks agreed with him. Piccolo said that he wanted the color of his antennas to be the same color as their feathers. They said they were going to finish watching the birds. Vegeta said something about wanting to see them mate."

Goku stopped his eating attack to have Chichi checking his forehead. "Goku are you sure you're not sick?"

The saiya-jin swallowed and nodded. "Mhm I'm sure--ahh!"

Bulma barely let him finish before she grabbed a doctor stick (I don't know what it's called ok!) and pressed down his tongue. "I don't see any strange coloring that could give symptoms of sickness..."

"Are you sure you didn't dream it Goku?" Chichi said cautiously.

"I DIDN'T DREAM IT!" Goku argued, "I was wide awake and they were RIGHT THERE!"

Chichi patted his shoulder with a soft smile. "Come on Goku it's time for a nap."

"But Chi!" he whined as she dragged him away from the food. "I'm not done eating yet!"

**_An hour later somewhere on Earth..._**

Buu laughed evilly. "I bet they'll never be able to defeat us Master! Them and their silly techniques...do they think they can defeat the both of us? Especially since you had kidnapped Old Kai and forced him to make you stronger--"

"Buu" Gohan said calmly, crimson eyes staring out the blue sky, "Shut up."

Buu immediately shut up and looked at the ground. Gohan scanned the skies and narrowed his eyes as he noticed four dots flying overhead. He watched with calculating eyes as they flew past then split up. Buu looked at him then looked up at the sky. He squinted his eyes and could make out Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Trunks.

"It's the Z Fighters..." Buu whispered, earning a glance from Gohan.

"Buu" Buu snapped to attention. "Find Old Kai and get me that book...he has the real book..."

Buu nodded and without hesitation fly off towards Old Kai's signature, a sadistic grin on his face and filling the air with his crazed laughter. Trunks blinked as he saw something pink shoot out from within a cave and stared in shock, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"Guys its Majin Buu! He's alive!"

Vegeta appeared in front of Majin Buu to stop him and was half-way into a punch when he was knocked out of the sky and into a mountain. Buu didn't even stop his flying route, he didn't curve from the straight line he created, he didn't even glance back, he just kept flying straight.

The Prince of all Saiya-jins coughed as the dust invaded his lungs. He groaned as Goku moved a boulder off of him and coughed again, this time coughing up blood. Trunks gave his father a worried look as he painfully stood up, gasping for air to put in his lungs.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Vegeta wheezed, leaning against a rock for support and holding his ribs. He tried to walk and groaned. "Kami I feel like my insides are _inside_ my insides..."

Goku looked up in the sky and frowned, his eyes growing worried. "Gohan..."

"What?" Vegeta coughed, "Gohan? Where?"

All three looked up at Gohan who was floating in their path to Buu. Piccolo and Goten were in the air, nervous as hell being close to him. The way he stood and the look in his eyes told you that this was not the same Gohan. There was no strange evil in his eyes that wanted to make you dance for fun this was "I will kill you without hesitation" Gohan.

"Gohan what are you doin--"

Gohan punched Piccolo in the chest and without missing a beat kicked his bent back towards the ground. Piccolo slammed into Goku, both making Vegeta's crater even larger. Goten gulped as Gohan focused on him. He raised his fist to fight and closed his eyes tight, his legs wobbling in fright. Gulping he charged.

"Quick Goten punch!" he heard Trunks call from the ground and punched again and again, his eyes still closed.

"Kick Goten! Kick!" he heard Trunks call from the ground again and kicked with all his might again and again, not once did he open his eyes.

Gohan just stared at him with the same stoic expression. His hand was holding Goten by the head and all punches and kicks hit air. Getting bored of standing there he tossed Goten towards the ground, hitting Trunks and having them create another crater.

Suddenly Goku shot up and attacked Gohan who just crossed his arms and dodged. The same stoic expression was on his face as he dodged Goku's attacks, before he finally punched the full saiya-jin, hard, in the stomach. Goku gasped for air, grabbing his throat as he couldn't breathe.

Gohan looked at him for a while before placing a powerful round house kick to his father's jaw. Goku hit the ground painfully hard, his jaw disconnecting on impact. Crimson blood flew everywhere from where a jagged rock punctured his stomach. Goku coughed up blood and watched as Gohan lazily flew away. _Gohan..._

**_In the hideout of the Old Kai..._**

Old Kai sat quietly in his hiding place holding an ancient book close to him. He searched the area with his eyes and glanced down at the book in his hands. The ancient script of the Neronians called out to him but when he read what was inside the book it seemed to laugh at him.

The dragon Thoran knew the truth about the Neronians and their world. He had appeared on Earth but could not speak to anyone until he was summoned which could not happen unless assembled. Old Kai rolled his eyes at that. The dragon balls should have a sticker saying: Some Assembly Acquired.

Shaking his head from such thoughts he looked around when he heard a strange sound. He blinked and tried to make himself tiny. If anyone were to get the book the world would be in great danger...but if Gohan found the book no one could tell what would happen.

Red eyes peered at him, narrowing as they met his own. "Give me that book!"

"Never!" Old Kai yelled and took off running.

The shadow creature chased after him. Old Kai hid the book in his clothes and tripped over something, falling flat on his face. The shadow creature jumped on him and started frisking him. Old Kai tried to fight him off, attempting to push the creature off of him.

"Get off me! I'll never give you the book!" Old Kai yelled, "NEVER!"

"Old Kai wake up!"

"NEVER!"

"OLD KAI WAKE UP!"

"NEV--huh?"

Old Kai sat up and blinked at Videl who rolled her eyes at him. "Can you _please_ get out of my room now? I let you take a nap in here but it's time for you to go because **I** feel like going to sleep now...so get out!"

"Damn you don't have to treat me like that, sheesh..." Old Kai murmured, rubbing his head, "You could've said it nicely."

"Oh and what dream were you having anyway? Sounded pretty bad since you almost punched me..." Videl muttered the last part a bit angrily.

Old Kai laughed nervously. "Uh...well gotta go like you said Videl! Call me sometime!" he yelled, waved, and then darted out of the room.

Videl rolled her eyes then plopped into her bed. "Pervert..."

Old Kai hummed his way down the hall with a smile until he bumped into something large. He fell on his ass and laughed nervously. "Oh sorry I didn't--oh..."

Buu grinned down at him. "Old Kai come with Buu."

Old Kai nodded with wide eyes and cowered. "Help me..."

**The first chapter of the return of Dark Blessings. Hate...love it...flame it...kiss my ass...whatever. It's going to come back no matter WHAT anyone thinks (against my better judgment once more) and whether I like it or not I have to finish what I started.**

**Promising a longer chapter soon no matter the reviews...but please review nonetheless -- Lucied**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so glad people still read my...it was my first fic right? (thinks then shrugs) Well whatever. Thank you my loyal fans for all your reviews. I know it is a bit confusing--mainly why I wanted to do the sequel--but I will clear up as much as I can. (bows) Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews!**

**PS: I did not skip a chapter, I wrote it this way intentionally. All will be revealed so don't worry.**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 26**

Gohan sat on a lonely beach overlooking the ocean, the only place he hadn't completely destroyed. His crimson eyes stared up at the sea gulls and frowned. Everything was so different now...different than what he initially planned to do. He sifted the sand through his fingers and looked down almost in shame.

Everything changed when he went to sleep so he could recover...he went to sleep a crazed saiya-jin and awoke a calm, tactful killer. Everything he dreamed didn't make sense...yet at the same time it did. Gohan shook his head to clear the thoughts that began to give him a head ache and tried to think back to that day.

**_Flashback_**

_Gohan settled himself on the bed in the guest room of Cell's house. He felt content and ready to take on the world until he fell asleep. When he opened his eyes he stared at the ruins of a planet, a large black dragon peering up at the sky with red eyes. The dragon cried out for the planet's pain and Gohan fell to his knees at the power._

_The dragon looked down at him and his eyes glowed an even fiercer red. **"Gohan...evil Gohan..."**_

_"Evil?"__ Gohan called out, "Yes I am evil but what does that have to do with anything? I still have some good!"_

_The dragon ignored him and continued. **"Gohan...evil Gohan...descendent of Xavier...the killer of Kaz...ki...who created Dante Maleficious..."**_

_The first black tailed saiya-jin in of years stared at him in shock. "No you've got it all wrong Thoran! Xavier killed Dante who was created by the evil in the two king's hearts!"_

**_"Nero...Nero killed Gohan..." _**_Thoran continued nonetheless. **"Gohan...Gohan killed **_**_Aurora_****_...killed Videl..."_**

_"No...NO!" Gohan whispered in horror on his knees, his hands holding his head. He growled and glared at the dragon. "I would never kill Videl! You lie dragon! YOU LIE!"_

_Thoran looked down at him with slightly narrowed eyes. **"Gohan...the true Dante Maleficious..."**_

_"NOOO!"_

_Gohan woke up in an instant, sweat pouring from his body. He whipped off the sheets and sat at the edge of the bed, his chest heaving. He looked out of the window to see the blood moon with something that had never been seen in his crimson eyes: fear. He pulled the curtains shut and stared wide eyed at the floor, hearing the voice of Thoran echoing in the room._

**_"Your thirst for death will never be quenched and only love can pierce a black a heart as yours. You will kill...and no one will be able to stop you for you are too powerful for any to handle. You will search for the truth...and the truth will drive you mad."_**

_Gohan clenched his fist in anger, gritting his teeth at the words. "You will see Thoran...I will find the truth...and all you tell me will be the lie."_

**_Flashback End_**

Gohan slammed his fist into the sand, causing the tiny rocks to fly everywhere. Growling, he stood up and glared up at the sky where he could see Thoran laughing at him. His fist shaking he fired a ki blast at him, causing the image to disappear and the laughing to stop.

"Now now Gohan, don't let Thoran get to you."

Gohan twirled around at the intrusion of his private island. He stared wide eyed at the hooded figure then narrowed his eyes, ready to fight. "Who are you?"

The hooded figure laughed. "Call me...Kazuki..." A sadistic fanged smirk gleamed under the hood.

_Where have I heard that name before... _Gohan eyed him cautiously. "What do you want...Kazuki?"

The sadistic fanged smile seemed to shine in the sun. "Why I have come to help you of course! That idiot Thoran just wants to...mess with your head. It would be best if you didn't listen to him."

"Oh..." Gohan trailed off and reluctantly sat down. "I knew he was just messing with my head..."

Kazuki nodded, the wide smile still on his face. "Yes all he speaks of is a lie...he is a horrible dragon."

"Yeah..." Gohan murmured, "Horrible...him and his stupid lies..."

"Besides..." Kazuki began, his grin becoming dark, "The truth shall set you free..."

**_At the lookout..._**

Goku yelped as Chichi tugged on the bandages. "Ow Chi that hurts!"

"Stop your whining Goku!" she berated harshly, tugging again and earning a yell of pain from her husband, "You should stop thinking about how much it hurts and thinking about how you just got your ass kicked by YOUR OWN SON!"

"But he was fast Chi!" Goku whined, settling his cries of pain to whimpers.

"He wasn't that fast..." Vegeta murmured as Bulma bandaged his stomach, wincing.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Stop soothing your bruised ego Vegeta and face the facts like a man, you got your ass kicked by a teenaged demi-saiya-jin in less than five minutes."

Vegeta scowled at her. "He just caught me off guard that's all! Blasted woman..."

The smartest woman in the world glared at her husband. "This is why we aren't letting you have any sensu beans."

Goku blinked. "Wait, why can't we have sensu beans? It would be much easier to heal."

"Bulma and I decided that you both needed to reflect on your ass kicking." Chichi said matter of factly, "Besides, the sensu bean stock is running low."

Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he watched the two women leave before glancing at Goku. "Oi, third class, we need to find Gohan and teach him a lesson! We need to steal some sensu beans...are you saiya-jin enough?"

"But Vegeta you heard what Chichi said, the sensu bean stock is low!"

The Prince of Saiya-jins scowled disgustedly at him. "You baka didn't anyone tell you that someone stole some sensu beans today?"

Goku just stared blankly at him. "They did?"

Vegeta slapped a hand to his face then winced at the pain he earned from doing that. "Kami you're clueless! How the hell did you survive all these years? How the hell did you get children is what I want to know! Stop you're blathering and come on, we need to stop Gohan!"

Goku stood up with a serious expression before wincing. "You're right Vegeta, the person who stole the beans might've been Gohan so we need to be prepared!"

Vegeta got off of his bed and they both leaned on each other as they walked down the hall as quietly as two injured saiya-jins could. "You just figured this out now?"

**_Somewhere flying..._**

Buu was proud as he flew over the rocky barren ground. He held Old Kai was held as if dangling from a hook, the book in his wrinkly hands, and he had stolen some sensu beans for Gohan. He paid no attention to the Old Kai as he practically danced in the sky with happiness while Old Kai stared at the book in contemplation.

_This book...this book must not fall into the hands of evil! As the holder of this book...I must do the right thing. If I do not then the world will be brought into chaos and the truth...the truth will release something far more evil and powerful than any villain created. This book in evil hands will release the chains of the beast of chaos and thrust open the gates of mayhem. As a Kai I must not let this happen!_

Nodding his head in agreement to his thoughts, Old Kai finally let his old hands loose and allowed the bound book to fall from the sky. Buu never noticed the dropped book as he was too preoccupied with happiness by the fact that he had obtained it in the first place.

Old Kai watched in silence as the ancient book was lost in the rocky, barren wasteland which was quickly disappearing from view. Buu surprisingly picked up the pace and sped away even faster. Hoping for the best Old Kai sighed and tried to quench his troubling thoughts with his hopes of doing the right thing.

**_In a room at the lookout..._**

Goten and Trunks sighed as they lay on their respected beds in boredom. Their injuries were bandaged and they were practically tied to the bed by their mothers. They weren't in as critical condition as their fathers were and because of that they were tied so they couldn't wander off.

"This sucks ass..." Trunks groaned. He could just as easily tug the bandages free but he was in too much pain...and Goten had a hard head.

"Yeah..." Goten agreed, his head pounding relentlessly. "I can't believe my brother beat us up..."

Trunks glanced over at his friend. "I don't think he's your brother anymore."

"I guess you're right..." Goten trailed off. "Ever since he disappeared then appeared again he's been acting really weird... what do you think is wrong with him?"

"He's gone nuts that's what!" the son of the Prince of Saiya-jins protested loudly, "Your dad was right, we need to get rid of Gohan!"

"B-But he's powerful!" Goten stuttered, "I know we have to get rid of him but how? He's too strong!"

"Maybe we can ask the Supreme Kai, he may know what to do." Trunks said matter-of-factly and the two slowly got out of bed. "But first we need to get those hidden sensu beans. Come on, I know where they're hidden."

As they helped each other get out of the room they bumped into something hard, causing all to fall down. All four groaned and looked up at each other with blinking eyes. "YOU!" they yelled, arms outstretched as they pointed fiercely at each other before groaning and holding their throbbing heads.

"Trunks!" Vegeta growled, "What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"I could ask the same dad." Trunks glared and rubbed his head with a hiss.

Goku frowned at his son. "Shouldn't you be resting Goten?"

"We're trying to figure out a plan to defeat Gohan!" Goten hissed as he rubbed his swore arm.

Goku blinked. "Really? Well you wouldn't mind helping us find the sensu beans would you?"

Trunks scoffed. "Oh please, I know _exactly_ where those are. They're in the same place they hid them last time."

"Where?" Goku and Vegeta said in unison excitedly.

"In their underwear drawer!" Goten said proudly.

Trunks nodded his head in agreement with closed eyes and crossed arms. "Three socks to the right, seven panties up, five bras to the left, and eight thongs down right under the lingerie."

The Prince of all Saiya-jins narrowed his eyes viciously at his son. "How do you know that?"

"Well I...uh...we...um...you see..." Trunks stammered with his father's angry eyes on him.

Goku shot Goten a look and the young demi-saiya-jin laughed nervously and rubbed his neck. "Well...uh...what had happened was..."

"Never mind!" Vegeta snapped, "We need to get those sensu beans now before the harpies find out!"

All three nodded in agreement and their respected partners helped them up. Leaning on their accomplices, they stumbled as quietly as they could down the hall, peering around corners and keeping each other from crying out when they stubbed or nudged their injuries against something.

Finally they made it to the front of the door which led to the room Chichi and Bulma shared. They stared at it as if fascinated by the design. Goku reached out his shaky hand and opened it. They stared expectantly as the door opened and revealed to them...Chichi and Bulma sleeping on their respected beds.

Their jaws dropped and they stared wide-eyed at each other. Taking a big gulp, they quietly went into the room, closing the door quietly behind them. Creeping towards the dresser they opened it slowly, flinching when it gave a slight squeak. The two women moved and they froze, waiting nearly ten minutes before opening it the rest of the way.

Trunks gasped loudly and three hands settled over his mouth...as well as three pairs of glares. The women rolled over at the same time but didn't wake up. They almost sighed in relief but feared their new enemy: noise. They glared at Trunks again for an explanation and they pulled their hands off of his face.

"They changed the drawer!" he hissed and they stared at him slack jawed before searching frantically through them.

"This can't be happening!" Goku whimpered softly, tossing a panty over his shoulder.

Vegeta looked at a thong with interest, looked around, and then placed it in his pocket. "What do you mean they changed the drawer?"

"They share a drawer!" Goten explained.

"Great Kami...half this stuff is Chichi's..." The Prince of Saiya-jins whispered wide-eyed. He quickly pulled out the thong from his pocket, tossing it away from him as quickly as he picked it up.

"We'll never find it!" Goku whimpered again as they went through another dresser.

Trunks tapped his chin and an invisible light bulb appeared over his head. "Oh now I remember! In was in the _other_ underwear drawer!"

The three looked at him like he was insane. Thongs, bras, and panties stopped flying and settled where they lay as the three stared at the young demi- saiya-jin in pure disbelief and frustration. Vegeta had his eyes closed but a large vein throbbed on his forehead as one eye twitched.

"What do you mean _other_ drawer..."

Trunks pointed behind them to the drawer right in between Chichi and Bulma's bed, both who were facing towards it instead of away. It seemed to glow with a holy light and the "hallelujah" song was playing. They crept towards it and slowly opened the drawer with no problems. As they peered in a gold, holy light shined out and Trunks got in between them to trace his "markers".

"Three socks to the right, seven panties up, five bras to the left, and eight thongs down under the lingerie."

They lifted the lingerie and almost celebrated. There, resting between a bra, was the remaining bag of sensu beans. They grabbed it with glee and lifted it up high. A holy bright and gold light shone upon it as they did and the "hallelujah" song began to play again.

"We got it!" they yelled then froze when Chichi and Bulma yawned. They looked at the messy room then looked at each other in horror before saying in unison, "Oh shit."

Chichi yawned and stretched, looking sleepily around the spotless room. She thought she felt a breeze but shrugged it off since the door wasn't open and there were no windows. Bulma stretched as well and yawned before looking at Chichi with sleepy eyes.

"That was a great sleep Chi," Bulma yawned, "You were right when you said we needed some."

"I knew we needed it." Chichi said, nodding her head in agreement as she stretched. "Think we should check on the guys Bulma?"

Bulma shook her head. "Nah they're just going to whine about how they lost and how they're going to beat Gohan's ass when they see him. Let's just leave them alone for now."

"Let's get something to eat then."

"Lets."

The two women left the room and walked all the way down the long hall. Two pairs of eyes peered out from under both of the beds. The saiya-jins pulled themselves out and dusted themselves off before grabbing the sensu beans and running out of the room despite their injuries, not stopping until they were in their rooms.

Making sure the door was locked they opened the bag with anticipation and blinked when they saw a note. They pulled it out and stared at it. It read:

New and improved sensu beans! Gives you the boost you need every time!

Brought to you by Kami-Korin ©

We are not responsible for any side affects that may occur. These include headache, drowsiness, nausea, diarrhea, abominable pain, lose of sight, lose of hearing, speech impairment, or getting the crud kicked out of you because they didn't work.

Goten blinked. "New and improved?"

Trunks stared. "Ok...who created these again?"

Vegeta stared in confusion. "What the hell..."

Goku scratched his head. "Sensu beans have side affects?"

"As many as you take we could've figured that out on our own..." Vegeta murmured and the two boys chuckled.

Goku stared at him in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can we just take some already?" Trunks said in between laughs.

Goku mumbled under his breath and poured some in his hand. "Sensu bean shortage? There's about 300 in here!"

"Maybe the person who stole them read the side affects and decided to leave them?" Goten shrugged.

Trunks stared at his friend. "Great Kami...Goten grew a brain..."

"HEY!" Goten protested and pounced on Trunks, only to be pulled apart by Vegeta.

"Let's just take the damn beans already!" the Prince of Saiya-jins snarled and glared at Goku. "Pass them out!"

Without a word Goku passed them out and one by one they took one. Immediately their wounds healed and they felt stronger than before. Vegeta laughed maniacally as he tore off his bandages and flexed his biceps while Trunks and Goten bounced around the room supercharged.

Goku just smiled widely at them after eating his. "I guess we're ready to go!"

**_At Gohan's lonely island..._**

Buu landed happily on the sand, causing Gohan to look up at him. "Buu captured Old Kai and brought the book you requested Master Gohan!"

The pink villain tossed Old Kai to the ground. Sand flew up and Old Kai coughed as the tiny rock fragments invaded his mouth and lungs. He stood up shakily, dusting himself off before looking up in fright at Gohan standing before him. He gulped and refused to meet Gohan's eyes.

"Ask him for the book..." Kazuki whispered in Gohan's ear, making him nod and stare hard at Old Kai. Buu noticed the cloaked figure and regarded him with a curious yet untrusting look.

"Give me the book Old Kai." Gohan said softly, "I know you have it."

Old Kai gulped. _I forgot about the consequences of this..._ "I...um...don't have the book..."

Buu stared at him in shock while Gohan closed his eyes and gritted his fangs. "What do you mean you don't have the book? Answer me!"

Old Kai stumbled back in fright when Gohan advanced towards him with glowing crimson eyes. He was helpless as the dark saiya-jin grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought him to his face. Buu stepped back a bit, even he was afraid of Gohan's power. Kazuki, however, calmly smiled beside him.

"Give me the book!" Gohan hissed.

"I don't have it! I don't have it!" Old Kai cried, his legs dangling in the air.

"Then where is it!" he snarled, his eyes frightening Old Kai.

Old Kai clenched his eyes shut and tried to curl into a ball as he whimpered. "I dropped it! I dropped it when Buu was flying! Please don't hurt me!"

His blood raging, Gohan flung Old Kai into Buu's stomach, causing both to fall onto the ground. Gohan's teeth were bared and his eyes glowed dangerously. "Take him with you and find that book!"

Buu just nodded and scrambled up before taking off into the sky. He would protest about Gohan throwing Old Kai at him but a furious Gohan was not one he would _ever_ want to contend with. When Buu had disappeared Gohan sat down on the sand and seethed.

He punched the sand and cursed. "Dammit!"

Kazuki smiled at him and seemed to glide over the sand towards him, patting him on his shoulder. "Be calm Gohan the book will come to you and you will know the truth. So calm down, there is no need to worry."

"What will I do Kazuki?" Gohan asked as he tried to calm down, "What will I do when I find out the truth?"

"All will be taken care of." Kazuki said softly, the wide smile showing, "So not fret young one, for when you learn the truth you will be set free and peace will be upon your soul."

Gohan looked at him hopefully. "Peace?"

Kazuki, if possible, smiled wider once more. "Yes, peace..."

**And that is the end of the second chapter from the return of Dark Blessings. I WAS supposed to have a fight scene in this one but I guess it'll be in the next chapter… School started however (frowns) and that will put a damper on my stories. Don't worry faithful reviewers, I won't be gone long. The chapters will be up though so don't kill me if I don't update in a week, Trig is a very hard thing to learn…kind of. I should be able to check my reviews on my Computer Applications class however so I'm watching all of you (gives the evil eye). Oh and about that Computer Applications class...don't ask. Boring as hell but something to do. Ja matte ne!**

**PS: Hope this is long enough for you! (winks) My chapters for my other two stories are coming up soon, as well as the long (probably) awaited ending of (for those who are reading it) Only One Shot! Arigato for the reviews and please keep them coming!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**Damn only seven reviews? Oh well I'm not one to complain...especially when I'm not in the mood to. Well, many thanks to all those who reviewed and the evil eye for all those who didn't. Some Gohan/Videl action in this one (no not that kind of action lol) and I'm making it as good as I can. Well faithful reader (since many of my fans have now left me sniffles) READ ON!**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 27**

Videl looked up from where she sat on the rocky terrain, massaging her throbbing head. A book the as thick as her father's head had fallen from the sky and nearly crushed her into the ground upon impact. Grumbling about bad luck, she sat the book on her lap and blinked at it.

Golden symbols, a title she supposed, gleamed at her in the bright sun. When she opened the book more symbols met her but she was unable to read them. Familiarity with the symbols kept nudging the back of her mind but her brain was unable to comprehend. Frowning she placed the book under the rock she was sitting on.

A shadow suddenly blocked her view of the sun and she looked up to see none other than a bruised and battered Gohan staring at her with sadness. He looked away from her gaze as if ashamed at what he looked like. She motioned for him to sit down and he did, grudgingly almost, but also in relief.

Even as they sat next to one another Gohan refused to meet her eyes, his own seemingly glued to the ground. Raising her hand, she pulled his face towards hers gently, gazing into his eyes. Gohan, surprised by the action, and could only stare. When her eyes widened he tore his face from her, gazing at the ground once again in shame.

Videl blinked in astonishment. His eyes truly were a window to his soul, easily reflecting his pain, grief, and suffering. She had never seen so much suffering and grief as his eyes shone. This was not the Gohan she had met. This man was different. This man was afraid.

"Gohan...I..." she nearly whispered, not sure of what to say. Gohan winced slightly, flicking his eyes towards her quickly before staring at the ground once more, his blood dripping upon the dry earth.

"I'm...I'm sorry Videl..." he whispered. "I'm...I'm sorry for not seeing you..."

She was at a loss of words. Not knowing what to say, she changed the subject and began questioning the most obvious. "What happened to you? Your body I mean." she added the last part quickly, when she saw Gohan flinch.

"I...I was fighting." Gohan murmured and finally allowed his gaze to reach hers before retelling in a low voice the fight responsible for his injuries.

_**Flashback**_

_Gohan clenched and unclenched his fist. He was not in a very good mood and Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, and Goten showing up wasn't helping, especially when they tried to surprise attack him. Kazuki had seemingly disappeared altogether and with Buu gone he was alone._

_"We're getting rid of you once and for all Gohan!" Trunks yelled and Goten shouted his agreement._

_Vegeta got in a stance in the air and glared. "I'm going to pay you back for all the pain you've caused me!"_

_"And I'm going to get you back fo all the pain you've caused for other people!" Goku shouted, getting into a stance himself._

_Gohan was slightly take back and hurt. He didn't care much about his father fighting him, in fact he would've enjoyed it, but the fact that his own brother and members of his broken club were fighting to actually kill him both confused and hurt him. He nodded slightly in acknowledgement but didn't take a stance._

_They powered up to their levels and he allowed them to, even letting Trunks and Goten do their fusion. He didn't care anymore, especially if they didn't care for him. They attacked at the same time and he let them, taking the punch to his jaw, kick to his ribs, and punch to his stomach._

_He blew them away from him with his power and spit out blood, a trickle going down the side of his lips when he glared at them. His crimson eyes were hard, daring them to attack him again. When they did he punched Vegeta in the stomach and elbowed Gotenks in the chest, but was surprised when Goku was able to double kick his side._

_He jumped back a bit, his side pulsing slightly from slight pain. Placing it as a lucky hit he allowed them to attack him again and was only able to block Goku's attack this time. He flew back a bit more to give him and them room, staring at them in confusion. They weren't supposed to be that fast._

_The three looked just as confused as they had barely hit him before and now were able to make effective hits. They looked at each other and smiled at realization of their secret: the sensu beans. Giving him a grin then charged and Gohan had to do his best to block and attack because for some reason his energy as being drained._

_When they paused their attacks and flew back to examine each other the three warriors only had a few hits, most of them not fatal. Gohan on the other hand had blood dripping from him from cuts in different places, hurt ribs, a fractured wrist, and many more injuries that just ached. Gohan could feel his energy leaving him and couldn't understand why, it never did before._

_"Well boy how does it feel to be on the recieving end?" Vegeta yelled and Gohan, as now his nature, refused to answer._

_Vegeta's forehead throbbed and, with agreement with all the others, they attacked, ready to do their finishing blows. Vegeta shot off his Final Flash, Goku his Kamehameha Wave, and Gotenks following with their own Kamehameha Wave. Gohan just bowed his head and waited for the attacks to snuff his life away only to hear the surprised shouts of his new enemies._

_Buu had gone in front of the attack just in time, inflating his body and holding off the attacks by stretching his stomach and keeping it taught. He turned his head to Gohan with a desperate look on his face. "GO MASTER GOHAN, GO!"_

_Gohan stared at Buu in surprise. After all the coldness and anger he had placed upon the skinny pink creature he was risking his life to protect him. Gohan looked at Buu with a resolved look. "I will bring you back to life Buu, you have my word."_

_Buu gave him his maniacal grin, the arches in his eyes turning to a upside down U in happiness, and turned back to face his new enemies. Gohan gave one last look at Buu before flying off as fast as he could. He could hear the scream of Buu as his body was being ripped apart and felt guilty since he was the only one to get away._

_**End Flashback**_

"Then you had found me sitting here..." Videl finished for him and the weary evil saiya-jin nodded. "So is Buu really..."

Gohan nodded his head and turned his head slighty to look into her eyes. "Y-Yes, Buu is dead. He will not merge himself back together, the blast was too great for his body to handle. If he had survived he would have called for me."

"So what about Goku, Vegeta, and Gotenks?" Videl asked carefully.

Gohan looked away. "I-I assume they rescued Old Kai and went back to the Lookout. They will probably begin searching for me later so I can't stay for long..."

"Oh..." Videl trailed off and they sat once more in silence.

"I-I don't understand..." Gohan began once more and Videl raised her head to look at him. "Why? Why would Buu help me? I have done nothing to benefit him besides place him under my protection. All I did was order him about...so why?"

"Maybe...Maybe because you were his friend." she answered and the weary saiya-jin blinked at her.

"His...friend?" he said in confusion then shook his head, "I don't understand..."

Videl moved over towards Gohan who sat still, looking almost two feet tall. "Well I think the reason why he helped you was because you were his friend. Even when Babidi didn't want him you did and you took care of him as well. You made sure no harm came to him and you didn't treat him like a pest, you made him feel useful. He knew you ordered him about but he did it because he wanted to, he did it because he wanted to help you, and he did it because he was your friend."

Gohan's crimson eyes lit up in understanding and he looked at her with them. Videl thought she could cry when she saw the inner child within him, a lost and confused little boy. Gohan, no matter how evil or how tough he was, didn't have a right to be treated that way. All he needed was friendship and love.

"Yes, he was my friend! I understand now! Most of my friends feared me but he didn't!" Gohan seemed to sit in silence, thinking about this revelation, until he looked at Videl again. "I promised him I would bring him back to life, I gave him my word...as his Master and as his friend."

She froze at that and Gohan quirked his head slightly. "You do no approve?"

"I...I just don't want anymore deaths Gohan." she confessed, "I don't want anymore killings, I don't want anymore wars, I just want everyone to live in peace. I want Earth back, I want to go to school again, I want to get a job and raise a family...and...and I want you."

Gohan was stunned and Videl moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I want everything to be like it used to be Gohan..."

He looked down at her with a sad look and kissed her forehead, hugging her closer despite his injuries and resting his head on her own. "I-I give you my word Videl. You will no longer have to suffer, this world will no longer have to suffer, and I will make sure of it with my own hands."

Videl smiled at Gohan then blushed when he leaned down and kissed her. When he moved away she was still blushing and refuse to meet his eyes. He just smiled softly at her and looked up at the sky. Videl snapped her fingers and picked up the book from where she left it, showing it to Gohan who stared at it in curiosity.

"This book fell from the sky but I couldn't read it, it was written in a strange language."

Gohan took the book from her hands gently, staring at it in wonder. It was old and dusty, from both the ground and age. The title of the book was fading but was still legible. It read: _Records of Neronia, started by Kazuki and finished by Nero Theone, 2539 BD-2007 AD._ His fingers itched to open it but he sighed and placed it beside him.

"I don't need to know the truth..." he murmured and Videl looked at him curiously.

"Did you say something?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, nothing."

"Gohan."

Videl got up and stepped back in caution, Gohan standing up weakly to defend her. Kazuki's grin gleamed under his dark hood and his eyes gleamed with it. "Gohan are you afraid of me now?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Gohan glared, "I'm protecting her from you."

Kazuki opened his arms, still smiling. "But Gohan who will protect you from me?"

Gohan went into a stance and glared, despite his fading ki. "I'll be enough of a challenge for you."

Kazuki laughed and wagged his finger from side to side. "Ah, ah, ah Gohan, not with your fading ki."

He looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

The cloaked figure laughed and smiled, if possible, as wide as the Chesire Cat. "Do you want to know the truth Gohan? Or are you afraid to know it?"

Gohan growled, his feet moving slightly as the blood pooled around it. "I fear nothing but Videl's safety!"

Kazuki smiled and motioned for the book to come towards him with his finger, letting it float into his hands. He opened it and as he flipped through the pages he continued to talk to Gohan, his smile everpresent on his face. Videl leaned against Gohan's back as if supporting him, though he did look like he was about to fall over at any minute.

"What does he mean your energy is being drained?" she whispered into his ear and he frowned.

"Something is draining my energy..." he whispered back and trained his eyes on Kazuki, refusing to take them off of him even for a second.

Kazuki's eyes lit up when he heard their slight converstion, his ears able to pick up even the lowest whispers, and stopped flipping pages. "Yes, yes, yes, poor Gohan is having his energy drained! Such a shame, so much power too."

Gohan glared. "What do you know Kazuki?"

He smiled widely. "Why my dear Gohan your energy is being drained because you don't know who you are yet! Your inner being wants out!"

"Out? Inner being?" the weak saiya-jin responded, "What are you talking about?"

"Why that light show you were given was just a mere fraction of my power! I was posing as Nox so you could undo the lock that your descendant had so bothersomly placed there!" he replied in glee, "However, now that it is gone your inner being wants out, the creature of my creation wants to show the world its power and unless you release it, it will drain your power until there is nothing left!"

Kazuki narrowed his eyes with an evil smirk. "Don't make the same mistake your ancestors did Gohan, release him, release what you were born to be, release Dante Maleficus..."

Gohan stared at him in shock. "No..."

Videl looked at the two of them in confusion. "Gohan, what is he talking about?"

Kazuki placed his hand on the book and traced the letters as he began to translate it for Videl to hear.

_Record entry 2137 BD --_

_"The death of Dante Maleficus has been confirmed. Xavier Nox, Warrior King of Neronia, has defeated the evil beast of darkness. It is said by Kazuki before he disappeared that he had cursed the first grandson of Xavier Nox and that Dante will return. It was said that the curse would give Xavier a mighty grandson worthy of his lineage, but it would also bring back Dante Maleficus and the fall of the Neronian Planet. Xavier however brushed the thought aside and told his people it was an empty threat. Kazuki, the first evil Supreme Kai, disappeared and no one has seen him since."_

"You were..." Gohan trailed off in shock.

"A Supreme Kai?" Videl finished for him, just as confused and shocked as Gohan was.

Kazuki laughed. "The first _evil_ Supreme Kai. I was the cheif recorder of the Neronian family, a great honor for them, if I do say so myself, but they did the unspeakable act of looking for guidance from Thoran instead of myself."

"So you wanted revenge." Videl spat. "Typical evil response."

The evil Kai sneered. "Yes but ingenious! I created the ultimate evil, something the world has never seen before!"

"But Xavier Nox, my descendant, stopped you and destroyed your creature." Gohan added proudly.

Kazuki frowned, the first frown Gohan had ever seen on his face since he had met him today. "That book you read, though not the true story, isn't exactly wrong Gohan. Gohan Xavier Nox was born on October 17, 1988 BD in Qui Xing. His mother had also died and Avon did seek Thoran's blessing instead of my own. The prophecy however was wrong, but don't worry, I shall read it to you. Avon, that sorry excuse for a king, wrote it himself instead of Balkon who was writing the Records of Neronia at the time."

The evil Kai flipped a few pages and began reading again.

_Record entry 1988 BD --_

_"I am proud to say that I have a son, a man who will lead my kingdom once my time has come. What makes me even more pleased is the fact that he is born with a black tail, such a rarity that it has never happened before. It makes me proud to say this, though pains my heart that my dear Hanako has died. I had gone to the Temple of Thoran to seek his guidance and recieve his blessing for my son, what he gave me however made my heart turn from pain to despair. It was said by the great Thoran that my son would have power the world has never seen, but on the night of the new moon on his 19th birthday he would transform into the evil Dante Maleficus and be the reason for the fall of Neronia. No one but Balkon will know this prophecy and I will tell the people that Gohan had been giving his blessings when in reality he had been given his curse."_

Gohan dropped out of his stance altogether and sat down hard on a rock. Kazuki was sneering at him and Videl was silent, sitting next to Gohan and giving him what comfort she could. The poor evil saiya-jin had his head in his hands and was shaking his head no.

"No...it can't be...Thoran..." Gohan whimpered and shook his head, his eyes closed in despair.

"Yes," Kazuki sneered, "Thoran was right. He told you in your dream the truth but to my advantage you didn't believe him. I was only able to stop the transmitting of my name. Nox almost destroyed my plans. He was the black dragon Thoran but he created a human form for himself since his dragon balls were now destroyed, calling himself Nox in honor of the Nox family. I was able to convince you and place you into your mind but had to leave since Nox had come out of his hiding and taught you how to speak and read Neronian. My books would have been in the language of today, but his intention was to let you read this book. The light show they had seen and the Nox that had spoken to them was me, impersonating once more to throw off suspicion. The real Nox had left before they began talking about the deal Gohan supposedly made with Thoran. Thus the first lock was undone and I was closer to completing the return of Dante."

"Then the story..." Videl began, "Supreme Kai told me that Gohan had fallen in love with Princess Videl Marianne Abyer, a saiya-jin woman from the planet Satana..."

The evil Supreme Kai laughed. "Ah yes of course, Princess Videl of Satana. She was a beautiful woman. Unfortunately her father King Hercules had cursed them, vowing no Abyer would marry a Nox as long as he lived. His curse was strong and Videl never did marry Gohan, for Hercules died after Gohan and Videl. When his daughter died however he removed the curse. Curses were very strong back then you know."

Gohan stared blankly at the ground, refusing to look up. Videl glared at Kazuki defiantly while the Kai smiled almost demonically, holding the book open in one hand. He flipped to the last page ever recorded and smiled widely at them, both Gohan and Videl fearing the worst.

"Now," Kazuki began with a smirk, "Let me read to you the fabled 'Fall of Neronia'."

**A/N**

**Since I am stopping is it driving you crazy? Do you want to know what happens? THEN REVIEW! And make my day worthwhile (smiles). Onegai? (Please?) For me? Sorry if it looks different than all the rest of the chapters, I had to update on my non-grammar checking comp that doesn't make it look all pretty lol but please review anyway.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

**REVIEW COUNT FOR CHAPTER 27: 13 (YAY!)**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 28**

_Record entry 2007 AD--_

_"I am the last of the Neronians and I...I know that the Neronian race will exist no longer. Thoran is here by my side in a new human form...giving me enough strength to finish the records. It was on this day that an attack on Videl had released something evil inside of Gohan. He was tired and bedridden for a while because of his fading ki, but with the anonymous attack on Videl something that we never believed would be true was released. Lord Avon and my father, Ambassador Balkon, could not believe what was happening. It seems that the words of the evil Kazuki were true, Dante Maleficus has returned."_

Gohan clenched his teeth and held his head as it throbbed furiously, he could see flashes of the events of Neronia in his head and it was not an exciting sight. Videl tried to comfort him as he sat down and shivered like mad. Kazuki smiled evilly at the two and continued to read.

_"We tried to reach Gohan but we could not, his presence was buried inside the beast. He had killed everyone, even Aurora...my dear Aurora...until it was only Videl and I alone on the empty blood-soaked planet. Videl tried once more to reach him, but it was too late for Gohan, and he, as Dante, killed her. I will never forget this moment and wish that I could. To see a man strike down his love in cold blood...I wish I had never seen such a thing happen." _

Gohan stared at Videl in horror and moved away from her quickly. Videl stared back but didn't move from her place, looking wide-eyed and in disbelief that her Gohan would ever do such a thing. Kazuki laughed at their actions and continued to happily read.

_"With the last of my strength I fought Gohan, no, I fought the beast of darkness, and would not have defeated him if it wasn't for Videl. You see, Videl had placed a seal on his forehead with her own blood before she died in his arms, a simple V to seal his powers. When the beast fell Gohan had returned to his own form. He was dead, but he was smiling with closed eyes, the tip of his black tail painted red with Videl's blood. It was soon after that Thoran asked me, the remaining Neronian, to record this disaster in hopes that it would never take place again...though we both fear it s h a l l ..."_

Kazuki finished and tossed the open book at Gohan's feet. He looked at it to see that the last word was spread out in a messy scrawl. It was obvious that Nero had died right as he finished the last word. The demi-saiya-jin yelled in pain as he felt as if his insides would explode.

Videl stared in horror while Kazuki moved forward slightly with excitement gleaming in his eyes. "Yes! YES! Come forth to me Dante Maleficus!"

XX

Every head on top of Kami's Lookout turned up in shock at the energy appearing. It was so high that even Vegeta looked horrified. The Z Fighters looked at each other with worry. Even Gohan's energy and the inhabitants of HFIL combined weren't this high.

"What could it be?" Yamcha questioned.

Goku turned serious. "I could be anything."

"Maybe it was Majin Buu!" Trunks added, "He might have come back even stronger than before!"

Vegeta scowled at the suggestion, though he was just as nervous as them. "Ridiculous! Majin Buu, even returning, would not have that much energy! Even if he consumed Gohan he wouldn't have as much!"

"Then what is it?" Tien frowned and everyone stayed silent.

Finally Piccolo spoke up from his silent corner, getting up and walking past them. "I'm going to go check it out."

"A-Alone?" Trunks and Goten squeaked, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Good luck Piccolo..." Krillin murmured before ushering Chichi, Bulma, and Marron inside. After all, it wouldn't do them any good if they got caught up in it.

After watching Piccolo fly off for a minute Vegeta growled and flew after him. "Wait for me green bean!"

The Z Fighters sweat dropped and Trunks shook his head, embarressed. "Leave it to my dad to not be kept in the dark about anything..."

Piccolo looked at Vegeta as he flew near him with a questioning glance. The Prince of Saiya-jins snorted and kept flying beside him in silence. Piccolo, looking forward and inwardly rolling his eyes at the arrogant Prince of Saiya-jins, stayed silent as well as they flew as fast as they could to the energy signal.

XX

Gohan saw a flash of Dante in his mind and cried out as his insides seemed to try and force themselves out. The pain was intense and the images of Dante pounding and pressing against his insides were not helping to ease it either. He could hear Videl telling him to fight it while Kazuki yelled to release it.

He could feel three horns, the middle horn longer than the other two, coming out from both sides of his skull. He could almost feel the skin from his body shedding away to smooth skin. His tail grew whip-like, different from what he was used to. His hands felt strange and he could feel his insides changing. He screamed and then was lost in darkness.

Videl stared in horror at the creature before them while Kazuki laughed maniacally. Dante was demonic. His face was void of anything but red eyes and his dark aura was able to be seen by even the lowliest human. The demon looked at his hands and flexed them, getting used to being out after so long.

"Welcome back Dante!" Kazuki smiled in a sick cheerful way, "It is good to see you!"

Dante narrowed his eyes and, with lightning speed, kick Kazuki into a cliff. The Evil Supreme Kai flew out towards him with the promise of hurt in his eyes, both which were glowing with a furious light. Videl stumbled back back was ignored by the two beings of evil who stared each other down.

"What was the meaning of that?" Kazuki hissed and Dante stared at him in silence. "Well? Answer me you impudent creature! I am your Master!"

"I...I have no Master." the demon replied calmly and both attacked each other with relentless fury.

Videl, still near the battle, tried to get away from a stray energy blast. When she saw she could not the poor girl closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, only to feel herself snatched up and out of harm's way. Surprised she looked at her rescuer, hoping it was a free Gohan, only to frown at Vegeta. She couldn't complain though, he saved her life.

Piccolo's eyes widened at the creature that had just slammed Kazuki's head into the ground with his whip-like tail. In anger, Kazuki fired a blast at Dante only to have it knocked to the side with one of his two wings. Not once did Dante move his arms from their crossed state against his chest.

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta said in astonishment. The power that radiated off of Dante was astounding, especially for a creature that was hidden away for years. It was obvious that Dante could easily destroy an entire planet, more like a universe to be exact, with his power.

"That," Videl said slowly, "Is Dante Maleficus."

As if hearing his name, which he most likely did even though he was far away, Dante looked up at the three floating almost in awe in the sky. This earned him a punch from the angry Kazuki to the face, barely fazing him, and in return he swatted the annoying Kai with his wing like a bug.

"I suggest you leave before anything bad happens."

All three turned to see Nox, better known as Thoran, watching the fight with hood up and arms crossed. Kazuki, bursting out of the rubble of a cliff, attacked Dante who dodged calmly then kicked his old Master without any restraint. Nox frowned at them, all three just watching the fight.

"Seriously, you must leave. Take the girl with you as well, we don't want history to repeat itself more than it has. Go and I will follow you to make sure no harm comes to you. If he attacks, I will hold off your escape as long as I can."

Piccolo was the first to leave, then Vegeta holding Videl, though both did it hesitantly. Nox glanced at Dante once more before turning and flying off after them. Dante stared at them with glowing red eyes before turning back to the fight at hand, no intentions whatsoever of following them.

XX

The Z Fighters looked back as Vegeta and Piccolo returned with Videl, Nox behind them. His hood was up but a few could see the frown on his face. Videl slumped to the floor and stared at it, trying not to cry. Vegeta crossed his arms as he stood next to her, looking to the side, and Piccolo stared at the floor silently.

"Well?" Goku questioned for all the Z Fighters, "What was the great power?"

The were silent for a moment before Nox spoke up. "Long ago, when the saiya-jin race was young, there were two kinds, the black tails and the brown tails. The black tails, who were more powerful, left Planet Vegeta for their own planet while the brown tails, today's saiya-jins, were prejudice against them. Your son is a black tail."

"But that's impossible!" Krillin protested, "Gohan is Goku's blood, therefore he is a brown tail too!"

Nox shook his head. "Gohan's descendant is a man by the name of Gohan Xavier Nox, Prince of Neronia, the Planet of the Black Tails. Bardock had actually married a black tail, which was the reason why none of the saiya-jins on Vegeta listened to him half the time, because it was a frowned upon act. This ignorance of Bardock's plea caused the death of millions of brown tailed saiya-jins. Bardock's wife, however, had been killed by then by the return of a creature by the name of Dante Maleficus. Prince Gohan Nox is half brown tail and half black, just as the Gohan today is."

Everyone turned to look at Goku and Vegeta grunted. _That explains his strength..._ "Then wouldn't this third-class baka be a black tail as well? Why did he have a brown?"

The great dragon crossed his arms. "Most likely a glitch in the gene pool. Goku only has about 1/8 of Neronian blood while the rest is Vegetian. Gohan on the other had has 1/8 Vegetian blood and 1/8 human blood, because of his mother, while the rest is Neronian. Since there is no other diluting the blood except for human he is most likely the strongest creature in the universe...even if he doesn't train properly."

"I want to go back!" Videl yelled and made a run for the edge of the Lookout, "I want to help him!"

Nox grabbed Videl and, though he didn't want to, roughly shoved her back. "I will _not_ let history repeat itself! All the Videl reincarnations who have tried have died for it! Do you want to die Videl? Die like all the others have?"

"As long as I tried to bring him back I don't care if I do!" she yelled and tried to get past again.

Nox grabbed her and, as she squirmed, pressed her pressure point. Videl blacked out instantly. A few gasped and some took stances. Nox just rolled his eyes at them and carried her bridal style into the Lookout so she could rest. "I you want to be ready for Dante's attack after he defeats Kazuki, I suggest you begin now."

As he walked away the Z Senshi began to argue with each other with the current state of emergency. He tuned them out and began looking for an empty room. Finding one, he laid her on the bed and sat at the edge of it, staring at the wall in complete thought.

_All will be lost if Gohan does not win against his dark self...who knows what may happen. I can only pray that this generation does not mess up like the last. The Geruvda universe was such a nice universe...I had hoped to see it again._

A low moaning coming from Videl caused him to turn his head and look at her. What he saw caused him to blink in surprise. Videl was slowly coming to. Shocked, he didn't know whether she was a very fast recoverer, or because he didn't press the pressure point hard enough. She was supposed to be out for at least an hour not 10 minutes.

He watched as she awoke and stare at him. "How...How did I get in here?"

"I carried you in here." he said matter-of-factly, "I did not do anything to you if you are thinking that."

Videl didn't feel different so she believed him. "Why won't you let me help Gohan? He needs it!"

Nox's eye twitched slightly. "All the other reincarnations asked me about that and after talking to them I let them go...but I can't do it this time. All the others had gotten killed."

"Let me go!" Videl pleaded, "It won't be like the others! And if it is then it wasn't meant to be!"

Nox glanced away from her and stared at the wall. "Maybe you're right...all the other reincarnations said different things and I let them go..."

"Why do you keep saying 'other reincarnations'? Why don't you just say 'Videls'?" she asked curiously.

Nox turned to her with a determined look. "Maybe I should let you go Videl, for you and Gohan have one thing that sets you apart from all the other reincarnations."

Videl blinked. "What is that?"

The dragon smiled slightly. "You carry your descendant's name."

XX

Inside of Dante, Gohan sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. He didn't know what was going on and he hated being left alone in the dark...ironic almost as he was sitting alone in the darkness inside of Dante. He could hear the quiet breathing of Dante and the yells of Kazuki. Hugging his knees he stared forward, he wanted out.

Dante appeared before him, staring him down, with crossed arms. Gohan glanced up but glanced back down, deciding not to say anything. "You are a strange one Gohan of this generation. All the others have attacked me when I appeared to them like now, why do you not attack?"

"I have no need to attack you Dante," Gohan answered truthfully with a sigh. "I just want to be free. Take the world, hell, take the universe if you want but let Videl and I be."

Dante stared at him for a moment and said calmly, "I will now, as I have the others, ask you a simple question. Depending on how you answer it will have me decide whether you shall live in happiness or die in eternal sorrow."

"A question? Aren't you 'the beast of evil'?" the demi-saiya-jin said curiously.

Dante nodded his head slightly. "Yes I am, but not as I was before. I am not like Kazuki and the reincarnations, as well as destruction, of your descendants and planets before you is because of this question. The question is if all evil has some good, just as all good has some evil, why is this so?"

Gohan gave him a wary look. "Must I answer this right away?"

"No," Dante said calmly, "Take all the time you wish. Kazuki will be the only person I kill. Until then I will do nothing. When I recieve your answer I will act. However, be careful with your answer as you only get one try, the life of everyone on this planet is in your hands."

"But what if the people on this planet attack you?" he asked bravely, wanting to know his answer.

"I will fight...but I will not kill." the demon said quietly and the apparition disappeared.

Gohan sighed and said the question to himself again, trying to get the meaning to it. It was all riding on him, and if he didn't get this right then Videl would die. He clenched his fist then tried to stay calm. It would do no one any good if he was angry while he thought.

_If all evil has some good, just as all good has some evil, why is this so? Grrr...I'll never get this right..._

**A/N**

**(announcer voice) Oooh what will happen? Will Gohan get the answer right? Will Nox let Videl go? Will Dante bring Kazuki's demise? Tune in next time for--**

**(thumping underneath) Pipe down up there some people are trying to sleep!**

**(stomps the floor) You broke my announcer equipment!**

**(laughing) Good riddance!**

**(grumbles) Tune in next time for the climax of Dark Blessings...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

**To bill: **I have changed the "descendant" to "ancestor" as you requested but then changed it back. If your descendant is your child or offspring and their offspring and so on, and an ancestor is your parent, grandparent, great grandparent and so on, wouldn't it be the same thing? If your parent, grandparent, and great grandparent are your ancestors you still have "descended" from their line. Botht are technically correct, I just chose to use "descendant" instead of "ancestor". In the story Gohan Son has descended from Gohan Nox, yet Gohan Nox never had any children so technically Gohan Nox is not Gohan Son's ancestor or descedant. The only reason Thoran and the others call Gohan Nox and Videl Abyer both Gohan and Videl's ancestor/descendant is because that is the only way they can explain the strange yet unique Nox and Abyer line. I may have worder it wrong in the last chapter but the word is still correct. On another note as much as I accept constructive criticism and do not "bash it" as I like to say, telling me that the way it looks in the story makes me look like an idiot is rude and out of line.

Other than that thank you for your review.

**descendant:** proceeding from an ancestor or source

**ancestor:** one from whom a person is descended and who is usually more remote in the line of descent than a grandparent

**REVIEW COUNT FOR CHAPTER 28: 11 (o.O)**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 29**

Kazuki got up slowly, careful not to draw any attention to himself. He winced as he sat up and touched the side of his head. He felt wetness and looked at his fingers to see blood. Cursing he checked for anymore injuries. His limbs were still workable but a few of his ribs were broken.

Hissing slightly as he stood, he hid behind a large outcrop of debris. Dante seemed to be sitting a ways away, his eyes closed and concentrating. Being careful not to be detected the evil Supreme Kai slid slowly to the earth and began to slowly bandage his injuries.

Dante had no injuries at all and here he was bleeding and broken, his life force pooling about him and soaking into the dusty earth. He spit out blood in disgust. He was a powerful Kai, a Supreme Kai, who defeated heroes and created monsters. Ironic how the creation would defeat the creator.

"Ironic indeed."

Kazuki scrambled up, creating distance between him and Dante. The evil beast just watched him move with uncaring red eyes, arms folded across his chest and wings covering his body like a cloak as he floated. The evil Supreme Kai gritted his teeth and spat at his creation.

"I created you Dante and now you turn on me?" Kazuki hissed angrily, "I have brought you into the world once more to reign supreme and you refuse to obey me? Why are you doing this you insolent waste of energy!"

"Even I have some form of intelligence." Dante replied calmly.

"Intelligence my ass." the evil Supreme Kai retorted, crossing his arms and wincing at the contact with his broken ribs.

Dante bowed his head slightly. "You do not understand then?"

"Understand what?" Kazuki groaned, tired of standing. Seeing that they were at a standstill he sat down and began to bandage his wounds once more.

"When I was created I was filled with hate, turmoil, chaos." Dante began slowly, his eyes closed as he retold his fate to his ex-master. "Yet when I died I was filled with hurt, confusion, and regret."

"The first time," Kazuki replied, his voice slightly muffled by the cloth he held in his mouth as he bandaged himself, "Or the second."

"Both." Dante confessed.

"N-Nani!" Kazuki stared at him dumbfounded, the cloth falling from his mouth. "What do you mean the both?"

Dante looked up at the sky. "My main goal in life was to destroy...but I had died. What was I to do then? I could no longer destroy, no longer be the cause of turmoil and chaos, I could only sit and wait. Questions ran through my head. Will I return? Will I not? Is it my destiny to be destroyed and reside the rest of my days in darkness?"

"Of course not!" Kazuki scoffed, "If I had meant that to be your purpose I wouldn't have created you, it would have been a waste of precious time and revenge. Yet if you thought this way what about the Fall of Neronia? Surely hurt, confusion, and regret could not have caused that!"

"Of course not." Dante replied, glancing at his ex-master. "As a creature of evil it was my duty to be filled with rage and want vengeance. When I had returned I wanted nothing but to destroy. The time during my death had been silent, too silent, and the power within me was ready to partake in violence. As my master you had abandoned me and I wanted to have nothing to do with this world except to destroy that which had destroyed me."

"Hmph. Why would a creator forget it's creation?" Kazuki commented with a scowl. "I had to put you away for a while so that your power could grow and your revenge would be swift. It was for my sake and your own. With Xavier gone there was none to stand up to your power."

"Yes..." Dante agreed quietly. "Nothing to withstand my wrath..."

The evil Supreme Kai smiled in triumph. "Ha! See? You agree!"

The creation glared at it's creator. "None but one."

Kazuki stared at him in disbelief. "Impossible! Not even Thoran himself could defeat you! Who could have withstood one with your might?"

"Gohan." Dante said slowly, "Gohan Xavier Nox."

XX

"I say we let Vegeta and Goku fight this 'Dante' creature!" Krillin commented.

It had been nearly two hours since the Z Fighters began arguing about who was to go and fight Dante. Vegeta wanted to fight him alone but the others wouldn't have it. Goku wanted to go with Gotenks to back him up but both Chichi and Bulma, with their powerful ally the Frying Pan of Doom, quickly stopped that train of thought.

Shin rubbed his chin. (A/N: XD) "That just might work..."

Everyone looked at the current Supreme Kai and he sweat dropped. Old Kai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, as if trying to tower over his successor. "Well then young one what is it?"

"The dragon balls!" Shin said triumphantly. Everyone stared at him as if he had grown a second head. He blinked at all of them, a confused look on his face. "What? I can get rid of Gohan this way!"

"That doesn't sound that bad Kai," Vegeta spoke up from where he leaned against a pillar, "What do you have in that puny mind of yours?"

Now it was Vegeta's turn to be stared at as if he had grown a second head. Shin, however, was incredibly pleased that someone liked his idea. "Well I finally fixed the dragon Shenron but he can only give us two wishes instead of the usual three. All we have to do is send Gohan to Shin'en and we'll be saved!"

"Shin'en?" Yamcha questioned distastefully, "What's that?"

"You're sending him to Shin'en!" Dende said in horror, staring at Shin as if he was insane. "You're going to get us all killed of Gohan gets angry and causes Shin'en _and_ HFIL to revolt against us!"

Shin scoffed. "Somehow I highly doubt that."

"Hello!" Yamcha frowned, "I asked a question here!"

The current Supreme Kai laughed nervously. "Yes, sorry Yamcha. Shin'en is is where only the most darkest villains of the universe are sent when they die. Villains such as Frieza and Cell could never be sent here. An example of a dark villain would have to be Turles or even Brolly."

"Turles!" Goku gasped, thinking back to the Tree of Life.

"Brolly!" Vegeta spat, narrowing his eyes and growling his distaste for the unusually strong saiya-jin.

Piccolo raised his eyebrow in interest. "What other villains are in Shin'en?"

"Well..." Shin began, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"I believe I can answer that." Kibito cut in and Shin scowled his distaste. Kibito, as usual, ignored him. "Lord Slug is there as well as Bibidi. Besides Brolly and Turles I don't believe there are any more."

Everyone looked at Shin to see if Kibito was right but the current Supreme Kai only crossed his arms and 'hmphed', turning his head from them. Since he was silent they guessed that Kibito had told all there was. They looked at Bulma who blinked at them.

"What?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "They're going to need to locate the dragon balls onna."

Bulma blushed slightly. "Oh yeah..."

The Prince of Saiya-jins muttered something under his breath but said nothing else while Bulma handed it over to Goten and Trunks who did not look happy about their new job. They frowned but said nothing, Chichi hovering over them with her loyal Frying Pan of Doom in case they did.

After instructions to stay away from Dante at all costs the two chibis were allowed to leave. Goku smiled and clapped his hands together, gaining everyone's attention. "Well I guess it's up to Vegeta and I to stop Dante from reaching the Lookout so we can get the dragon balls together!"

"Wait Goku!" Shin yelled and took off his earrings, holding them out for the naive saiya-jin to see. "You're going to need these earrings if you want to stand a chance against Dante."

Goku blinked at them. "What are they?"

"I can't believe you're letting him use that!" Old Kai spat and muttered nonsense about Kais today having no honor whatsoever.

"Spit it out already!" Vegeta yelled, his own curiosity getting the better of him. "The faster we save the world the faster I get to watch my damn soaps! Do you have any idea how much I have missed? Cathy probably confessed to Thomas already and Judy's fianceé Michael may have found out who is the baby's daddy!"

Everyone stared at Vegeta while Shin gave him an odd look. "Ok...anyway these earrings, if you both put one on opposite ears, will fuse you into a creation far superior than that of the temporary Fusion technique!"

Goku took one in awe, Vegeta grabbing the other. "Really? Wow! If I had known this I wouldn't have tried learning the Fusion technique so quickly!"

Vegeta, however, was not that convinced. "There must be some drawbacks to this. There _always _are."

"Well," Shin laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "This Fusion is permanent."

**"NANI!"**

The current Supreme Kai tried to clear his damaged ears as the entire lookout had burst out as one. Chichi and Bulma could only stare at their husbands in horror while the rest of the Lookout tried to imagine Goku and Vegeta as one after they saved the world. Suddenly they shook their heads, it would never work.

Vegeta glanced at Goku, horrified. "There is no way in hell _I_ am fusing myself with this third-class baka!"

Goku frowned at Vegeta, displeasure in his eyes. "But Vegeta it's for Earth!"

"Hell no!" Vegeta growled and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guys! Guys!" Shin interrupted, flailing his arms to get their attention. "It's only for _extreme_ emergencies! I never said to use it! Just to use it as a last resort!"

The Prince of all Saiya-jins snorted and glanced at Goku then at the earring. "I still don't like it..."

"Come on Vegeta no one's forcing you!" Goku said happily, "If we do have to fuse permanently I'm sure we can get the dragon balls to change us back right Shin?"

Shin laughed nervously. "Of course!" _I think..._

Vegeta gave him a suspicious look but said nothing, placing the earring into his pocket. "Let's go Kakkarott, you're wasting time!"

Goku laughed. "Coming Vegeta!"

Goku hugged Chichi and waved goodbye to the others before following the disappearing Vegeta who had said nothing to anyone. Chichi broke down when he left and the others sighed and muttered to each other, Bulma trying to comfort the sobbing woman. Shin shook his head. _If they can't help us no one can..._

Nox, standing far from them and safe from detection, shook his head. He had been watching them the entire time, his arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the wall with calm eyes. Sighing he looked at the calm blue sky, the clouds quietly passing by.

_Videl...I hope you know what you're doing..._

XX

"This is SO stupid." Trunks commented as they walked through the woods trying to locate their third dragon ball.

The two had done a pretty good job on locating the first two but the third one was being stubborn and the two young demi-saiya-jins were getting impatient. Trunks pushed a branch out of his way, still staring at the blinking dot of them, while Goten dodged the harmful object coming towards him, glaring at his friend's back.

"Yeah I know!" Goten replied, dodging another branch. "Why do we always get the stupid stuff?"

Trunks rolled his eyes as if it was the obvious thing in the world...and it really was. "Because we're 'kids' and they're 'grown ups' so we supposedly can't do anything they can and don't know any better, that's why."

Goten blinked at his friend and ran ahead of him to the forested temple. "Oh yeah!"

Trunks resisted the urge to slap a hand to his face and entered the temple behind Goten only to bump into his best friend. He scowled at his friend, wondering what the hell he was staring at in awe. He looked up and stared in awe as well. There, at the end of the room, was a large snake and embedded on its forehead was the dragon ball.

"Don't we have all the luck..." Trunks muttered and turned off the compass. He looked up and forced himself not to yell at Goten for his stupidity. The young demi-saiya-jin was already standing next to the sleeping snake in awe.

"GOTEN!" he whispered loudly yet softly, causing the snake to stir slightly.

Goten pointed at the snake. "Look at this Trunks it's huge!"

Trunks made hand motions for Goten to shut up. There Goten was in front of a giant snake and he's talking as loudly as a critic in the far back seat on the balcony of a theater. Goten just gave his best friend a wierd look, trying to figure out what he was waving at.

"Trunks what are you doing?" Goten asked curiously, "Why are you waving at me? I know you're there."

The son of the Prince of Saiya-jins couldn't help but slap a hand to his face. Goten was so naive today it didn't make any sense. He was amazed actually that the giant snake had yet to awaken. Guessing it was Goten's sucess with Lady Luck he questioned it no further.

"Would you stop talking so loud!" he hissed.

Goten scratched his head. "What?"

"I said," Trunks spoke, slightly higher this time, "Would you stop talking so loud!"

Goten scratched his head again and gave Trunks a confused look. "What?"

Trunks eye twitched and his anger rose. Without even thinking he yelled, "WOULD YOU STOP TALKING SO DAMN LOUD YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP THAT SNAKE!"

He shut his mouth just as he said it and stared at his best friend fearfully. Goten blinked at him, confused at what Trunks was looking at, and blinked when he realized his friend was not staring at him at all. Gulping, the young chibi Goku turned around slowly only to come face to face with the bright yellow eyes of the giant, hissing snake.

"Uh..." Goten laughed nervously, then waved. "Hi!"

The snake opened its enormous jaws wide, revealing vicious fangs and a hiss that could frighten the bravest man. Goten stood there staring at it in fear until Trunks pulled his frozen friend back, both barely missing the snapping jaws that closed where Goten once stood.

"RUN GOTEN!" Trunks yelled in panic and they both took off into the forest, the giant snake behind them. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

They zigzagged through the trees but to no avail, the snake was right on their tail so to speak. The snake, hissing angrily at being awoken from it's slumber, felt the end of it's tail catch onto something. Ignoring it as it was nothing too important or threatning, it continued to chase it's next meal.

The two chibis found themselves at a dead end and turned, hugging each other in fright as they faced the menacing serpant. The snake hissed almost joyfully, sharp fangs widely and almost proudly bared. They closed their eyes as it struck and waited for the inevitable...but it never came.

Trunks and Goten opened their eyes to see fang points barely a breath away from them and the dragon ball sitting at their feet. The tail that was snagged caused the snake to get stuck quickly, with the help of the zigzagging they did through the forest.

The snake was furious as it tried to reach them but it couldn't go any farther. Goten slowly got the dragon ball and they backed away slightly. They walked around the snake, in a length that it could not get them at, and ran for their lives farther into the forest before it could get free.

Both caught their breath when they made it to the other side of the lake and celebrated as they held up the third dragon ball, adding it to the backpack Trunks had on his back. Lady Luck was finally on their side. Goten, however, was the first to realize an important fact and looked at his best friend.

"Trunks..." he asked slowly in realization, "Why didn't we just fly away?"

Trunks stared at Goten then slapped a hand to his face. "For the love of Kami..."

XX

"Impossible!" Kazuki yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Dante. "How could such a weak Neronian have withstood your might? It isn't possible!"

"It is possible." Dante said defiantly. "Gohan was not weak mentally, only physically. I could hear his cries of anguish and felt his sorrow and pain. When I had killed the woman named Videl I was overcome with grief and allowed Nero to get rid of me. I was no use to anyone then and I am still no use to anyone now. I will no longer kill without mind."

Kazuki scowled. "Fool! You shall do as I say! When I say kill you say how many!"

Dante narrowed his crimson eyes. "Never."

Inside Dante the young demi-saiya-jin was speechless. It was incredible almost how such an evil creature could actually have a heart. He, Gohan Son, was astonished. A rare fact indeed as he wasn't one to be astonished, especially when faced with a life or death situation.

His eyebrows furrowed as he realized that Dante was part of this question and the reason for this answer. If he could somehow concoct a reasonable explanation for all this he would save Videl as well as the entire solar system, something none have been able to accomplish.

_Maybe if I listen more I can find out what the answer could be..._ Gohan thought carefully and listened to their echoing voices, hoping that somewhere in their sentences held the answer to saving the universe.

"I am a creature of darkness but I am also a creature of light," Dante said slowly, Kazuki's mouth turning into a displeased frown. "If one chooses correctly I shall save, but pick the wrong answer and I will kill."

"You are still a creature of evil!" Kazuki accused.

Dante fixed his stern gaze on the evil Supreme Kai. "Yes, but I am also a creature of good."

Kazuki growled and tried frantically to figure out a way to leave. Dante looked to the side and Kazuki followed his line of vision, both sensing a not so powerful ki heading towards them. Videl appeared soon, coming towards them at full speed. Dante's eyes widened and Kazuki took this as a sign to escape.

The evil Supreme Kai turned tail and Dante glanced at him, but ignored him, too enthralled at the young woman who came to visit him. Despite his injuries Kazuki flew as fast as he could, not wanting to wait for Dante to catch up to him or face the consequences of it.

Videl stopped short of Dante, gazing at him with slight fear and determination in her eyes. Dante couldn't help but be impressed at the young woman. Videl came a bit closer then stopped, not daring to go any farther. The curious creature just stayed in the same spot, staring her down.

"I want to know something..." she began in almost a whisper, "Before you kill me."

The creature quirked it's head slightly. "I will not kill you child but please, ask me what you wish to know."

Videl nodded and steeled her eyes, ready to ask her question. "Why--"

XX

Trunks and Goten were tired. They had been running nearly the entire day and had gotten nearly all of the dragon balls. Only two of them were missing but they were too hungry to get up and look. Their mothers swore that the two would not get a morsel of food until they had found the last dragon ball.

"Are we done yet..." Goten panted by the lake, tuckered out from flying about so fast.

Trunks counted the dragon balls and groaned. "No not yet..."

They had been chased by T-Rexs, nearly been eaten alive by giant pirahna-like fish, barely missed getting killed by a giant, ancient snake, were nearly stampeded over by mere penguins, and almost pecked alive by a giant, vicious, and extremely rare Condor that Trunks knew his grand-mother would call 'adorable' and 'sensitive'.

Goten's stomach growled like a pack of lions as he laid on the grass. "I'm SO hungry..."

Trunks' stomach growled equally as loud and he clutched it, leaning against a tree from exhaustion. "Me too..."

"How many dragon balls do we have left to find?" Goten groaned, holding his stomach. "I don't know how much more of this starvation I can take!"

Trunks stared at his friend because of the big word but said nothing, he was just as hungry as Goten was. "Only two and one of them is supposedly in this lake but I'm too hungry to swim."

In a flash Goten was gone, stripped to his birthday suit, and gone. Trunks barely had enough time to blink when Goten came back with the dragon ball and a giant fish in tow. They stared at the scared fish hungrily and cooked it the old fashioned way, easing their stomachs for the time being.

"Where's the last one Trunks?" Goten asked excitedly.

Trunks was excited as well. They must have broken some sort of speed record for finding the dragon balls in such a short amount of time. He turned it on and they peered down at in in glee...then celebrated when they realized how close it was to them.

"We're going to get the last one!" Goten danced. "We're going to get the last one!"

Trunks smirked at his friend's enthusiasm and they took to the sky, hoping that nothing will attack them this time like it did the others. "Last dragon ball here we come!"

XX

Kazuki landed not so gracefully on the deserted island Gohan claimed. Wincing from his injuries, he walked into the shade of the palm trees, hissing slightly at the pain from his side. Unfortunately for the evil Supreme Kai, he slipped on something and fell flat on his back.

Purple, red, orange, and other varieties of colors flashed before his eyes. He didn't know how long he lay there but he eventually got up, rubbing his injured ribs and looking around for what made him fall. He saw something sticking out of the sand and curiously began to dig it out.

In his hand he held a shiny orange orb. He raised an eyebrow as he examined it, blinking at the yellow seven stars that resided on top of it. His eyes widened as he realized what it was and wondered darkly what he could do if he found the other seven of them.

_I could be wishing for world dominance! Or maybe for the return of the real Dante Maleficius!_ the evil Supreme Kai thought excitedly and tried to get up, only to fall back down and wince, a sigh coming from him. _Guess we're going to have to sleep first...I need to regain my energy for the next war..._

The disgruntled evil Supreme Kai yawned and got comfortable under the shade of the tree, his eyes drifting slowly from open to close. After minutes he was gone into the realm of the dreams and in his good arm lay the shiny orange seven star dragon ball.

_Dante...how dare you defy me...watch out for I have something that even you can't handle..._

**A/N**

**Whew I'm falling asleep typing this up so everyone better appreciate this. I want to get this up as soon as possible. The climax (unfortunately) is not this chapter but the next chapter. I bet all of you are dying to know what Videl asked haha. Well you're going to have to wait like the others! My new fic, The Dragon's Knight, will be posted soon so look for that! Ja ne**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

**REVIEW COUNT FOR LAST CHAPTER -- 2 (TT)**

**Slow week ne? I'll still make the best of it. After all, this is the DB climax!**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 30**

"--do you do this?" Videl asked sorrowfully. "Why must you cause everyone so much torment?"

Dante glanced away in almost shame. "I have done it for thousands of years, there is no way to change it now."

"There are always ways to change things!" she cried, her eyes causing Dante to become uncomfortable. "If you cannot save Gohan...or myself...at least let the people that deserve to live go on with their lives! Restore that which you have taken from them! Let them be reborn and live on earth in peace!"

The now uncomfortable demon shifted slightly, eyes moving away from her slowly. "Sometimes you cannot change what you have brought upon child, everyone must learn that. I have done something for thousands of years and to change what I have done to previous descendants would be unfair to them. I am an evil creature but even I can be fair."

"Then be fair!" Videl cried, "Let the people on earth live even if Gohan and I have to die for it!"

Dante shut his eyes and looked away. "I cannot."

Videl didn't know what to say and just looked down, feeling defeated. Dante glanced upon her with pity forming in his glowing red eyes, although it was hard to see it. He watched the young woman for a moment, gauging her level of determination and matching it with her dwindling hope and sighed in a defeated way.

She looked up at him curiously, her eyes staring straight into his own. He uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on her shoulder, gazing deep into her hopeful orbs. Videl looked so hopeful, determined, and defeated that he lost the will to go against her. For the first time in his existance Dante Maleficus had relented.

Knowing he had her undivided attention, he began. "Not one of the descendants of Videl have ever told me to change the rules. They had wanted to save themselves, to save only their love. Yet here you and Gohan will sacrifice it all just to save the people that have done you wrong. Never in my entire existance have I seen such love and self-sacrifice, besides that of Gohan Nox and Videl Abyer. I will not change my rules of answering my one question, but if Gohan of this time, though he gets the answer incorrect or correct, I will allow this universe to live in peace. No more will the wrath of Dante Maleficus prey upon the future of your ancestor's descendants."

Videl looked was so happy she cried and Dante, with a slight smile, comforted her. Gohan, though in Dante's body, had just woken up from an almost restless sleep and missed the talk between Dante and Videl, his dreams of the destruction of the universe distracting him.

Suddenly an ghostly form of Dante appeared before him, arms crossed and wings around him as usual. His eyes narrowed slightly and the mouthless demon spoke. "What is your answer?"

Gohan stared at him in surprising shock. He didn't know that he had to think of one so quickly and now the fate of the universe rested on...a guess. "Um...uh...the answer is..."

The Dante apparition narrowed his eyes, one slightly raised to give Gohan a quisitive look. "Go on descendant..."

Gohan stopped stuttering and steeled his eyes. It was now or never. "If all evil has some good, just as all good has some evil, why is that so? The answer is--"

XX

Goten and Trunks landed happily on the deserted tropical island. They followed the Dragonradar as it led them to the last dragon ball, ironically the seventh. It took them nearly an hour but they had finally reached the middle of the beautiful island to see a corpse-looking thing with the dragonball in it's hand.

They turned and smiled at each other before Trunks reached out to grab the dragonball. His attempts were thwarted however when both he and Goten were grabbed by the corpse. They screamed in terror at the sight of a corpse grabbing them before they were knocked out.

Kazuki smirked at the two unconscious boys and wiped the dirt and grime off of him. He quickly tied them together with a few energy rings and picked up the dropped seventh dragonball. It didn't take long for him to find the dropped backpack of Trunks and, with a smile, he quickly crushed the Dragonradar.

_The dragonballs are mine and mine alone! None shall have them but me._

He placed the dragonballs in an orderly fashion, the seventh in the middle, and stepped back. As an afterthought he covered the two boys' mouths with energy bands as well. The two young demi-saiya-jins could breathe but talking was not an option. He did not need unwanted wishes.

It only took them five minutes to awaken, eyes focusing slowly before snapping open and staring wide-eyed at the grinning evil Supreme Kai. Trunks glared at him and began yelling as well as he could with his covered mouth while Goten tried to get free.

Kazuki just laughed at the two, giving them a sadistic smile. "I wanted to make sure I could properly give you my thanks boys. It would have taken me far longer to get the dragonballs myself but with you doing it for me...well you have just allowed me to get closer to my rightful place in the heavens!"

Trunks said something incomprehensible and Kazuki, curious as to what he said, took off the energy band around his mouth. Trunks spat at him and yelled, "Let me free so I can show you your rightful place in one of the seven hells!"

The evil Supreme Kai scowled darkly before slapping on two energy bands around the tantrum-throwing Trunks. Goten struggled harder as his friend was muffled once more and turned back to the dragonballs, wiping the spit off of his face with a disgusted look.

Turning, he looked almost hungrily at the blinking dragonballs and smiled like the chesire cat before raising his hands to the air and saying dramatically to the sky, "Eternal Dragon of Earth I command you to rise!"

The Supreme Kai of Evil laughed maniacally as the dragonballs shone yellow and the dragon burst forth from them. It did not take long for the Eternal Dragon of Earth to change from light to physical form, his coils wrapping themselves in an around the clouds. His eyes flashed red, as if turned on by a button, and his powerful voice spoke.

**I am the Eternal Dragon of Earth. What is your wish?**

XX

Vegeta and Goku stopped close to Dante to see Videl in his arms. They gritted their teeth, believing he was trying to choke the poor girl, and felt the eternal dragon rising a ways away. They looked at each other, believing that Shin and the others were going to make their wish soon, and went in to rescue Videl.

Dante was knocked to the side as Vegeta barreled into him and Goku picked up the thrown aside Videl. The creature of darkness narrowed his crimson orbs at them, not pleased with the current development. Videl had been knocked unconscious by falling onto a rock.

Dante moved towards them to get Videl back but Goku turned super and got in his way. He narrowed his eyes, his anger building, before he once again tried to supress it. This was how the Fall of Neronia came to be and he did not want to re-enact such a tragedy.

"Give me back Videl." he ordered, keeping his voice as non-threatning as possible.

"We're taking her with us!" Goku shouted sternly, giving Dante a hard look. "You've injured her enough!"

The creature of darkness looked at Videl to see blood dripping from the side of her head where she had hit it against a rock. His eyes widened and flashes of the Fall of Neronia had gone through his head. He stepped back a bit, shaking his head to get rid of the flashes, and took deep breaths to calm himself.

Goku and Vegeta went back a bit at his deep breaths, prepared for anything, when Videl was stolen out of Vegeta's arms. Vegeta stared at his arms in bewilderment and the two saiya-jins stared at Nox who now held Videl in his arms, eyes glowing angrily at them before he turned to Dante.

"Calm yourself Dante, she will be fine." The great dragon said calmly.

Dante continued to take deep breaths and when he finally calmed down he looked at the human dragon. "Thoran I am surprised to see you alive. When the Namek of Neronia had died I was sure you had died along with him."

Thoran nodded slightly. "I had died for the moment but my power was too great for me to die with the Namek. However, though I am able to live in the form of a human with my powers I am not able to become my dragon self."

"I pity you then." Dante replied, his head lowering slightly in respect.

Thoran smiled and shook his head. "I need no pity."

"Then I will accept none as well." he responded and gazed at Videl. "Gohan is about to answer the question. However, I feel something is going to interrupt. All is not well and the power inside me is in unrest."

Thoran narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Danted looked straight at him. "Soon I fear I will no longer be Dante, but I will become once more Dante Maleficus."

XX

Kazuki stood proud in front of the magnificent dragon Shenron. His wonderful dreams would become realities and his horrid realities become dreams. He would have all the power in the world and more just because of a simple wish. He grinned up at the dragon who waited patiently for his answer.

"I wish..." his grin grew dark, "That I could control the mind of Dante."

Shenron's eyes glowed brightly before fading to their usual red. His mighty head looked down at the grinning evil Supreme Kai. The former Shenron would not have granted such a wish but this was a reformed one and as an eternal dragon it was his obligation, no matter how evil the person nor how evil the wish.

**What is your second wish?**

Before Kazuki could even think of one he was tackled from behind. He was not happy with the mouthful of sand that was shoved into his mouth when he hit the ground, nor was he happy with the amount that got into his eyes. He shoved the person off of him and stumbled towards a tree, his sand-filled eyes burning.

Squinting, he could barely make out the forms of Kibito, Shin, Old Kai, Piccolo, and Krillin. He tried to yell at them but could only spit out sand, coughing at the grains that scratched his now parched throat. He could tell that Trunks and Goten had now been freed and would laugh, if he could, at the gasp that escaped Old Kai's throat.

"You..." he began in horror, "You are..."

Kazuki laughed, coughing up sand every once in a while, as he gazed at them with red sand-filled eyes. "Yes, I am the great Kazuki. I see you haven't changed much Matoh. You're still as wet behind the ears and foolish as you were when you learned under Yuichi."

Old Kai, or Matoh, blushed slightly when his comrades stared at him. "At least Yuichi didn't teach me how to lose so easily to a bunch of warriors you could destroy yourself without lifting a finger!"

Everyone expected Kazuki to snarl or glare, but the evil Supreme Kai laughed as if what he said was the most hilarious thing in the world. "You are so naive Matoh! You and your precious teacher! You didn't understand what was happening, what will happen, and what has already happened! As usual the both of you were poring over your meaningless books as if to find the elixir of life! A fool learning from a fellow fool!"

Matoh gritted his teeth, shaking his withered fist at the sand-ridden Kai. "How dare you...!"

Kazuki coughed then continued to laugh. "Now Matoh don't get angry, anger doesn't solve anything! Though I am pleased it can cause the destruction of entire galaxies."

Shin scowled at Kazuki. "You're a monster you know that?"

The evil Supreme Kai just laughed more and steadied himself on his feet, wiping sand away from his mouth. "You may have the dragonballs Kai but what's done is done. If you want the remaining wish I suggest you fight me for it. Fight me as I control Dante's mind. Defeat me and you will have saved the universe!"

"Very well!" Shin yelled and all of them got into a stance.

"Are you sure about this sir?" Kibito whispered to him as Kazuki slowly got into a stance. "He looks wounded but looks can be decieving."

"No I'm not." Shin replied, "But it's better than nothing."

XX

"--that it is needed to balance out the other. Even the most evilest creature has some semblance of good in him and even the most holiest of saints have some bad. No one is perfect and no one will be. If one is perfectly pure and the other undeniably dark then the universe would have become unbalanced. This is the answer I give to you."

Dante gave him a stunned look, then finally a look of resignation. "You are an astounding creature Gohan. Never in my existance have I ever seen someone to ever answer my question even half correct. Yet you have given an answer that pleases me so that I can never destroy even a person again. However..."

Gohan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "However?"

Dante smirked. "Whether you had gotten the answer correct or not Videl has already pleaded for me to spare this generation. So, as an honor to you for getting the question correct I shall give you my power."

The demi-saiya-jin looked at Dante's body and the demon laughed at him. Gohan shook his head quickly. "If I'm going to look like that you can keep your power!"

"No you have it all wrong Gohan!" Dante laughed. "I shall give you my _power_ not my _body_!"

He just stared at the laughing demon for a moment, embarressed. "Um...alright I shall take your power then."

"Good!" Dante said happily, "Let's begin!"

Dante stretched his arms toward Gohan and closed his eyes. Gohan could feel the power rushing in him and felt happy, though he wasn't sure whether it was because he was getting power or because he had saved the universe's life. Once Gohan had reached half, however, the flow suddenly stopped.

Dante stood holding his throat as if he was choking on something, his eyes flashing from green to red and then back to green. Gohan took an unsure step towards the flailing demon, not knowing what to do. Dante gave him a pleading look before both he disappeared and Gohan fell to darkness.

XX

Thoran stepped back in mute horror as Dante began to change. His wings shot out fiercely and his eyes turned to a malicious green. Goku and Vegeta stared in astonishment as Dante took his arms out of their usual place crossed against his chest and flexed his powerful claws.

His tail whipped out towards them and they jumped out of the way, landing out of reach this time. Large white gloves encircled his claws and stretched out his now three fingers. His three horns twisted into one as his wings deteriorated into nothing. His pants change into a skin-like loincloth that looked like his body.

Thoran gasped and gritted his teeth, holding Videl closer to him. He couldn't feel Dante or Gohan any longer, just this creature of might before them. This creature had no consciousness, no speech, and no taste but for the taste of anyone's blood. The two saiya-jins looked at him in question and he looked back.

"This," he said as calm as he could, "Is the real form of Dante Maleficus."

**Ha ha ha ha! Do you like his new form gentlemen? Thoran, as I am sure, has seen this form before. Behold! This is the _real_ Dante Maleficus! Not that weakling you had seen earlier. Unlike that weakling this form gives no mercy and I suggest that you come to Gohan's private island immediately before your Supreme Kai, his retainer, this bald-headed human, and your sons taste death! Follow the true Dante's ki signal if you want them to live!**

Dante Maleficus looked at them coldly before taking off in a blur. Thoran did not try to stop the two saiya-jins as they rushed off after their foe to help their friends. He waited in silence before he noticed a coughing form in the dirt. Moving towards it he gasped in realization.

Placing Videl down gently and quickly, but surely, fixing her wound, he moved the dirt off of the seemingly leftover part of Dante. Gohan lay before him alive, but not conscious. He moved Gohan over to Videl and examined the unsconscious demi-saiya-jin.

He no longer had the fur he once had over his upper body but his tail was still black and the red tip was still there. Slowly he reached out for it and touched it. Almost as quickly as it shocked him he jumped back, his head reeling as memories of Neronia flooded back to him.

Gohan jolted up and coughed feverently before gazing at Thoran in astonishment. "What...What happened?"

"Lies..." Thoran exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. "All of it lies! Kazuki's power is indeed strong but I never would have thought...and with my dragon form gone..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gohan yelled as he cradled the unconscious Videl in his arms, "I demand an explanation!"

Thoran just gazed at him. "I don't have much time to explain everything but I will explain this. Dante is no longer the creature you have known. Somehow Kazuki has awaken his dark side, his killer side, the side that Dante uses when he is going to destroy the universe and the side that he battles with day by day to stay normal. You are the only one who can stop him yet you do not have enough power to do so. There are so many holes in the story of the Fall of Neronia but now...now I know the truth."

Gohan stared at him in confusion. "Truth? There seem to be so many truths and lies about the Fall of Neronia. What makes yours any different?"

Thoran said nothing and held out his hand. "Take my hand Gohan, take it and recieve the power I have been harboring for so many millenia. Take this power and do the justice that niether you nor I could do alone. Only then will you know what is the truth."

The demi-saiya-jin slowly took the hand of Thoran's and with a burst of power Thoran disappeared. Gohan looked at himself, once naked since Dante had taken his clothes and discarded him through his wings, and saw that he wore the clothes of the now late Thoran.

Taking off his cloak he wrapped it around Videl and sped off towards the Lookout, quickly darting into an empty room once he reached it. He laid Videl gently on the bed, wishing he could openly tell her goodbye, but he knew he didn't have time. Kissing her lips one last time he disappeared just as Videl opened her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry if this is kind of short but I got grounded (cries) Sunday and so I'm a day behind on everything. I'm trying to get my FM chapter up now today though I swore I wouldn't do anywork on my birthday (celebrates). Well ja everyone. **

**Please read my new fic "The Dragon's Knight" as I poured all the remnants of my sweat and hard work into it. I'd be extremely happy if you did.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A typo?**** NO! I can't believe I made a typo! (cries) After all that looking, typing, and re-reading I still receive a typo? (falls apart)**

"In his hand he held a shiny orange orb. He raised an eyebrow as he examined it, blinking at the yellow seven stars that resided on top of it. His eyes widened as he realized what it was and wondered darkly what he could do if he found the other seven of them."

**It was supposed to be "…all seven of them." but I messed up! (dies) I'll be more careful this time and PLEASE don't accuse me of more "ancestor and descendent" stuff because I'm going insane as it is! If it bothers everyone that much I'll change it! (mutters) Although I still think it's ok enough for me… Excuse my not being able to comprehend all English that sometimes still confuses me. Even I get it mixed up sometimes, even though I've been in the ****US**** for nearly 15 years now (I'm 17)**

**Other than all the chaos and insanity you caused me—ha ha I'm just kidding you know I do this for all of you! (blows kisses)—I LOVED all of your reviews! Made me all warm and fuzzy inside! (smiles)**

**CHAPTER REVIEW COUNT: 12 (YAY!)**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 31**

Dante appeared beside his old master's side and the others couldn't do anything but prepare for what was to come. Kazuki laughed maliciously and was pleased to see two more victims, Goku and Vegeta, appear closely behind.

The two saiya-jins looked tired from flying so fast to catch up to the demon creation that they nearly spent up most of their energy, but the two regained it quickly enough by taking two of the empowered sensu beans.

Vegeta and Goku got into a stance, ready for anything, and Kazuki just laughed. The new and improved Dante was impatient to kill but he didn't feel like getting them all killed yet, Gohan was coming after all.

Dante Maleficus looked at Kazuki with impatience and Kazuki chuckled darkly before addressing his enemies. "I see my pet is impatient. Very well, you may commence fighting but I wish to be the one to fight our next arrival that I'm sure you know very well. Now that Nox is gone my power can return at ease and because of that no one can stop me!"

"We'll stop you!" Goku said bravely, as he did every battle, "We'll do it for the people of Earth and all the lives you have taken!"

Kazuki placed a hand to his heart as if offended, but a smile was evident on his face. "Oh! The big bad saiya-jin is going to put this ancient Kai in his place!"

"If not that third class baka then I will!" Vegeta declared threateningly, "I promise this as the Prince of all Saiya-jins!"

"My, my, my, don't we have a proud race in front of me today?" the evil Kai chuckled darkly, then turned to his creation. "Why don't you show him your power Dante?"

The demon said nothing and just attacked them all. Vegeta and Goku were caught off guard but regained their bearings. Trunks and Goten fused as Kazuki was talking and barely jumped out of the way.

Kibito, Shin, Piccolo, Old Kai, and Krillin, however, weren't as fortunate. Three of them ended up with knees in their stomachs and the other two were slammed into the ground by the back of Dante's fist.

The five of them struggled to get up, coughing up blood and sand all the while. This fueled the rage of Vegeta, Goku, and Gotenks, but they had barely escaped themselves so they weren't sure if they could help their friends at the same time.

Kazuki laughed at their easy defeat, his hands crossed over his chest as he stood proudly over them, mocking his victory cruelly at their angered faces. "My, my, my, this was such an easy defeat. I called my beast to fight your best and all I get is this? Oh look my poor creature is getting bored, how sad."

"I'm sure you wouldn't get bored if you would just fight us like a man!" Vegeta growled, shaking his angry fist at the Kai but only received a laugh in response.

"Well I've heard saiya-jins were violent but this bites the tail!" the evil Kai remarked in dramatic astonishment, "The black tails were a more peaceful race…maybe I should have gone after the Planet Vegeta to destroy their planet as well and compare the two!"

"You would have died before you got through the first gate!" Vegeta snarled and Kazuki just continued to laugh.

"Do you honestly think your brown tails could have possibly defeated me? An elder Kai?" the evil Kai said with an amused smile. "The black tails were sophisticated and advanced in technology far from what even I had expected!"

Vegeta scowled darkly and glared at the Kai, ready and willing, as always, to defend and brag about his proud race. "My race of saiya-jins was an advanced civilization where none could compare! We were far more advanced than anyone in the entire galaxy! Why do you think Frieza sought to destroy us?"

Kazuki laughed like he said the funniest thing in the world. "While your race was attempting to survive the Neronian race was thriving successfully! In fact while you bartered food amongst yourselves the Neronians were incredible merchants in the universe! Why were you far more advanced and stronger than the Neronians? Why were your brown tailed monkeys the most advanced? That is because I killed the Neronian race years before you were born! Why did Frieza seek to destroy your brown tailed monkeys? That is because he heard of some race called the 'saiya-jins' that ruled an entire universe! Who was that race? Why the powerful Neronians that's who!"

"Impossible…" the Prince of Saiya-jins gasped with his eyes wide.

Kazuki grinned like a child in a candy store. "No dear Prince of Saiya-jins it is possible! Frieza had heard of your 'saiya-jin' race after planets had spread their glory all over the galaxy. Of course King Cold couldn't have his subjects going towards the Neronians and having their divine protection now could he? So he sent his little errand boy to go and bring the saiya-jins down but he was so far away he couldn't get there in time!"

"So you killed the entire Neronian race…" Shin said quietly, "In revenge for what they did to you…"

"Like some Fallen Angel!" Vegeta spat.

Kazuki shrugged. "Of course I did who else would have? My little pet took care of the rest and the planet was destroyed long before Frieza had gotten there. So when Frieza had come the only race that gender confused mess of an alien immediately set sights on your brown tails since they were the only saiya-jins there. However your race was no match for that pathetic alien…pity really. The Neronian race could have snuffed King Cold and his sons out like a candle yet you could barely kill his soldiers."

Vegeta growled. "Shut up! My race was proud!"

"Oh yeah you're all so strong." Kazuki scoffed. "If I remember correctly a brown tail by the name of Bardock was the only one fighting Frieza and, if I am recounting this correctly, he almost won. Of course your entire 'proud race' was too busy eating and celebrating to even _acknowledge_ their impending doom."

"Bastard!" Vegeta snarled and attacked.

Kazuki didn't even attempt to move or show any indication of fear. He just smiled as Vegeta attacked him and continued to smile as Dante smashed his elbow right into the proud saiya-jin's face.

Vegeta coughed up blood, a trickle coming down his nose. He just wiped it away and attacked with renewed vigor. Goku blinked and joined into the fray with hope that he would give both he and Vegeta a better chance.

Dante dodged them both and attacked, but was blocked by the two fortunate saiya-jins who had also gained in Gotenks as well. Dante narrowed his demonic green eyes and attacked a bit more fiercely, causing all three of them to wheeze at their punched stomachs.

"What a proud race indeed." Kazuki smiled. "So proud they get their asses beaten."

"I bet I could defeat your ass if you would just fight me!" the proud Saiya-jin Prince coughed, staggering to his feet.

Kazuki laughed. "Fight your pathetic race? Why soil my unclean hands with your disgusting brown-tailed blood? Besides, even if you were a Neronian you wouldn't be able to defeat me."

"Maybe I should show you how a real Neronian fights then Kazuki." a voice said as casually as he stood undetected beside a tree. "It might change your opinions about my race."

Kazuki scowled and glared defiantly at him. "I defeated your pathetic race _years_ ago, what makes you any different Gohan of this generation?"

"I know the truth." Gohan responded, walking towards the glaring Dante and his frustrated master. "I know the truth about the rise of Neronia, the evolving of Neronia, and the fall of Neronia."

"Everyone knows the truth of Neronia!" Kazuki snarled, "Dante had defeated that pathetic planet and destroyed a great race!"

"Stop lying to these people Kazuki." Gohan said casually as he stared at him with an almost bored expression. "This is too large of a lie for even one of your stature."

"Lie to them? How dare you, I speak the truth!" the evil Kai scowled and unfolded his arms, preparing to fight. "I will fight you with my true power! You will know and everyone will know that I hold the truth!"

Gohan laughed carelessly and gave him an amused look. "Lies, lies, and more lies. There are so many stories about the Fall of Neronia. What do you do about all these people who claim to hold the truth? Who do you trust? No one of course, everyone is lying. Yet if everyone lies how do you find the truth?"

"I am the truth!" Kazuki protested but Gohan continued on without pausing.

"An easy solution really, there is one who is lying that holds the truth. Then you must ask yourself, who holds the truth?" Gohan smiled, gazing as everyone hung on his every word, and glanced at the evil Kai. "Do you want me to tell everyone that answer Kazuki?"

Kazuki's fist shook and with a growl he attacked Gohan who dodged his punch and just as easily blocked his kick. At the same time Dante attacked Vegeta, Gotenks, and Goku. Not wanting to feel left out Piccolo and Krillin jumped in to heal the saiya-jins.

Matoh, Shin, and Kibito could only stare helplessly as they were left out of the fighting. Dante was preoccupied with his enemies, Kazuki was preoccupied with Gohan, although it seemed the other way around, and they were left to do nothing.

"Shin!" Old Kai whispered urgently, motioning towards the patiently waiting eternal dragon who said nothing about the fighting. "Now is your chance to make the wish!"

Shin's eyes sparkled at the opportunity and he, as discreetly as possible, turned to the eternal dragon with a smile. Shenron looked down on him with his bright red eyes and stared at the Kai expectantly.

"Eternal Dragon of Earth I wish—oomph!"

Dante had slammed into Shin and interrupted the wish he was trying to have Shenron grant as well as causing the Supreme Kai to fly headlong into Matoh and Kibito. Kazuki jumped away from Gohan and gazed at Shin, laughing and shaking his finger.

"Ah, ah, ah not so fast kiddo!" he taunted, keeping a close eye on Gohan while Dante resumed fighting his enemies. "That wish is to be won not stolen! I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you wish to keep your life intact! Try that again and my creature will destroy this world just as he destroyed—!"

Gohan's abrupt slamming of his fist into Kazuki's face cut short the evil Kai's declaration of causing the Fall of Neronia. Partially conscious the evil Kai staggered up, seething at the wound Gohan had inflicted.

"How dare you hit me like—!"

"Shut up." Gohan commanded and Kazuki immediately shut his mouth.

Goku and the others were amazed at how Gohan easily subdued the powerful Kai with two words, like a noble king silencing his subject. Everyone ceased fighting at that moment, staring at the two. Even Dante had stopped, green eyes watching.

"Only one person can take the Fall of Neronia on their shoulders and I am certainly sure it is not you _or_ your creature." Gohan began. Kazuki opened his mouth to protest but Gohan gave him a harsh glare and he closed it just as quickly as he opened it. "You are an incredibly pitiful Kai, Kazuki, to glorify yourself with false truths."

"What the hell is the truth?" Krillin blurted out and everyone stared at him. The monk sweat dropped and slowly tried to make himself small.

"He's right though," Goku finally said as Gotenks de-fusioned. "What is the truth? I don't get any of it at all. If he didn't do it and Dante didn't do it then who did? Everyone points to Dante and Kazuki…so why isn't it the truth?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "All of you are fools. Of course I had my suspicions as well and I too had believed the lies spread in the false book but I will clarify things for you. There _is_ no book or journal from Neronia at all."

"Impossible!" Matoh screeched from where he laid, Kibito and Shin lying on top of him. "We've had that book for years! That is the _true_ journal of Neronia!"

"Fools," Gohan said, shaking his head at them, "All of you are fools. He has indeed tricked you all. You are a clever deceiver Kazuki, and it amazes me that you were able to bide your time for so long, especially with the chaos happening on earth."

Everyone stared at the angry Kazuki who had said nothing yet and then at Dante who stared attentively at Gohan, yet still a soulless puppet taking orders from his master. The Dante Gohan had known was gone.

"No one was hiding on earth!" Vegeta scowled, "Even in my slightly relaxed state I would have sensed _something_!"

"That's the thing," Gohan laughed, "You won't sense _anything_ because Kazuki _has_ no energy signal at all."

"Impossible…" Matoh breathed this time, staring at his elder in horror.

Kazuki couldn't help but laugh darkly at that. "Yes you are correct about that Gohan of this generation. I did hide upon earth and wait my time to appear."

"Yes," Gohan began once more, once more with folded arms across his chest, "You waited just until I was weak enough so that you would be able to summon Dante within me. Yet you could only do it at a certain time, and for that you had to wait continuous times until then correct?"

"You mean…" Kibito gasped and Gohan shook his head.

"He was waiting for a certain time?" Shin said in astonishment, "All this time?"

"The entire time your pathetic warriors were busy or lying about I waited." the evil Kai said proudly. "I have waited _thousands_ of years for this and I was not about to mess it up!"

"Mess up something?" Vegeta said interestedly, just as attentive to the conversation as he was with his usual soaps since what was before him was technically declared a soap. "What was he going to mess up?"

"His chance to create a name for himself in the universe," Gohan responded calmly, "A chance to bring back his broken pride and to quench his anger of agonizing defeat at the hands of my ancestor's grandfather as well as his defeat _during_ the Fall of Neronia."

"Yes, yes, we know all that." Matoh prodded, "But what do you mean by this during?"

"Simple you baka!" the Prince of all Saiya-jins said as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "The idiot didn't destroy the Neronians _or_ Neronia! He was defeated _during_ it!"

Now everyone was confused. It was like a strange mystery that none could solve nor none could tell the truth about since practically everyone in it was dead. No one except Kazuki was alive after the Fall of Neronia with the exception of Nox who had disappeared.

It was a true mystery, Neronia. How an entire civilization of powerful, advanced saiya-jins with black tails could just disappear with the time was a truth just waiting to be discovered. It was a race that disappeared without a trace…and without a sound.

The brown tails, or known to all as just 'saiya-jins', were known about their defeat. The defeat of their race by Frieza was legendary even, an entire race of advanced _barbarians_ defeated by a supposedly ambitious alien from an unknown planet and race.

Yet here were the black tails, known by their subjects as the 'greatest saiya-jins to ever live were destroyed, _while_ _fighting,_ and their entire planet destroyed after without even a word to the other planets.

It was not known by _anyone_ who had defeated such a powerful race. Their defeat was and seemed to be destined to forever be a mystery, an entire race of advanced _noblemen_ defeated by an unknown source and forever lost in time.

"So if Kazuki was defeated during the fall…" Goku began slowly, trailing off at the end.

"Then who caused the fall in the first place?" Matoh finished, obviously irritated at the answers he wasn't receiving.

Gohan laughed, surprising everyone since this was a serious time, and glanced at Kazuki with eyes filled with amusement. "Yes Kazuki, who caused the fall and gave you a humiliating defeat? Please ancient one, enlighten us."

Kazuki scowled and glared at the sand. "I was defeated and that's all you need to know now but out of things that are in the past and look to the future!"

"Is that what you said as you rotted in your imaginary hell?" Gohan smirked and Kazuki growled dangerously at him.

"How dare you mock me child!" the evil Kai retorted with disgust written all over his face.

"I only speak the truth." Gohan said lightly, amusement in his voice. "As I speak the truth of she who caused you so much shame over the years."

"_She_?" Trunks gasped, "You were defeated by a _girl_?"

"You be quiet!" Kazuki snapped at Trunks who snickered at him.

Vegeta stared at Kazuki in a new light. "Amazing, it was a girl who defeated you. This is better than my soaps on tv!"

"Shut up!" the evil Kai commanded, ready to pull out his hair in frustration. "Shut up I say!"

"How did it feel to be defeated by a woman Kazuki?" Gohan smirked, his glinting orbs showing Kazuki the horror on his own face at what his enemy for generations was going to reveal to all. The secret he had tried to hide for so many years.

"Gohan hold your tongue!" Kazuki said commandingly with fear in his eyes and his voice, but to no avail. Gohan continued anyway, ignoring Kazuki's fearful wish.

"How does it feel," Gohan smirked, eyes glinting so darkly that even Vegeta had to shiver slightly. "To be defeated by Videl?"

**

* * *

**

**Ugh I think I'm having the most UNHAPPIEST Halloween however seeing as I am grounded until my school's Winter Break (December something) and can't do ANYTHING. Well I guess I'm fortunate that I can still type…but I'm missing out on everything good happening today on Halloween…my life sucks ass.**

**Anyway excuse my rambling but I hope you like my evil cliffy lol I bet you all want to kill me now. I should have Forgotten Memories up soon as well as The Dragon's Knight so look out for it! Sorry I haven't been updating totally consistently but school is a drag (frowns) and I have to pull up my trig grade or no computer (O.O). I can't have that happening can I? lol so sit back, relax, and wait. I shall reward you with a nice Halloween special that I haven't done yet. I thank all those who will wait and all those who are impatient and don't want to (smiles). PLZ REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here it is after a while…and a ton of someone annoying me lol just kidding just someone reminding me every single day ever since I updated. Kudos to the reviewers for your wonderful reviews! They had me laughing and everything (smiles). Have fun reading and ON WITH THE PRIDE DAMAGE!**

**Review count for Chapter 31: 10 (O.O)**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 32**

Everyone stared at the evil Kai in silence, though it was more shock than awe. Kazuki was quaking with undaunted rage while Gohan was smirking at him, looking as if he was trying to keep his laughter from coming out. The island was so quiet tumbleweed could have rolled through with a gust of wind.

Vegeta however looked incredibly pleased at the sight before him. He was not happy with missing so many of his soaps, although he knew they were most likely cancelled because of the attacks, and the display of emotions and drama they had just accomplished made him wish he could have recorded it.

"You bastard..." Kazuki seethed, pointing a shaking finger at the smirking Gohan. "You _always_ ruin everything!"

"Boo hoo." Gohan drawled with a yawn, "Cry all you want Kazuki, just like you did when she defeated you."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kazuki screamed and attacked Gohan in a fury.

Gohan dodged the attacks almost effortlessly, although he was secretly sweating because he still didn't have enough energy to defeat the evil Kai who was steadily gaining energy, and blocked a few punches and kicks. The two jumped back from each other, Gohan still wearing his smirk.

"Aww did I touch a nerve?" the demi-saiya-jin taunted, "It's a shame you had been defeated by Videl, I wanted to defeat you myself."

Kazuki growled at him, shaking his angry fist. "Then why don't you do that right now asshole!"

Everyone jumped back as Dante and Kazuki attacked Gohan in blinding speed. The demi-saiya-jin was hard-pressed by the both of them, but was doing a great job dodging and blocking most of their attacks. Dante attempted to knee him and he grabbed Kazuki's arm, pulling him into the hit.

Kazuki clutched his stomach with a groan and spit out blood, glaring at him with crimson eyes. Dante, unaffected, charged at Gohan once more and punched. Gohan blocked and punched as well, but it was dodged by the silent creature of darkness.

The demi-saiya-jin scowled and barely dodged Kazuki's oncoming kick as he flew back, but was kicked forward by Dante and landed painfully on Kazuki's knee as it collided with his stomach. Coughing, he barely dodged the follow-through punch of Kazuki and round-house kicked Dante into the evil Kai.

Both fell to the ground hard, Kazuki coughing up dust and debris that had gotten into his throat. While his master was shaking off his confusion Dante flew like a bullet towards Gohan and head-butted him, one of the horns piercing him through his stomach.

Gohan hissed at the blinding pain and, clenching his teeth hard and showing and excellent display of flexibility, placed his feet on Dante's shoulders, grabbed the whip-like tail, and pulled forward hard. The black horn broke off and the creature screamed in pain as green blood oozed from its wound.

Everyone covered their ears, especially the saiya-jins since their ears were extremely sensitive to the drum-splitting screech of anguish. Glowing green eyes locked onto the momentarily stunned Gohan, as he was trying to cover his nearly bleeding ears, and dashed at him.

A rock-hard punch slammed into Gohan's stomach followed by a resounding kick to the head towards the ground. Gohan groaned and gained his focus just in time to see Dante coming down towards him like lightning, needle-like fingers first. As the claws descended the demi-saiya-jin did the only thing he could do and thrust up with the horn.

_Videl..._

XX

Videl sat up slowly and glanced around, she was back on the Lookout. How she had gotten her she wasn't sure, all she could remember was pleading with Dante to spare the planet's life in exchange for the life of her and Gohan. The amazingly kind-hearted creature of darkness consented, but was going to spare their life as well.

She felt her heart warm her just as Gohan did when he was around. She placed a hand to her heart and glanced around as if he was there, calling out to her. "Gohan?"

She could feel him close to her heart, almost as if both of them had merged together, and she knew somehow that he was in distress. Suddenly a pain filled her and she cried out, falling on the bed in agony. However the pain quickly passed, leaving her to wonder what was going on.

_Ugh...Videl..._

Videl jumped and glanced around again. She had heard him, hell she had _felt_ him. It was as if he was hugging her, never wanting to let her go as she always wanted, but suddenly her heart chilled as if he had let go to fight a war and was never to return.

_Gohan..._

The young woman got up wincing at the injury on her head and walked out of the room. She looked through the pillars as she passed by, the remnants of the Z Senshi gazing through Baba's crystal ball to watch the fight of the century, and saw Gohan wounded.

"Gohan!" she yelled, although it came out to no more than a shouted whisper.

"_Videl...look at me Videl..._" Videl turned to see the ghost of Nox smiling at her. "_Run to him Videl...become that which you once were so many years ago..._"

"Become that which I once was so many years ago?" she blinked, "Nox I know I was this person named Videl Abyer but she had died trying to stop Gohan...is that my fate as well?"

"_No it is not...but your fate has nothing to do with dying. As for Gohan he will not die...yet he will also not live._" Nox replied, his voice echoing softly.

Videl's eyes watered. "What do you mean? What will happen to Gohan?"

"_Go Videl...go and take which was taken from you..._" Nox smiled at her with a nod and disappeared.

Nodding silently she ran and jumped off the edge of the Lookout, flying as fast as she could to where she felt in her heart that Gohan lie. Her black hair whipped about her face, but she ignored it, Gohan's life and her urging conscience telling her to go there the only thing on her mind.

_Hold on Gohan I'm coming!_

XX

Both screamed in pain at the same time as they were pierced through and Kazuki pulled himself up quickly to see the outcome, the Z Senshi moving closer in apprehension as well. Dante was on top of Gohan. Both were pierced yet Dante bearing the more severe wound.

Gohan choked as the razor sharp claws had pierced through his back, blood running freely from his wounds. Dante stared at him, twitching as he was on top of Gohan, both gazing at the broken horn that had pierced the creature in his neck. Dante choked, green blood oozing, and blinked as his eyes changed from green to red.

"T-Thank y-y-you..." Dante uttered, happiness almost sparkling in his crimson eyes.

Gohan smiled up at him. "Y-You're welcome."

Dante slumped against Gohan and his crimson eyes faded to darkness. Saying a silent prayer he pushed the creature off of him and slowly stood up, gazing at the furious Kazuki. Despite holding his bleeding stomach Gohan laughed freely, a smirk on his face as he faced him.

"This was almost what happened on Neronia right Kazuki?" Gohan began, "I had just defeated Dante when Videl had defeated you...and then you had stolen from her."

"Stolen?" Vegeta commented, the first to speak up since the fight had started, "Stolen what?"

Trunks slapped a hand to his face with a blush, glancing at his father. "Dad you are seriously taking this whole soap thing to another level..."

"Shut up brat they're going to speak again!" Vegeta snapped and Trunks rolled his eyes.

Kazuki glared at Gohan fiercely, reaching inside his cloak to pull out his sword while the injured Z Senshi watched almost helplessly, the side effects of the new sensu beans had finally gotten to them. "I may not have been able to destroy the planet but I did enough to cause _you_ to kill her! Now that I know she will forever be weakened nothing will stand in my way. This is _my_ planet now!"

"As long as I am standing Kazuki you will never take this planet or any other." Gohan promised.

Kazuki laughed at the wounded warrior, leaning on his sword. "You're a pathetic race, the exact same reason I had destroyed the black tails even if they were advanced. They would not give in to my demands and for that they had to be punished and as I know you remember I cannot be defeated by any seed of man and born of a woman. No one can defeat me, not even Videl. I am immortal!"

Gohan laughed at this, his eyes shining. "You are a fool Kazuki, just as you were years and years ago. Has your defeat by Videl taught you nothing? Are you still confused as you were years ago? Let me enlighten you and instill fear into your heart. Videl Abyer was made by no man and was borne of no woman."

"What?" the evil Kai snapped, eyes wide and looking as if he had been slapped.

Krillin looked confused as well, speaking up for the other Z Senshi who were confused as well. "That's impossible. It takes a man and a woman to create a child and then a woman to birth the baby."

Gohan raised his eyebrow, eyes shining with amusement, and responded, "King Hercules Satan was as sterile as a doctor's needle and Veralia Satan died before Videl was born. A lab on planet Vegeta had created her solely from Veralia's egg from Hercules' request. How we will never know as he was killed by King Vegeta I himself for creating what he deemed an abomination."

Kazuki stared at him in fear, his limbs on ice as he slowly began to realize Gohan's words, although he didn't want to believe them. "S-She was still born of woman!"

The demi-saiya-jin moved his finger from side to side. "Ah ah Veralia died before Videl was born and, in an effort to save his only child, King Hercules _himself_ cut open his wife's stomach and pulled his crying daughter out. Therefore Videl was both a scientific success _and_ an unnaturally born miracle. From then on she was named Videl Abyer, her last name meaning 'miracle' in their tongue, and Hercules changed his last name so there would be no questions."

"Astounding..." Matoh breathed as he continued to take notes as Gohan spoke, hoping to correct the sacred book that had told them so many lies.

"Impossible!" Kazuki screeched, "Lies!"

"As she was about to defeat you, Kazuki Maleficus, the King of Lies, you had become scared and weak!" Gohan spat, eyes blazing with hidden fire. "You were confused as to why you were losing so you did the only thing you had left. You had used your powers to steal her very soul. Unfortunately for you and fortunate for her you had only taken her powers and were placed in control of her own body. However, with that you had once more created an evil like no other in the form of my own beloved Videl!"

"Argh you never shut up with your intolerable lies!" the evil Kai wailed.

"The truth has been shut too long Kazuki, it is _you_ who should you with _your_ intolerable lies!" the demi-saiya-jin accused, growling at the Kai.

"My creature's soul may have been taken Gohan but I am still in command of his mind!" Kazuki spat, waving his sword threateningly at him, "If I cannot shut you up with my mouth then my sword will!"

Kazuki lunged at Gohan who was about to move when he found he couldn't. He turned to see in horror that a soul-less dark-eyed Dante was gripping him tightly so that he wouldn't move. Growling his frustration he turned to see Kazuki slide the sword through his hand, stomach, and out both he and Dante's backs.

The black-tailed warrior coughed up blood on Kazuki's sneering face who, with a growl, pushed it in farther. Gohan choked as Kazuki yanked it out and stumbled as he tried to stay standing. The evil Kai moved back, a malicious smile on his face, as he laughed at the barely standing demi-saiya-jin.

"All talk and no action Gohan, just like I had always thought." Kazuki sneered, "I may have been defeated last time but Videl will no longer defeat me, after all she has no power! You could try to give her some, hell the remnants of his godforsaken planet could give her their all and it wouldn't be enough to defeat me! Soon I shall defeat the rest of these fools and take back my glory! All will know of the great Kazuki who defeated the legendary Gohan and Videl!"

"I will kill her before you touch her!" Gohan snarled before coughing up blood once more.

"You were always the valiant one weren't you?" Kazuki hissed as he placed his sword under Gohan's chin, dangerously close to his neck, glancing at the Z Senshi watching as if a warning not to come near.

Gohan just smirked at him. "Just as you were always the scheming one Kazuki. I swear on Gohan Nox's grave that as long as I live you will not cause Videl to create a reign of chaos even if I have to kill her just as Gohan Xavier Nox had killed Videl Abyer years and years ago..."

"You will never fulfill that oath as long as my sword pierces your neck!" Kazuki roared and was about to push the sword in when he was kicked from the side, leaving only a nick in his neck.

Gohan chuckled, his eyes dazed and his vision spinning, before falling forwards. He prepared himself, knowing he was going to hit the ground, when he landed on something soft and warm. His head was laid on something and when he looked up he saw a bright light behind what he deemed was Videl in angel form.

"So this is the look of heaven..." he whispered.

"No this is the look of a worried girl with the sun behind her back!" Videl snapped with her face worried.

"Videl?" Gohan blinked and Videl moved them away from the bright light of the sun. He stared in wonder then turned his head slowly at Kazuki, chuckling at him. "Oh look Kazuki the woman of your demise has come to finish you off once and for all. What do you say to that?"

Kazuki snarled as he spit out dirt and gave him the finger as he cradled his cut arm. It had been sliced by his own sword when Videl had practically landed on him to stop his attack. Gohan just laughed at him and looked up peacefully at Videl before closing his eyes.

Videl looked panicked as the Kai struggled to get up and lightly shook Gohan. "Please don't die!"

"I'm not dead." Gohan replied, tired yet amused. "I'm just resting Videl. Please, hold my hand."

"I'll kill you both!" Kazuki snarled as he spat out sand and picked up his sword. "I'll destroy all of you and this pathetic planet called Earth!"

"Hold your hand?" she responded blinking, looking at his shaking hand.

He chuckled and smirked at her. "It's okay Videl I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that." she replied in an offended tone and slowly slid her hand into his before gripping it tightly with a small smile.

Kazuki stared at their union and gaped at their touch he shouted and ran towards them in an attempt to stop that which he had been trying to stop ever since the fated Fall of Neronia, yet he was too late.

When he had gotten close to them he was shot back by a bright light and hit a tree hard. The others covered their eyes and Videl felt warmth shoot from her fingertips to the rest of her body. Then all was covered in darkness.

**Yup Dark Blessings is almost over. Sad huh? I bet you can't wait. Well not much to say besides that I need to get cracking on my other stories so I'll see you guys later! Ja ne loyal reviewers! Oh and here's the Halloween special I promised, not the usual crazy stuff I usually do and I hope this one will be a new fic…but after Forgotten Memories is over and Dark Blessings is over. I can't handle three right now since I'm really busy for the break but I'm doing my best.**

Goten appeared with Trunks on his shoulders, a large black cloak over them and Trunks wearing a mask that made him look exactly like the ugly Count Dracu (?) in Star Wars. His top half wavered a bit as Goten navigated them towards the motionless Darth Vader look-alike.

"Darth Go-Vader." Trunks said in his best impersonation, almost messing up but catching himself in time.

Gohan did an awesome impersonation of Darth Vader breathing through his mask and replied, "Yes Master..."

"Rise." Trunks said dramatically and the stretcher was raised by Marron who was glad to do her part while the camera near them filmed it. The way they made the stretcher and the rest of the scene made it look exactly like the scene in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith.

Before they could continue the lights turned, causing Marron to let go of the rope, Goten and Trunks to topple over onto the ground, and Gohan to fall back to the floor. Annoyed eyes turned to Videl who had her hand on her hip and was staring at them like they were insane.

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing?" she accused, glancing at all four of them.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Gohan replied as he rubbed his back, the Darth Vader mask making his voice sound just like Darth Vader's which caused Videl to sweat drop.

Trunks scowled at her after pushing his Count Dracu (?) mask up, rubbing his injured behind. "Yeah Videl can't you see we're filming?"

Videl glanced at the camera and rolled her eyes at them before turning off the lights. As she began walking out of the room she threw over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner, "You guys seriously need to grow up..."

**Halloween Special**

**Daddy's Little Girl**

"Why?" she cried, "Why are you doing this?"

"Shhh…" the man said gently, a smile on his face. "I don't have to explain my reasons to you right now…but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. You'll meet my other victim and you two can have a nice chat."

"I-I don't want to chat with the dead!" she wept, huddling as far away from her murderer as she could in the small corner.

The man laughed. "Why my dear you'll be dead as well! Why not chat with what little company you're granted with?"

Fear shone in the eyes of the emerald eyes of the girl and the large machete reflected off of her glistening eyes. Tears streaked down her face as the man raised the blade and as it came down she screamed.

Suddenly the girl was silent and the scream echoed throughout the room before disappearing, lost in time. The man's eyes gleamed and he smiled at the girl, brushing a strand of hair from her face before picking up his machete once more.

"Why am I doing this?" he whispered to the girl, "Because you're daddy's little girl…"

XX

Phones were ringing off the hoot at Orange Star Police Department. Some calls couldn't even get in since the phone lines were tied up, half the city had called 911. The police were baffled and the entire district was confused.

It had been early that morning when Mr. Jonathan Daniels, leader of a prestigious company called FTT, the Future Technology of Tomorrow, had found his only daughter brutally murdered in her own room.

Jonathan was a single parent trying to raise his only child so when he had heard the scream on the third floor he took off to that area without hesitation. When the worrying man had opened the door he paled at the sight.

The room was massacred and bloody, and his beloved daughter was butchered and lay lifeless, or what was left of her, on the floor. It was this murder and many others that would lead to something Satan City would never forget.

Videl Satan, lead detective of the Orange Star Police Department, scrunched her nose up at the sight before dropping the flap of the body bag. Giving the coroners a single nod, she went over to three men while the coroners zipped up the bag and carried it away.

"What do we have?" Videl asked Sharpner when she was close enough, keeping enough space between them so that his hands wouldn't try to close in for the kill.

Before Sharpner could even open his mouth the young policeman answered for him. "So far we have no suspects, Detective Satan, besides her father. There are no fingerprints and barely any signs of struggle. The murderer had escaped via window where he climbed down the vines and rain. Other than that no evidence was found."

"Next time let me report!" Sharpner growled and the young policeman nodded nervously, edging away from the second detective. Sharpner turned to Videl with a wide smile on his face. "It seems like we've got an interesting case on our hands love. There is no suspect besides her father, no motive, nothing."

"We'll solve it." Videl snapped, satisfied when Sharpner flinched at the clip in her tone. As she walked away she threw over her shoulder, "Oh and don't call me love, I'm not your love."

"Come on Videl we used to be an item!" Sharpner almost begged, turning on his puppy dog eyes for her. "You can't just forget what we had!"

"That's it Sharpner, _had_. We _had_ a relationship." the woman reprimanded as she glanced over the crime scene. "Yet our relationship has finally ended of three weeks ago. I still can't believe you won't let it go."

Sharpner sidled up to Videl with a wide smile and elbowed her suggestively. "Ah come on Vid-baby we can work this out, you know she seduced me."

"She didn't seduce you, you seduced her." Videl snapped, making both the policeman trainee and her ex-boyfriend jump. "If you bother me one more time I'm going to file a restraining order…or I'll restrain you myself."

"Ooh that sounds nice…" Sharpner trailed off before Videl slapped him. "OW!"

Sharpner grumbled as he walked off and Videl turned back to the other policeman trainee, the young man cowering under her glare. "Is Mr. Hung here yet?"

"I'm right here Ms. Satan." an old man replied with a smile, his Chinese whiskers rising slightly as he did. "May I say it has been a while since we've talked has it not?"

Videl smiled at the old man she had known for many years. "Yes it has Mr. Hung and please, I've told you to call me Videl."

"As you wish Ms. Videl." Mr. Hung replied and moved towards the blood splattered walls. Videl sighed at the 'Ms.' but followed after him. He studied the blood splattered walls and his aged eyes slowly widened in shock before molding into amusement. "This blood…it's not blood."

The young woman stared at him with gaping mouth. "What do you mean it's not blood?"

Mr. Hung walked up to the blood stain, studied it for a moment, and then placed his finger out towards it to get a hearty swipe. Observing it again he placed his finger in his mouth and tasted the bloody substance.

Videl's mouth was like a black hole by now and even the policemen were staring at him in amazement. "Mr. Hung y-you just tasted b-blood!"

Mr. Hung's eyes lit up and he licked his fingers before saying with a smile, "Mmm, cherry."

**(sweat drop) Yeah I know kind of weird but work with me here. Well there was my interesting Halloween special…I guess. (grovels) Forgive me I had nothing else except for that short Darth Vader thing! (teary eyes) Besides I like what Mr. Hung had to say (smiles). This is like half of the original chapter and I don't want to give away anything else since I feel like making this a fic so I'll see you later…again.**

**Advertisement: READ MY NEW FIC THE DRAGON'S KNIGHT! (yeah i know lame advertisement)**


	33. Chapter 33

**SOOOOOOOO sorry guys! Please forgive me! I got caught up in school work and before I knew it what I was supposed to do for the chapter left my head. However, I believe this thought will be better than what I originally thought up. If you want to find out what it is read on. My apologies to all and thanks for all those who have stayed ever faithful. This is the finale of Dark Blessings.**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 33**

Kazuki groaned, having been thrown back nearly twelve feet from where Gohan and Videl sat. As he looked around, rubbing his aching skull, he believed he had hit his head a little too hard when he saw he wasn't on Earth anymore.

Dust blew across his feet while the planet groaned as it slowly broke apart. Not far from him were the ruins of a once magnificent and not far behind him were the ruins of a once bustling city. Bodies of the dead lay scattered across the planet and no one was left alive.

He rubbed his eyes in horror as he saw next to the ruins of the palace the gigantic form of a magnificent dragon trapped in its stone encasing for all time. The ground cracked beneath him and he shuddered as realization hit him.

This was Neronia. This was the time after the fall but before the complete destruction. He remembered those desolate bodies, those soulless eyes, and the intense silence. They had fallen to his feet and he had laughed at it, but now, for some odd reason, he was scared.

Something moved far from where he sat and he jumped. His eyes widened as he saw an almost ghost-like Gohan helping Videl up. She was dressed in a beautiful sapphire dress that clung to her petite form and her hair had changed from boyish to a long flowing wave.

For once in his entire life Kazuki felt the ice-cold grip of complete fear take hold of his black heart. Even the sight of her dress made his blood run cold and himself begin to hyperventilate. He just couldn't maintain a grip on himself.

He couldn't understand why he was so afraid of a woman who had no idea what was going on, especially when he had taken her powers himself and turned her into the demonic being he used to destroy the planet…and her.

Yet when Gohan fixed his gaze upon him he clutched his heart in apprehension, and when Videl fixed her bewildered stare on him he stumbled back in absolute fear. His conscious railed at him to stay and fight while his frightened heart told him to run.

The glowing, ghost-like Gohan was the first to attempt anything. This was the Gohan that everyone knew, yet the Gohan that no one did. He was carefree yet venomous, calm yet tense, and good yet evil. This was a Gohan that was combined throughout the ages.

He wore armor, Neronian armor, and held a king-like air that no one could reproduce. A crown rested around his head beneath his jutting onyx tendrils. This Gohan was calm, this Gohan was intimidating…and this Gohan would not hesitate to rip your head off.

He walked towards the almost frozen Kazuki and kneeled down next to him. His cold calculating gaze cut through the evil Kai's heart like a stake. A smirk arose and a deep chuckle came from the ghost Gohan as he leaned towards Kazuki's ears.

"Do you see her Kazuki? The complete embodiment of your fears?" he whispered, his breath as cold as ice. "Does your heart freeze over at the sight? Does time stop your body and create a statue? Do your lungs close inside your breast as you choke on fear?"

Kazuki couldn't respond. He grabbed his clawed at his throat and coughed feverently, trying to allow air back into his system. Gohan chuckled at his feeble attempt while Videl gazed around with a confused and astonished face.

It was obvious that she could not see the black-hearted Kai, but he was still afraid. Just the mere sight of her made him want to join the statues. Then, at that moment, he wanted to slap himself for the thought.

Trying to keep a grip on himself he scowled at Gohan and got up, dusting himself off as if he wasn't affected at all. "My body is perfectly fine as you can see. Now, allow her to see me so we can get started."

Gohan chuckled. "Are you sure Kazuki? I can give you a few minutes."

"I'm fine." the evil Kai grunted, trying to suppress the nervousness in his throat. He crossed his arms and waved towards Videl in an almost uncaring mood. "Go ahead and show the girl. Hurry up before I get bored and change my mind."

"Change your mind?" Gohan questioned playfully, "I doubt it will be because you're bored."

"Just hurry up." Kazuki replied with a twitch.

Gohan chuckled once more. "I will after I do a bit of memory replacement." He walked away from him and snapped his fingers once.

"Wait!" the evil Kai shouted frantically. "What do you mean by memory replacement?"

Videl suddenly felt incredibly dizzy. She clutched her head and winced as hundreds of memories flashed in her head. She stumbled and Gohan caught her. Sweat rained down her forehead and she twitched every now and then.

The rush of memories was taking its toll on her but he couldn't stop the flow, not now, especially when she was receiving them at an extremely fast rate. Stopping the flow now would cause her to have a seizure and die.

Kazuki knew this and wanted to stop her, but he couldn't move. If he could get to the two and disrupt the flow he would win. That victory alone would allow him to finally defeat the thing he had been running from and escape this hellish realm for good.

Yet here he was, all his thoughts bent on calamitous destruction, and he was as completely frozen as the dragon nearby. He tried to speak but his voice was caught in his throat. Inwardly he cursed Gohan with every fiber of his being.

XX

The Z Fighters groaned as they rubbed their eyes and slowly got up. They blinked feverently and looked around to see what was going on. The eternal dragon was still there, waiting for someone to make a wish, but said nothing of his long wait.

Videl lay on the ground unconscious, Kazuki blown back somewhere near her. However, to their surprise Gohan was up and walking as if he was never injured. Yet he was bleeding in different places and it looked much more serious than what he made it out to be.

They watched in silence as he walked over to Kazuki's prone figure and began to talk to him, a secretive smile on his face. If they strained their ears towards him they could catch the words that he spoke calmly with a smirk.

"Do you see her Kazuki? The complete embodiment of your fears? Does your heart freeze over at the sight? Does time stop your body and create a statue? Do your lungs close inside your breast as you choke on fear?"

To their surprise Kazuki jumped a bit and sweat began to form. Gohan chuckled darkly as Kazuki's hand went up to claw at his throat, his eyes suddenly opening in frightening fear but blank and unseeing.

"What's going on?" Vegeta growled at Old Kai who cowered at the Prince.

"I have no idea!" Matoh replied, moving away from the frustrated Vegeta. "I can tell you that something beyond reasoning is happening that has to do with only the three of them. I doubt we can interfere."

"No you can't." Gohan responded, moving away from Kazuki after he spoke his last few words to the evil Kai. "This is something that they both need to face and will decide whether Earth will live or die."

"You can't do that!" Goku protested, "I will end this right now!"

Goku powered up and charged towards Kazuki and Gohan only to be both electrocuted and thrown back by an invisible power barrier. Piccolo and Krillin ran to catch Goku as he fell and the others backed away.

Gohan smiled at them in satisfaction. "Unfortunately you cannot."

"Gohan I knew you when you were a child." Krillin pleaded. "You were a good kid that always fought for what is right so why are you doing this now? Why bend towards the will of evil?"

The demi-saiya-jin quirked his head slightly at him and smiled slowly. "Krillin I am no longer a kid and I am still fighting for what is right whether you understand that or not. However, no matter what you decide, I have never bent towards the will of evil."

Vegeta snorted at that. "Yeah sure…"

Gohan shrugged and walked back over to Videl. He caressed her forehead before smiling and placing his hand firmly on it. A slight light began to glow under his hand and no matter how much they feared for Videl's life they couldn't do anything.

Gohan smirked. "Let the games begin…"

XX

Videl stumbled about in a world of darkness. She was not sure what was happening exactly nor did she know why. Videl had seen herself on a destroyed planet only to find herself here in this bleak waste of space.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and in a flash she was swept up into the tide of people. She realized it was a marketplace and a beautiful castle loomed over it. At first she felt it was a dream, but as kids rushed past her, one even bumping her, she realized it was reality.

"Princess!"

Videl turned to see a guard wearing the imperial armor of obviously what must be her planet as he approached her with relief evident on his face. She was still wearing her dress, but now a crown was above her head.

"Yes Tank?" the response was automatic, leaving her startled and confused. However she allowed herself to go along with it. She would find out what was going to happen to her and who she was soon enough.

Tank bowed low and began to usher her out of the crowded marketplace. "Your father has been looking everywhere for you. Lord Hercules wishes you to meet the King of Neronia and his court."

Videl said nothing, secretly wonder what the hell he was talking about, and allowed herself to be taken to the beautiful castle. People bowed to her in the street while others gave her angry looks. She was appalled at this display of hatred, but continued to say nothing.

After all this was not her world and she had no right to question it. The guard seemed to know, however, and gave them all looks of hatred as well. In his own way he was warning them to stay back.

His warning growls had indeed warded them off for the time being but the looks were still there and, when glancing about, Videl realized that the Neronians, who proudly bore black tails, hated them for having what was called brown tails.

She didn't have to guess, she could see it in their eyes, their glances. Children stared in wonder at the brown furry belt that was around Tank's waist while their frightened mothers pulled them back. What she saw in their eyes was fear.

With practice she could feel her own tail underneath her dress. Nervous, she inched closer to Tank who held her tight. He was as afraid for her as he was for as the Neronians were practically disgusted with them.

They were finally in the castle and being ushered to where her father and the King of Neronia stood with his Ambassador next to him. Tank had long let go, although he did stare at Videl wistfully as her feet, out of their own accord, led her to them.

Letting her body do what it wanted, she bowed and said, "King Avon it is a pleasure to meet you as well as you Ambassador Balkan."

The King bowed to her and she bowed lower. Balkon went up to her and kissed her hand gently, being the romantic he was. The Videl she was playing gave him the pleasure of a blush and he smiled wide at it.

"I'm glad you have made it safely to Neronia, Princess Videl." Avon spoke.

Balkon nodded in agreement and motioned for two shadows to come from their hiding place. When they were revealed Princess Videl Abyer blushed profusely at one of the two men while Videl Satan stared in shock.

_Oh Kami…_ Videl thought quickly as the Prince of all Neronia gave her an enchanting smile as well as a slightly nervous smirk with a dash of confidence. _That's Gohan!_

"I'd like you to meet my son, Nero." Balkon said proudly as Nero kissed her hand. Then he announced, just as proudly, "I would also like you to meet Prince Gohan Xavier Son."

**Ok this is pretty short but I think it's a good ending for now. Now I have to get back to doing all that schoolwork that's piled up. I feel tired…and overworked…gah. Anyway I'm going to college soon so we should all celebrate. "YAY!" anyway ja.**


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter and maybe even the next one will be mostly Videl's uptake on the memories. Well it will have Gohan and the infamous Kazuki in it as well, but the Z Fighters will be left out of the loop for a while…well maybe I'll add a snippet of them at the end. I mean, they are a LITTLE important. Anyway, on with the show. I apologize for the long wait loyal fans, it won't happen again.**

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 34**

For that one moment in time Videl forgot how to breathe. No matter how she tried she could not create the slight release of air she normally felt even form in her lungs. She was frozen, completely and utterly frozen, as she stared at Gohan.

His eyes, his normal onyx eyes before everything changed, she loved those eyes. His seemingly chiseled features left her swooning and the baritone of his voice would melt every crevice in her once icy heart.

"Princess Abyer, it is a pleasure to meet you." he replied smoothly, his features calm yet his eyes saying so much more. He lifted her hand to his lips as he swiftly got onto one knee.

Her mouth opened slightly, eyes brimming with emotion, when she noticed that Balkan's son Nero was frowning at the display of affection. Although she couldn't control the princess's body she was sure she saw a glimmer of jealousy in his emerald eyes.

Just as soon as it had appeared it had gone and Nero was blocked as Gohan stood to his feet once more, his eyes still holding a simmering fire that lit in her presence. What words were said, what replies were made, she didn't remember but knew her body responded.

They were connected by destiny and she knew it. They were children of fate. She could almost see the thin yet powerful red thread tie itself on their fingers. The thought made her heart race, knowing that she felt such a connection with Gohan the first time she met him.

It was when she was rushing towards the crime scene. Her hair was still in pigtails but she was ready to fight. She had missed out on the fighting since the 'Gold Fighter' had taken all the glory she wished for herself.

Furious the young woman went to school, wishing something else would happen since now she had nothing to vent her anger on. That was when she bumped into Gohan in the halls and felt the connection. It was a connection she had for so long denied to have felt.

Somehow King Avon had convinced Gohan to show her the castle as well as Tank to leave her alone with his son. The bodyguard cared deeply for Videl and loved her as a sister, but knew he had to give a good impression for King Hercule. Reluctantly, the brown tail agreed.

Videl waved at Tank as he stared wistfully at her, wishing he could follow her and guard her from any desire entering the young prince's heart, but from what he read of the young man he was more of a bodyguard for his surrogate sister.

Sighing the bodyguard faced King Avon and Balkan as they spoke kindly to him and shook his hand, a smile never reaching his face. It did not unnerve the two since Tank was known to not have very good social skills to anyone but Videl and invited him to the conference room.

Nero, who had been standing silently by his father's side, declined the offer of hearing the meeting in the conference room. As they left he began to stare at the retreating back of Videl and Gohan before narrowing his eyes and turning on his heel towards the other hall.

The castle was beautiful and warmed the two hearts considerably. Since Videl was now indefinitely in the body of Princess Abyer—which made her pay attention and actually respond—she enjoyed the scenery with wide eyes and much laughter.

Gohan kept her on her toes with stories that excited her, frightened her, made her laugh, and had her sighing at the romance of it all. This Gohan was just as amazing as the Gohan she had in her present time, only this Gohan had much more time on his hands.

Somehow they made their way out to the garden and Videl immediately removed her arm from around his, her cerulean depths shining in child-like awe. She moved to the middle of the elusive garden while he observed her with a soft smile.

The flowers seemed endless, stretching on for miles on end. With a faint glow and a white to rival the moons, they held a life of their own. Shimmering butterflies hovered over them and as she ran through the glade they flew high into the air like stars returning to the heavens.

"Do you like it?" Gohan asked softly, but his eyes betrayed him as they told he already knew the answer to his question.

"I love it…" Videl whispered, her eyes meeting his with a genuine smile. She knew it wasn't her Gohan she was smiling too but she couldn't help it, he was just like her own.

He led her to a pond filled with koi and they sat down, the flowers enveloping them. Plucking one from its place on the ground he placed it over one of her ears and in her hair. She smiled at him before her eyes caught something wooden lying in the bed of flowers.

"Prince Gohan what is that?" she inquired, her eyes squinting as she attempted to figure out what the object was.

"I beseech you Princess, please just call me Gohan." he replied and she smiled at him.

"Alright Gohan, but only as long as you call me Videl."

Gohan smiled and bowed at her request before going to retrieve the object she had sighted earlier. In moments he returned with a beautifully made acoustic guitar. Videl was surprised that they even made those back then.

Noticing the surprise in her eyes the prince was happily to announce his findings. "I see you are fond of the chitarra?"

Videl kept her laughter in check at the name of the acoustic guitar. It was unlike anything she had ever heard, but that was understandable. "Yes I love the chitarra. Do you know any songs to accompany our pleasant mood?"

The words had slipped out of her mouth before she had even realized it. She inwardly knew that Princess Abyer was taking over once more. Why she was not sure, but it had to do with the chitarra Gohan was preparing to play.

Suddenly she was out of the princess's body and on the other side of the koi pond. Videl was surprised at what had happened and looked down at herself while the two were still on the other side of the pond.

"In fact I do know one that will accompany our mood!" Gohan responded cheerfully and strummed the guitar. "Do you know the song Fake Wings?"

Videl looked up to the sounds of music and watched the couple with compassion and pity in her eyes. They were the perfect couple straight out of a story book, but they were not aware of the certain danger in their future. Idly she wondered if she and Gohan looked like this.

"How disgusting." Kazuki piped from beside Videl, causing her to jump. "I wanted to follow them all the way here, but I had a feeling I shouldn't. I now see why…"

"Kazuki, just because you are completely devoid of any happiness in your life after the fall of Neronia does not mean you must take the happiness of others as well." Gohan responded nonchalantly while Videl stared at him in wonder, surprised that he had suddenly appeared on the other side of her just like Kazuki.

The Evil Kai scowled at Gohan then turned his head so fast towards the couple that Videl could've sworn she heard his neck pop. Gohan watched in silence when the young woman realized that sweat was forming on his brow and he looked in pain.

The black tail silenced her with his eyes and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Videl stared for a moment before looking at him in suspicion while Kazuki looked worried. Finally, the two tore their eyes from him and observed the couple once more.

Prince Gohan began to play the guitar intro with such emotion and precision that even Kazuki looked emotional—although he tried very hard to hide it. Beside Videl, Gohan's eyes displayed emotion that she had never seen before. The prince nodded and the princess began to sing.

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far…_

Videl felt the pangs in her heart from the words in the song, but she didn't know why. Beside her Kazuki put up a valiant effort once more to keep from showing anything, but failed as Videl could see it in his eyes as well as in his quivering lip.

"The song is from a story about a man and a woman who fell in love." Gohan began and both Videl and Kazuki began to listen intently. "The woman was of royalty and the man a royal as well. However, their love was forbidden as their parents despised each other. So each full and crescent moon the couple went to the lake to express their love for each other. The man would express it with his instrument and the woman with her voice. Eventually they were found out and the two fathers blamed it on the other's children. In the end the man was killed in a fight against his love's father. The woman was said to have sung that song during his last moments before she killed herself with his dagger. It was called Fake Wings because the man had called her his angel, but the woman realized that she was not truly an angel since she had brought him to his demise. After they had died, the two fathers realized what they had done and agreed to peace. A monument was placed up in their honor and to their last dying breath the two fathers never forgot the song."

"Ironic." Kazuki muttered as he gazed at the two as Videl nodded in agreement.

"Yes," Gohan added softly, gazing at Videl who was not aware of his gaze. "Ironic indeed…"

Suddenly the scene began to fade out before it turned pitch black. After a few moments the scene began to fade in again and Videl found herself in the conference room that King Avon had invited Tank and Balkan into.

"I take it Hercules wants a peace treaty between our two planets?" King Avon began as he seated himself at the head table.

Tank took the seat on the left and nodded. "Yes King Avon, he does. He sent Princess Videl instead of himself since he knew that she would clinch the treaty he desires."

Beside Videl, Gohan laughed at the comment, which earned himself Videl's glare. "Sounds like something Hercule would do."

Balkan took the seat on the right of Avon and across from Tank with a smirk. "Sneaky little bastard sending in his daughter like that. He already knew that we can't say no to such a beautiful smile!"

"Which is all the more reason I must be careful!" Avon said gruffly as he agreed with Balkan's words, although it was more than necessary. "Do you agree with me Sir Tank?"

"Yes milord I understand." the bodyguard spoke truthfully, knowing that King Avon should be wary of Hercules. He was known to have given peace treaties and take them away faster than he could sign his name on the contract. "What are your conditions?"

"First of all I do not want any of his soldiers on my planet or anywhere in my air zone, do you understand?" the King of Neronia began with a questionable glance at Tank who was writing his wants on a scroll.

"Crystal."

The King nodded and cleared his throat once more before adding more. "Secondly, he must trade his resources with us and not cheat any of our merchants as we will also agree to not cheat any of his own."

"Third he must also come to Neronia himself and swear to uphold the treaty before signing it and placing his seal beside his signature." Balkan added quickly to which Avon nodded in undisputable agreement.

Tank barely stopped the smirk coming to his face. "If King Hercules does that then he cannot escape the treaty since he has his seal of loyalty beside his signature."

"Exactly." the Ambassador chimed and leaned back in the chair, thoroughly pleased with his wonderful idea.

"He needn't worry," Avon began with a smile, "I will place my seal next to my signature as well and uphold the honor of the contract. I have many contracts with others and have upheld them for many years, so I should see no reason for him to doubt my honor."

Tank nodded slowly and once he finished the words of Avon as number four of the contract he looked at the two before carefully announcing his idea. He was not sure what they would think of it, but if what he heard was true, he would need to protect Videl with his life.

"What of Prince Gohan and Princess Videl? Are they to be married to bind the treaty even further or have you not thought of such an idea?"

"No they are not to be married." Avon said gruffly, his eyes narrowing as he spoke. "Gohan is to be married with Princess Falia of the Sung Kingdom. King Maxell would be dishonored if I went back on my seal on the treaty. If you must, place that Princess Videl will marry Ambassador Balkan's son Nero."

"Yes that is a good idea…" Balkan mumbled as he rubbed his chin. "That way we would be able to bind the treaty. Even if it isn't entirely bound to you and Prince Gohan, it would still be hard to escape since Nero and I are the highest in your court."

"I see…" Tank responded slowly, fearing for both Videl and Gohan's life, as the fifth and last thing he wrote on the scroll seemed to sign their date with death. "Is there more?"

"No that is all." Avon sighed and they all stood. "I shall see to it that you and Princess Videl are given quarters to rest in and escorted to the end of our airspace home."

"Thank you King Avon for your kindness and hospitality." Tank shook the King's hand and turned to Balkan to shake his. "Yours as well Ambassador Balkan, I am positive that the Princess will be happy with your son."

Balkan, pleased with what he said, shook his hand firmly. "I am sure she will. My son will be more than happy to marry her. She will be in good hands."

No one in the room was aware that Tank was lying through his teeth besides the three invisible occupants in the room. It was obvious that the bodyguard knew Videl did not want to marry Nero, she wanted Gohan and this was only the first time she had seen him.

"We will leave early tomorrow." Tank said firmly. He was afraid that if Videl saw more of Gohan and the both Avon and Balkan saw them they would have their heads while Hercules would have his for letting it happen.

"Why not stay until the afternoon?" Avon questioned. His smile was nearly contagious.

"I'm sorry milord, but King Hercules had requested the information as soon as possible so that he may read over it and prepare for whatever you have requested from him." Tank responded carefully, although grimacing inwardly at the hidden motive behind this. _More like so he can find a loophole…_

They shook hands once more and the bodyguard left the room quickly to hide the pain he felt since he knew that danger was etched in Videl's horizon. As soon as he was gone both Balkan and Avon sat back down with a sigh.

"Why did you lie to him Avon?" Balkan quipped from his seat, "I'm sure Tank would have understood the certain technicalities that prevent Gohan from marrying Videl."

"Yes but that doesn't mean Hercules will." Avon responded angrily, "Only we know that Gohan is cursed and the blood moon is in less than a month. If Hercules finds out that he can get Princess Videl to marry Gohan then he will exert all right to do it. We can only hope that he will be satisfied with Nero marrying his daughter."

"You know this is the kind of loophole that Hercules was looking for." Balkan stated firmly, his eyes trained on the King. "If King Maxell announces that Falia is getting married to someone else then Hercule will be able to break the treaty and obtain compensation for your dishonor to his honor."

"I know…I have to call King Maxell and explain the situation to him. He was a friend of my father and a friend of mine as well so he will understand. He may even hold the wedding off for a while if there is one, or have a secret one. As her godfather, Falia will understand as well. She always had a good understanding of things."

"Hm." the Ambassador voiced before curiously looking at his king. "When will you tell Gohan of the curse Avon?"

"I don't know…" Avon sighed, placing a weary hand on his forehead. "I don't want to tell him anything yet…but if I don't tell him the dragon will."

The scene began to fade out again and they were left in darkness once more. Soon the darkness began to lift and Videl noticed that they were back where they had started: on the barren land of the ruined Neronia.

"Why are we here?" Videl asked aloud, puzzled at the sudden change. She was sure that they would switch back to the couple, not go back to the barren wasteland.

Kazuki rolled his eyes as he realized what Gohan was doing. "He's going to show you the death of Videl and Gohan as well as the fall of Neronia."

Gohan just glanced at him. "He is right that is what I'm going to do. However, the main reason I returned here is to rest. I'm getting tired and if I do not finish the memories then you will not know what is to come, unlike Kazuki who has seen this only once and that was on the fall of Neronia."

"Abomination!" Kazuki spat and turned away from the two with crossed arms. "If you knew what was good for you Videl, you would help me kill him right away."

"I refuse to kill Gohan!" Videl barked back, getting in a fighting stance.

"Your funeral." the Evil Kai commented and turned to face her. "However, you _will_ see it my way. Gohan won't be here for you forever, you know. The blood moon is rising tonight and in the real world I can feel the sun beginning to set so I suggest you get the thought through your pretty little head that you will have to kill Gohan."

"I won't kill Gohan." she countered, getting angrier at the second. "Gohan can control himself so I don't see the problem."

"Actually Videl he's right." Kazuki smiled triumphantly while Videl stared at Gohan in complete horror. "You will have to kill me. When you see this memory you will understand why, but for now I will explain. You see, if I just had saiya-jin and human in my blood I may be able to fight it off, but the demon in my blood won't allow it."

"D-Demon blood?" both Kazuki and Videl said in astonishment, although Kazuki's response leaned more towards fear.

"Yes, demon blood." the demi-saiya-jin confirmed. "As you know my grandfather is the ox-king and that makes him a demon. His horns aren't for show you know. That in turn makes my mother part demon, the human coming from her mother. Due to this I am half saiya-jin, one-fourth demon, and one-fourth human. Since my blood is different than Neronia's own Gohan's blood everything you see happen to him may be completely different."

"Damn and I thought it would be easy to kill the Gohan of this generation, but I see that I am wrong for my assumptions…"

Gohan nodded and opened his mouth to explain more, but a scream erupted from his throat instead. He clutched his forehead in agony as Kazuki surprisingly jumped in front of Videl to shield her from whatever may come.

The blood V on his forehead suddenly appeared once more, glowing this time. A dark slash cut through it diagonally and on the top corner of it glowing blood appeared. However, this blood didn't trickle down but stayed put as if ordered to.

"It has begun…" the Kai murmured and backed away warily from Gohan. Videl tried to go towards him, but Kazuki pulled her back roughly. "What are you doing? Don't you see that it is already starting? Soon you will be seeing things my way!"

"He's right we don't have much time." Gohan gasped as he finally got himself under control as the perspiration dripped down from his forehead. "The death and rebirth has already begun."

XX

The Z Fighters weren't doing much of anything besides sitting around and playing cards. Besides, there wasn't anything else they could do. The barrier stood strong no matter what attempt they tried. Goku and Vegeta even did a kamehameha at the same time.

Piccolo and the others had long since given up while the two saiya-jins had gone at it in an attempt to catch Gohan off guard. Yet it was like the two saiya-jins turning into women at that very second, practically impossible.

Then, after nearly five kamehameha's alone and three together, the two tired saiya-jins decided that they were wasting their energy. Nearly everyone was here now, although Chichi and Bulma were told to stay at home.

However, the Black Tails refused to help the Z Fighters in any way, claiming they were just there to see Gohan "kick their asses." They were having a small group meeting farther away from them and were whispering too low for even Vegeta and Goku to hear.

Although they had lost Vegeta as part of the Black Tails (yes he joined in), the main ones were still there. The three who founded the Black Tails—who where Goten, Trunks, and Marron—and the more important figures of earth: Korin, Dende, Shin, and Roshi.

It had been boring for the last couple of hours since all Gohan had been doing was closing his eyes and, kneeling by Videl, placing two fingers on her forehead. Of course they muttered every now and then, even Kazuki, but other than that they didn't move.

That was until Gohan stood up quickly and screamed in pain as his mark returned. They watched in frozen silence as the barrier flickered like a strobe light and glowing as it was bathed in the fading sunlight.

Finally Gohan stopped and the V on his forehead burned clear for all to see. For all its red glory, however, a cut sliced through it diagonally and a small part of it at the top corner shone a fierce red. Something was happening and it wasn't good.

Shin, however, was the only one other than the three inside the protective barrier and Matoh that knew what was going on. Kibito would have known as well if he had joined the Black Tails as Shin had insisted, but he had refused.

At the moment, however, Shin was biting his nails. He knew what was going to happen. Gohan had told him himself, and he knew _exactly_ who and what Kazuki was. Kazuki was the one that the Neronian Gohan's grandfather had defeated, but he was someone else too.

Gohan had knew this the moment he had met Kazuki since his memories had resurfaced, but did not say anything about it to anyone, even the Evil Kai himself. The real Kazuki had been sealed a long time ago, but a soul fueled with revenge had released and bonded with him.

Although Shin did not know the intricacies that were placed with the Fall of Neronia, he was aware of the fact that Kazuki was bonded with the evil soul that had also prompted the fall of the advanced planet. It was soul so dark that nothing could compare to its power.

It was this soul that burned inside the Evil Kai and lived through him more than with him. This soul was thousands of years old and thrived to kill all. It was a soul that Gohan had once called friend, and a soul that many who knew of it refused to speak his name.

The soul of Nero.

**Ooh Kazuki is actually Nero reincarnated. Freaky huh? Bet you're wondering what's going to happen now and more on how Nero suddenly has this quest to destroy everyone who even happens to even remotely resemble Gohan and the full blown memory play by play of what happened on Neronia that was between Nero, Gohan, and Videl? Well you'll find out in the next exciting chapter of Dark Blessings!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 35:**

**The Death and Rebirth**

**of the**

**Child of Blood**

After Gohan finished gasping for air he gave the two a pained look before waving his hand across them. In moments he vanished and they found themselves in a dark room from which only one candle was lit and only one window was open.

_Nero paced, his eyes slits from his transformation. Hair as white as snow stood atop his nearly bald head with almost as much pride as a rooster's comb. His face was nearly the same, albeit changed with the soul transfusion, but held a murderous look._

_He stared at the candle as if wanting to put it out, before turning on his heel and pacing back to the other side of the room where the window laid, his fingers twitching against his hands as they gripped one another._

_The young ambassador was furious at what had happened. Videl, in her outrage, refused to consummate their marriage and locked herself in what she decided was her room. Tank, as her bodyguard, refused to let the king himself in. It has been three weeks._

_It made his blood boil that the woman only had eyes for Gohan who was in fact in a near vegetative state in the temple. The dragon was looking down upon him as if something was going to happen, but no one tried to ask. It didn't seem too important to rely on whim._

_Yet he knew of the blood moon and what the night represented. It was a night of carnage to be wrought upon their earth, to lay it barren of its children. Tonight was a night of sacrilege, where even the dragon dared not poke its head outside the temple._

_It was customary to not go outside during the night of death, but he knew he would go. It was his chance to. He would bring to the Neronians what they feared the most at the night of the blood moon. The devil spawn; the son of darkness. He would bring forth Dante Maleficus._

_Together they would come and swim in the blood of their enemies, a time of imprisonment and an emotional stability shattered. Vengeance for what had happened to them, all three of them. Nero had not forgotten about his other half, the evil Kai named Kazuki._

_All outside was quiet, though he could hear faintly a baby's wail as well as the slight sob from the room of Videl. Death sat in this silence, waiting for its awakening, when finally the last of the waning sun's strength was gone and blood devoured the sky._

_Screams erupted from one side as he jumped out of the window, laughing at what he believed to be a highly erotic game of death. Orders were shouted from the palace as guard after guard exited in full regalia and bearing their arms._

"_So they realized my plan did they?" he sneered, eyes shimmering like a wild animal's. "Well no matte, Dante attack!"_

_From the looming smoke from the northern gate behind him a dark figure surpassed his upraised arm and pointing fingers, tearing through the terrified guards of the king. Laughing with unsuppressed darkness he joined in to the attack._

_Guards fell to his feet, immobile as they bowed unknowingly to him. His ego rose as his eyes glittered, the blood and darkness of death arousing him. He laughed still while Dante sat silent, taking down guards that had almost gotten through his defenses._

"_You poor unfortunate souls!" Nero shouted, his arms upraised as the citizens began to run from their homes, some fleeing and some attacking as dark spirits rose summoned by their both new and old master. "If only you would bow to me as your king and bid Videl to take me as I am I would spare your miserable lives!"_

_The citizens, mostly women and children as the men attempted to protect their families and friends, ran screaming about as they stared in horror at the levitating Nero in the middle of all the cursed chaos laughing. "Destroy my shadows!"_

_Then a bright light erupted from the evil Kai reborn as it knocked every Neronian over before the light consumed and destroyed an entire block. The shadow creatures, now free of fight, ran off to other sectors to please their bloodthirsty master._

In a flash Videl and a smirking Kazuki appeared in a slightly lighter room filled with soft lanterns of light. The dragon hovered overhead, seemingly asleep as his dim eyes stared downward at the young Neronian prince.

_In the temple Gohan's eyes opened in a flash, the orbs flickering in red, gold, and blue as he attempted to focus his gaze. His father was next to him with red eyes, obviously having finished shedding tears._

"_My son," he spoke, his voice cracking with emotion. "Be strong my son. Know always that I have loved you before and I will love you even now."_

_Gohan could not say anything, his voice stolen from him as he tried to gasp out his question of concern. Shaking his head the weary king kissed his son on the forehead one last time as the earth rumbled before running out the door to fight for his people._

_The prince could not move, only stare up at the dragon that was bent over him in what seemed to be slumber. Yet one could see the problem of the dragon of Neronia if one looked closely enough. The dragon was slowly turning to stone._

"_Gohan…"_

_He could not turn to see the woman who whispered his name but could feel the caress she laid on his cheek. As she leaned to press a warm kiss to his forehead he saw who came to visit him at last. It was Princess Videl, wife of his friend Nero._

_He tried to form words but his lips would not move, not suffering his declarations of love and devotion to leave from his throat. Tears caught in his eyes as he choked on his own speech and Videl shushed him gently as pain ran through his body._

"_Hush love I already know." she whispered, her heart in pain at the demise of him she had learned of too late. "I already know…"_

_Gohan tried to whisper once more, wanting still to speak until she was torn from his grasp and flung to the other side of the temple. The dragon slowly woke as footsteps echoed in the stones of the crumbling sanctuary._

_Nero turned Kazuki looked upon him with a sneer, the blood of hundreds covering him like a blanket as Gohan's father's crown sat lopsidedly on his head. If Gohan could not respond his aura did, flaring violently for both Videl and his father._

"_I see _my_ wife still harbors her love for you." he hissed before kneeling by him. "That will not be tolerated Gohan!"_

_The prince glared defiantly at him, his eyes still flashing colors before him thought more slowly than before. Nero observed with slight interest before smirking and holding up his hand, an orb of power appearing in it._

"_You shall die Gohan, and I will be proclaimed a hero, the hero who stopped the red moon from awakening the Child of Blood!"_

_Before Nero could deliver the final blow he was knocked to the altar in front of the great dragon by a slightly heavy weight that was enough to knock him off of his feet and lose his sense of concentration._

_Snarling he grabbed Videl by the hair as she gave a shout before punching him in the face and kneeing his groin. He gasped in pain and fell to his knees, glaring with swimming eyes at Videl as she dragged Gohan as best she could out of the temple._

"_No you fool!" he hissed, dragging himself as best he could towards them as Videl, eyes wide, went faster to the door. "You'll awaken the Child of Blood!"_

_Videl paid him no heed as she flung Gohan outside, his head barely missing the energy blast Nero sent in an attempt to stop him. The ambassador's son yelled in agony as Gohan lay on the stones of the street, the moon shining over him._

"_You fool!" Nero yelled, grabbing a gasping Videl by the neck as he shook her, "You stupid bitch! Look now at what you've done, you've destroyed the galaxy!"_

_A loud pulse caused both to look at Gohan as he lay quietly staring upwards, the red moon reflecting in his dark eyes. He pulsed again as blood filled his eyes and the pulsing aura of his power pushed them both to the ground._

Videl watched in horror beside Kazuki as he stared blankly at the scene, remembrance shining in his eyes as they stared at the unholy transformation. She didn't understand what was happening, thinking he was changing into an oozaru, but Kazuki knew what she did not.

"What's happening?" she voiced, unable to move towards the Neronian prince as he was lying on the ground in pain. "Is he changing into an oozaru?"

"No. Worse." Kazuki answered, not looking at her as his eyes were trained on the friend of his youth. "Watch now and understand the power of the Child of Blood."

_An unearthly roar sounded as Gohan's face contorted. His mouth went outwards, slowly turning into a ferocious muzzle with gleaming teeth as his eyes turned into animal-like slits that promised ferocity and pain._

_His arms convulsed as his hands grew claws, his tail writhing wildly against the stone-paved ground as fire burned from the end of it. Growing larger and larger his hair became a thick mane and sharp wolf ears sat against the hair._

_Wings burst from his back and sprouted, flinging metallic feathers everywhere as he spread them. He stood on his powerful hind legs with a screeching roar, shattering windows and eardrums near and far, and causing the earth to crack with a violent shake._

_Everyone looked upon the Child of Blood in horror, knowing know that their nightmares have become a reality. The lion-beast roared once more, bursting stars and shaking the distant heavens as he proclaimed his superiority._

"Look and see now Videl." Kazuki stated as calmly as he could, "Look and gaze upon the unspoken legend that even mothers now fear to whisper. Behold, the Child of Blood."

_Videl gazed in horror as Nero gazed in apprehension. He bit his lip until it bled, no knowing what to do or say in a situation like this. No one had ever fought the Child of Blood and lived to tell the tale and he doubted he would be the first._

_Furious the Child of Blood looked upon all of them and considered them all foes alike, not knowing any allies. Giving a ferocious growl he swiped a part of the castle into dust and debris, not intending for anyone to live._

_All rationality was gone from his mind. As the Child of Blood he cared for nothing but death and destruction. No one would stop him from exacting his pleasure upon the planet. He was a beast of legend, and no one could destroy an ancient being as he._

"How was he created?" Videl asked horrified. "Who would create a creature such as this? It's disgusting!"

Kazuki shrugged, his eyes dazed as he watched the memories of his past. "Records say the Child of Blood was created by the Ryuujin, the King of the Dragons, as punishment for the dragons' sins against people. Using what he called the 'Child of Blood' he drained the dragons of their celestial powers and trapped into many different crystal balls. Enslaved to their surrogate inanimate masters they were forced to serve the creatures they loathed once every few years. Thus the legend of these so called 'dragon balls' were born."

"I don't understand though. Why create something so powerful and leave it and why call something like that a 'Child of Blood'?"

"He didn't leave it." the evil Kai clarified, "He just couldn't destroy it. The Child of Blood was too powerful to destroy. It would drain his powers if he tried as well as kill him. The Child of Blood is his _child_ created from his _blood._ They would both die at the same time and that never would have benefited anyone. So the mighty dragon sealed him thinking that no one would ever break the seal…but he was wrong."

Videl was thoroughly frustrated as she took her eyes away from the fighting to gaze hard into Kazuki's eyes. "How the hell did someone break the seal?"

Kazuki shifted nervously. "That would actually be other half's fault…"

The young woman couldn't help but be furious at this sudden declaration. "What?"

"Kazuki, my other half, awakened the Child of Blood ages ago to wreak havoc on mankind since he felt they had cheated him. For his sins Xavier, Gohan's grandfather, had killed the evil Kai and in return he was cursed. Kazuki swore that the Child of Blood would rise again in the blood of his own children. Xavier was a bit frightened at this, but when Avon showed no signs of carrying the Child of Blood he relaxed and the legend was all but forgotten. I don't think he ever thought it would carry on to his _children's_ children…"

Videl wished she could strangle him. "So you're telling me your other half, the evil Kai mode you're in now, _released_ the seal?"

Kazuki could only nod nervously. "Yes…"

"Oh Kami what are we going to do now…" the woman groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead in exasperation before glancing at him once more, not able to watch the chaos and destruction that was happening in front of her eyes. "So how do we seal it?"

"I don't know." the Kai responded with another shrug from his shoulders.

Videl sighed. "Ok, how did Videl Abyer seal it?"

Kazuki shrugged again. "I don't know."

"You're hopeless you know that?" she muttered, refusing to look at him.

The Kai laughed before grinning at her. "I know. Seriously though, I believe 'V' mark that Videl created on Gohan's forehead is obviously her seal. _How_ and _with what_ is what we need to decipher from these memories. If I remember correctly I wasn't entirely awake during this 'famous' moment in time and, seeing as everything was destroyed, there weren't any other witnesses left alive. I do vaguely remember singing…you know that 'Fake Wings' song they were singing at the lake."

Videl rolled her eyes. "I think we could figure that out easily. What I want to know is why the Child of Blood keeps appearing now. If Videl sealed it then he should be sealed for all eternity correct? He shouldn't be able to get out."

"Not exactly…" the evil Kai muttered, coughing.

The young Satan glared at him suspiciously. "What are you not telling me now?"

"Well…" Kazuki began, clearing his throat. "Lets just say that the dragon, Oryhalkun, who I might add is the strongest dragon in the heavens under Ryuujin, cursed me. After blaming all that damn destruction on me—past sins included—he cursed me to a life of being chased after Gohan's spirit and the wrath of the Child of Blood. So in a way you could say my Gohan _is_ your Gohan's ancestor, even if they're only related by spirit."

"You would be the fun-sucking asshole who ruins it for everyone." Videl spat and resisted the urge to punch him.

Kazuki scoffed. "It takes an asshole to know an asshole."

Now it was Videl's turn to scoff. "You know that evil bastard of a Kai, Kazuki."

"Ah, point taken." he conceded. "Videl: one, Nero: zero."

"Shit!" Videl cursed as a pillar landed on her…only for her to realize that it went through.

Kazuki couldn't help but laugh. "By the scales of Oryhalkun that was hilarious! I can't believe you forgot we're practically ghosts! I take that back by the way. Videl: one, Nero: one. The score is tied my dear."

Videl muttered to herself, resisting the urge to strangle him as she glanced at the Child of Blood, Nero, and her past self fight. "Do you think that the Child of Blood would be sealed if Videl had married Gohan in the first place?"

"Probably…" he mussed, tapping a finger to his chin before sighing. "Well it's in the past now and we can't change it. Curses can't be changed by the simple wish of a dragon. Believe me, I already tried. There is no one powerful enough to destroy the Child of Blood."

Videl, realizing that there was practically nothing they could do at the moment but watch, gave a huff and began to observe the fighting in hopes that something would give her a clue to the Child of Blood's weakness. Kazuki, fidgeting slightly at the fight, mimicked her.

_Nero jumped into the air, dodging the swing of the beast's tail. From the corner of his eye he could see Videl dodging as well. Casting his eyes toward the Child of Blood he was annoyed that the creature would dare arise and then ignore them as if they were weak._

"_I can't take this anymore!" he yelled and summoned Dante to him. "Dante, tactical kamehameha now!"_

_Videl stared at them with wide eyes, half with confusion and half with shock at their complete stupidity. The only thing they would be doing was annoy the Child of Blood, and that would be when they would wish his attention was not set on them._

"_Idiot don't do that!" the princess blurted, almost surprised that it came out of her mouth, so harshly. "You'll just piss him off!"_

"_Shut up Videl, I can do what I want!" the ambassador's son retaliated, both he and Dante readying themselves for what they called a 'tactical kamehameha'._

_Videl could only watch helplessly as Nero and Dante floated back to back spinning as they began to charge their kamehameha. Then, quick as lightning, they flew to opposite ends of the Child of Blood, their attacks fully charged._

_Nero yelled his attack while Dante remained silent as usual, most likely from his ability of not having vocal chords to speak with. The attack singed a few feathers, barely even leaving a mark, but it was enough to catch the beast's attention._

_Furious, the beast Gohan transformed into swiped and in one motion caught them both in one blow. Dante, skilled as he was, landed in a crouch against a building while Nero, less skilled, crashed into an adjacent building._

_Videl couldn't help but roll her eyes and gauge the extremity of their situation. The Child of Blood was completely focused on them now and they were at a complete disadvantage even up in the air. Gohan would slaughter them all without conscience._

"_Princess!"_

_The young princess looked down to see both Tank and Balkan coming towards her. She was grateful for their presence now that she knew they were alive, but wondered about the King of Neronia. It was not like him to not be here._

"_The King?"_

_The look that passed between Balkan and Tank was enough. The King of Neronia was dead. Yet only Balkan and Tank knew it was by his hand and no one else's. Nero, from where he lay, looked slightly guilty while Videl was hurt. He had been nothing but a father to her._

"_There is no time for this!" Balkan snapped, eyeing his son with hatred and remorse. "We must find a way to stop Gohan!"_

_Tank was flabbergasted. "That is Gohan?"_

"_Unfortunately yes." the young princess sighed, gazing at the beast with heartache evident in her eyes. "The seal has broken."_

"_I see…" the ambassador began slowly before nodding his head. "Alright then we need a new seal. I am sure you will be able to provide this Videl while Tank, Nero, and I provide the distraction you need. After all you are an Abyer."_

"Wait, wait, wait, hold the phones!" Videl interrupted suddenly, causing Nero to scowl. "What the hell is the catch to being an Abyer? Isn't that her last name?"

Nero couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Pathetic human don't you pay attention? Videl's father was _Hercules Satan_, yet her name was _Videl Abyer_. The reason why she bears the Abyer name is because that is what she is, a trained Abyer."

"Right…" the young woman said slowly as she raised her eyebrow. "Yeah that explains everything."

The evil Kai grumbled before continuing. "The Abyer is not a family name or a race. It is a group of people who call themselves the _Abyer_, sort of like a cult."

Videl was immediately interested and skeptical about the whole thing. "So what does this…cult do exactly? Hopefully not worship evil."

"Unfortunately no the Abyer are not like that." Nero sighed. "The Abyer cult is a place where the legends of priestesses are born…except without all the 'you must be forever maiden' and crap. The Abyer were different. Women could retain their power even if innocence is lost. It is a place where Priestesses of the Seal are trained. In other words they learn how to seal away darkness and evil using their own blood which is their source of power."

Videl was quiet for a moment as she stared at him, ignoring the sounds of battle in front of her. "Is that why you were so afraid of her?"

Nero fidgeted a little as he refused to look her, especially in the eyes. The way she looked at him made him feel as if the Videl Abyer of the past was looking at him at this very moment, boring into his soul with her eyes.

"I was never afraid of her…I was terrified."

XX

Away from Videl and Nero, Gohan coughed and sputtered as he frantically gasped for the air that was rapidly leaving his lungs. He was in immense pain as he felt his body convulsing, the roaring in his head refusing to dissipate.

_Blood…blood…I wish for blood…_

"Shut up!" he snapped to himself, teeth bared as he braced himself.

Left with a massive headache Gohan could only crawl about on all fours like an animal, his strength leaving him faster than a cool breeze on a hot day. The Child of Blood wanted to come out and he could hardly do anything to stop it.

It was if the beast was clawing at his insides, tearing him apart so that it could break out into the world and wreak havoc upon the desolate plains. The Z Fighters were the only ones in the way of the beast, yet he knew they were not strong enough to stop it.

Over the years the beast grew powerful, biding away in its dark cage with the fury only the great Ryuujin could match. Each time Nero killed its vessel the fury grew and now that the Neronian had failed it was ready to escape from its cage.

Oryhalkun was no longer here to hinder it from its genocidal state, and if he was he would be too weak to control most of his outrageous temper. With the Kami of Neronia gone, the celestial dragon would either have little or no power at all.

_Blood…blood…I wish for blood…_

Gohan hissed and held his throbbing head, his crawling body shaking and swaying with the pain. "Get out of my head!"

The shield he had put up would only hold for a little longer. He was losing energy fast and he could only hope that the memories both Videl and Nero were relieving would last long enough to show them how to get rid of the Child of Blood.

_Blood…blood…I wish for blood…_

"Leave me alone!" Gohan screamed, the pain making him feel as if his head burst apart while the scratch on the crimson V finally went through.

XX

"_Quick get behi-behi-behi-behi—"_

"What the hell?" both Videl and Nero spat at the same time. It was just in the middle of showing them how they were about to create the seal when the entire scene froze like a scratched DVD movie.

The memories that played were now frozen in time as they were before when nearly everyone had forgotten, the only one who had not barely himself. Slowly, as the characters tried vainly to move, the image became distorted and soon shattered.

As the pieces fell darkness began to envelop them like a strange black and white wave. Nero realized what was happening and cursed before everything became black. The last thing Videl saw was the fear in Nero's eyes.

The air seemed to rush into her lungs and Videl sat up quickly as if she had awakened underwater. Kazuki woke up as well and just as the barrier shattered grabbed Videl and jumped to a safe enough distance.

The Z Fighters took up a stance, cards flying everywhere as they stood to prepare themselves, but ended up staring in confusion as to why Kazuki had his back to them. Videl and Kazuki however, stared at the horizon.

The sun's waning fingers stretched out to them in vain before disappearing beyond the horizon. In an instant the blood moon rose and bathed the world in its haunting light as everyone felt the pulse of power come from the unconscious Gohan.

A screeching metallic-sound combined with a lion's roar shattered the silence that pervaded the scene. Gohan's chest heaved as his hair grew back into a thick mane and his muscles convulsed as they grew to massive proportions.

Wolf ears slid from where his ear naturally was and laid down flat in fury. A muzzle stretched out painfully as the eyes turned into animalistic slits. His tail transformed into a lion's that bore a blue flame instead of a tuft of fur.

Claws erupted now, raking across the ground as the beast writhed, the wings beginning to appear on its back. Snapping its fangs the creature rolled onto all fours, the white fur glowing as the black mane turned royal blue.

The wings sprouted quickly, metallic feathers spreading everywhere as everyone moved to get away from their sharp ends. The creature snapped its eyes towards them as it growled before rising up halfway, its wings lowering a bit into a ferocious stance.

"W-What's happening?" Krillin spouted, but the two ignored him as they watched what they had already seen.

Nero smirked as he stared down at his enemy, not knowing if this was the last battle he would ever be in, and echoed the late Oryhalkun's words. "Long live the Child of Blood."

**Ferocious yes? Ha yes. –smiles- Do you all miss me? Sorry for not updating sooner but these chapters take a bit more effort and time. I apologize 100 times for each of your efforts to see if it had been update yet. –bows- Gomen-nasai. **

**I humbly ask for your apology for this, especially for the upcoming month where I will be leaving for my Air Force basic training for a month and a half. However, when that is over I will be getting my internet up and running again so that I can make chapters flow like I used to. Please have patience with me and I will show you that you will not regret it.**

* * *

**Now presenting Holiday Special: Thanksgiving**

Food was the first thing on all the saiya-jin's minds on this fateful day. This is what roused them early in the morning to do things they usually didn't do such as wash thoroughly, not train, and wear something besides spandex.

Vegeta even let his soaps slide today…okay maybe not a chance in hell but he did miss a few episodes to get ready for this gut-stuffing day. That is if you count it as one with the VCR recording everything and such.

Yes all saiya-jins were happy…although the women were not.

Bulma and Chichi fretted as they bounced around in the kitchen attempting to fix food for the entire Z Fighter gang as well as four hungry and very stomach-endowed saiya-jins. An impossible feat that may even be too great for the Master Saiya-jin Chef herself: Chichi Son.

"Great Kami above what are we going to use as the centerpiece?" Chichi yelled, frantic as she rushed back and forth stirring this and mixing that.

Bulma took the tenth pie out of the oven quickly before placing another pie in. Blowing on the steaming pie she rushed to the groaning table and, with a quick glance, decided that it was better to place it on the second table reserved for _normal_ stomachs.

"I don't know Chichi, but we better think of something fast. I'd say to get a huge turkey but those died out years ago!" the blue-haired scientist groaned before a light-bulb lit. "What about a pterodactyl? That could be our turkey replacement!"

The martial artist chef rolled her eyes as she placed icing on a red velvet cake in seconds, an art only a Master Saiya-jin Chef could perform. "Bulma you forget that the oven can only hold so much."

Said woman sweat dropped and laughed nervously as she mixed the bubbling pot in front of her with speed surpassed only by Chichi. "Oh yeah that's right…"

Someone whistling by the kitchen caught Chichi's eye and eyed the food with an almost lustful look before going about their business. The martial artist smirked as a gleam formed in her eyes, causing Bulma to stare at her friend with uncertainty.

"Chichi are you okay?"

The woman couldn't help but smile widely. "Never been better!"

"Um hello?"

The two women turned to see Videl standing there in a skirt, heels, and a blouse looking beautiful. A blush was on her face at their stare and to ignore her irritation she cleared her throat to get their thought process moving.

Bulma was the first to snap out of it as she gave the young woman a smile. "Ah hello Videl, what can we do for you?"

"Well," Videl began slowly, a blush settling even darker on her cheeks, "Everyone told me that you two were the only ones cooking and I wanted to know if I could help out…"

Chichi clasped her hands together with stars in her eyes, the bells that only chimed the word 'grandbabies!' ringing through her head. "Videl you are just in time! I need to go…obtain our centerpiece. Do you mind staying in here for a moment until I return?"

"I'd love to!" the young woman replied happily as she began helping Bulma with gusto.

Chichi smiled widely as she began putting on her shoes and grabbing her coat to protect herself from the winter chill. "I'll be back soon!"

Both Videl and Bulma had raised eyebrows at Chichi as she waved far too happily at them to just go and obtain her precious centerpiece. They looked at each other with questioning glances before staring at the place where Chichi was.

"Is she…ok?" the young Satan began, choosing her words carefully as she didn't want to offend either women. After all, they were her elders.

The scientist sighed as she poured batter and placed a 7up cake into the oven while taking an apple pie out. "Videl even after all the years that I've known Chi I still don't know what goes on in her head. It's better if we don't ask questions and let it be."

Slowly Videl nodded her head before going back to smashing potatoes in the large pot slowly warming on the stove. Although Chichi was a bit…strange it was probably a normal occurrence and shouldn't be thought about too much right? …Right?

Chichi soon returned with a grin on her face and a large sack as Bulma and Videl began placing the finished food on the slowly people-filling tables. The saiya-jins had already sat at theirs, hungrily eyeing the food, while the other Z Fighters began coming in.

The martial artist was regarded with a curious look from her to the sack by Videl and Bulma, both sporting a raised eyebrow. Chichi just waved them away and entered the kitchen. As soon as the two returned she was pulling out pots and ingredients.

"Chichi…" Bulma slowly began, unsure if she should be asking this question as she eyed the burlap sack near her best friend's legs. "What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing just a little hold up on the…stuffing…" An odd gleam shone in the woman's eye and the youngest of the three just backed away.

"Right…I'm just going to sit at the table and wait for your…centerpiece…" Videl exclaimed before moving slowly out of the kitchen as if not to alarm the strange woman with the creepy smile on her face that would soon be her mother-in-law. "Um…thanks for letting me help out Bulma and Chichi, I really appreciate it."

Once Videl was gone Bulma opened her mouth as if to say something before deciding that Chichi could do this alone. With one last curious glance at her now crazy friend, the scientist went out to join the others in waiting.

Chichi glanced behind her to see that no one was in the kitchen but her and smirked as she no longer had to ask them to leave. Turning on the oven and chopping her ingredients, she eyed the sack with glee before cackling to the world.

Outside the kitchen the hungry and waiting feasters shivered at the cackle. Even Vegeta was a bit disturbed by it, but just crossed his arms and tried to act tuff in the suit he was wearing just for this occasion.

Attempting to crack the tension the normal table began to converse in order to ease their fears while the saiya-jins just stared at the food silently, their eyes calculating what to grab first and what to grab later.

Deciding what he was going to do Gohan leaned back slightly to talk to Videl who took the middle seat behind him on the normal table, his curiosity overpowering him as to what his mother was doing in her 'sanctuary'.

"Um Videl what is going on in that kitchen? You and Bulma looked a little…shaken. Does my mom have something weird in the burlap sack?"

"Believe me Gohan even Bulma and I didn't want to know what was in that sack. Just leave it alone and wait for the centerpiece to come…we don't want to bother her while she's cackling about. That is the last time I stay in the kitchen with your mom."

"Now you know what I don't go in the kitchen anymore to watch my own mother cook." Gohan replied with a smirk. Videl scowled and slapped his arm playfully before turning back to the table and talking with Android 18.

About an hour later as the saiya-jins were just about to lose their minds and gobble up their share of the Thanksgiving feast, Chichi came out with an amazing platter of the fattest pig anyone had ever seen.

Everyone was stunned as she set it in the middle of the now decidedly combined tables, the apple in its mouth shiny and red. On their side of the table the saiya-jins couldn't help but let their mouths water at the sight.

"Wow Chi where did you get such a fat pig so fast!" Goku exclaimed in wonder, the only one who wanted to voice his awe. "Shouldn't the stores be sold out of them by now? It is Thanksgiving day after all!"

"Oh I just happened to see one walking by—I mean while I was walking by the store." Chichi smiled, the corners lifting even more as she corrected herself. "It was better than nothing and since it was so big I knew I could get the best for the best."

"I bet it must have cost a bundle!" Krillin laughed.

Chichi's smile turned into a smirk as her eye gleamed. "Oh you have no idea…well Goten say grace and we'll eat!"

Goten nodded enthusiastically and said it as quickly as he can before they all pounced onto their food, although the saiya-jins did it quite more literally than the others. Merriment and festivity surrounded them as they chatted and ate.

The food was quite delicious, filling up everyone rapidly to both stomachs and taste buds. Even the saiya-jins slowed down enough to compliment the chefs—although the saiya-jins had to choke down their food in order to do so.

Yet nothing was tastier than the fat pig in the center of the table. Everyone agreed that although the food was cooked to perfection nothing could match the centerpiece's texture, taste, sight, and smell. It was not a competition as to what the best platter was.

Soon the feast came to an end as everyone patted their stomachs joyfully—the saiya-jins especially as they picked their fangs with toothpicks. Everyone slowly got up, saiya-jins included, to join together in the living room for more fun-filled activities.

However one person looked around quizzically as everyone stood, his eyebrow arched as he looked around the table for that one person that seemed to follow him and Puar everywhere, even if he complained about how he didn't want to.

Bulma and a few others noticed him looking, but it was her that went up to him with a curious gaze to voice her concern. "What's wrong Yamcha? Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah I am." Yamcha replied as he looked at Bulma before gazing about the room once more with a practiced eye. "Has anyone seen Oolong?"

**-Is silent for a moment before busting a gut laughing- If you didn't see that coming I don't think anyone did! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Dark Blessings**

**Chapter 36:**

**The Beginning and the End**

With a stare that froze hearts the Child of Blood snarled at them, his fangs clenched and dripping saliva. Bracing himself he leaned forward and roared, this one sounding different than the ones before. Kazuki held his heart with pain in his eyes and teeth clenched as he bent down to one knee in submission.

"The Bay of Blood," he gasped, eyes dilating with a golden glow. "We saiya-jins cannot resist the call."

Vegeta and Goku grabbed their hearts as well, gasping for air. All three writhed about as their bodies began the painful change they hadn't done for years. Chests heaving, their clothes ripped apart as tails re-grew and hair sprouted all over their bodies.

When the transformation was complete all three stood together in a menacing alliance. Roaring and stomping their feet they tried their best at intimidating the Child of Blood. Vegeta, the short brown oozaru, pounded his chest as he tried to proclaim his superiority while Goku, the taller brown oozaru, stomped his feet and roared.

Kazuki, however, was the most ferocious looking of all three. Spiky black fur covered him while two golden blank orbs stared forward. His teeth were bared as he sized up the Child of Blood, not daring to move. Everyone could almost see the hesitation in his vacant eyes.

"Hey why didn't we change?" Goten questioned, staring in awe at the giant apes before them. The entire group was overlooking the battle on a far cliff that didn't seem far enough. The oozarus, because of their size, were still too close.

"Yeah!" Trunks yelled, gazing heart-broken at what he wanted to become. "Are we not saiya-jins?"

Bulma shrugged as she looked worriedly at her now oozaru husband. "It may be because you weren't born with a tail. Gohan was the only one successful enough to have one."

The two muttered underneath their breaths but said nothing as they watched the fate of the world resting in the hands of three oozaru, two of which were preparing to attack at any moment while the last stood still.

In an instant the two brown oozarus attacked with a roar while Kazuki tried to stop them. Vegeta sent a blast from his mouth to precede him while Goku ducked under the beam, singing his fur, and went for the demon's stomach with a flurry of deadly punches.

The Child of Blood roared in fury as he was hit in the face again and before Vegeta could punch him he the Child of Blood grabbed his snout. Blood sprayed everywhere as the claws dug in and Vegeta roared in pain. Goku's neck was grabbed and the two oozaru were smashed into each other violently before flung away.

Kazuki turned and roared at the group on the cliff, frustrated as he tried to voice what he was saying. The transformation left him with only the basic primal instinct and took everything away, including his telepathic ability. Growling angrily he flew over to try and help his oozaru brethren.

Videl had a strong feeling that Kazuki was trying to tell her something. It had to do with how to seal the Child of Blood away, this she knew, because he was the only one left who could tell her how. Yet he had waited too late and now they were running out of time.

"Dammit, Kazuki, why didn't you tell me what to do beforehand?"

Screaming broke her out of her thoughts as everyone was either grabbed or flew away from the incoming oozaru. Videl held her breath as the brown projectile came too fast for her to dodge until a large hand grabbed her and pulled the stunned woman away to safety.

Dust and rocks flew everywhere as Goku crashed and then flew back out of it. Videl opened her eyes to see that Kazuki had saved her. The black oozaru growled at her and touched his bleeding wound. Showing he the blood he smeared it on his forehead then repeated the process.

Videl gave him a confused look before she was dropped when the Child of Blood's fist smashed into the side of Kazuki's face. His blank gaze was turned toward Videl, but before he could do anything Kazuki punched him, distracting the demon enough for him to forget about her.

She took this chance to fly away and joined the group who were on another cliff both surveying and discussing the battle. Landing as best she could, she ran over to them to hear their arguing on what to do since the oozarus, powerful or not, were obviously not winning.

"What are we going to do?" Krillin complained frantically, "There's no way to beat him!"

"We'll have to kill him somehow." Piccolo added his tone frustrated.

Chichi was appalled. "My prodigal son is out there in a mutated lion's body and you talk about killing him? Gohan may have done a lot of bad things that I am not proud of, but he is still my son and I am still his mother!"

"Well what do you propose Chichi?" Piccolo growled. "Let your son live and destroy the world? I guess we'll all just die and then tell you that we told you so on the other side!"

Everyone burst into an argument that began to grow before the Supreme Kai butted in. "Everyone calm down I have a plan! I wish it wouldn't have to come to this because I wanted to save Gohan, but now we have no other choices. We have to get the dragon and wish for Gohan to be sent to Shin'en."

Kibito stared at him as if he was insane. "Sir are you sure about this? I think this might be able to be a little too harsh.

"We can't be gentle with this Kibito; the fate of the universe depends on it. If we don't do it then what? Let everyone die because we thought the punishment would be too harsh? "

"But sir," Kibito persisted, "its Shin'en!"

The Supreme Kai shook his head. "I'm sorry Kibito but most of it must be done. This has to be the most serious decision I've ever had to make and I am sorry I have made it."

"Excuse me for interrupting," Videl began and everyone turned to look at her, making her nervous. "But what is Shin'en?"

"A place of darkness and despair," Kibito started sorrowfully, "Where your beast is filled with darkness and no light shines through. There isn't even mist there to comfort you, only darkness everlasting for you to comfort you, only darkness everlasting for you to wander about for all eternity."

"We receive it for the only the most of evil of criminals in the universe and that is nearly few to none." The old Kai added with a nod. "Unlike the penetrable HFIL there is not escape from Shin'en. We bare criminals from thousands of years ago, trapped in there contemplating their hatred and loneliness.

"You can't send Gohan there!" Videl protested, "He hasn't done anything extremely bad and transforming into the Child of Blood isn't his fault!"

The Supreme Kai patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry Videl, but this must be done.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and yanked her arm away from him with an evil look. "Look Kazuki knows how to seal the Child of Blood. If we just figure out how from the clues he's given me..."

Krillin shook his head and gave Videl a sad look. "I know you want to save him Videl and so do we, but we have no choice."  
"I apologize dearly for this Videl, but we cannot wish away a curse as ancient and powerful as this." the Supreme Kai said firmly, "We have to send the Child of Blood to Shin'en, Gohan and all."

"So you would risk everything to go through that just to send him away?" she gestured to the oozaru fighting the Child of Blood.

Beams were being shot about and sharpened feathers were raining down on the battlefield when the lion took flight. The oozaru batted most of them away and those they were stabbed with they pulled out so they could continue the fight for earth's survival.

Behind them, only a mile or two away, was the eternal dragon. He of course had not moved from his spot and sat in silence ever since summoned, waiting for someone to wish for what they wanted so that he could be sent away.

"For this planet and this universe I would risk everything." the Kai confirmed.

Videl scowled at all of them. "You all disgust me."

As she flew away Krillin spoke up. "Should we stop her?"

Korin shook his head wisely with a smile. "Let Videl go she knows what she's doing. Besides you can't change her mind when it's set on saving the one she loves.

XX

The Child of Blood slashed Vegeta's chest and backhanded Kazuki. Goku jumped onto his back and bit the beast's shoulder before his head was grabbed and he was thrown off. The sky became extremely dark with a red haze while lightning danced and crackled in the clouds.

The demon gave a screech and pounced on Goku as he flew towards him. The two collided onto the ground and Goku flailed valiantly as the lion began to choke him. In an attempt to help, Kazuki grabbed him from behind and pulled while Vegeta tackled his stomach.

The Child of Blood roared as he fell back and Goku took the opportunity to scramble out from under him and catch his breath. Kazuki fell to the ground, the beast on top of him with his arms under the lion's armpits and the feathers cutting into his skin.

The black oozaru cried out in pain as Vegeta jumped on top of the white lion and began to maul him, pushing the metallic feathers deeper into his flesh. The Child of Blood roared in both pain and fury before kicking the brown oozaru off of him. Once that was done he rolled over and threw Kazuki off of him.

Kazuki caught himself and before the demon could recover both Goku and Vegeta attacked him. The black oozaru went over to Videl as she flew over to him, eyeing the small group slowly sneaking their way to the eternal dragon. He growled low at Videl when she came close enough, obviously wanting to know what was going on.

"They're going to wish Gohan away to some evil place called Shin'en." Videl yelled over the lightning, "We have to get Gohan back the way he was and stop them. Gohan doesn't deserve to be sent away to such a place!"

_'Blood…Song…'_

Videl heard it clear as day in her mind, but still couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Kazuki was obviously trying his best to break through the primal barrier to send her a telepathic message. A vein on the side of his head as his eyes began to glow brightly with pain was proof of that.

_'Seal…Blood…Sing…'_

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" Videl yelled and gasped when she saw blood starting to come out of his eyes as he continued trying to break the primal barrier and transform back. "Stop Kazuki you're killing yourself!"

The black oozaru coughed up blood and a golden aura surrounded him. The golden ball compressed itself before exploding and releasing a bleeding Kazuki, allowing him to float to the ground. Videl flew towards him as he struggled to stand and he grabbed her arm, his eyes determined.

"Vide you have to create a seal by using—"

"Kazuki he's sending feathers our way!"

The evil Kai turned to see the metallic points gleaming as they streaked towards them. The demon had obviously seen the transformation and aimed their way with intent to kill. Pushing Videl down to the ground he took the attack to the back, screaming in pain.

The Child of Blood roared in triumph and attacked the two remaining oozaru. Videl scrambled over to Kazuki as he fell to his knees coughing up blood. The feathers had gone through his entire body and now it was only a matter of time.

"Oh Nero…" Videl whispered as she knelt by him, tears forming in her eyes.

His golden eyes were glazing over but they still had life in them. HE looked at her confused, as if he couldn't distinguish who she was. If she was Videl Abyer or Videl Satan; if this was the past Neronia or the present Earth.

He groped for her, mangled arm outstretched. She took it without hesitation as she tried to comfort him in his time of need. He knew he couldn't talk because of the point of the feather sticking through his neck, so he decided to use the last of his powers to show her what to do and make amends for all the trouble he caused.

Giving Videl's hand a squeeze as he coughed up more blood, his eyes glowed golden one last time before the light faded away. Videl cried out in alarm before a bright golden light enveloped them both.

She sat in darkness, lost in a void before the space lit up and she found herself lying in a flowery field. A man stood beside her with a slight smile on his face and an outstretched hand, the sunlight shining behind him as he helped her up. Now that she could see him better she stared at him in shock. Short spiky hair and slight chin hair with inviting eyes, the nearly twin of Gohan was standing before her with an amused smile.

"Videl…" his voice echoed as he spoke although his lips did not move. "I won't be able to help you stop the Child of Blood this time, but I know you can do it. Just as you did last time…"

"But I don't know what to do!" Videl stammered and Nero chuckled at her.

"You know what to do you just haven't figured it out yet. Remember what I told you about the Abyers?" They use their blood to perform rituals which included sealing demons."

Videl thought for a moment before understanding flooded into her eyes. She knew what to do now and how to seal away the Child of Blood. She looked at the handsome Nero with determination in her eyes and Nero smiled.

"See? I told you that you knew what to do." Releasing her hand he began to walk away, hands in his pockets and whistling a tune. Videl was shocked that he would just walk away like that without even a goodbye.

"Wait Nero where are you going? Are you really not going to help?"

The Neronian stopped in his tracks and chuckled with his eyes closed and head bowed. "Nero…somehow I feel I don't deserve to be called that name. Don't worry Videl Ill still be there for you one last time…just like I was for her."

Videl pounded the ground in frustration as she yelled at Nero's back. "Dammit Nero can't you just tell me what's going on for once?"

Nero just laughed and continued walking, throwing a comical peace sign her way. "See you in a hundred years or so Videl! Oh and take care of Gohan will ya? Tell him I'm sorry for everything and that I'm glad that deep down we're still friends…"

Bright light filled her vision before she was back on the battlefield. Kazuki's body transformed back into Nero's body and it sat on its knees lifeless; eyes glazed over and halfway closed with a smile on his face for all eternity.

Tears fell from her eyes as Nero's hand slid from her grasp and she gently kissed her forehead. "Oh Nero I'm sure Gohan forgave you centuries ago."

She stood up and realized that she had transformed into something or someone else. A kimono adorned her and power seemed to surge through her like a waterfall. Long black hair whipped about her face and boots similar to the Kais adorned her feet. She had changed into an Abyer warrior.

She felt a presence beside her and could see the golden spirit of Nero smiling beside her giving a thumbs up. Videl looked at the battlefield before her. The two oozarus were steaily losing ground against the Child of Blood who was obviously still full of energy.

"Come on Nero, let's get Gohan back."

XX

The small group reached the dragon after much difficulty. They had to dodge falling oozarus, raining feathers, and ki blasts the width of mountains and length of comets. The torn terrain gave them excellent cover however whenever the Child of Blood looked their way.

The Supreme Kai ran to the eternal dragon gasping for breath and holding his bloody arm. They had not through that ordeal without at least obtaining a few injuries and he was not an exception.

The eternal dragon glanced down at him expectantly with a patience Piccolo could not believe Dende gave him. Such a patience to wait hours for someone to give at least the first wish was unethical and should be illegal.

**What is it that you wish for?**

The Supreme Kai spread his hands out and voiced his wish as loud as he dared. "I wish for the Child of Blood to be sent to Shin'en for all eternity!"

**As you wish…**

The dragon's eyes glowed a bright red for a moment before it faded away. They turned, hoping to see the Child of Blood disappear but the demon remained and the Supreme Kai was furious.

"How dare you not fulfill my wish!"

**The recipient is too powerful he must be weakened in order for this wish to be completed.**

"Dammit!" the Kai swore and Kabito looked at his master with wide eyes.

"Sir!"

The Supreme Kai waved him away. "Oh shut it Kabito I don't have time to listen to you complain. It looks like we'll have to wait for Videl to do whatever she's planning to do to weaken the Child of Blood. Eternal dragon I wish for the Child of Blood and its container to be sent to Shin'en when it's weakened for all eternity!"

**As you wish…**

The dragon's eyes glowed a bright red again as lightning flashed and the heavens rumbled. The wish that the Supreme Kai had ordered was granted and now all they had to do was wait.

XX

Grabbing Vegeta and Goku's snouts the demon smashed them hard on their backs. As the two faded in and out of consciousness the Child of Blood threw back his head and roared his supremacy to the heavens, lightning and thunder responding to his cry.

A purple beam slapped him on the side of his face and he growled at the intrusion. Videl stood there in her regalia and he snarled at her, his eyes wide as the past came back to him like a backhand to the face.

The Child of Blood was hesitant to attack for the first time, slowly going backwards on all fours as he kept his eyes trained on Videl in case she made any sudden movements.

Videl herself was surprised. For the Child of Blood to back away from the memory she represented…Videl Abyer had to have been powerful woman indeed. Courage filled her and she took a stance against the demon that held Gohan, the man she loved, captive inside of it.

The demon roared at her, determined to not look put out at his past enemy's sudden reappearance. He was clearly faking his current bravery, the hesitation and fear obvious in his blank eyes.

Silence reigned on the field once more as they sized each other up. Videl could have sworn she heard a female voice whispering in her ear, encouraging her to first attack his wings, bringing them down. Nodding to herself she attacked.

The demon attacked as well, charging at her with the ferocity only he could bring. He swiped at her as she flew and, with a speed Videl did not realize she possessed, slipped through one of the cracks of his claws.

The power of his attack pushed him forward and he stumbled slightly. Videl navigated easily around his claws and behind his head, surprise in her eyes as she didn't know she could do such things. His eyes saw her fly behind his head and he snarled with his eyes wide and wild.

_His wings…claim his freedom of flight…_

Nero's words came to her like a whisper and she dodged an attack of sharpened feathers. The wings were spread wide before whipping forward like snakes, an array of feathers coming for her. She dodged them again, one almost cutting her as she eyed the rattling wings.

She shot for them as quickly as she could, spinning in the air towards them as the demon turned in all its fury. An already prepared purple ki blast escaped her outstretched hand in the form of a disc, humming quickly to its destination. Knowing else to do she went up, dodging the swipes of the lion in desperation of life.

The unearthly scream that tore from the throat of the Child of Blood caused eardrums to become pressured. The right wing was half-torn, hanging barely as the metal-like feathers scraped across the ground in his agony. The beast moaned as it fell to its knees, both anger and anguish in its eyes.

It dragged itself for a moment in excruciating pain, blood staining the pure white fur of the creature of darkness. It screamed and screamed, the pain driving the creature to near-madness. The demon reached out to her, blue eyes holding sorrow, and Videl covered her ears as she could hear Gohan's scream.

_Nero I can't do this! _She cried; her eyes clenched tightly close as she could not bear to hear the sounds of pain the beast yelled that were mingled with the screams of her beloved Gohan.

_ Yes you can…you must…for Gohan's sake…_

The whisper was soft yet comforting, giving her the strength to open her eyes and instinctively dodge the feathers aimed her way. The beast had stopped screaming, jaws clenched as the voice was contained in its throat by raw willpower, the lust for blood driving the demon onward.

_Its other wing…you must strike down it's will to fly…_

Videl watched in slight awe as the lion stood shakily and leapt towards her, urging the left wing to take up for the right and bring it into the sky. Willpower again worked for the lion as he brought himself to fly before faltering slightly, wing flashing forwards and back light lightning.

In her shock she barely missed the oncoming feathers, one of them slicing her left side. The Child of Blood roared in accomplishment, glowing blue eyes gleaming with bloodlust as her face contorted and her hand flew to her side white blood began to stain her kimono.

Gasping as she fought to retain her composure, she flew towards the Child of Blood, a disc of ki in her hands. Giving a battle cry she threw it as hard as she could, flying back from the force of it. The lion tried to turn away from it, but to no avail. He could not dodge the ki disc falling in mid-air.

The disc cut through the left wing this time, the lost appendage falling towards the earth with the lion close behind. The screams that echoed at the Child of Blood's pain caused Videl to cover her ears once more, tears in her eyes as she could hear Gohan's cries within them.

The beast fell to the earth, eyes wide in even more excruciating pain as his right wing tore more. Blood was splattered all over his back, a contrast to his white fur. Claws gripped the ground in agony as it found the strength to roll over, the useless wing flopping at his side.

Powerless, wingless, the Child of Blood no longer looked so proud. The blue mane and white fur was dusty, disheveled, and matted with blood. Tired, lustful, the lion struggled to stay on all fours as cuts and wounds from falling onto his own wing pained the poor lost child of a nearly forgotten dragon.

Godless, hopeless, the Child of Blood moaned it's agony to the four winds as it still tried to fight. Videl almost pitied the creature created from the wrath of the king of dragons. Her violet eyes were sad as she viewed the weakened lion writhing upon the dusty earth.

_Now is the time…now is the place…now is the need for the seal…_

The wind picked up as the Child of Blood stood, willing itself to stand and face her one last time. The lion knew that it was no match for the Abyer reborn; it knew that it would lose to her as it did before, but like a saiya-jin it would refuse to go down without a fight.

Videl faced him at his eye level with her hand still over her bleeding wound that she knew refused to close. If she did not defeat him soon she would faint from blood loss and both the Child of Blood and Gohan would cease to exist if the Supreme Kai had anything to say to it.

Then she saw it, a glimmer of the spirit of Nero hovering behind the Child of Blood. He didn't sense it of course and no one but her saw the faint and ghostly outline of the black oozaru. It looked at her with silence, saying nothing as its arms slowly began to wrap underneath the lion's arms to hold him in place.

_Now!_

She charged at the white lion, bloody hand outstretched. The Child of Blood spit two ki blasts at her through his mouth and she dodged them both. Roaring he attempted to lung only to be sharply pulled back. Alarmed he roared again and tried to move his arms, only to find them immobile.

Struggling against the unseen foe he tried to break free in desperation to live. Regaining his attention on Videl he attempted another ki blast only for the unseen force to hold his mouth shut. His blank blue eyes grew wide as he struggled, unable to move or voice his discontent.

Videl stopped sharply in front of the lion's head, his eyes narrowed at her as he struggled to reach her. The oozaru spirit of Nero held the lion fast, one ape hand holding the Child of Blood's jaws close. On his forehead was the faint outline of the V that had bound him and the visible scar that caused him to break free.

She stared at her hand, glistening with the sheen of her blood in the crimson moonlight, and began to trace the path the ancient V had. The lion roared in protest, but as the V re-established itself his eyes closed more and more as if falling into a deep sleep. Finishing the V she slowly flew back to see her work.

The oozaru Nero smirked as best as he could in his ape form before disappearing in a silent display of mist. Free from his restrictions, the Child of Blood fell forwards hard onto the earth without awakening. The white lion of Ryuujin that had ravaged the universe was once more asleep; hopefully forever.

A silvery shimmer enveloped the lion before it burst in an amazing show of glitter, falling to the ground like confetti. What remained was the torn body of Gohan lying peacefully on the ground, his clothing in shreds and the blood seal of the Abyer Priestesses adorning his forehead anew.

_You're song…sing it to us…one last time…_

Videl stared for a moment at the prone figure of her beloved before landing beside him and gently cradling his head in her lap. A sweet smile was on her face as she looked down upon him, her fingers trailing his face as she attempted to memorize his gentle features.

The Z Fighters watched in silence and awe as she gave off a faint velvety purple glow around the two of them, her ki at work. Her eyes slowly closed to a half-lidded state, gazing dreamily as the loss of her blood was beginning to affect her even as she still pressed on.

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

A gentle breeze blew past them all, spreading the faint sweet scent of flowers. Videl was barely hanging to consciousness, gently stroking the side of Gohan's face as she softly sang the song. If they listened closely they could hear the faint playing of a guitar in the background.

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far…_

XX

Fear entered the eyes of the Supreme Kai as he saw the ghost of Oryhalkun arched over both Videl and Gohan in silent protection. His throat clenched tightly, his voice unable to leave his body as he clamored for breath. Kibito gave him a worried look and Matoh stared in consternation at the apparition.

"S-Shenron d-do it now!" he stammered before he lost his resolution. "Gohan is weak, send him to Shin'en!"

**As you wish…**

XX

Fear entered Videl's dimming eyes as she felt Gohan's life fading from her grasp by powerful forces. A reminder that Shin was sending Gohan to the Abaddon of Shin'en caused tears to fall from her eyes. The spirit of Oryhalkun that watched over them both shifted behind her and she grasped Gohan desperately, feeling him floating away from her arms.

"Gohan," she gasped, "No! Oryhalkun please…"

**_I can do nothing Abyer…only watch…only wait…_**

Tears fell harder as her body shook. The weight of Gohan's head in her lap faded to nothingness as he disappeared from her life. The spirit of Oryhalkun comforted her with soft words in a language she didn't understand. Even after all her efforts, all her hard work, she still lost the one she loved.

She fell to her hands, body still shaking as she grieved for her loss. She felt dizzy from blood loss and knew that she was soon to faint from it. Whispers were the last thing to leave her body as she fell to her side in unconsciousness. "Dear my love, sweet morning light, wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far…"

XX

The Z Fighters watched as a dust-laden wind swept across Videl, shielding her from view. When it departed she was gone, as well as the spirit of Oryhalkun, last of the true dragons. Her ki signal was gone and nothing was left of the epic battle that had befallen earth, greater even than the arrival of Brolly, the first super saiya-jin.

Even though Videl had disappeared off the face of the planet for the moment the entirety of the Z Fighters gave a sigh of relief. The worse was over and the world, although broken and distorted, would heal just as it did before. Goku went off to wish that the earth was restored and Shin plopped himself on the ground with a bark of laughter.

"We did it…we did it!" he shouted before falling on his back and staring at the now clear sky, the full moon shining down on them. "The Curse of Ryuujin…it's finally over! This is finally the end!"

Matoh scoffed lightly at the young Supreme Kai's behavior at their victory before staring up at the moon deep in thought as he whispered to the wind, "No young Kai it's just beginning…"

**Good? Bad? I dunno. Sorry for being gone for so long, but the military is demanding. I have been going through internet withdrawal for the past 6 months and I am very happy for returning to it. I continue on with my works and many more are to come. **

**This is what I wanted to happen at the end of Dark Blessings. _The Beginning and the End_ title represents the end of the trials and tribulations of the Z Fighters as well as the closing of the Dragon King's curse. Yes, the curse is finally over and sealed for all eternity. The Child of Blood will no longer roar its sins to the blood moon, but is it the end of Gohan? Is it the end of Videl? As Matoh has clearly stated, "It's just the beginning."**

**_Dark Requiem_**

**_(Epilogue/Prologue)_**

****

_3 years later…_

Images flashed into his mind unbidden as he lay in an everlasting darkness. Days, months, years, they were nothing to him. Yet the pictures remained, keeping his broken soul going and borderline sane.

Her smile that glowed, making his heart beat faster and faster; the anger in her eyes that both frightened and amused him; the sadness she bore that urged his dark heart to forever protect her.

These images plagued his mind like a fever, burning him with the love he felt for her though he would never admit it. Trapped inside this darkness, remembering himself as he was before, the desire for her touch burned within.

_Videl…_ he thought, the fingers of his soul reaching out to grasp these mental images his mind created to torture him with desperation. They disappeared, fading away like smoke and sorrow filled his being.

_Videl…_ he thought in despair, attempting to console himself as his heart wept. Outside in the real world the scientist watched him with curious eyes as three bubbles escaped from underneath his mask, a tear forming at the corner of his eye.

_Videl…_


End file.
